


Mi archivo de historias de Saint Seiya (Lost Canvas+G+clásico)

by starsdust (Wyvernia)



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crack, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild S&M, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Pining, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Revised Version, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Time Shenanigans, long oneshots, not everything is BL
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 126,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernia/pseuds/starsdust
Summary: Compilación de oneshots de Saint Seiya (mayoría de Lost Canvas) del 2009 al presente. Todas las historias son dentro del canon, no AU.Los pongo todos juntos para no hacer spam porque a quienes les interesa ya los conocen de ff.net, así que es por razones de archivo, más que nada.Lo marco como COMPLETO porque cada historia es autoconclusiva y cada cosa que le agregue también lo será.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Dégel/Scorpio Kardia, Aries Mū/Taurus Aldebaran, Aries Shion & Libra Dohko, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Cancer Manigoldo/Pisces Albafica, Capricorn El Cid/Sagittarius Sisyphos, Gemini Defteros/Virgo Asmita, Gemini Kanon/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Siren Sorrento, Koh-I-Noor Krest & Libra Itia, Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo, Taurus Aldebaran/Virgo Asmita
Comments: 37
Kudos: 43





	1. 2009: Intruso (Asmita/Albafica)

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca consideré postear mis cosas de Saint Seiya en AO3 por ser una plataforma muy centrada en los angloparlantes, pero me interesa tener las cosas archivadas aquí. Es por eso también que lo pongo de esta forma, todo junto como colección de oneshots.
> 
> Aunque hice algunas revisiones y cambios, no me da la paciencia de revisar exhaustivamente, así que puede haber desde typos a detalles no canon porque empecé a escribirlas mucho antes de que terminara el manga.

_Hay un intruso en el templo de Piscis._

Albafica no tenía dudas. Había sentido una presencia en los alrededores, una energía inconfundiblemente poderosa. ¿Quién podía haberse acercado tanto sin que él lo hubiera notado antes?

Inquieto, se dirigió con rapidez hacia la fuente de energía, y al encontrarla se quedó por un momento sin aliento. Había alguien en su jardín. Estaba parado entre las rosas, erguido y apacible, con los ojos cerrados. Era el santo de Virgo, Asmita.

En cierto sentido, Asmita se le parecía. Se mantenía distante y callado, parecía no pertenecer a este mundo. Pero al contrario que él mismo, Asmita elegía la soledad. Se encerraba por largos períodos en su templo, manteniéndose alejado de todo y de todos. Para Asmita, la soledad era una elección consciente.

—Es un lugar hermoso el que tienes. El aroma es encantador.

—¡Asmita! Sabes que ese lugar es peligroso… ¡sal de allí!

—¿Aquí? ¿Allí? ¿A cuál "aquí" o "allí" te refieres?

Desconcertado por las palabras de Asmita, Albafica se quedó callado. Aún no comprendía cómo era posible que el santo de Virgo estuviera en contacto con sus rosas sin mostrar ninguna reacción aparente. Asmita comenzó a caminar hacia él con tranquilidad, entrando al templo sin titubear. Albafica se apartó instintivamente.

—No te me acerques.

Asmita le ofreció una sonrisa complaciente, y pareció no verse afectado por sus advertencias.

—Piscis, tus palabras no se corresponden con tus sentimientos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de lo que siento?

—Sé que deseas lo contrario a lo que dicen tus palabras…

¿Cómo podía osar hablarle de lo que no conocía? ¿Qué podía saber él, que pasaba los días en su templo, evitando el contacto con todos, evitando sus deberes como santo de Atenea?

_¿Y por qué sus palabras lo perforaban como si fueran espinas?_

Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, y para su propio asombro sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba aliviado de que Asmita no pudiera verlo, pero aún así le dio la espalda.

—Vete —susurró el santo de Piscis, con una voz casi suplicante.

Albafica no obtuvo respuesta, pero podía sentir aún la presencia inamovible de Asmita. El templo fue invadido por un silencio sepulcral, hasta que de repente Albafica se vio sorprendido por el calor de una mano que tocaba la suya. Por un instante intentó aferrarse a en esa sensación extraña, agridulce, casi olvidada, pero inmediatamente tomó consciencia de lo que eso significaba.

—No me toques... —murmuró el pisciano, intentando apartarse— ¿Estás loco?

—No me harás daño —contestó Asmita con seguridad. Albafica lo miró sin comprender—. Mi cuerpo no está aquí.

—¿Tu cuerpo…?

—Mi cuerpo está en el templo de Virgo. Lo que está aquí es mi consciencia.

Por unos segundos Albafica se sintió confundido, pero recordó que aquella era una de las habilidades del santo de Virgo y comprendió todo lo que había ocurrido antes. El veneno no lo afectaba, pero el contacto de Asmita se sentía real, su rostro se veía sereno, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Albafica sintió que la presión que oprimía su corazón cedía, al mismo tiempo que sus latidos se aceleraban.

Los finos dedos de Asmita recorrieron su cabello lentamente. Albafica no se movió cuando Asmita se acercó a él y besó sus labios con suavidad.

—Tienes un sabor dulce —dijo Asmita, sin apartarse.

Albafica cerró los ojos y se deleitó indulgentemente en la tibieza del contacto del santo de Virgo. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba solo una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer fic que escribí, y fue para una amiga con la que tuve una conversación acerca de si había alguien con quien Albafica pudiera estar, si es que tan venenoso era. Igual a estos no los shippeo, fue solo un ejercicio de posibilidades, lol.


	2. 2009: Reloj de arena (Dégel/Kardia, Albafica)

Kardia respiró hondo, intentando apaciguar el cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo. En el instante en que supo lo que estaba en camino, una llama de excitación se había prendido en su interior. Aquel era el momento que había esperado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Todos sabían que ese día llegaría, pero pocos estaban preparados para enfrentarlo. Un manto de inquietud cubría el santuario. Podía olerse en el aire el miedo y la incertidumbre. El ejército de Hades se acercaba.

Aquel era el verdadero inicio de la guerra santa, cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir al mundo como prueba de que la profecía era real y no una sombra intangible.

Pero mientras que muchos temían que se acercara el fin, Kardia sentía que su pecho latía al ritmo de la emoción que le provocaba saber que el momento en que tendría la oportunidad de mostrar su valía se acercaba. Para él, aquel día significaba un comienzo más que un final.

Se había encaminado de inmediato a la sala del patriarca, ansioso por hacerle saber que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al enemigo. Quería ser el primero en probar del sabor de la guerra. No tenía miedo de morir.

Lo primero que notó al llegar a destino fue que Albafica, el santo de Piscis, estaba también allí, erguido y silencioso. Apenas le dirigió a Kardia una rápida mirada de reconocimiento para luego retomar su acostumbrada actitud, cortés pero distante.

La ansiedad lo había llevado a olvidar pedir permiso para entrar, pero a pesar de eso, apenas puso un pie adentro, Kardia fue lo suficientemente perspicaz como para notar que había interrumpido algo. Suponía que el patriarca no estaría complacido, pero estaba acostumbrado a ser sermoneado por él.

—Kardia…

—Disculpe mi intromisión —dijo Kardia, esforzándose por sonar humilde y respetuoso, mientras se inclinaba un poco—. Necesitaba hablar con usted.

—¿Te parece que es el momento adecuado? —preguntó Sage con un tono de voz que no ocultaba su incomodidad.

—Es el único momento… —respondió Kardia. Era consciente de que estaba dejando entrever su inquietud, pero estaba convencido de que debía actuar rápido. Desde siempre había considerado al tiempo como su principal adversario—. Entiendo que el enemigo se acerca. Uno de los jueces.

—Así es, ¿por qué estás aquí? Por eso mismo deberías ir a tu puesto.

—¡No! Quiero ser yo quien vaya a enfrentarlo, déjeme ser la persona que pelee con él. Estoy preparado.

—Kardia, eso ya está decidido. Albafica se encargará de eso.

Kardia sintió como si el calor que lo encendía hubiera sido anulado en un instante por una ráfaga helada. Volvió sus ojos hacia el silencioso pisciano que se mantenía al margen de la discusión. Parecía estar en un lugar muy lejano, completamente desentendido del tema que estaban tocando. Los labios del escorpiano se curvaron en una sonrisa producto de la incredulidad.

—¿Albafica…? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre.

—¿Ahora vas a cuestionar mi decisión? —dijo el patriarca—. ¿Por qué quieres ir, Kardia?

—Porque me siento preparado para pelear. ¡Porque quiero poner en práctica mi entrenamiento! ¡Puedo derrotar a ese juez!

—Entiendo, Kardia. Y tú, Albafica, ¿qué quieres de esta misión?

Albafica pareció salir de su letargo y habló con voz firme y segura.

—Puedo proteger al santuario y al pueblo en las cercanías. Mis rosas me permitirán poner a raya la tropa que se acerca sin tener que recurrir a ayudas extra. Debemos mantenerlos lo más lejos posible sin poner en peligro a más gente de la necesaria.

Cuando Albafica calló, Kardia permaneció también en silencio, apretando sus labios, conteniendo sus emociones. No quería dejar al descubierto la rabia que sentía. Las palabras de Albafica lo habían hecho parecer un niño caprichoso y egoísta. Ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de planear mejor su intervención ante Sage, simplemente había dicho lo que sentía su corazón. Y había cometido un error.

—No creo que hagan falta más explicaciones. Vuelve a tu puesto, Kardia. No es tu momento.

Ese día Piscis había muerto, llevándose consigo a los invasores.  
  
El santuario quedó envuelto en una tensa capa de paz provisoria. Todos permanecían alerta, intentando al mismo tiempo retomar las actividades habituales como si aquello contribuyera a la ilusión de que el peligro había pasado.

La casa de Acuario estaba vacía. Kardia pudo sentirlo al instante. Aún así, caminó hacia la biblioteca, como si esperara encontrar a Dégel, concentrado como de costumbre en uno de sus gruesos volúmenes, a veces al punto de que no notaba que Kardia se le acercaba, o al menos fingía no hacerlo.

Un libro abierto descansaba sobre una mesa, junto a un par de gafas. Kardia se las colocó por diversión y sonrió ante su propia travesura. Tomó el libro en sus manos. Estaba plagado de símbolos que él desconocía. Símbolos que no significaban nada para él. Palabras en un idioma extraño…

En la primera página fue capaz de reconocer el nombre de Dégel en un fragmento manuscrito. Pasó sus dedos sobre las letras como si creyera que de esa manera podría ser capaz de tener oportunidad de comprender de qué trataba el mensaje. Aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba intrigado. Se sentía por fuera de ese mundo silencioso, y eso lo irritaba. Era una parte de Dégel que jamás lograría llegar a comprender.

—¿Kardia? —la voz de Dégel sacó al escorpiano de su ensimismamiento. Kardia levantó la vista y soltó el libro, que cayó al suelo con ruido seco. No pudo dejar de notar que la mirada de Dégel siguió como por reflejo la trayectoria del objeto, con una mueca de disgusto. Pero inmediatamente después volvió sus ojos hacia Kardia, que se apoyó contra la biblioteca con aire desentendido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que tengas más cuidado? —preguntó Dégel, aunque el reproche venía acompañado de una tenue sonrisa.

Kardia sintió que la rabia que venía acumulando desde su visita a la sala del patriarca empezaba a ser reemplazada por una acogedora sensación de familiaridad. El primer santo dorado había caído, pero Dégel estaba allí. Por primera vez, en un rincón de su corazón, se alegró de estar aún con vida. Intentó descartar ese pensamiento con rapidez, como si éste fuera una prueba de debilidad.

Cuando Dégel se acercó, Kardia desvió la vista, aunque mantenía toda su atención centrada en el acuariano, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado cuando lo primero que hizo el otro fue agacharse frente a él para recoger el libro que había caído.

Dégel procedió a asegurarse de que el objeto estaba en buenas condiciones una vez que se incorporó. Kardia, que se mantenía en un absurdo estado de expectación, se estremeció al sentir el roce de su compañero cuando éste se le acercó y lo apartó un poco para volver a colocar el libro en su lugar, en el estante que estaba justo detrás del escorpiano.

—¿De qué trata ese libro? —susurró Kardia en voz baja, casi como si estuviera avergonzado de hacer la pregunta.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesan los libros? —respondió Dégel, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él, mientras comenzaba a desarmar las partes superiores de su armadura, para luego examinarlas como si buscara en ellas algún defecto del que acababa de percatarse. Kardia se sonrojó de frustración.

—Yo no dije que me interesara tu tonto libro.

—Bien, entiendo —dijo el otro sonriendo, aunque Kardia no podía apreciarlo desde la posición en la que estaba—. Cuenta leyendas de las estrellas. Fue un regalo. Es un recuerdo de alguien.

—Un recuerdo…

Una vez más, Kardia se sintió por fuera del mundo de Dégel. Sabía que si había algo que Dégel atesoraba más que sus libros eran las memorias de su pasado, algo que escapaba al entendimiento de Kardia, cuya infancia no había tenido nada digno de ser recordado. Por eso había querido olvidar sus dudas y sus miedos, y concentrarse en su objetivo: si su destino era tener una vida corta, su meta era dejar una huella profunda. Una impresión poderosa. La prueba de que era tan fuerte como los otros.

_¿Cuándo ya no esté aquí también me recordarás, Dégel?_

El pensamiento se asomó sin que él pudiera hacer nada por acallarlo y Dégel se dio vuelta hacia él como si lo hubiera escuchado. Kardia se cruzó de brazos, y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Dégel se le acercaba hasta quedar tan cerca de él que pudo verse reflejado a sí mismo en sus ojos azules. Los fríos dedos del acuariano rozaron su mejilla.

—¿Acaso no tienes planeado devolverme esto? —preguntó Dégel al tiempo que le quitaba a Kardia las gafas que éste había tomado prestadas sin permiso. Había olvidado que las tenía puestas.

—Tómalas si quieres. Tú eres el que lo necesita, no yo —replicó Kardia, ocultando su molestia tras una sonrisa burlona.

—Fuiste a ver al patriarca, a pesar de lo que habíamos hablado.

Aunque no debería sorprenderle que Dégel estuviera al tanto, Kardia le dirigió una mirada perpleja. Dégel se la sostuvo, impasible.

—¿Qué importa lo que haya hecho? ¿Ahora resulta que me sigues los pasos? ¿Quieres que te diga que tenías razón?

—Kardia —murmuró Dégel apoyando su frente contra la del escorpiano, que quedó inmóvil al instante—. No quiero que mueras todavía.

—¿Qué diferencia haría, antes o después?

Su voz se había extinguido en un susurro inaudible. Dégel lo había callado con un beso fresco y delicado. Kardia gustaba de sentir esa sensación fría contra su piel, que siempre parecía estar un poco más tibia que lo común.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dégel, manteniendo una distancia mínima entre los dos. Había enterrado sus dedos en el pelo de Kardia, que arqueó las cejas con una expresión pícara.

—¿Qué crees? —dijo Kardia entrelazando sus dedos con los de Dégel. Su compañero entendió el mensaje, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la armadura de Escorpio, desarmándola parte por parte, un proceso que tenía interiorizado a la perfección. Sabía de memoria el camino, conocía esa armadura tan bien como conocía la suya propia.

El acuariano le dio la vuelta a su compañero, atrayéndolo contra sí. Era agradable sentir la blanda tibieza de su piel contra la suya, tan diferente de la frialdad de las armaduras, aunque la temperatura del otro le provocaba como de costumbre un dejo de inquietud que le hacía dudar acerca de si continuar o no. Kardia se estaba mostrando extrañamente dócil. Cuando le recorrió la nuca con sus labios, Dégel pudo sentir al otro temblar entre sus brazos.

Kardia cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, anticipándose a lo que sabía que venía a continuación. Conocía la obsesión de Dégel por ser cuidadoso, pero deseó que esta vez la olvidara. Deseaba sentir el dolor tanto como el placer. El dolor era parte de aquellas sensaciones penetrantes que lo hacían sentir vivo. Se estremeció de deleite cuando al fin pudo sentir a Dégel dentro de sí.

Dejándose envolver por esa sensación deliciosa, una intensa mezcla perfecta de frío y calor que lo recorría entero se alegró de estar allí. Se alegró de que Dégel también. Quizás no era tan malo que aquel día no hubiera sido su momento. Quizás el patriarca había tenido razón. No estaba preparado para morir.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi "activismo" por Escorpio uke (?) vino a que cuando empecé a escribir hubo personas que hicieron pataletas por que no lo hiciera seme, así que seguí escribiéndolo uke (muy petty de mi parte, lo sé). Pero en realidad, creo en la versatilidad lol.


	3. 2009: Sortilegio (Albafica, Manigoldo, Regulus, Dégel, Kardia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El personaje central es Albafica. Una visita al pueblo de Rodorio lleva a conocer a un personaje misterioso. Esto es lo más cercano que he hecho a hacer algo con Minos, lol

****  
1.  
  
En el templo de Cáncer la calma de la tarde se había visto interrumpida por la llegada de un visitante ruidoso.

―¿Un festival en el pueblo? ―preguntó Manigoldo entre dientes.

―¡Sí! ¡Escuché que habrá cosas interesantes! ¡Sísifo dice que puedo ir si alguien me acompaña! ¿Vamos?

El recién llegado era Regulus, el pequeño protegido de Sísifo, que no llevaba mucho tiempo en el santuario.

―¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué no le pides a él, o a Tauro? ¿O a Libra?

―¡Porque ninguno de ellos puede! El señor Dohko no está. Mi maestro dijo que podría ir con el señor Aldebarán, y cuando fui a verlo él dijo que estaría ocupado hoy, pero que usted no tendría problema porque está con demasiado tiempo libre últimamente…

―¡¿Demasiado tiempo libre?! ―repitió Manigoldo con fastidio.

―¿Entonces podemos ir? ―preguntó Regulus.

El guardián de Cáncer se vio en una encrucijada. El nuevo alumno de Sísifo se había ganado ya fama de revoltoso y obstinado. Necesitaba pensar rápido para disuadirlo de alguna manera.

―Veamos… hagamos un trato, si te parece ―dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa, convencido de que había hallado una solución―. Si convences a Piscis de que nos acompañe entonces te llevaré.

―¿Piscis? ¡Está bien! ―exclamó Regulus con entusiasmo, y de inmediato partió hacia la última casa sin pensarlo dos veces. Manigoldo rió al verlo alejarse.

No había manera de que ese cachorro sinvergüenza persuadiera a Piscis de salir de su encierro, así que no tendría que perder más tiempo intentando sacárselo de encima. Era un plan perfecto, o eso creía él hasta que lo vio reaparecer un tiempo después seguido por un no muy entusiasmado Albafica.

Manigoldo se quedó helado. Regulus pasó corriendo a su lado y se le adelantó, mientras que Albafica se acercó lentamente, deteniéndose a cierta distancia. Regulus se dio la vuelta al notar que nadie lo seguía.

―¡Vamos, vamos! ―gritó Regulus. Manigoldo aún no podía creerlo. Bien sabía que el pisciano prefería mantenerse alejado de las multitudes, e incluso de la mayoría de los habitantes del santuario.

―¿De verdad le dijiste que sí irías? ―preguntó Manigoldo, volviéndose hacia Albafica.

―Imaginé que estabas tramando algo para deshacerte de alguna responsabilidad y decidí hacer una excepción ― respondió Albafica.

―¿Lo hiciste para molestarme…?

―¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Necesitaba ir al pueblo a buscar unas hierbas de todas formas ―dijo Albafica encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a recorrer el camino escaleras abajo. Manigoldo lo siguió a regañadientes, sin poder creer su mala suerte.  
  


**2.**

El pueblo estaba más agitado que de costumbre por la presencia de varios artistas ambulantes. Regulus parecía estar sorprendido y encantado por cada cosa que veía. Albafica, como de costumbre, parecía estar incómodo rodeado de tanta gente y se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Manigoldo no podía evitar sentirse inquieto al verlo alejarse cada día más del resto del mundo, aunque Albafica no escuchaba razones y el canceriano sabía que ese no era asunto suyo.

Un estruendo lo devolvió a la realidad, y entonces notó que durante los segundos en que no había prestado atención había perdido de vista a Regulus. Por un momento imaginó la posibilidad de no ser capaz de encontrarlo y de una guerra de los mil días con Sísifo.

―¡Regulus! ¡¿Adónde fue ese idiota?! ―exclamó Manigoldo, mirando en todas direcciones intentando localizar el paradero del niño. Al darse la vuelta chocó contra otra persona con tal fuerza que terminaron los dos en el suelo.

―¡¿Que no te enseñaron a mirar por dónde caminas?! ―gritó el otro.

―¡¿Kardia?!

―¡¿Manigoldo?!

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―preguntó Kardia levantándose de un salto, con una sonrisa curiosa.

―No es como que yo quiera estar aquí… ―respondió Manigoldo poniéndose de pie a su vez y mirándolo desafiante.

―¿Quién te dijo que yo sí quiero estar aquí?

―¡Kardia! ―interrumpió la voz de una tercera persona que se acercaba―. No puedes romper algo ajeno y desaparecerte así. Será la última vez que me haga cargo por ti, ¿entendido?

―No me hables como si todavía fuera un niño, Dégel.

―Entonces no te comportes como un niño.

―¡Bah! Igual ya me está aburriendo todo esto.

―¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Necesito encontrar a Regulus! ―vociferó Manigoldo.

―¿Perdiste al protegido de Sagitario? ―dijo Kardia, sin poder ocultar una mueca burlona― ¿Ves, Dégel? Eso es mucho peor que romper un cacharro viejo que de todas maneras ya estaba medio roto.

Dégel no contestó, pero la mirada en sus ojos hizo que a Kardia se le pusieran los pelos de punta, y decidió callarse por el momento.

Entretanto, Manigoldo seguía gritando el nombre de Regulus, sin poder dejar de imaginarse llegando al santuario y teniendo que darle explicaciones a Sísifo y a su maestro de cómo se las había ingeniado un santo dorado para perder de vista a un simple chico.

―Fue en aquella dirección ―dijo entonces Albafica, señalando hacia una zona donde se reunía una pequeña multitud.

―¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ―exclamó Manigoldo, volviendo su atención hacia el lugar, donde se alzaba un escenario precario. Alguien anunciaba a viva voz el espectáculo a continuación.

―¡No se pierda la oportunidad de ver al famoso mago! ¡El gran Vermeer!

Manigoldo vio a Regulus entre el público y suspiró aliviado, aunque todavía maldecía cada segundo de ese día. Kardia tenía sus ojos puestos sobre el escenario y parecía volver a estar ligeramente interesado en algo.  
  
Por su parte, Albafica esperaba el momento adecuado para escabullirse y se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho aún. Sobre las tablas había un hombre joven, vestido con un atuendo oscuro y casi demasiado elegante para aquella ocasión. Una máscara veneciana cubría su rostro.

Albafica se desentendió del asunto, apenas prestando atención a la acción, pero era distraído a veces por el sonido del coro de exclamaciones de asombro que se elevaba ocasionalmente desde el público y los susurros de Dégel que al parecer explicaba cada tanto cuál era el proceso que creía que se usaba para crear las ilusiones, para frustración de Kardia, que protestaba.

Cuando el silencio invadió el lugar, Albafica miró de reojo perezosamente hacia el escenario, suponiendo que el acto había terminado, pero en su lugar vio que el mago había descendido hacia la platea y se abría paso entre el público caminando directamente hacia él. Quiso apartarse por reflejo de aquel hombre, pero algo lo impidió.

_No puedo moverme._

El hombre de negro se había detenido frente a él clavándole los ojos, lo único que quedaba al descubierto tras su máscara.

―Aquí estás ―dijo el mago, y estirando su mano pareció extraer una rosa de entre el cabello del pisciano. Albafica sintió el tacto de los pétalos rozando su cuello, y por un momento contra sus labios, donde el mago apoyó la rosa antes de darle la espalda y volver al escenario.

Apenas le fue posible salir del extraño encantamiento que le impedía moverse, Albafica escapó del lugar escurriéndose entre las callejuelas oscuras. Lo que fuera que había pasado era algo que no podía explicar, pero lo sintió como un claro signo de debilidad que lo llenó de rabia.

Recorrió durante un tiempo las rústicas calles del pueblo buscando la salida, pero terminó una y otra vez en el mismo lugar. Finalmente miró hacia el cielo buscando una estrella de referencia y notó entonces el inusual resplandor de la luna, que lo distrajo de tal manera que no percibió que alguien se acercaba desde atrás hasta que pasó junto a él. Albafica reconoció el traje extravagante como el del ilusionista al que acababa de ver.

El mago se detuvo delante de él dándole la espalda, como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Albafica, que retuvo el aliento por un momento. La luna hacía que la calle vacía se iluminara con una luz tenue e irreal. Cuando el mago volvió apenas la cabeza, Albafica alcanzó a ver el perfil de aquel hombre que dibujaba entre las penumbras. Esta vez no llevaba puesta la máscara.

Albafica se mantuvo en silencio, sin poder apartar sus ojos de la imponente figura. El mago pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero en lugar de hacerlo se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino hasta perderse en las sombras. Fue solamente entonces que Albafica notó una rosa blanca que había llegado a sus manos sin que lo hubiera siquiera notado.

**3.**

En el presente y a través de los recuerdos, la voz de Shion y los sonidos del pueblo llegaban desde muy lejos.

―¿Estos pétalos habrán sido traídos por el aleteo de Minos...?

Albafica sentía que sus últimas fuerzas se desvanecían junto con el aroma de las flores. Se había enfrentado con Minos, había protegido al pueblo y al santuario, había cumplido con su deber… pero solo en el último momento había sido capaz de reconocer la verdadera identidad de su oponente, el juez del Infierno.

Solamente en ese instante había logrado rearmar en su mente las piezas del rompecabezas, había recordado aquella noche lejana en el pueblo en que la luna brillaba como pocas veces, la voz aterciopelada e hipnótica del ilusionista, aquella figura enigmática que había hecho llegar misteriosamente una rosa a sus manos.

Una sonrisa triste nació de sus labios. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Recordó vagamente haber escuchado que los espectros tomaban cuerpos humanos para servir sus propósitos en la tierra, y se preguntó si Minos lo había recordado en algún momento.

Los pétalos traídos por la brisa rodearon su cuerpo astillado acariciando su piel con delicadeza, y Albafica agradeció el contacto entregándose a él.

_Siempre estuve al lado de estas rosas, pero por primera vez pienso que son hermosas._

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que estaría para sacar la parte 3 porque MEH (not a fan), pero en fin.
> 
> Estas eran las notas originales: Quería hacer algo con Minos y Albafica, pero no quería que se contradijera con el manga original, donde al parecer estos dos no se conocen.
> 
> En el caso de Minos era más fácil, porque se trata de un espectro. Los espectros eran antes humanos comunes, y su cuerpo fue poseído por la estrella que luego los habita, olvidando quiénes eran antes. Por lo tanto era perfectamente posible que Minos hubiera conocido a Albafica como humano y no lo recordara.
> 
> Con Albafica era más difícil que no recordara nada, porque no quería cambiar la apariencia de Minos, así que le di una máscara a la contraparte humana de Minos y lo convertí en un encuentro casual.
> 
> Hablando mi amiga Fran surgió el tema de los nombres de los jueces. En el manga Saint Seiya Next Dimension, el nombre humano de Garuda es revelado como "Suikyou", y más adelante se hizo la misma revelación en Lost Canvas.
> 
> Por eso Minos aquí tiene el nombre humano de "Vermeer", que es el nombre de juez de Grifo en Next Dimension. Esta idea del nombre de Minos es de mi amiga Circe, por eso este fic va dedicado a ella!


	4. 2009: Rompecabezas (Dégel/Kardia, Albafica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dégel intenta resolver un pequeño misterio en el santuario y Kardia trata de impedírselo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el fic que que queda más fuera del canon por algo que Teshirogi agregó, pero es un milagro que no me pasara más veces considerando que cuando empecé a escribir faltaban por salir como 30 tomos de contenido de Lost Canvas, y había muchos huecos. Incluso así puedo hacer gimnasia mental para que sea más o menos válido, jajaja

**I: Un reloj**

Aquella noche y como tantas otras, Dégel estaba inclinado sobre un pequeño reloj de bolsillo al cual había abierto como si se tratara de un animal al que le estaba haciendo un estudio.

A la luz de la vela cada vez se le hacía más difícil distinguir las pequeñas piezas que lo componían, pero no podía dejar aquello de lado una vez que había empezado, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que lo venía persiguiendo con cada vez más insistencia desde hacía ya un tiempo.

La mesa tembló de repente, haciendo que la vela se tambaleara y que Dégel perdiera la concentración y el pulso. Era Kardia que acababa de dar un golpe con sus puños sobre la madera.

―¿Entonces…? ―gritó Kardia, impaciente.

―¿Entonces qué? ―preguntó Dégel. Kardia lo miró con frustración y se cruzó de brazos, tomando una actitud de niño enfadado.

En realidad, pensó Dégel, Kardia _era _un niño que se enojaba fácilmente y no soportaba no ser el centro de atención, pero desde la vez en que fue enviado a hacerse cargo de controlar su temperatura, el tiempo que pasaban juntos se había ido incrementando progresivamente. Dégel decía encontrarlo fastidioso y Kardia aburrido, pero una y otra vez terminaban buscando excusas para compartir momentos que por alguna extraña razón ambos parecían disfrutar. A pesar de las diferencias algo los unía, aunque ninguno de los dos se había detenido a pensar en eso.

―Olvídalo ―Kardia estaba, para horror de Dégel, acostado ahora boca abajo encima de la mesa, apoyándose en los codos. Avanzó hasta quedar más cerca del borde, donde Dégel estaba trabajando en el reloj―. Lo que es peor, estoy harto de ese reloj. Hace días que estás con eso, ya déjalo de una vez. ¿Por qué sigues con él?

―Porque quiero arreglarlo… ―contestó Dégel, preguntándose vagamente si el dolor de cabeza no tendría que ver con las intromisiones de Kardia.

―Creí que dijiste que te dijeron que no tenía arreglo.

―Sí, pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo.

―¿Por qué intentar arreglar algo que está irremediablemente roto?

Dégel levantó la vista y se encontró con que Kardia tenía la mirada puesta en los engranajes reloj, con aire distraído. Dégel suspiró y cerrando los ojos descansó su frente en las palmas de sus manos.

―¿Y tú cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Kardia? ―preguntó Dégel, que ya no estaba seguro de cuál era el tema de conversación. Kardia meneó la cabeza inconscientemente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Durante algunos dulces instantes hubo silencio, hasta que Kardia pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento.

―¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? ―preguntó, apoyando el mentón en sus manos.

―Estaré bien en cuanto termine con el reloj.

―El reloj está roto, Dégel... acéptalo de una vez.

Dégel se recostó en la silla, dirigiéndole a Kardia una mirada de fastidio. Cerró temporalmente el reloj con resoplo de resignación, esperando que con eso el chico dejara de molestar, pero apenas hubo retirado la mano Kardia aprovechó para tomar el objeto y examinarlo él mismo.

―¿Qué dice allí? ―preguntó, intentando descifrar una serie de palabras grabadas en el reverso del reloj.

―"La vita bene spesa lunga è". Significa en italiano "la vida bien usada es larga".

―¿Italiano? Pensé que estaría en francés.

―Es porque es una cita de Leonardo da Vinci... a da Vinci sí lo conoces, ¿verdad?

―Ni idea de quién es ―dijo Kardia, y a continuación soltó una risita ante la cara de sorpresa de Dégel, para luego posar nuevamente sus ojos sobre la inscripción. Su mirada se había suavizado―. Pero… me gusta lo que dice. Ese "da Vinci" debe de ser un buen relojero.

Esta vez fue Dégel quien no se pudo contener, y su risa se esparció por cada rincón del templo de Acuario.

**II: Una rosa**

Al día siguiente Dégel sintió que el dolor había cedido. Era igual cada día, por la mañana despertaba como nuevo y con el correr de las horas la molestia volvía a aparecer. No era un dolor penetrante, sino una sensación de incomodidad que iba acumulándose de a poco. A veces la olvidaba, pero en cuanto ponía su atención sobre una cosa en particular, ésta volvía a manifestarse.

Cuando volvió a su templo al atardecer se dirigió al estudio, dispuesto a seguir intentando encontrar la clave para reparar el reloj. Se le había hecho costumbre cargar con él todo el día, pero esta vez cuando lo buscó entre su ropa no lo pudo encontrar. Era un viejo recuerdo, un regalo muy preciado que había recibido, y la idea de perderlo era sencillamente inaceptable. Se maldijo por su falta de cuidado y decidió volver sobre sus pasos con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

En Tauro, Aldebarán se mostró complacido con la visita, intentando entablar una conversación de la que Dégel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escapar. En Cáncer, Manigoldo se rió de él sonoramente y terminó haciéndole las cosas más difíciles. En Virgo, Asmita aprovechó a intentar una vieja técnica para aliviarle el dolor de cabeza. Al llegar a Escorpio, Kardia se rio y declaró que estaba feliz de que se le hubiera perdido, y que esperaba que nunca más lo encontrara. En Sagitario, Sísifo accedió a ayudarlo cuando Dégel le contó la historia tras el reloj y pareció afligido por no poder resolver la situación. En Capricornio, El Cid lo llevó rincón a rincón, asegurándose que no le faltara lugar donde buscar.

Desanimado, Dégel llegó al último templo, el de Piscis. Albafica era retraído y solitario, y Dégel nunca tenía demasiado contacto con él. Pero en cuanto le contó la razón de su visita, el anfitrión se mostró gentil y colaborador. Aunque manteniendo su distancia, recorrió junto a él el camino, mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sin poder encontrar el reloj, Dégel siguió su camino hacia la sala del patriarca, el último lugar donde había estado. Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y luego de haber agotado todas las posibilidades el acuariano volvió sintiéndose derrotado escaleras abajo, lamentándose la pérdida.

―¿Lo encontraste? ―preguntó Albafica con timidez, antes de que Dégel abandonara su templo.

―No... ―Dégel se veía cabizbajo, y Albafica parecía entristecido por no haber podido hacer nada y que Dégel debiera dejar su templo con las manos vacías.

―Espera, Acuario ―escuchó decir Dégel cuando ya había comenzado a descender las escaleras. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Albafica con la cabeza gacha. No lo miraba directamente, pero estaba extendiendo algo hacia él. Una rosa―. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte…

Dégel sonrió y tomó la flor haciendo una pequeña reverencia, luego de lo cual Albafica se apresuró a volver adentrarse en su propio templo.

Al entrar en Acuario, Dégel se dirigió automáticamente a la biblioteca, donde lo esperaba Kardia, sentado encima de la mesa. Dégel se sorprendió, aunque aquellas visitas inesperadas se estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó.

―No tenía nada mejor que hacer ―respondió Kardia por lo bajo―. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Dégel siguió el camino de la mirada de Kardia que terminaba justo en la rosa que sostenía en la mano.

―Ah, esto. Me lo dio Piscis. Como premio consuelo por el reloj, supongo.

―Qué tontería ―dijo Kardia comenzando a juguetear con las bolas del casco de Escorpio, que estaba frente a él sobre la mesa―. ¿Por qué te daría eso? Es una idiotez.

―¿Te molesta, acaso?

―¡¿Por qué me molestaría?! ―exclamó Kardia―. Solo me parece que es raro.

―No deberíamos juzgarlo ―respondió Dégel, trayendo del mueble de la biblioteca un libro de botánica. Se sentó a la mesa y puso la rosa junto al libro, al que comenzó a hojear.

―¿Y ahora qué haces? ―refunfuñó Kardia.

―Quiero saber de qué especie es.

Dégel se enfrascó en su pequeña investigación tratando de ignorar las quejas de Kardia, la jaqueca que había vuelto y los mil y un pensamientos sobre cuántas posibilidades habría de recuperar el reloj que había perdido.

**III: Tic-tac**

Al día siguiente, Dégel despertó a causa de un incesante tic-tac que parecía colarse dentro de su cerebro. Se incorporó en la cama buscando la fuente del sonido y dio un salto al descubrir que Kardia yacía a su lado boca abajo. Dégel ni siquiera recordaba exactamente cómo habían llegado allí. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado, pero todo se había vuelto demasiado confuso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kardia y se llevó otra sorpresa que lo hizo retroceder; la piel del chico, generalmente más cálida que la de una persona normal, estaba fría como el hielo. Armándose de valor lo dio vuelta con cuidado y su peor temor se confirmó: el color de su piel se había ido junto con el calor, sus ojos estaban apenas entreabiertos y no respiraba. Una oleada de terror le quitó el aliento en cuanto comprendió que no había vuelta atrás.

―Está roto, Dégel... acéptalo de una vez ―dijo una voz proveniente del umbral de la puerta. Se trataba de Albafica, que había llegado acompañado por una lluvia de pétalos que flotaban por la habitación junto con su inconfundible aroma.

―¡Kardia…! ―exclamó Dégel, despertándose a sí mismo de la pesadilla.

Cuando abrió los ojos el escenario cambió. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, y la habitación estaba vacía. Respiró hondo, aliviado de que lo visto hubiera sido un sueño, pero todavía perturbado por las imágenes. Ahora sí lo recordaba todo. La noche anterior, Kardia había vuelto a su templo y él había terminado por dormirse sobre el libro de botánica, que estaba aún abierto frente a él.

Cerró el libro y se puso en pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su templo. Atravesó Capricornio y Sagitario con sigilo, escondiendo su cosmos y rogando por no ser descubierto, hasta llegar al templo de Escorpio. Se infiltró en los aposentos en busca de Kardia, y lo encontró todavía durmiendo acurrucado en medio de un lío de sábanas arrugadas. Dégel sabía que no era correcto estar allí sin permiso, pero no podría estar en paz hasta comprobar por sí mismo que todo estaba bien.

Apoyó con suavidad una mano sobre la piel de Kardia y la sintió tibia. Deslizó con cuidado sus dedos sobre su cuello y palpar el pulso hizo que su propio corazón comenzara a latir con tranquilidad. Desde que el patriarca lo había enviado a ocuparse de Kardia aquella vez, Dégel no había podido evitar sentirse responsable por su bienestar, a pesar de las protestas del escorpión, que decía poder arreglárselas solo.

"No mueras", pensó mientras ponía sus dedos a pocos milímetros del rostro de Kardia para sentir su respiración. Kardia hizo un movimiento y Dégel se sobresaltó cuando su piel rozó por accidente los labios del chico que dormía. Una voz interna le dijo que era tiempo de irse, antes de que Kardia despertara y armara un escándalo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando notó un elemento que le llamó la atención. Kardia tenía algo apretado entre sus manos contra su pecho. Una fina cadena de oro se colaba entre sus dedos, y Dégel la reconoció al instante por su engarzado especial. El asombro inicial se convirtió en indignación y luego en curiosidad. Aquello era, sin lugar a dudas, su reloj.

Dégel se lo quitó con cuidado de entre las manos, escabulléndose del lugar antes de darle tiempo a despertar. Tendrían que tener una conversación muy seria más tarde, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. Además no estaba seguro de qué era más inexcusable, si el hecho de que Kardia le hubiera robado el reloj o el que él mismo lo hubiera descubierto por haberse colado en su dormitorio sin permiso.

**IV: La pieza clave**

Al final del día Dégel se puso en camino al templo de Escorpio. Encontró a Kardia sentado en las escaleras, con la cabeza hundida en las manos. Aunque Dégel no lo supiera, ese día Kardia había pasado por varios estados de alteración al darse cuenta de la desaparición del reloj, embarcándose en una búsqueda frenética que terminó en frustración y desilusión. Cuando Dégel se plantó frente a él, Kardia no quiso mirarlo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Dégel con voz severa.

―Nada que te importe ―respondió Kardia.

―¿Seguro que no me importa?

Kardia se sintió tentado a levantar la cabeza y vio que Dégel sostenía en sus manos el reloj, que se balanceaba de un lado a otro colgando de la cadena. Kardia se quedó sin habla, pero intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo.

―Ah… lo encontraste.

―No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Kardia ―murmuró Dégel―. Estoy decepcionado de ti.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Tú lo tomaste. Te robaste mi reloj. ¿Por qué? ―El tono de voz de Dégel hizo que Kardia se sintiera intimidado. Además, sabía que le sería difícil explicar. Tragó saliva y tomó coraje, decidido a decir la verdad.

―Te lo iba a devolver. Cuando te dejara de doler la cabeza. Porque seguías preocupándote por el maldito reloj que de todas maneras ya te dijeron que no se puede arreglar. Quería que tuvieras tiempo para sentirte mejor y que dejaras en paz un rato al pobre reloj… Pero te lo iba a devolver… en serio.

Apenas hubo terminado esperó la respuesta de Dégel, que creía sería dura y humillante. Esta vez no lo contradiría. Sabía que merecía un escarmiento, pero comenzó a impacientarse al ver que Dégel no hablaba. Sintió que pasaba una eternidad hasta que Dégel por fin volvió a abrir la boca. Podía jurar que habían sido varios minutos de tortura.

―Sobre el dolor de cabeza… lo hablé con el patriarca y al final es simplemente porque voy a necesitar mejores anteojos, así que la solución ya está en camino.

―¿Anteojos…?

―Y sobre el reloj… dame tu mano ―dijo Dégel. Kardia lo miró sin entender, pero extendió la mano con resignación, pensando que recibiría un golpe o similar. Lo que ocurrió en su lugar fue que Dégel puso el reloj sobre su palma―. Quédatelo.

Mirándolo con desconfianza y sin entender a qué estaba jugando Dégel, Kardia tomó el reloj con delicadeza. Al acercarlo contra sí dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro.

―¡Funciona! ¿Qué hiciste?

―Nada ―dijo Dégel encogiéndose de hombros―. Volvió a funcionar solo… a veces puede pasar.

―¿Quieres que te diga que tenías razón o algo? ―Kardia miraba hacia abajo arrepentido, parte de él queriendo desaparecer allí mismo. Por eso no notó que Dégel se acercaba a él hasta que se encontró rodeado por sus brazos. Lo inesperado de la situación le impidió reaccionar.

―¿Ves que no estaba irremediablemente roto? ―susurró Dégel en su oído.

Era una pregunta simple de la que Dégel no esperaba respuesta, pero Kardia sintió el eco de las palabras resonando en cada rincón de su cuerpo y sin llegar a entender por qué, rompió a llorar.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi idea inicial era que acá fueran bastante más chicos que en el manga principal, que no llevaran tanto tiempo conociéndose. De vuelta, esto fue en el 2009, así que no se sabía el origen de los lentes de Dégel (cuya justificación en el manga me resultó media tirada de los pelos, jajaja), ni que no los había tenido hasta los 17 años.
> 
> También le quité una parte que no me gustaba para nada.


	5. 2009: Cisne (Dégel/Unity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una especie de "detrás de cámaras" de la escena del manga en que Dégel y Unity hacen la promesa bajo la constelación del Cisne, estilo drabble.

En Siberia el cielo nocturno solía cubrirse de estrellas. A pesar de ser verano, el frío insistía en colarse por entre los pliegues de las ropas abultadas. Desde siempre, el frío era parte de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Debería haberlo tomarlo como parte de sí mismo, pero lo sentía como un intruso que no lo dejaba nunca en paz. Y en cambio su amigo Dégel, que había venido desde lejos, parecía disfrutar de la frescura de la noche como si estuviera en su Francia natal y no en la helada Siberia. Era como si hubiera traído parte de esas tierras verdes consigo.

Unity no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Dégel, admirado de la gracia con la que se movía, de la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que miraba el claro firmamento. Desde que Dégel había llegado, Unity había comenzado a ver lo que lo rodeaba desde otra óptica. ¿Qué era aquello que tanto le gustaba a Dégel?, había empezado a preguntarse. Era entonces cuando había aprendido, junto a él, a apreciar la belleza de Bluegrad. Y ahora, caminando junto a Dégel, se sentía alcanzado por su tibieza y hasta un poco avergonzado de haber odiado ese lugar por tanto tiempo. No solamente tenía Dégel elogios para Bluegrad, sino también para él. Hablaba de las posibilidades del futuro contagiando a Unity su entusiasmo y optimismo. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto.

Bluegrad era un lugar apartado y olvidado. Su padre decía que tenían una misión importante a la que debían honrar, y también se enorgullecían de su excelsa cultura, ¿pero de qué valía todo aquello si no había con quién compartirlo, si nadie se acordaba de ellos? Nada de aquello había tenido sentido para él hasta que Dégel llegó y comenzó a hablar acerca de que él podría convertirse en un vínculo entre Bluegrad y el mundo, con palabras que sonaban idílicas y prometedoras…

Mirando hacia arriba Unity se encontró con la Cruz del Norte, que brillaba en el cielo sobre ellos. Creyó que sería el momento de decir algo que todavía no estaba seguro cómo expresar. Comenzó a hablar en un susurro tímido, como temiendo que alguien más lo escuchara.

–Mi padre me contó que en otros países la constelación del cisne es un puente que une dos orillas de un gran río…

Unity se detuvo, meditando acerca de si debería contar la historia completa. La leyenda se la había relatado su padre. En aquella historia, un hada se enamora de humano. Aunque pertenecen a mundos diferentes, el tiempo que comparten juntos es precioso. Llega un momento en el que deben separarse, y la gran diosa envía al hada muy lejos. El humano va a buscarla al cielo, pero no encuentra la manera de cruzar el gran río de la vía láctea lo separa de quien ama. Sin embargo, una vez al año el majestuoso cisne aparece sobre el firmamento, y atravesando ese puente que se extiende uniendo las orillas de la vía láctea los enamorados pueden volver a encontrarse…

–¿Dos orillas? –preguntó Dégel con curiosidad. Unity hubiera querido atreverse a continuar con el relato, pero de pronto se sintió intimidado por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué había venido aquella historia a su mente? ¿Qué pensaría Dégel? Decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, para evitar tener que dar explicaciones.

–Dégel, estudiaré para convertirme en esa persona que pueda ser un puente entre dos mundos –dijo Unity, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían de rubor–. Fue porque llegaste a Bluegrad que aprendí a amarlo…

_A amarte..._

Dégel lo observaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Unity intentaba esconderse tras los libros que cargaba en sus brazos. Sí, aquel era el pensamiento que yacía bajo las capas de justificaciones que intentaba darle tanto a Dégel como a sí mismo. Y al tiempo que contaba la leyenda de los amantes separados por el gran río había caído en la cuenta de que llegaría el día en que Dégel dejaría esa tierra helada atrás y partiría hacia el santuario, para convertirse en santo de Atenea…

Así era como debía ser, y Unity lo sabía desde el principio. Pero desde hacía un tiempo venía intentando ahuyentar de su mente la idea de que Dégel abandonaría Bluegrad tarde o temprano. A pesar de que las palabras de su amigo eran siempre cálidas, Unity sentía escalofríos al pensar en el futuro.

–Yo también… –comenzó a decir Dégel– quisiera que este bello lugar no cayera en desgracia.

"_No te vayas"_, Dégel, hubiera querido decir Unity. Pero se dio cuenta de que aquello no estaría a la altura de lo que Dégel esperaba de él, y se calló hasta que pudo ser capaz de encontrar mejores palabras.

–Hagamos una promesa… yo me convertiré en el señor de Bluegrad y tú en un santo de Atenea, y juntos protegeremos este lugar…

Esa noche bajo la constelación del Cisne todo parecía posible, y Unity dejó de lado sus temores para soñar con el futuro en el que Dégel creía. Dégel le había tomado la mano para sellar la promesa, e incluso a través de los gruesos guantes podía sentirse la tibieza de su apretón firme. De repente se dio cuenta de que Dégel lo miraba con una expresión divertida.

–¿Tienes frío?

–¿Eh…? No… –susurró Unity, y siguiendo la mirada de Dégel notó que aún estaba aferrado a su mano– ¡Ah, disculpa!

Dégel sonreía. Unity se soltó de mala gana, y su mano comenzó a extrañar al instante el calor de la de Dégel. Una vez más, intentó disimular el rubor que cubría sus mejillas sin demasiado éxito.

–Espera –dijo Dégel, y volviendo a tomar la mano de Unity retiró el guante con suavidad. La nieve caía con delicadeza.

–¿Qué…?

A pesar de lo que dijera Dégel, Unity sentía que su rostro ardía. Todo el frío que había estado sintiendo había desaparecido, o al menos no había espacio en su mente para pensar en eso. Dégel había envuelto su mano entre las suyas, calentándola en unos momentos.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó Dégel. Unity asintió.

–Tú pareces más a gusto con el frío que yo.

–Me gusta el clima de este lugar…

La nieve estaba comenzando a caer con más fuerza. Unity hizo un gesto vacilante para retirar algunos de los copos que empezaban a cubrir el pelo de Dégel.

–Pero aún así no deberías ser tan descuidado… –dijo Unity, rozando como casualmente el rostro de Dégel mientras su mano recorría la distancia entre la frente y el pecho del otro chico, para finalmente cerrarle con cuidado el abrigo abierto que le dejaba el cuello completamente al descubierto.

–Gracias. –murmuró Dégel. Unity sabía que Dégel hablaba por cortesía. Así como seguramente Dégel sabía que el gesto de Unity no había sido provocado simplemente por una preocupación desinteresada por su salud. Pero los dos guardaron silencio.

–De nada…

La distancia entre los dos se había acortado sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera haberse dado cuenta. Unity comenzó a notar el tacto frío de los diminutos cristales de nieve que caían sobre su mano desnuda, que no se había movido del pecho de Dégel.

Unity se sintió atraído hacia Dégel por una fuerza que lo desconcertó. Tardó unos segundos en entender que había sido el mismo Dégel quien lo estaba empujando con suavidad contra su pecho. Dégel habló al oído de Unity:

–Deberíamos volver.

Tenía razón, era hora de volver. Pero Unity no quería que ese momento se terminara. En ese preciso instante, quizás por primera vez, todo tenía sentido. El haber nacido en ese lugar, el frío que los rodeaba, la noche que los cubría, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese segundo en su vida lo había llevado hasta ese lugar perfecto. Quizás si algo hubiera sido diferente él no estaría allí para disfrutar de la calidez del abrazo de Dégel. Agradeció todo lo que había vivido y prometió tenerlo presente para el futuro. Mientras Dégel estuviera allí todo estaría bien.

–Antes de que volvamos hay algo que quisiera darte… –dijo Unity con timidez. Dégel lo miró intrigado, y se quedó inmóvil cuando Unity posó un beso casto sobre sus labios. Luego de una breve pausa, Unity volvió a hablar como si nada especial hubiera pasado–. Es en agradecimiento por haber hecho de este un mejor lugar para mí.

Dégel asintió sin querer hacer preguntas. Sabía que las respuestas no tardarían en llegar.

**Fin **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dio pereza revisar este. Que sea lo que Dios quiera. 
> 
> Soy de la creencia que las únicas personas a las que nos gusta Unity somos Shiori Teshirogi, Seraphina, y Dégel (aunque no lo suficiente como para mantenerse en contacto regular, oops)


	6. 2009: Bocado (Manigoldo/Albafica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una confusión lleva a Manigoldo a terminar en un lugar donde no quería estar... ¿o sí?

Caía la tarde. Justo cuando el sol se ponía tras las viejas piedras del santuario, Manigoldo comenzó a descender desde su templo con dirección a Rodorio, el pueblo cercano. Había recibido una invitación de Aldebarán, siempre dispuesto a alegrar las noches con alcohol y cuentos que solamente tenían gracia acompañados por una buena dosis de vino.

El santuario había estado quieto aquellos días, y eran esas las ocasiones que algunos aprovechaban, a veces con permiso y otras sin él, para escaparse de sus obligaciones y disfrutar de lo que tenía para ofrecer la villa. Esta vez Manigoldo no vestía su armadura, y el viento le alborotaba el pelo aún más que de costumbre. Sonrió mientras recorría a grandes zancadas el camino que lo llevaba hacia abajo.

Al llegar al pueblo se dirigió al bar al que había sido citado. Le extrañaba que fuera un lugar diferente al que siempre solían visitar, pero sabía que eso era lo menos importante. Abrió la puerta y entró, con una enorme sonrisa de anticipación por la noche de diversión que le esperaba.

Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en el lugar más que el encargado junto al mostrador. Lo que había esperado que fuera una fiesta parecía más bien un funeral. La sonrisa se fue borrando de a poco, mientras que su puño se cerraba. Seguramente aquello era una broma del toro, de las que se jugaban de tanto en tanto. Era divertido hacer caer a Aldebarán, pero odiaba cuando el otro conseguía engañarlo.

―¡Ese hijo de...!

―¿Manigoldo? ―lo interrumpió una voz suave.

Manigoldo quedó tan confundido por lo que acababa de oír que creyó que se trataba de su imaginación. Pero en ese momento alguien se asomó de entre las sombras de la esquina del local. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y miraba hacia el suelo, con evidente incomodidad. Aún entre las sombras se apreciaba su belleza, que superaba fácilmente a la de cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes. Por un momento lo odió. Aquella era la persona a quien más deseaba borrar de su mente, y allí estaba, parado frente a él.

―Albafica.

Albafica tampoco llevaba armadura, y esa debía de ser una de las pocas veces en que lo había visto así en mucho tiempo. Parecía tan confundido como él respecto a qué estaba haciendo allí.

―Vine en lugar de Aldebarán. Dijo que tenían un asunto muy importante para tratar hoy, pero que no podría llegar a tiempo, así que me pidió que viniera en su lugar ―dijo Albafica, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Manigoldo, desconcertado. Sabía bien que no había ningún asunto a discutir más que cuál de los vinos que se ofrecían en el pueblo era el mejor.

―No tengo tiempo de perder. Aldebarán dijo que era importante. Así que espero que lo sea.

―¿Aldeberán te dijo...? ¿Qué te dijo?

―¿Es una broma? Dijo que tú sabrías. Y me dio esto para ti ―susurró el pisciano extendiendo su brazo, ofreciendo un pedazo de papel.

Manigoldo se acercó un poco a Albafica, que retrocedió unos pasos al tiempo que estiraba más la mano. El canceriano tomó el papel de la mano de su compañero, y por un instante sintió el roce de sus dedos. La piel era suave como un pétalo. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

Albafica volvió a cruzarse de brazos y dio unos pasos más hacia atrás. Miró hacia el costado como buscando un lugar al que escapar, visiblemente molesto. Manigoldo abrió el papel que estaba toscamente sellado con cera de vela y leyó el contenido:

_¿Recuerdas la semana pasada, cuando tomamos aquella maravillosa botella de vino que Sísifo trajo desde Italia y me hablaste sobre Piscis? Seguramente no lo recuerdas, ¡te falta resistencia al alcohol! Pero yo sí lo recuerdo._

_No me malinterpretes, un santo de Atenea debe respetar el protocolo. Pero las cosas que dijiste me preocuparon.¡Me parece que es mejor que resuelvas eso ahora antes que terminar haciendo lo que dijiste que harías! ¡Jajaja!_

_Aldebarán._

Tuvo que leer aquello varias veces para creerlo. Ni siquiera sabía a qué charla se refería Aldebarán. Aunque tenía un vago recuerdo, pero no quería pensar en ello. Había un rincón de su mente que guardaba desde hacía mucho aquel pensamiento, uno que había estado intentando desterrar. Manigoldo observó el perfil de Albafica que se dibujaba exquisito contra la luz suave de las velas que iluminaban el local y sintió esa sensación de impotencia aflorar en él.

Albafica estaba acostumbrado a sentir los ojos de otros sobre él, pero en general le producían indiferencia o simplemente desprecio. Lo que veían era solamente una capa superficial que no representaba en absoluto lo que era en realidad. Pero así estaba bien, porque de todas maneras esa sería la única manera en que alguien podría llegar a conocerlo. Había asumido que debía mantener la distancia del resto del mundo, y quizás así sería más fácil. No solamente porque no lastimaría a nadie, sino porque nadie podría lastimarlo tampoco.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Manigoldo era diferente. En lugar de producirle la reacción habitual, le producía curiosidad. Había algo en él que le hacía querer prolongar el momento las pocas veces que habían intercambiado palabras. Quizás por eso había aceptado ir allí a pesar de la débil excusa que Aldebarán le había dado, y por eso esperó pacientemente por una respuesta de parte del canceriano, mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, temiendo que el otro pudiera ver a través de ellos.

―Me las va a pagar… ―dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza y convertía el papel en una bola arrugada.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Albafica.

―No hay nada que decir ―respondió Manigoldo dándose la vuelta.

Salió del local, queriendo dejar atrás la tentación y olvidar la humillación, e intentando ocupar su mente con posibles planes de venganza contra Aldebarán.

―¡Manigoldo! ―exclamó la voz de Albafica detrás de él. El aludido se detuvo, sin volver atrás― ¿No me vas a explicar qué significa esto?

―No hay nada que explicar… no quieres saber.

―Si me hacen salir de mi puesto por algo supuestamente importante creo que sí necesito una explicación, no estoy para juegos. Tengo cosas que hacer.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué? ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente allí? ¿Regar plantas? ¡No me hagas reír!

―¡No me faltes el respeto! ―gritó Albafica.

―Si me vas a pedir que no te falte el respeto, como mínimo acércate para explicar lo que tienes que decir ―dijo Manigoldo, molesto. Se volvió hacia Albafica, que estaba a varios metros de él y lo miraba con furia, como si acabaran de tocarle un nervio con esas palabras. Manigoldo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada al ver su expresión y la manera en que retrocedió apenas el canceriano dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

―No hables de lo que no conoces.

―No te conozco porque tú no quieres que te conozca. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo? Mi maestro dice que tu sangre es venenosa... tu sangre. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a entrar en contacto con tu sangre por rozarte? ¡Estás demente!

―¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!

―¡Claro que no sé, cómo se supone que voy a saberlo si no me lo explicas! ¡Pides explicaciones pero tú nunca las das! ―exclamó Manigoldo, gesticulando con grandilocuencia y avanzando hacia Albafica al tiempo que éste seguía retrocediendo instintivamente.

―No te acerques ―dijo Albafica en voz baja. Intentó retroceder más, pero se encontró con que una pared le servía de límite. Manigoldo estaba ahora frente a él; apoyó sus manos contra el muro.

―No es muy lindo que te digan eso, ¿sabías? ―dijo Manigoldo. Albafica estaba rojo de rabia, o quizás de vergüenza, o más posiblemente de un poco de ambas cosas.

―No me toques.

―¿Tanto me odias?

―No te odio.

―Ah, bien. Porque tienes una manera extraña de demostrarlo.

―Si te me acercas tanto podrías resultar lastimado.

―¿Y si no me alejo qué harás? ¿Atacarme? En ese caso también me lastimarías, ¿no? Qué disyuntiva tan interesante.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ―preguntó Albafica.

―No sé… ―dijo Manigoldo, bajando el tono de voz y dando un paso atrás. Albafica olía a flores. Aquel aroma dulce era demasiado tentador. Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando ignorarlo, pero ahora que estaba más cerca que nunca, era imposible volver a alejarse. Las palabras escaparon de su boca, traicionándolo―. _Déjame probar._

―¿Qué…?

―Tus labios.

―¡Estás loco!

―Sí… puedo convivir con eso.

Albafica sabía que debía evitar aquello, pero de solo imaginar la posibilidad sintió que el cuerpo dejaba de responderle. Sí, había fantaseado con eso, sin poder dejar de pensar cada vez que Manigoldo le dedicaba una mirada cómo sería ser recorrido por sus labios. Aquello lo hacía sentir avergonzado e indigno de su puesto, pero a pesar de todo, esta vez dejó que Manigoldo avanzara sobre él.

El beso fue corto pero profundo, y Manigoldo no perdió oportunidad de adentrarse en la boca de Albafica tanto como deseaba hacerlo en su cuerpo, que pareció en sus brazos ser mucho más suave y flexible de lo que el rígido pisciano quería dar a aparentar. Poco después de separarse sintió un cosquilleo amargo en la boca.

Albafica lo observaba con los ojos enormes, como si esperara lo peor. Manigoldo esperó un instante, como si también temiera un efecto secundario, pero luego de unos momentos simplemente se rio para sus adentros.

―Admito que no eres tan dulce como pareces, pero tampoco voy a morir por eso ―dijo.

Albafica se quedó inmóvil y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, sin saber qué decir. Manigoldo escupió antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse con dirección al santuario.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este lo revisé un poco para corregir la agresividad de Manigoldo, que era demasiada para mi gusto originalmente.


	7. 2009: Terror nocturno (Dégel/Kardia, Manigoldo, Shion, Regulus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la Noche de San Juan pasan cosas sobrenaturales, y algunos tendrán que enfrentar sus peores temores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá, de vuelta, la idea es que son medios chicos. Sería, calculando ahora con más información que la que tenía en la fecha en que escribí esto (que era CERO): Manigoldo 19, Kardia y Dégel 17, Shion 13 y Regulus 10 (estos dos son literalmente niños, y Regulus no tiene la armadura).

**1.**

Volvía Dégel a su templo desde las afueras del santuario cuando al entrar a la casa de Aries se encontró ante un extraño panorama. La noche estaba cayendo y la sala central estaba iluminada apenas por una luz tenue que llegaba desde un rincón, proveniente de un velón alrededor del cual estaban reunidos Shion, Manigoldo, Regulus y Kardia, en actitud expectante. Dégel se escondió en las penumbras para escuchar, interesado de repente en saber cuál era el motivo de la reunión.

―¡Qué diablos! ¿Me quieres arrancar algo, idiota? ―gritó Manigoldo sacudiendo el brazo para soltarse de Shion, que por alguna razón se le había prendido como una sanguijuela.

―Perdón… ¿te asusté? ―preguntó Shion con picardía.

―Sí, ya te he dicho que tu cara me asusta cada vez que la veo.

―¡Quiero saber cómo termina la historia! ―dijo Regulus. Kardia, sentado a su lado, se mantuvo callado. Estaba cruzado de brazos y aunque Dégel no lo supiera, había estado extrañamente silencioso durante el tiempo que llevaba allí.

―¡Entonces cállense la boca! ―exclamó Manigoldo, mirando especialmente a Shion. Carraspeó y prosiguió con su relato, acompañándolo de gestos teatrales―. Finalmente, la gitana le dijo al muchacho que la había ido a visitar: "Tienes los ojos de tu padre". El muchacho, cuyo padre había muerto mucho tiempo atrás, le preguntó: "¿Cómo lo sabe?", y la gitana dijo: "Porque aunque no lo veas, él está parado junto a ti en este momento".

Kardia, que había imaginado paso a paso la situación, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, excepto Manigoldo, que comenzó a reír complacido por el efecto que había causado.

―¡Qué genial! ―dijo Regulus―. Me encantan tus historias de fantasmas, Manigoldo.

―Ah… ¿así que historias de fantasmas? ―preguntó Dégel, saliendo de entre las sombras donde estaba escondido. Kardia pegó un salto de la sorpresa.

―Hola, Dégel… ―dijo Shion, sin saber cómo continuar. Supuso que Dégel no estaría complacido con esa pequeña tertulia y mucho menos con el tema de discusión.

―Estamos contando historias de fantasmas ―explicó Regulus―. Bueno, yo no conozco muchas, ¡pero Manigoldo sabe millones! Y Shion también tiene algunas de su pueblo. Pero Kardia no ha contado ninguna, ahora que pienso…

Todas las miradas se volvieron sobre Kardia, que se veía malhumorado e incómodo.

―Cierto, ahora que lo mencionas… el bichejo no ni dicho ni una palabra. Eso sí que es raro… ―dijo Manigoldo acercándose a Kardia, que lo apartó de un golpe.

―Pasa que no me interesan las estupideces que cuentan ustedes. Son ridículas ―refunfuñó Kardia. Notó que Dégel le sonreía, mirándolo de soslayo, y eso le molestó más todavía.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no te vas, entonces? ¿Tienes miedo de volver solo a tu templo? ―gruñó Manigoldo.

―¿Dégel, tienes alguna historia para contar? ―preguntó Regulus. Shion y Manigoldo hubieran querido ahorcar a Regulus, que en su inocencia no sabía con quién se metía, para hacerlo callar. Pero para su sorpresa, Dégel no los castigó con una mirada de desprecio, sino que se puso en actitud pensativa.

―Sí, conozco muchas, de diferentes países y tradiciones ―contestó Dégel―. Además, hoy es un buen día para contar historias de fantasmas.

―Nadie quiere escuchar tus historias, Dégel ―dijo Kardia, apresurándose a interrumpirlo.

―¿Por qué es un buen día? ―preguntó Shion, sintiéndose ahora más en confianza. Kardia resopló y se alejó un poco del grupo.

―Porque es la noche del solsticio de verano. Supongo que saben lo que significa… ―recorrió con la vista a su platea y vio a un Manigoldo desganado, un Regulus atento y un Shion interesado. Kardia se mantenía al margen―. Se dice que esta noche, las barreras entre el mundo material y espiritual se vuelven más finas… y las personas que normalmente no pueden tener contacto con ese mundo más allá, pueden vivir experiencias sobrenaturales. Ver fantasmas, hadas, demonios, tener visiones del futuro…

Manigoldo bostezó.

―Aburrido ―dijo―. Como santos de Atenea tenemos que enfrentarnos a cosas peores que unos pobres tristes fantasmas.

Dégel ignoró la apreciación de Manigoldo y siguió con su explicación.

―También se dice que en noches como esta, hasta la misma Muerte anda rondando para llevarse a quienes están desprevenidos. Por eso en algunos países se hacen ofrendas para evitar esto.

―¿La Muerte…? ―preguntó Regulus. Manigoldo se dio la vuelta, esforzándose por no parecer interesado.

―Así es, dicen que viene a buscar a la gente durante la noche. Despiertas y la encuentras en tu cama. Se cuenta que toma la forma de tu peor miedo. Y no le importa si es tu hora o no, te llevará con ella ―susurró. El silencio había vuelto a invadir el templo, y Dégel decidió que era hora de seguir su camino―. Bueno, son solamente leyendas. Aunque un viejo maestro mío solía decir que las leyendas surgen en los pueblos porque tienen una raíz verdadera… no nacen de la nada.

―Ya deja de decir idioteces, Dégel ―dijo Kardia por lo bajo. Dégel se hizo el desentendido y se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes despedirse del resto.

―Buenas noches.

―¡Buenas noches! ―dijo Regulus.

―Espera, yo también me voy… no tiene sentido que me quede a escuchar historias para niños ―dijo Kardia, yendo tras Dégel.

―Kardia tiene miedo ―comentó Regulus una vez que los dos hubieron abandonado el templo.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó Shion.

―Es obvio que le dan miedo las historias de fantasmas… ¿no te diste cuenta? ¿Me cuentas otra historia, Manigoldo?

**2.**

Dégel llegó a Acuario acompañado por Kardia, que había pasado su propia casa de largo y se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte del recorrido. Dégel no quiso hacer preguntas, simplemente siguió con su rutina. Se quitó la armadura y fue hacia la biblioteca, donde prendió las lámparas. Poco después un sirviente llegó para dejar allí una bandeja de comida, y Kardia se abalanzó sobre los dulces.

―¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche, Kardia? ―preguntó Dégel distraídamente, mientras hojeaba un libro para comprobar dónde se había quedado.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué querría quedarme? ―murmuró Kardia, todavía con la boca llena.

―¿Por qué no?

―¿Estás insinuando que quiero quedarme?

―¿Por qué haría eso? Sólo digo que si quieres, puedes ―dijo Dégel con una leve sonrisa. Kardia no respondió; se limitó a lamer el resto de caramelo que se le había quedado pegoteado en los dedos. Dégel lo notó y su expresión cambió a una más seria―. Otra vez empezaste por el postre.

―No me vengas con eso… ni que hubiera una regla al respecto. Deberías empezar por el postre algún día. Te gustaría. ―Kardia se había acercado tanto a Dégel que éste pudo oler el aroma dulzón proveniente de sus labios. Sonrió, pero el sonido de un trueno lo hizo volverse para ver hacia afuera. Se apartó y fue a alejar una lámpara de la ventana.

―Empieza a llover.

―Dégel... ―dijo Kardia en voz baja―. Sobre la historia que contaste…

―¿Sí? ―preguntó Dégel, poniendo toda su atención en él. Kardia se mordió el labio, como inseguro sobre si continuar o no.

―Nada ―dijo finalmente―. Vuelvo a mi templo.

―Espera ―dijo Dégel tomando a Kardia del brazo antes de que se alejara. Kardia se dejó atraer hacia él, recreándose en el tiempo que Dégel se tomó hasta saciarse de saborear sus labios.

Hubiera querido quedarse, pero no quería que Dégel creyera que ese era su deseo. No esa noche. El problema era que no quería volver a su templo porque no podía dejar de pensar en las historias que había estado escuchando antes. Y justamente como no quería volver, tenía que hacerlo. Si se quedaba en Acuario, una parte de sí estaría pensando que Dégel se había dado cuenta de que la reunión en Aries lo había puesto nervioso. Y en el caso de que sí se hubiera percatado, quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Aunque no lo estuviera.

La verdad es que odiaba las historias de fantasmas, pero no dejaría que nadie lo supiera. Detestaba cuando en las noches de tormenta las sombras de los relámpagos dibujaban misteriosas siluetas contra las paredes. Recordaba haber visto de pequeño cosas extrañas que otros niños no podían ver. Una vez había escuchado por casualidad a los adultos decir que quienes están próximos a la muerte pueden sentir ecos del "otro lado". Bien sabía él desde siempre que no tendría una vida larga; aquello era sólo una confirmación más. Quería creer que no tenía miedo, pero lo tenía.

Cuando era niño, en las noches en que la lluvia azotaba y los truenos hacían temblar la tierra con su estruendo, se volvía consciente de cuán insignificante era, apenas un punto en el universo, un elemento prescindible que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento sin dejar huella. Se acurrucaba escuchando los latidos de su corazón, pidiendo que se le concediera el tiempo necesario. La muerte dormía a su lado desde que tenía memoria, y quizás se lo llevara un día en sueños, como en la historia que había contado Dégel. Y no quería que eso ocurriera, no antes de que cumpliera con su objetivo.

Llegó a su templo intentando convencerse de que todo estaba en orden, de que ya no era el niño de antaño que se asustaba con los truenos. Ahora tenía un entrenamiento que lo preparaba para enfrentar cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera delante, ¿cómo podía inquietarse por algo tan simple? Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en los personajes siniestros de los relatos de más temprano. El desfile de imágenes no cesaba, y se manifestaba de alguna manera en cada sombra que lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Quizás lo peor fuera justamente que se trataba de algo intangible a lo que no podía enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo, y eso lo llenaba de frustración.

Se ovilló sobre la cama, cubriéndose con todo lo que encontró a mano y repitiéndose a sí mismo que no tenía miedo. El sueño llegó de a poco, y con él un recuerdo de cuando era niño, una noche en que despertó sin poder moverse ni hablar, sintiendo un peso sobre sí. Un ser desconocido, con la forma de un humano deforme, estaba sobre él, apoyando unas manos huesudas sobre su pecho. No había podido hacer nada más que contemplar esa figura, aterrorizado por su incapacidad de hacer algo contra ella.

Luego había aprendido que esos demonios eran conocidos en Grecia como "Mora". Pocas veces se había sentido tan impotente como bajo el peso de la Mora aplastándolo, quitándole la respiración… "_Como ahora"_, pensó Kardia abriendo de golpe los ojos.

Había algo sobre él, y ya no era un recuerdo. Inmovilizado por el miedo, apenas distinguió la identidad de la sombra encorvada sobre él. Sintió que unos dedos largos le presionaban la garganta.

―Vine a llevarte conmigo ―dijo una voz ronca. Kardia recordó la historia de Dégel y sintió pánico. Sin embargo, esta vez sí pudo moverse y apartar a lo que fuera que estaba encima de él, que desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Se levantó de inmediato, con el corazón latiéndole locamente. Había sido sólo un momento pero era suficiente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, buscó una capa con que cubrirse y salió de su templo bajo la lluvia con dirección a Acuario. No le importaba lo que pensara Dégel, ya buscaría una excusa. Esa noche no quería dormir solo.

Manigoldo, escondido entre los recovecos, rió al verlo alejarse. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección, incluso mejor de lo que había previsto. Kardia se había asustado tanto que ni siquiera había notado que él era el "demonio" atacante. Se había preparado para recibir golpes e insultos, pero al parecer el cachorrito tenía razón: Kardia había quedado aterrado por la sesión de historias, tanto que hasta el cerebro se le había paralizado, aunque Manigoldo tenía la teoría de que igualmente no le funcionaba muy bien en circunstancias normales, tampoco.

Se desperezó, complacido. Él estaba acostumbrado a ver lo invisible, y no le temía. No había nada que pudiera asustarlo. Lentamente se puso en camino a su propio templo, dejándose mojar despreocupadamente por la lluvia de verano. Aquel había sido un buen día, pensaba, al menos hasta que llegó a las puertas de Cáncer y vio que alguien lo esperaba allí. Era su maestro, el patriarca Sage, y no se veía risueño.

―Estoy decepcionado de ti, Manigoldo ―dijo Sage, con una expresión amarga. Manigoldo, acorralado, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

―Maestro… ¿por qué está aquí?

―Vine a hablar contigo de algo importante, y veo que has estado haciendo niñerías… ¿te parece esto adecuado para un santo de Atenea? Porque yo me pregunto a veces, cuando pasan este tipo de cosas, si realmente eres digno de ese puesto.

Manigoldo tragó saliva. Si había alguien a quien quería hacer sentir orgulloso, ese era su maestro. Las palabras que escuchó venir de él lo llenaron de pavor; nada era peor que el terror de hacerlo arrepentirse de haberle entregado su confianza y sus conocimientos.

―Disculpe… ―susurró Manigoldo.

―Tendré que pensar si la orden de Atenea necesita realmente a alguien como tú. Mañana a primera hora te quiero en el archivero… vas a ayudar a Dégel a reorganizarlo.

―¡Pero maestro…!

―Sin peros. ¿Te parece que estás en situación de protestar? Además tendrás que disculparte con Kardia. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Manigoldo.

Manigoldo asintió, sintiéndose diminuto y desgraciado cuando Sage se fue de su templo sin decir más.

Escondidos cerca de las escaleras, Shion y Regulus rieron bajito.

―¡Genial, Shion! No esperaba que Virgo accediera a ayudarnos a hacer esta broma, qué suerte que se te ocurrió ―dijo Regulus. Luego de que Manigoldo abandonara Aries, Shion había sospechado que tramaba algo y quería darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina, así que había tomado coraje e ido a hablar con Asmita para que creara una ilusión con la forma del patriarca para engañar a Manigoldo… a lo que Asmita se había mostrado extrañamente entusiasta y colaborador―. ¿Pero no te pareció un poco demasiado?

―Él me ha hecho cosas peores, se lo merece. Dice que no le teme a nada, pero… ¿ves que no es tan así?

―Supongo que todos le temen a algo, ¿no? ¿Y tú, Shion? ―preguntó Regulus, clavándole los ojos con curiosidad. Shion evitó la mirada, incómodo.

―Bueno, mejor que vuelva a mi puesto… y tú deberías volver a tu lugar también.

―¿Tan temprano? No tengo sueño…

Shion comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo arrastrando a Regulus del brazo. Estaban los dos empapados, pero Shion sonreía. Había valido la pena.

**3.**

Kardia avanzó a tientas por el templo de Acuario hasta llegar al dormitorio. Agradeció que Dégel ya se hubiera acostado, porque no estaba de humor para explicar nada y aún no había pensado en una buena excusa. Se deshizo de las ropas mojadas y se deslizó entre las sábanas con disimulo.

―¿Kardia…? ―preguntó Dégel con voz somnolienta.

―Cambié de opinión ―masculló Kardia de mala gana. Dégel le hizo lugar y cuando lo tuvo a su lado lo abrazó por atrás dándole un beso en la nuca, sin hacer más preguntas. Kardia se dejó envolver sin protestar, hasta adormecerse entregándose a un sueño sin pesadillas.

**Fin.**


	8. 2009: Gracias (Manigoldo, Shion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion tiene que reparar la armadura de Manigoldo, que tiene extrañas maneras de demostrar su agradecimiento

La armadura de Cáncer descansaba sobre el suelo en posición de tótem, mientras las manos de Shion la recorrían por última vez con esmero, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

―Ya casi ―le aseguró Shion, sonriendo. Conocía bien esa armadura, parte por parte, y ella lo conocía bien a él, de igual manera.

A pesar de que visto desde afuera aquel objeto no era más que un magnífico conjunto de metal ensamblado, Shion podía sentir que a medida que la fuerza de la armadura se recuperaba, ella parecía ganar en brillo y en brío, tanto que temió que se le escapara de las manos antes de que pudiera confirmar que estaba completamente recuperada.

Las armaduras tenían su manera de ser, pero a veces, cuando tenían una buena relación con sus dueños, tomaban también parte de ellos para sí. Así es como cada una de ellas guardaba recuerdos de sus antiguos portadores, lo que habían aprendido de ellos, la fuerza de sus convicciones.

A la armadura de Cáncer le gustaba el ímpetu y la fiereza de Manigoldo. Estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo adonde fuera. Shion conocía historias de armaduras que habían abandonado a sus dueños, y había incluso tenido la oportunidad de curar a algunas de ellas; evocar el recuerdo del dolor que emanaban le humedeció los ojos por un momento.

Pero este no era el caso de Cáncer, ahora completamente reparada, que se presentaba orgullosa y esplendente ante él. Shion se apartó para contemplarla y se inclinó con humildad para responder al agradecimiento silencioso que recibió de ella. No esperaba que nadie fuera capaz de entender su relación con las armaduras, le bastaba poder saber que ellas sí lo comprendían y no pedían explicaciones.

El momento de paz se vio interrumpido por la llegada del dueño, que se abrió paso a través del templo estrepitosamente.

―¡Shion! ―gritó Manigoldo―. ¿Aún no terminas, maldito haragán?

―Manigoldo ―dijo Shion dándose la vuelta.

―Sí, muy bien, veo que recuerdas mi nombre, ¿tengo que felicitarte ahora? ¿Terminaste con mi armadura?

Shion suspiró con resignación. Esta vez no estaba de ánimos para discutir.

―Está lista, te la puedes llevar ―dijo simplemente, mientras rodeaba sus antebrazos con trozos de vendas.

En realidad, hubiera querido responderle que no le causaba ninguna gracia que irrumpiera en su templo con esa actitud, no después de que haberle dedicado tanto fervor y cariño a la reparación de su armadura. Pero inmediatamente se avergonzó de sus pensamientos y pensó que la armadura no tenía ninguna culpa de lo complicado que era Manigoldo, y que él no tenía por qué querer nada a cambio, y terminó por comerse sus palabras.

Se dio la vuelta esperando que Manigoldo se retirara, intentando poner su mente en blanco. Sabía que no podía esperar mucho de Manigoldo, porque él no le había prometido nada. También sabía que reparar las armaduras era parte de su deber, y lo hacía con gusto. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que esperaba, una vez más, como tantas otras? ¿Por qué esperar algo que sabía que no obtendría?

Creyó que escucharía pasos alejándose, pero en su lugar sintió una mano que se posaba en su cabeza y luego descendía hasta su cuello. Manigoldo se acercó para hablarle al oído, y Shion se tensó, expectante.

―No seas idiota ―susurró Manigoldo, provocando que Shion se diera vuelta apretando los puños.

―¡¿Quién es un idiota?!

Manigoldo rió, y Shion se molestó consigo mismo por caer siempre en el mismo tipo de trampas.

―Me voy, no me extrañes ―dijo Manigoldo con su acento musical.

―No juegues conmigo. Ya no somos niños.

―No es un juego, Shion…

―¿Entonces qué es? ―preguntó Shion con recelo. Manigoldo se acercó a él de frente y le sostuvo la mirada, intensa y pícara.

―Reparaste mi armadura.

―¿Y? No lo hice por ti ―respondió el ariano de manera cortante. A Manigoldo no pareció importarle y continuó con su explicación.

―Sé que hay algo que quieres escuchar de mí y no sabía cómo decirlo. ¿Será que eres tan cabeza dura que me harás decirlo directamente? ―Manigoldo bajó la voz antes de acercarse nuevamente a Shion hasta tener su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo y continuar, como si pronunciar esa palabra, la que Shion tanto había deseado oír, fuera motivo de vergüenza―. "Gracias".

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de que Manigoldo y Shion se conocieran bien se me ocurrió por el vínculo de Manigoldo con Jamir, pero la diferencia de edad entre Manigoldo y Shion no se sabía cuando salió escribí esto, ARGHHHH. 
> 
> Como ship los había incluido como broma en otra historia (y como a una amiga le gustó tanto, le escribí esto), pero en aquel entonces (la prehistoria) no se sabía que le llevara tantos años. Y por eso, esta historia ya no tiene BL. HE DICHO.


	9. 2009: La bestia adormecida (Dégel/Kardia, Defteros/Asmita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kardia aparece de la nada en el abandonado templo de Géminis y se niega a explicar cómo llegó allí. La respuesta tiene que ver con el demonio de la isla Kanon.

**1: Consecuencia.**

Asmita decía haber encontrado a Kardia de rodillas en el solitario templo de Géminis, apoyándose en sus manos para sostener a duras penas su cuerpo, con un hilo de sangre asomándole entre los labios sonrientes. Kardia se negó a responder qué había ocurrido, dejándose finalmente guiar de mala gana hacia su propio templo, hasta el que Dégel había descendido en cuanto recibió la noticia.

Dándole órdenes a los sirvientes de no molestar, Dégel había cerrado las puertas del dormitorio. Aquellos cumplieron con el pedido a rajatabla, sabiendo que entre los conocimientos de Acuario se contaba la medicina, y por esta vez se abstuvieron de cuchichear sobre posibles segundas razones.

Más allá de lo que fuera que había ocurrido, Kardia estaba aún intentando recuperar el aliento como consecuencia de ello. No tenía ningún interés en compartir el cómo y porqué había terminado en el lugar y las condiciones en que Asmita lo había encontrado, rechazando todo intento de Dégel de arrancarle una respuesta.

―Métase en sus propios asuntos y váyase a jugar al doctor con alguien más ―había dicho Kardia, divirtiéndose ante la exasperación que podía entreverse en el rostro de Dégel.

Pero finalmente había cedido, dejando que Dégel lo desnudara para limpiar y examinar su cuerpo, que no tenía más que lesiones superficiales. En realidad, y Dégel lo sabía bien, disfrutaba de tener la atención del guardián de Acuario tanto como de saber que por su cabeza pasaban mil y una conjeturas intentando descifrar un misterio del que sólo él tenía la clave. Kardia podía ver que Dégel estaba siendo carcomido por la ansiedad, pero esto no hacía más que hacerle querer demorar aún más la entrega de la respuesta que tanto anhelaba conocer.

La discusión acabó por tomar un cariz diferente y pronto terminaron entre las sábanas, donde Dégel había descargado su frustración con más violencia de la acostumbrada, un juego que Kardia encontró delicioso y al que no tuvo problema en entregarse. El dolor hacía que la adrenalina corriera por su cuerpo llenándolo de sensaciones intensas, exactamente el tipo de cosa que le gustaba.

Una vez que la agitación se hubo calmado, Dégel se posicionó cara a cara frente él, sosteniéndolo contra la cama por las muñecas, y Kardia pudo ver que el antebrazo de Acuario tenía la huella de un corte que probablemente él mismo había provocado momentos antes.

―Dime lo que pasó ―dijo Dégel con firmeza, clavándole sus helados ojos claros.

Kardia continuó devolviéndole por única contestación una sonrisa silenciosa. Liberó una de sus manos del agarre y atrajo con ella el brazo lastimado de Dégel hacia sí, llevando la herida a su boca para limpiar la sangre con su propia lengua.

―No eres quién para darme órdenes ―respondió Kardia, dándose a continuación la vuelta sobre la cama para darle la espalda a Dégel.

Resignado por el momento, Dégel se recostó sobre su compañero entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Parecieron por un momento formar parte de una misma entidad hasta el punto de que era imposible distinguir dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. El único sonido en la habitación pasó a ser el de la respiración de Kardia. Dégel apartó con la nariz un mechón de pelo que se interponía entre su boca y la nuca del escorpiano.

―Estás callado ―susurró Dégel al oído de Kardia, que emitió un gruñido ahogado a manera de respuesta.

Si Dégel lo hubiera tenido de frente habría notado que sus ojos vidriosos que estaban aún encendidos con una chispa fuera de lo común. Kardia acercó su mano ―y la de Dégel―, que descansaba cerca de su rostro, hasta sus labios.

―Ah, ¿y ahora te quejas de que esté callado? Eso es nuevo ―murmuró Kardia con ironía.

Dégel se incorporó apenas, pero sin apartarse demasiado, y con la mano contraria a la que Kardia tenía agarrada intentó poner un poco de orden en la melena alborotada de su acompañante, dejándole la frente libre para recibir una caricia.

―Kardia... ―Dégel volteó su rostro, en esta ocasión con delicadeza, hasta que sus labios se encontraron―. Habla de una vez.

Saboreando la frescura de los labios de Dégel, Kardia recordó el calor del lugar que acababa de visitar, evaluando la posibilidad de revelar la serie de acontecimientos que habían terminado por llevarlo al templo de Géminis. Pero por el momento había tomado la decisión de callar, e ignorando las protestas de Dégel cerró los ojos para dejarse atrapar por las garras del sueño.

* * *

**  
2: Causa.**

Horas antes, Kardia había arribado a la isla Kanon, dominada por un imponente volcán que descansaba sumido en un sueño ligero, del que a veces despertaba dejando escapar oleadas de calor en forma de explosiones candentes. Desde hacía un tiempo corrían rumores acerca del demonio que habitaba en él, el espíritu del magma que había vuelto para tomar sacrificios con los que satisfacer su renovada sed de sangre. El retorno del monstruo legendario era un muy mal augurio, aseguraban los aldeanos.

Kardia había reído al escuchar las advertencias. Conocía la verdadera identidad del demonio, y quería ahora con más razón verlo con sus propios ojos. Avanzó hacia la fuente de calor relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo que su corazón se sincronizaba con el rumor de la lava que regurgitaba desde las entrañas de la isla.

Llegó junto a la boca del cráter, y dejándose envolver por el calor abrasador, sonrió. Si había algo que sabía manejar mejor que nada en el mundo era el calor, la fuente de su fortaleza y su perdición. Dentro de su cuerpo dormía su propio volcán, que esperaba a su vez el momento adecuado para hacer erupción.

―¡"Demonio", muéstrate ante mí! ¿O tienes miedo de enfrentarte con Kardia de Escorpio? ―gritó, encendiendo su cosmos. Su voz retumbó en la montaña, que le devolvió el eco de su llamado. Impaciente, Kardia se llevó la uña a los labios, lamiéndola para calmar sus ansias―. Sigues ocultándote, al final. No has cambiado nada... Qué patético.

El volcán escupió una llamarada ardiente pero Kardia permaneció donde estaba sin retroceder, mientras que su sonrisa se ampliaba al ver que frente a sí aparecía la figura de Defteros. La isla entera se sacudió. Kardia sintió que la sangre que corría por sus venas se calentaba al mismo tiempo que el núcleo de la montaña. Defteros se veía feroz y monumental, un oponente digno, alguien contra quien podría dejar su vida sintiéndose satisfecho, un hermoso trofeo.

―Vuelve por donde viniste y ya no insistas ―dijo Defteros, mirándolo de perfil. Kardia rio para sus adentros, divertido por el tono gentil que había usado el hombre a quien conocían como el "demonio".

―Al contrario que otros, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas ―replicó Kardia, dispuesto a seguir adelante con o sin aprobación. Defteros reaccionó evitando el avance de Kardia, que se movió con agilidad siguiendo la huella de su cosmos―. Ah, veo que te sigue gustando jugar a las escondidas, esa siempre ha sido una de tus mayores habilidades…

Un segundo de distracción bastó para que Kardia cambiara de la posición de cazador a la de presa. El poderoso brazo izquierdo de Defteros le rodeaba el cuello, mientras que su mano derecha le aprisionaba la muñeca deteniendo el ataque de su Aguja Escarlata. La piel del demonio ardía con casi tanta intensidad como la suya propia.

―¿Qué buscas? ―preguntó Defteros.

―Sentir tu verdadero poder. El poder de Géminis.

―No cederé a los caprichos de un egoísta.

―¿Egoísta, yo? ―repitió Kardia, sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada. Defteros incrementó la presión, y Kardia no se resistió. Quería sentir el potencial de aquella fuerza que latía al ritmo de la tierra que pisaban.

―Tu lugar está en el santuario, Escorpio. ¿Acaso quieres morir antes de la Guerra Santa?

―¿Importa? Quiero morir con dignidad… ¿qué hay de ti, "demonio"? ¿Qué quieres tú?

Defteros se apartó de él, dirigiéndole una mirada que rayaba entre la ferocidad y el desespero.

―¡Vete, Escorpio! ―rugió Defteros, haciendo que la isla temblara bajo sus pies. Pero Kardia no se dejaría intimidar por la fachada de un falso demonio; se movió hacia él con rapidez, asegurándose a sí mismo que esta vez no habría lugar para distracciones. Defteros se vio en una encrucijada y tomó una decisión. No quería pelear, y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para evitarlo. Encendió su cosmos e invocó la técnica que necesitaba―. _Another dimension!_

Defteros pudo ver por unos segundos la decepción en los ojos rabiosos de Escorpio, antes de que éste desapareciera en la dimensión que había creado. Lo había enviado de vuelta al santuario, adonde pertenecía. Aunque sabía que era probable que eso no lo detuviera de volver a intentar venir buscarlo, quería evitar una confrontación a toda costa.

Cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones con el calor de la corriente ígnea que emanaba del volcán. Una mano delicada surgió desde las sombras a sus espaldas para posarse sobre su pecho, y la expresión de Defteros se suavizó.

―Admite que esa fue una pregunta interesante. "¿Qué quieres tú?" ―comentó Asmita, apoyando su cabeza contra la espalda de Defteros.

―Esperaba que dijeras algo así.

―Kardia puede ser impetuoso, pero sabe lo que quiere y actúa en consecuencia. No muchos pueden decir lo mismo.

―Quizás deberías volver también al santuario, Asmita ―murmuró Defteros, acariciando la mano blanca que recorría su piel bronceada.

―¿Volver? Técnicamente estoy allí ―respondió Asmita con una sonrisa. Defteros se volvió hacia él para observarlo mejor. Estaba acostumbrándose a las visitas extracorporales de Asmita, que tenía la habilidad de manifestar su cuerpo fuera del lugar en que verdaderamente se encontraba.

―Te sientes real… ―Defteros deslizó sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello dorado de Asmita, y rozó sus párpados y sus pestañas con delicadeza, como si estuviera manipulando un objeto valioso.

―Lo soy ―susurró Asmita, guiando a Defteros hasta sus labios. Acercó a Defteros contra su pecho, y la bestia a la que tantos temían se adormeció acunada en sus brazos.

**Fin **


	10. 2009: Delirios (Kardia, Defteros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un día de verano antes de la Guerra Santa, Defteros tiene que tomar una decisión sobre si salir o no de su escondite para ayudar a Kardia, pero no todo es lo que parece.

Durante el verano, el sector de prácticas del santuario era abrasado por el sol. Defteros sentía el calor concentrarse cada vez más bajo su máscara, aún cuando estaba escondido entre las sombras, y aunque estuviera acostumbrado a ella, finalmente terminó por ceder y se decidió a buscar un lugar más fresco donde refugiarse. Llegó a un paraje solitario adonde sabía que nadie solía concurrir, y se acomodó entre las ramas de un viejo árbol, repasando mentalmente los movimientos que había visto ese día.

De repente, el sonido de un jadeo lo interrumpió. Venía de alguien en las cercanías. Buscando la fuente, Defteros se movió con cuidado a través de la copa del árbol hasta que dentro de su campo visual pudo ver que alguien yacía sobre el suelo arenoso. Primero creyó que se trataba de un aprendiz que había sucumbido al calor luego de una sesión de práctica, pero al observarlo mejor vio que no se trataba de un chico cualquiera, sino que portaba una armadura dorada y era del guardián de la octava casa, Kardia de Escorpio.

Defteros contuvo la respiración, expectante. En aquella tarde donde no corría la brisa, el único sonido era el de los pájaros y los insectos. Cualquier movimiento errado podría significar quedar al descubierto. Por un momento sintió pánico, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Kardia apenas estaba consciente, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su respiración se volvió imperceptible.

Dado el tiempo que llevaba en el santuario, Defteros había notado desde hacía un buen tiempo que algo no estaba del todo bien con Kardia, pero cuando surgían dificultades siempre había alguien más alrededor para encargarse del asunto. Sin embargo, esta vez él era el único. Escaló entre las ramas para ver a lo lejos, esperando encontrarse con que alguien estuviera dirigiéndose hacia allí, pero el horizonte se mostraba tranquilo y solitario. Apenas pudo divisar en la lejanía los campos de entrenamiento, y el paisaje que rodeaba el lugar estaba compuesto por montañas, un modesto bosque y un pequeño lago.

Dejando de lado sus dudas, tomó coraje y descendió del árbol, acercándose cuidadosamente a Kardia. Una ola de calor lo golpeó, tomándolo por sorpresa. El cosmos de Kardia ardía a una temperatura imponente. Su piel lucía sudorosa pero estaba también opacada por un polvillo de tierra que la cubría. Defteros no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaría allí.

Debía avisarle a alguien, pero solamente pudo pensar en su hermano, que aquel día estaba ausente del santuario. Rogando por que Kardia no despertara, se aproximó a él para examinarlo mejor. Pensó en Asmita. Quizás podría ir hasta su templo para pedirle que enviara a alguien. O quizás podría él mismo llevar a Kardia hasta un lugar donde pudiera ser encontrado más fácilmente. Con mucho sigilo estiró una mano para palparle la frente, pero la retiró al instante sintiendo que se quemaba.

Definitivamente aquello requería una intervención urgente. Tuvo la sensación de que si esperaba más tiempo, Kardia se consumiría ante sus propios ojos. Por un momento olvidó sus inseguridades y decidió que era él mismo quien debía actuar. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue que debía bajar la temperatura del cuerpo, y recordó el lago que había visto en las proximidades.

Despejó la frente sudorosa de Kardia, apartando los cabellos que se pegaban ella con suavidad, y lo acomodó en sus brazos para levantarlo del suelo con cuidado. Lo sintió temblar contra su cuerpo, y se apresuró a llegar a la orilla de las aguas. Retiró la armadura de Escorpio y se quitó él mismo la ropa que lo cubría antes de adentrarse al lago llevando a Kardia consigo.

Dejó que el agua rodeara el cuerpo de Kardia, sosteniendo su cabeza apenas fuera de ella para dejarle respirar. La corriente fresca produjo en su propio cuerpo una sensación de bienestar, y agradeció como nunca haber encontrado ese lugar. Mantuvo a Kardia a flote con facilidad, evitando con sus brazos que se hundiera demasiado, mientras reflexionaba sobre qué hacer con él a continuación.

De a poco comenzó a sentir que la temperatura comenzaba a ceder y que los temblores disminuían en intensidad, pero a su vez fue él mismo quien se sintió recorrido por un hormigueo inusual. Le resultaba extraño tener contacto físico con alguien ajeno a su diminuto círculo. Notó que los labios de Kardia estaban resquebrajados por la sequedad, y procedió a mojarlos delicadamente con sus dedos. Aprovechó la ocasión para acariciar con sutileza la piel del otro, movido por una curiosidad incontenible. Una singular sensación placentera lo invadía, o quizás fuera el calor del verano que lo adormecía al ritmo del cantar de las cigarras.

Despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar un gemido sofocado, y cuando volvió a la realidad vio que los ojos vidriosos de Kardia estaban entreabiertos y fijos en él. Sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. No había mucho que pudiera hacer. No había lugar adonde huir. Había sido descubierto.

―¿Dónde estoy? Agua… ―susurró Kardia con voz rasposa. Defteros tardó en reaccionar y comprender que aquello último era un pedido más que una apreciación del escenario. Todavía intentando idear una manera de salir de aquello, le acercó un poco de líquido a su boca, después de lo cual Kardia volvió a hablar, dejando escapar algo que sorprendió a Defteros, una palabra salida directamente de los mitos griegos. El nombre del río que separaba el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos―. Estigia…

―Duerme ―murmuró Defteros, colocando sus dedos sobre los párpados de Kardia y preparándose a hacerle cumplir el pedido a la fuerza si era necesario. Pero lo que escuchó a continuación lo hizo detenerse.

―Dime… ¿tú eres Caronte? No te imaginaba así… pareces joven.

Defteros comprendió súbitamente que Kardia estaba delirando, y se tomó unos momentos para pensar en qué decir. Sintió lástima por él, pero debía aprovechar la ventaja que aquello le ofrecía.

―Descuida… vine a traerte de vuelta ―dijo en voz baja.

―¿De veras? ¿Quién eres entonces? ―Kardia no parecía muy convencido. Su mirada deambuló de un lado a otro hasta posarse sobre un punto impreciso detrás del gemelo―. ¿Y quién demonios es ese otro del sombrero? No me gusta.

Durante unos instantes, Defteros se vio presa del desconcierto. Podía parecer una locura, pero al escuchar esa pregunta sintió que realmente había alguien más allí. Por una fracción de segundo creyó ver que su reflejo en el agua portaba un par de alas negras. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando que eso ayudara a despejar sus pensamientos, pero desde allí todo pareció ir en picada.

De pronto notó que el nivel del lago estaba comenzando a subir, y se dio cuenta de que estaba más lejos de la orilla de lo que pensaba. Intentó avanzar hacia ella, pero el agua que lo rodeaba se había vuelto demasiado pesada. Había perdido pie, y la corriente no tardó en arrancarle a Kardia de los brazos, amenazando con tragárselo a él también.

Debajo del agua, Defteros abrió los ojos. Se encontraba flotando en un espacio enorme, y no había rastro de Escorpio por ninguna parte. Nadó con la esperanza de localizarlo, pero el aire terminó por agotársele. Antes de resurgir, creyó ver una construcción submarina que se levantaba a lo lejos y sintió mucho frío. Una fuerza cálida lo empujó de vuelta hacia el exterior.

_Debilitado por el esfuerzo, Kanon logró elevarse lo suficiente como para buscar el aire de la superficie y escapar de la extraña alucinación. La marea había aumentado, y esta vez apenas había logrado evitar ser arrastrado por ella hacia las profundidades. No era la primera vez que casi se sentía perder en su batalla contra el mar y la locura._

_Día tras día, la tortura continuaba en aquel confinamiento solitario de Cabo Sunion. Y últimamente no era extraño que se viera sumido de tanto en tanto en delirios en los que se veía como otra persona, un hombre enmascarado que no era tan diferente de lo que él mismo había sido toda su vida: el segundo, una sombra…_

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada párrafo empieza con la letra D porque cuando empecé a escribirlo fue sin darme cuenta durante la primera página, y luego lo mantuve.
> 
> Notas originales:
> 
> Minific fumado donde se mezclan recuerdos del pasado en LC con hechos del futuro en el clásico (un tema que me gusta). En este caso, la primera parte está pensada como si fuera un recuerdo-de-vida-pasada que Kanon tiene estando en Cabo Sunion, pero en cierto momento ese recuerdo comienza a diluirse y mezclarse con otras cosas, distorsionándose.
> 
> Así que la última parte, cuando el agua empieza a subir, no es un recuerdo sino una visión provocada porque el mismo Kanon se está ahogando en el futuro. Pensé en los momentos en que estamos durmiendo y acoplamos sonidos al sueño convirtiéndolos en otras cosas, por ejemplo.
> 
> Sobre el delirio de Kardia causado por la fiebre… creo que cualquiera que lea Saint Seiya sabe que en la mitología, el Estigia es el río que lleva al inframundo y Caronte es un barquero que traslada a los muertos. Así que eso es lo que él creía que le estaba pasando.
> 
> La alusión al hombre del sombrero y las alas negras tiene que ver con Youma.


	11. 2009: Rodrigo (El Cid/Sísifo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Cid le revela un secreto muy importante a Sísifo, uno que ha estado guardando por demasiado tiempo.

Comenzó como admiración. Aquel era el hombre que cumplía con cada requisito necesario para honrar el rol que ocupábamos. Un ejemplo a seguir. Alguien que en las horas más oscuras brillaba con luz propia y ofrecía su sonrisa cálida, cobijando bajo sus alas a quienes no tenían dónde refugiarse.

Hay algo que escuché cuando era niño: formular nuestros anhelos en voz alta hace que estos pierdan su fuerza. Se dice en mi tierra que para contar con el poder completo que ellos generan en nosotros, es mejor callarlos. Esa es la consigna por la que siempre me he guiado. Guardé dentro de mí cada uno de mis deseos, confiando en que su esencia germinaría en mí y me haría avanzar sin apartarme del camino.

Aquello se convirtió en una parte de mí mismo y de la manera en que elegí vivir. Me dediqué a cultivar mi fortaleza manteniendo en mente mi meta, y mi entrega dio sus frutos. Si podía en algo acercarme a lo que Sísifo de Sagitario representaba para el santuario, tendría algo de lo que sentirme orgulloso.

―¿Por qué "El Cid"? ―me preguntó una vez, distraídamente.

Era el final de un largo día de viaje, y la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Sísifo sonreía, con la vista perdida en la inmensidad del mar que se abría ante nosotros reflejándose en sus ojos.

―Era el título de un hidalgo de mi tierra… ―respondí en voz baja.

El nombre por el que había elegido ser llamado cargaba un significado hondo, una clave que entregaba pistas sobre mí mismo. Quizás demasiadas, y quizás dejando al descubierto mucho de lo que yo quería ocultar.

―Eso no contesta mi pregunta ―replicó Sísifo, dirigiendo hacia mí su mirada azul.

Contuve la respiración por un momento, sintiéndome acorralado por sus palabras y su presencia. En el momento en que se puso de pie, los rayos del sol poniente le jugaron una mala pasada a mis ojos. Creí ver un par de alas brillar sobre su espalda. Cuando conseguí desviar la vista tuve que asegurarme de que la armadura de Sagitario aún reposaba a un lado en su caja correspondiente.

―¿Cuál es su pregunta? ―murmuré, intentando mantener mis ojos alejados de él.

―Me pregunto muchas cosas. Me pregunto qué es lo que hay tras "El Cid". Me pregunto qué es lo que te motiva. Me pregunto cuál será tu nombre real.

Guardé silencio. Había decidido dejar mi nombre atrás cuando decidí seguir este sendero, y elegí un nuevo nombre para que me guiara a través de él. Un camino recto donde no hubiera lugar para dudas, donde no hubiera lugar a ceder a distracciones. Pero se volvía cada vez más difícil. Si usted lo viera, comprendería. Estoy hablando de un hombre moldeado a imagen y semejanza de los mismos ángeles.

Los años pasaron.

Entregarse a esta vida de guerrero suponía apartar el individualismo para cumplir con una misión más allá de uno mismo. Y allí estaba yo, que había aceptado aquel compromiso, luchando contra mis deseos más egoístas.

―Vine a darte tu respuesta. ―Fue lo que le dije anoche, abriéndome paso en su templo, aunque para entonces él de seguro ya no recordaba cuál había sido la pregunta a la que me refería.  
  
Llevaba noches sin dormir. Habían pasado horas desde el atardecer, y en mis párpados pesaba una carga que se volvía cada vez más mortificante.

Sísifo sonrió al verme y asintió, extendiendo su mano en un gesto de bienvenida. No se me ocurrió pensar en qué estaría haciendo despierto a aquellas horas. No me sorprendió. Todo parecía estar siguiendo su curso natural. Observé su mano extendida y la tomé, acercándola con suavidad hacia mi pecho.

Él comprendió. Apoyó su mano sobre mi piel para sentir mi corazón. Había dejado atrás mi armadura, el símbolo de quien debía ser, para presentarme ante él como el hombre que era pero quería dejar atrás.

―El Cid… ―La tibieza de su voz era comparable a la de su palma contra mi pecho. Estiré mi propia mano para alcanzarlo, como si con ella pudiera tocar las palabras que salían de su boca, pero en su lugar terminé hallando sus labios.

Algo ocurrió entonces. Me encontré de pronto acercando mi boca a la suya, tal como lo había hecho solamente en sueños. El momento de la unión se sintió irreal. Quizás mi cuerpo creyó que sí se trataba de una ensoñación. Dejé que el deseo guiara mi voluntad, que me llevó a recorrer con desespero el cuerpo que solo había visitado en mi fantasía.

Cada detalle de su ser se descubría como más exquisito que todo lo que había podido imaginar. Él no se resistió. Su piel elástica y suave se adaptó a mis movimientos, respondiendo a mi abrazo y cubriéndose de un brillante ardor. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios, dejándome explorar cada rincón. Y cuando finalmente entré en él, su cuerpo se amoldó a mí como si hubiera estado esperándome desde hacía un largo tiempo.

Olvidé todo cuanto me rodeaba y recordé cosas que creía olvidadas. Una sensación antigua y poderosa, la unión de los sentidos, el contacto entre el cielo y la tierra. ¿Cómo podría aquello ser un pecado?

―"Rodrigo" ―susurré en su oído con voz temblorosa, acercándolo de frente contra mí, cediéndole lo único que me faltaba por entregarle―. Ese era el nombre de El Cid. Ese es mi nombre.

―Rodrigo… ―La palabra tomó forma en su boca dibujándose contra mi cuello, y escuchar mi nombre brotar de sus labios me hizo estremecer.

Cuando finalmente se apartó pude ver que sus ojos estaban cargados de un amargo arrepentimiento que se clavó en mi pecho haciéndome despertar. Acababa de cruzar la más sagrada de las líneas, apartándome de la ruta que me había trazado. No supe qué decir. No supe cómo pedir perdón. Me levanté, alejándome de él sin darle tiempo a decir más. Las palabras no eran necesarias, o quizás fue que no tuve el valor para afrontarlas o emitirlas.

Así es como fallé al juramento de rectitud que me hice a mí mismo y que se exige de mi posición, dejándome llevar por la debilidad del deseo. Por eso, y porque no sé a quién más recurrir para expiar mis culpas, bendígame padre, porque he pecado.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este micrófono imaginario me gustaría agradecerle personalmente a Shiori Teshirogi, quien no sabe que existo, por no destruir mi headcanon con los gaidens. 
> 
> Notas originales:
> 
> El nombre real de El Cid, el héroe español, era Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar (por si queda alguien que no lo sepa). Por esa razón imaginé que sería interesante que el nombre real de El Cid (porque obviamente tiene que ser es un apodo que eligió para él) fuera también Rodrigo.
> 
> Una amiga se imagina a El Cid con raíces católicas, así que tomé esa idea haciendo que esto fuera una especie de confesión. Imagino que sin saber adónde recurrir para aligerar su culpa, bien podría ir a confesarse a pesar de servir a Atenea.


	12. 2009: El escondite (Camus/Milo, Saga, Aioros, Aiolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un fic con mini dorados hecho para el cumpleaños de Milo en 2009.

A su alrededor todo era húmedo y tenebroso. La tarde estaba a punto de convertirse en noche. La tensión era inevitable dadas las circunstancias, pero no se dejaría ganar por ella, no perdería ante el enemigo; resistiría hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta el límite fijado: hasta que se pusiera el sol. Una vez que la oscuridad terminara de cubrir el lugar, la victoria sería suya. Y el momento se acercaba.

―¡Te encontré! ―gritó una voz desde sus espaldas.

―¡¿Qué? ―Milo se dio la vuelta, frustrado. Aiolia rió complacido.

―¡Perdiste!

―¡Je! Como si este estúpido juego fuera importante ―dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos―. Eso no quita que sea más fuerte que tú.

―Ah, ¿quieres probar? ―preguntó Aiolia a modo de desafío. Milo avanzó hacia él, dispuesto a hacerle sentir la fuerza de sus puños, Aiolia se preparó a recibirlo.

―¡Ya verás, imbécil!

―¡Oigan! ―Aiolia y Milo congelaron sus movimientos instantáneamente, al escuchar al recién llegado. Se trataba de Camus, que a pesar de tener la misma edad que ellos actuaba muchas veces como un adulto, imponiendo respeto.

―Hola, Camus ―saludó Milo con una sonrisa. La noche había por terminado de cubrirlos de repente, pero la luna brillaba con intensidad.

―El sol se ha puesto al fin… ―comentó Camus, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado―. ¿Saben lo que eso significa? ―Aiolia y Milo negaron con la cabeza y esperaron en silencio la respuesta de Camus, quien parecía a punto de explicar algo de suma importancia―. No me encontraron antes de la hora acordada... ustedes pierden y yo gano.

Los otros dos lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa y desilusión.

―¿Otra vez? ―protestó Aiolia. Se había centrado tanto en el objetivo de encontrar a Milo que había olvidado por completo de que Camus también estaba jugando con ellos.

―Un día encontraré el lugar en que se esconde Camus ―declaró Milo.

―Lo cual me hace recordar que no considero este lugar que elegiste apropiado para usar de escondite. Creo que es irrespetuoso para con los caídos ―dijo Camus mirando a Milo con cierta severidad.

Estaban en el cementerio, donde descansaban los restos de los guerreros de las antiguas generaciones. Milo respetaba mucho las palabras de Camus, y reflexionó un momento sobre ellas, aunque no se le ocurrió una razón por la que a los muertos debiera molestarles. Él de seguro no tendría problema.

―¿Irrespetuoso…?

―Bueno, puede ser. A mí me molestaría… que un idiota como tú se escondiera tras mi tumba ―rió Aiolia―. Quizás también le molestaría a… "Dégel de Acuario" ―agregó, leyendo el nombre grabado sobre la lápida detrás de la que Milo se había escondido.

―No se dice "Deguel"… es "Dégel", con una g especial, y además se acentúa en la última sílaba ―intervino Camus, corrigiendo la pronunciación.

―¡¿Me llamó "idiota"? ―gritó Milo, demasiado concentrado en su enojo con Aiolia como para prestarle atención a otra cosa. Esta vez fue la llegada de alguien más lo que detuvo el enfrentamiento inminente.

―¡Aiolia, Milo!

Era la voz de Saga, que se acercaba junto con Aioros. A pesar del tono fuerte que había usado, su voz era amable, y los dos mayores contenían una sonrisa divertida.

―¡Hermano! ―dijo Aiolia con alegría, corriendo hacia Aioros. Milo también pareció olvidar su disgusto y fue a su vez hacia Saga, que lo tomó en brazos.

―Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, es hora de volver, ¿de acuerdo? ―preguntó Aioros.

―¡Sí! ―respondió Aiolia. Milo lo miró desde las alturas, haciéndole sentir que no había olvidado la discusión y que la seguiría en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Antes de continuar su camino con Aiolia, Aioros se dirigió a Milo mirándolo con ternura.

―A propósito, Milo, no te había visto hoy. Feliz cumpleaños.

―¿Me vas a regalar algo?

Aioros sonrió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, que se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Saga.

―Tienes siete años ahora… creo que hay algo importante que recibirás muy pronto.

Los hermanos se alejaron del camposanto, y antes de ponerse él mismo en marcha, Saga le ofreció una mano a Camus, que la tomó luego de meditarlo un buen rato.

―Lo que yo quiero es que Camus me diga el lugar donde siempre se esconde… ―refunfuñó Milo.

―Ese no es el objetivo del juego ―respondió Camus con seriedad.

Saga sonrió al escuchar la discusión, aunque no podía evitar experimentar una sensación de incomodidad cada vez que los veía comportarse como los niños que eran. Sabía que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles donde su actuación sería la clave para conseguir la paz, pero utilizarlos de esa manera se sentía equivocado. Más tarde, cuando estaba ya solo en su templo, Aioros apareció inesperadamente ante él portando un semblante un poco entristecido. Cuando habló quedó en evidencia que había estado pensando en lo mismo que él.

―Pronto se completará la entrega de las armaduras doradas ―susurró Aioros―. Pero no son más que niños…

Saga estiró su mano para callar a Aioros poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Entonces hagamos lo único que podemos hacer, guiarlos por el camino correcto para que se vuelvan fuertes y sobrevivan.

Aioros asintió, cerrando los ojos para sentir la caricia de la brisa de la noche. Saga contempló embelesado el rostro del arquero suavemente iluminado por la luna, pero de repente se vio sorprendido por un extraño sentimiento que surgió desde sus entrañas, haciéndose paso entre el amor y el respeto que sentía por su compañero de armas: repulsión.

oOo

Desde el techo del templo de Escorpio, Milo buscó a Antares en el cielo nocturno. La encontró brillando con una fuerza inusitada para la época del año y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, agradeciéndole su gesto. El santuario se había estado volviendo un lugar cada vez más extraño en los últimos tiempos, pero su templo era un territorio donde él era su propio rey.

―¿Milo? ―preguntó una voz desde abajo.

Milo se acercó a la cornisa y vio a Camus parado en las escalinatas, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de su cosmos. El escorpiano saltó desde el techo para aterrizar frente a su compañero con destreza. Camus dejó ver su sonrisa, un gesto que él conocía bien, pero que muchos nunca habían visto. A pesar de que Milo había tenido la esperanza de verlo ese día, ésta se había ido desvaneciendo a medida que las horas pasaban, y ahora no terminaba de creer su suerte. Se abrazaron estrechamente, y antes de apartarse un poco sus labios se unieron en un beso suave.

―Volviste ―murmuró Milo, sin soltarse del todo de Camus. Lanzándole una mirada provocadora, lo tomó de un brazo queriendo arrastrarlo hacia su templo. Llevaba semanas esperando por él y no quería desaprovechar el momento, pero Camus tiró hacia el lado contrario, dándose la vuelta.

―Sígueme ―dijo el acuariano en voz baja, comenzando a descender las escaleras. Milo fue tras él, y poco tiempo después de atravesar las casas que había en su camino, se encontraron en el cementerio.

Durante el recorrido, Camus le había contado sobre los progresos de su discípulo, y Milo sobre las novedades del santuario, ante muchas de las cuales Camus había fruncido el ceño. Milo sabía que si hubieran estado en Siberia, adonde solía escaparse cada vez que le asignaban una misión en el extranjero, Camus hubiera expresado más abiertamente su disconformidad, pero estando donde estaban no lo creía conveniente, teniendo en cuenta sus sospechas.

―¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―preguntó Milo con curiosidad. Estaban ahora en los límites del cementerio, y a cierta distancia se podía ver una serie de viejas mazmorras en ruinas. Conocía bien los alrededores del santuario, y aquel lugar no era la excepción.

―Porque quiero mostrarte algo. ―Caminando entre las rocas, Camus terminó por mover una piedra de lugar, dejando al descubierto un pasadizo que descendía hacia un subsuelo. Milo dio un respingo.

―¿Y esto?

―¿Vienes? ―preguntó Camus.

―¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―exclamó Milo arqueando las cejas y abriéndose paso al interior antes que Camus, sin pensarlo dos veces. Camus sonrió meneando la cabeza y entró tras él.

―¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a las escondidas de niños, Milo? Nunca fueron capaces de encontrarme ―Milo lo recordaba bien; siempre había querido conocer el escondite de Camus―. Aquí era donde me escondía. Al parecer todos se han olvidado de este pasadizo secreto. Termina en una de las celdas.

―Así que era aquí… ―dijo Milo, sintiéndose ridículamente feliz por conocer al fin la respuesta a esa vieja pregunta―. ¿Por qué me lo dices justo ahora? Me hubiera servido más saberlo unos cuantos años antes ―agregó en un tono de cariñoso reproche.

―Porque quizás no tenga oportunidad de hacerlo más adelante.

Milo lo miró con seriedad. Las palabras le habían producido un escalofrío.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Ya no volveré a Siberia. Hyoga está listo ―explicó Camus, pidiéndole con un gesto a Milo que lo dejara terminar de hablar―. Pero el santuario… la oscuridad se lo está devorando, ¿puedes sentirlo? Se vienen tiempos difíciles.

―¿Pero no es eso para lo que nos hemos estado preparando por todos estos años? ―preguntó Milo. Camus sonrió, asintiendo con cierta melancolía, y abrió sus brazos para Milo, que se acercó buscando refugio en ellos―. Además estamos juntos, ¿no?

―Feliz cumpleaños, Milo ―le susurró Camus al oído con su delicioso acento francés, sin querer demorar más lo que Milo estaba esperando escuchar desde un principio. Milo buscó sus labios, sin poder ocultar su alegría.

La luz de la luna brillaba con fuerza y se colaba a través de la estrecha entrada. Las armaduras quedaron pronto a un lado, reflejando contra sus cuerpos el resplandor de las estrellas.

El aire de la noche era frío, pero Camus envolvió a Milo en su abrazo y penetró en él con amabilidad, llenándolo de calor, haciéndole olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba, como lo había hecho antes en Siberia, donde el frío azotaba sin piedad. El lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían estaba más allá de cualquier espacio físico, más allá del frío y del calor, más allá del tiempo y del espacio.

**Fin.**


	13. 2009: Heridas (Aldebarán/Mu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldebarán va a Jamir para ayudar a Mu a reconstruir su casa luego de un problema, y Mu no quiere que se vaya. Ambientado en el mundo de Episodio G.
> 
> Como advertencia, hay una mención a algo non-con del pasado, que no involucra a Aldebarán.

Mu despertó sintiendo un cosmos familiar y amigable cerca de él. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién estaba allí, pero sus recuerdos eran confusos. Intentó reconstruir el rompecabezas en que se habían convertido sus memorias recientes, pero lo halló extrañamente dificultoso. Decidió esperar a que todo se acomodara en su mente sin forzarlo y luego de unos momentos entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Aldebarán, que estaba teñida por un velo de preocupación.

―¿Aldebarán? ¿Qué… qué ocurre? ―fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Entonces recordó. Aiolia había traído su armadura para ser reparada. Pero un enemigo había aparecido, y él era el único que estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo. Había salido mal parado de la batalla. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a aquella cama.

―Será mejor que no te muevas… debes descansar ―dijo Aldebarán, con una expresión amable. Mu reparó entonces en sus propias heridas, que habían sido cuidadosamente tratadas. Evidentemente su amigo se había hecho cargo de todo. Una sensación de calidez lo envolvió. Sabía que podía confiar en él, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba haberlo involucrado en aquello.

―Perdóname, Aldebarán… debo de haberte causado molestias ―susurró.

―¿De qué hablas? Al contrario… estaba preocupado por ti. A pesar de estar muy malherido, reparaste la armadura de Aiolia…

Aldebarán continuó explicando con detalle lo que había ocurrido, y cómo Aiolia se había marchado luego de aquello, cuán agradecido estaba, cuán esplendorosa había sido la lucha, cuán limitado creía el poder del león dorado en comparación al de Mu.

Mu asentía sutilmente, balbuceando cada tanto una respuesta donde lo creía adecuado. En general gustaba del silencio, pero la voz de Aldebarán le provocaba siempre una sensación de tibieza muy agradable. Cada vez que lo visitaba en aquel recinto solitario, Mu sentía que su mundo se completaba. Aquel hombre era quizás la única cosa que extrañaba del santuario.

―¿Aldebarán? ―dijo Mu incorporándose, una vez que el taurino se hubo callado.

―Cuidado… no estás en condiciones de… ―comenzó a decir el otro, pero se encontró con que Mu ya estaba frente a él, y lo interrumpía posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Aldebarán respondió a ese beso dulce apretando con suavidad al ariano entre sus brazos. Habiendo curado sus heridas era bien consciente de su estado, y sentía como si cualquier movimiento equivocado pudiera romperlo como cristal.

Mu, en cambio, deseaba que Aldebarán lo tomara con firmeza, como tantas veces antes. Su cuerpo se sentía fláccido, y deseaba que se llenara de la intensa sensación que sólo Aldebarán sabía provocarle. Pero esta vez debió conformarse con el abrazo dulce del taurino.

―¿Te quedarás? ―preguntó Mu en voz baja.

―Claro que sí ―respondió Aldebarán―. Me quedaré hasta que mejores. Además tengo que arreglar este lugar, la batalla dejó sus secuelas. Ya ni siquiera parece una casa.

―Perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto… ―dijo Mu, aunque una sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.

―Esto es lo que quiero, Mu… es lo que me hace feliz. Lo que deseo.

Mu había recibido ese tipo de respuestas antes, pero nunca había tenido el coraje de hacer la pregunta que siempre tenía en la punta de la lengua. Estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta, pero aún así esta vez las palabras se le escaparon.

―¿Y si te pidiera que te quedaras aquí conmigo y no volvieras al santuario?

Hubo un silencio. Mu lamentó haber hecho la pregunta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mirada de Aldebarán se había vuelto triste.

―Lo haría. Lo haría si no fuera porque mi presencia allí es necesaria.

―Entiendo. Fue una pregunta tonta ―dijo Mu dándose la vuelta. No quería que Aldebarán viera las lágrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas.

―¿Por qué no vuelves tú conmigo? Al santuario ―preguntó el taurino, abrazando a su compañero desde atrás y plantando un beso sobre su suave cabello.

―No puedo… también tengo mis obligaciones aquí. Tengo demasiadas armaduras por reparar. No puedo.

Excusas. Aquella era la misma excusa que daba siempre. La misma mentira. ¿Cómo podría decirle la verdad? Hacía un largo tiempo que Mu podía sentir un cosmos oscuro que rodeaba al santuario. Desde la desaparición de Géminis el patriarca no era el mismo. Iba más allá de una sensación. Lo había comprobado en carne propia. No quería volver a aquel lugar, ni volver a estar frente a aquella persona. No podría soportar pasar por lo mismo una vez más.

Aún podía recordar la vez en que había sido llamado ante el patriarca, quien había empezado por preguntarle acerca de sus sospechas para luego tomar su cuerpo sin permiso, haciendo uso de su poder superior para dominarlo completamente. Los recuerdos se habían vuelto confusos, pero Mu recordaba con claridad el dolor y la vergüenza. Sabía que ese no era su maestro. Sabía que no podía volver a aquel lugar.

oOo

Durante los días siguientes, Aldebarán comenzó a reparar las roturas consecuencia de la batalla. Pero aún más que por las reparaciones se preocupaba por la evolución de Mu, que no podía evitar regocijarse con las atenciones de Aldebarán, a pesar de todo. Adoraba dormir apoyado contra su pecho firme cada noche, y despertar envuelto en sus brazos.

Por eso, cuando llegó una carta desde el santuario dirigida a su compañero, Mu la guardó para sí, meditando sobre qué hacer. Tenía un presentimiento ominoso acerca del futuro. Sentía que el mundo se llenaba rápidamente de oscuridad, y que llegaría el momento de actuar. Sabía que esa carta requería los servicios de Aldebarán sin siquiera necesitar abrirla. Una voz dentro de sí le decía que estaba siendo egoísta. No quería que Aldebarán estuviera en peligro, ¿pero no eran ellos acaso quienes debían proteger el mundo?

Cuando por fin entregó la carta a Aldebarán, éste se decidió a ponerse en marcha luego de que Mu le asegurara que estaría bien. Mu repitió lánguidamente sus advertencias antes de dejarlo partir.

―Una sombra cae sobre el santuario. Debes tener cuidado.

―Justamente por eso debo ir… Es mi deber. No puede esperar, envíame de vuelta.

―Pero temo que en este estado no pueda enviarte sano y salvo… No quiero que estés en peligro.

―Mu, no tienes que preocuparte. Confío en ti. Te pido que me envíes ahora, el tiempo apremia.

Aldebarán se dio la vuelta. No quería ver a Mu y sentir la necesidad de quedarse atrás. Siempre era difícil partir, pero esta vez más que nunca. Al contrario que Mu, Aldebarán no era un ser solitario, pero al estar con el santo de Aries tenía la sensación de que esa era toda la compañía que necesitaba. Esta vez fue él quien sintió unos brazos delicados que lo envolvían desde atrás.

_No vayas._

―Haré lo que pueda ―susurró Mu.

_Quédate._

―De todas formas, volveré a ti ―dijo Aldebarán.

Como siempre.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de lo descrito en este fic ocurre realmente en el manga Episodio G, que se desarrolla varios años antes de la serie clásica. En el capítulo 9, Aiolia va con Aldebarán a Jamir para solicitarle a Mu que repare su armadura. Cuando aparece la amenaza de un enemigo poderoso, Mu lo enfrenta. Una vez terminada la batalla, Aiolia se marcha y Aldebarán queda atrás, cuidando de Mu y reparando la casa. Se queda unos cuantos días, hasta que finalmente es llamado por el santuario y debe volver, a pesar de que Mu le sugiere que se quede (Gaiden 10). Básicamente hice una reinterpretación de una situación existente agregándole lo yaoi, porque se prestaba para eso.
> 
> Episodio G es un manga del que no soy muy fanática, pero que tiene cosas interesantes, entre ellas el llegar a ver momentos en que los santos hacen cosas más humanas, desde tomar el té a necesitar dinero a teñirse el pelo (Aiolia lo hace, manda a comprar tintura). He llegado a apreciar mejor a varios personajes a causa de ese manga, aunque otros no salen muy beneficiados.
> 
> Cuando me puse a leer Episodio G, para mi sorpresa me encontré amando el Aldebarán x Mu tanto que tuve que escribir algo para desahogarme.


	14. 2010: Instante (Dohko/Shion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la visita de Hades al santuario, todo está en ruinas y Shion está perdiendo las esperanzas.

Después de la visita de Hades, gran parte del santuario había quedado convertida en ruinas. Llevaban un par de días trabajando en la reconstrucción y los progresos eran visibles, pero eso no quitaba que Shion se sintiera frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada. Tomó una roca en sus manos y descargó su frustración en ella, haciéndola trizas. Apretó sus labios hasta mordérselos sin querer y hacerlos sangrar.

Siguió con indiferencia el camino de la gota de sangre hasta que ésta se perdió bajo la pila de rocas donde estaba parado, pero al hacerlo algo llamó su atención entre los recovecos de las piedras. Había algo allí, y por un momento le pareció que brillaba. Se apresuró a apartar lo que estaba en su camino, y no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que encontró. Era una rosa, fresca y rozagante como si acabara de ser cortada. La tomó en sus manos para mirarla con detenimiento.

―¿Shion? ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo. Shion no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que se trataba de Dohko. Como de costumbre, llevaba el pecho al descubierto. Cargaba un gran pedazo de escombro sobre sus hombros. Al contrario que Shion, sonreía, pero al ver la expresión de desolación de su amigo dejó todo de lado para ir junto a él.

―Mira lo que encontré ―susurró, extendiendo la rosa hacia Dohko, que la observó con inseguridad. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo, pero ninguno quiso mencionarlo. Dohko miró a su alrededor unos momentos, tanteando el terreno, y luego avanzó para abrazar a Shion con suavidad, depositando un beso en su cuello―. ¿Cuál es tu secreto, Dohko? ¿Cómo puedes mantener el buen ánimo en una situación como esta?

―Porque cuando la noche es tan oscura que no llegas a divisar tu nariz, puedes estar seguro de que el alba está muy cerca ―respondió Dohko, citando un viejo dicho de su tierra.

―Pero no para todos, Dohko ―replicó Shion. Acababan de perder a tres dorados, y de ahora en más todo iría de mal en peor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba preparado para morir, pero no para ver morir a todos a su alrededor. Caían como piezas de dominó, sin valor, a la merced de los juegos de los dioses.

Dohko se apartó un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos.

―Si te sientas en el camino, colócate de frente a lo que aún tienes por andar y de espaldas a lo ya recorrido.

Esta vez, Shion no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Le causaba gracia cuando Dohko comenzaba a sacar proverbios de la manga. Se sentó sobre una roca y miró de reojo a Dohko, que estaba parado junto a él con la vista fija en el cielo, ahora enrarecido por las figuras espectrales del Lost Canvas.

Sabía cuán de cerca le habían tocado a Dohko los sucesos del inicio de la Guerra Santa, pero allí estaba ahora mostrando una fortaleza que en esos momentos Shion se sentía lejos de poder alcanzar.

―No quiero que mueras ―susurró. Dohko se volvió hacia él. Shion tuvo la esperanza de que las palabras se hubieran desvanecido en la brisa antes de que pudiera escucharlas. No quería repetirlas.

Durante unos momentos, Dohko simplemente lo observó. Sus ojos lo recorrieron lentamente, y Shion recibió una impresión mental de lo que estaba pensando, algo que Dohko no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar. Estaba imaginando la manera en que se moldeaba su cuerpo bajo la armadura de Aries. No le era difícil, porque lo conocía bien, con y sin la armadura. Shion sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

―¿Y crees que yo sí? ―preguntó Dohko, haciéndole notar que había escuchado las palabras de Shion, que miró hacia abajo, casi avergonzado―. Me enseñaste una vez sobre los funerales celestes del Tíbet. Ese ritual es una lección sobre cómo llega un momento en que es necesario dejar ir las cosas, pero que al final todo forma parte de un mismo ciclo...

―Pero Dohko, si esto sigue así no habrá futuro ―dijo Shion, girando de un lado a otro la flor que sostenía entre los dedos.

Consciente de que no era momento de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, Dohko volvió a acercarse a él con ternura, y comenzó a desarmar con lentitud la parte superior de la armadura de Aries.

Sin ella y fuera de su templo, Shion se sentía desnudo, pero esta vez y en ese rincón solitario de los terrenos del santuario, dejó a un lado las preocupaciones. Los brazos de Dohko eran un refugio que ahora necesitaba más que nunca. Las caricias que recibió fueron suaves pero constantes, un masaje que deshacía la tensión de su alma. Devolvió la cortesía con un beso lento y profundo al que Dohko le dio la bienvenida.

Encontrándose de pronto en la misma sintonía que Dohko, Shion olvidó por completo de que existía la posibilidad de ser descubiertos hasta unos momentos después, cuando se apartó un poco para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que aún tenía en sus manos la rosa que había encontrado. Su expresión se volvió sombría cuando se encontró con el recordatorio de la oscura realidad en la que vivían. En ese momento, Dohko volvió a hablar para decir algo que sonaba como otro viejo proverbio.

―Lo pasado ha huido, el futuro aún no llega, pero el presente es nuestro.

―El presente... ―susurró Shion, aunque su mente volvía a estar demasiado plagada del miedo al futuro y los recuerdos del pasado como para pensar en otra cosa.

―Déjala ir ―dijo Dohko, deslizando sus dedos entre los de Shion hasta que la flor fue liberada del agarre.

―Pero es hermosa...

―Te está lastimando. ―Shion notó entonces por primera vez que de su mano escurría sangre, la huella que las espinas habían dejado en su palma.

Una ráfaga de viento los envolvió, y esta vez Shion se decidió a soltar la rosa. La corriente de aire la desarmó, y poco después se encontraron rodeados de pétalos.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Con proverbios reales!


	15. 2010: Final deseado (Manigoldo/Albafica, Deathmask/Afrodita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afrodita y Deathmask deben terminar algo que Manigoldo y Albafica no pudieron.

**El templo de Piscis, siglo XVIII.**

―¡Albafica! ―gritó Manigoldo. Llevaba ya un buen rato parado en las escaleras del templo de Piscis. Sabía que Albafica estaba allí, escondido entre las sombras y escuchándolo. El guardián de la cuarta casa estaba cansado de finales inconclusos, y esta vez se había propuesto obtener una respuesta definitiva.

La paciencia se le acabó pronto, y decidió entrar sin haber sido invitado. Después de todo, había anunciado varias veces su presencia. Podía sentir el aroma de Albafica llegando a él, seductor e inconfundible, aunque no pudiera precisar su ubicación exacta.

Siguió el rastro sutil del perfume, que se movía alejándose de él entre las penumbras, hasta que por fin consiguió cazar a su presa, asiendo una de sus muñecas y obligándolo a mostrarse. Albafica supo que tendría que ceder al capricho de Manigoldo antes de lograr deshacerse de él.

―Ya te he dado tu respuesta ―dijo Albafica, mirándolo con severidad.

―¿Qué respuesta? ―replicó Manigoldo. Intentó atraer a Albafica contra sí, pero él hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la distancia que los separaba.

―Que no importa lo que yo quiera, ni cuánto lo quiera. Deberías saber que como resultado de mi entrenamiento con venenos, mi cuerpo contiene fluidos que pueden resultar tóxicos...

Manigoldo, que estaba cansado de escuchar el mismo discurso de siempre, se sintió carcomido por la ira y la frustración. 

―¿Crees que no entiendo eso? No me interesa. Quien no sea capaz de resistir estar contigo es porque es débil, y yo no lo soy ―dijo Manigoldo, sin soltar a Albafica, que lo miró con ojos llenos de desespero.

―No sabes de lo que hablas, no sería justo para ti que por mi culpa...

―Déjame tomar mis propias decisiones. Yo decido lo que es justo para mí.

Albafica redujo la resistencia y se dejó envolver en los brazos de Manigoldo, que buscó entonces en sus labios la caricia íntima que tanto ansiaba. Apenas llegó a rozarlos cuando percibió que Albafica se escurría de su abrazo, alejándose de él, dejando en sus manos apenas una triste rosa y un beso que no había terminado de ser entregado.

―Vete. No quiero lastimarte ―dijo Albafica, dándole la espalda.

Manigoldo observó la rosa que había recibido con incredulidad. ¿Acaso era aquello una especie de estúpido premio consuelo? Apretó su puño deshaciéndola, y se retiró del templo dejando tras de sí un reguero de pétalos muertos.

* * *

**El templo de Piscis, siglo XX.**

De pie e inmóvil ante el templo de Piscis, Deathmask intentó desentrañar el misterio detrás de lo que lo había llevado allí. No era la primera vez que se había sorprendido abandonando su puesto en el medio de la noche para luego comenzar a vagar por los terrenos hasta terminar frente a la última casa.

A Afrodita lo unía un secreto. Ambos conocían la verdadera identidad del nuevo patriarca, que había tomado el lugar del anterior hacía varios años. Deathmask lo creía correcto. Si el anterior había sucumbido a manos del nuevo, por algo debía ser. Era el destino que el antiguo líder merecía, por no haber logrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte. ¿Cómo podría alguien débil guiar a otros hacia la victoria?

Sabía que Afrodita estaba de acuerdo con él. Al contrario que el resto, él conocía la verdad que los otros posiblemente no estuvieran preparados para aceptar o entender. Y estaba bien así. Pero, ¿qué era lo que lo hacía volver allí de forma recurrente? Deathmask no necesitaba la compañía de nadie. Nunca la había tenido, y como consecuencia sabía valérselas solo. Y sin embargo, ese lugar y esa persona rondaban sus pensamientos más seguido de lo que le gustaba admitir. Molesto consigo mismo, se dio la vuelta para irse. Justo entonces Afrodita se materializó desde entre las sombras. Apoyado en una de las columnas, sostenía una rosa en sus manos.

―Me cansas ―dijo, suspirando. Era consciente de las visitas silenciosas de Deathmask, y había estado esperando por un buen tiempo a que el intruso se decidiera a dar la cara, pero por lo visto eso no pasaría en un futuro cercano, así que era hora de tomar la iniciativa.

―Olvidé algo aquí ―musitó Deathmask, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva. Afrodita rió para sus adentros y acercó la flor a su rostro, deleitándose en su aroma.

Pero a pesar de todo, el guardián de Cáncer estaba siendo sincero. Esa exactamente era la sensación que tenía. Había perdido algo, y no estaba seguro de qué era, porque le daba la impresión de había pasado demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó Afrodita, aunque no parecía seriamente interesado.

―No importa ―respondió Deathmask.

―Como quieras... pero si es tu deseo pasar a revisar, sólo hazlo ―dijo Afrodita internándose en el templo.

Deathmask lo pensó apenas unos momentos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que atendiendo al llamado de sus impulsos, se decidió a entrar. El templo estaba cubierto por un aroma dulce, al contrario que el suyo propio. Le sorprendió no sentirse empalagado, tal como otras veces en que le había tocado cruzarlo. Esta noche era diferente.

Avanzó a través del lugar con lentitud, en busca del recuerdo de aquel algo que lo atraía hacia allí noche tras noche. Le molestaba no poder recordar de qué se trataba, pero ahora era una cuestión de orgullo, y no podía retirarse con las manos vacías. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando su mirada se cruzó por casualidad con la de Afrodita, que lo observaba desde lejos. Muchos decían que aquel era el hombre más hermoso del santuario, y esa noche brillaba con una luz que hacía que se estuviera más cerca del cielo que de la tierra.

Se sintió arrastrado hacia él, presa de un hechizo poderoso.

―Alba... ―susurró, sin entender el significado de lo que salía de su propia boca.

―Ah... ¿esto? ―preguntó Afrodita, extendiendo hacia él la rosa que llevaba en sus manos―. Así es, este es un tipo de rosa que se conoce como "Alba". Uno de los tipos más antiguos de los que se tiene registro... ―Deathmask tomó por la muñeca la mano con la que Afrodita sostenía la rosa. El guardián de la última casa calló durante unos segundos, pero su expresión y tono de voz se mantuvieron impasibles cuando volvió a hablar―. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

―Sí... ―respondió Deathmask, acercándose a Afrodita tanto que se dio cuenta de que podía oler su aliento exquisito.

El aroma que desprendía Afrodita despertaba su apetito, y ya no podía contener la urgencia de devorarlo. Atrapó su cuerpo con avidez entre sus brazos, y a continuación probó sus labios, dejando que su lengua penetrara en ellos para saborear cada milímetro de su boca con intensidad. Afrodita aprovechó un momento de respiro para susurrar una advertencia que pocas veces se molestaba en hacer.

―¿Estás seguro, Deathmask? Deberías saber que como resultado de mi entrenamiento con venenos, mi cuerpo contiene fluidos que pueden resultar tóxicos ―dijo, aunque sabía que Deathmask estaba al tanto.

―No me interesa. Quien no sea capaz de resistirlo es porque es débil.

Afrodita pareció complacido con la respuesta. Aunque amaba la belleza, siempre se había sentido intrigado por el semblante misterioso y oscuro de su compañero, su actitud orgullosa que contrastaba con su aire de animal herido. Entre el abismo que los separaba a primera vista, algo más allá de la comprensión los unía.

―Me parece justo ―respondió Afrodita, abriéndose paso él mismo a través de la armadura de Cáncer, desarmándola de a partes al tiempo que el otro lo despojaba de la suya.

Deathmask hizo poco para controlar su arrebato de pasión, y Afrodita hizo poco para detenerlo. Arrastrando primero sus dedos y su boca entre sus zonas más sensibles para plantar en ellas la semilla del placer que comenzó a germinar al instante, y luego animándolo a hacer lo mismo con él, el pisciano le enseñó de qué manera le gustaba ser tocado.

A medida que sus cuerpos se reconocían, ambos sintieron que habían encontrado la llave perdida de una puerta que habían creído infranqueable. Cuando llegó el momento cúspide, el cuerpo de Afrodita se abrió para Deathmask como una flor en primavera, ansiosa de compartir su néctar y de mostrarse en todo su esplendor luego de un largo y frío invierno.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisada porque como me pasó a la hora de releer otras cosas, me pareció que la idea no estaba bien transmitida. 
> 
> Dentro del mundo de mis fics, mi idea con respecto a Alba y Mani siempre ha sido que Alba quiere, y que lo ha hecho claro, pero que no quiere lastimar. A la pregunta "¿Querrías estar conmigo?" (que es la pregunta que imaginé que Mani le había hecho antes de esta historia) imaginé que la respuesta fue: "Sí, pero no quiero lastimarte, así que no importa lo que yo quiera." Decidí hacerlo más explícito en esta versión porque me parece necesario.


	16. 2010: El árbol de los secretos (Dégel/Kardia, Asmita)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es otra historia en que la idea es que son bastante jóvenes, sería bien antes de los gaidens (no había gaidens cuando la escribí).

**I: La leyenda**

Aquel día, al atravesar el templo de Virgo cuando volvía de entrenar, Kardia se había encontrado con que Dégel y Asmita estaban compartiendo lo que parecía ser una reunión amigable. En el suelo estaban esparcidos algunos almohadones, y frente a ellos había una mesa ratona sobre la que estaban servidas una interesante variedad de masitas y té.

Kardia sabía que lo que fuera que motivara la reunión no era su asunto, pero eso era justamente lo que lo hacía más interesante, más cuando Asmita no se caracterizaba por ser alguien sociable.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cita? ―dijo Kardia como al pasar, arqueando las cejas.

La manera en que Dégel agrandó los ojos con asombro al escucharlo casi le hizo soltar una carcajada. Asmita, en cambio, no pareció inmutarse. En realidad, Kardia se sentía un poco molesto de ver la complicidad con que aquellos dos se trataban. Sabía que él estaba por fuera de su mundo, y aunque se decía a sí mismo que no le importaba, por alguna razón eso no le resultaba nada agradable.

―¿Por qué el interés? ¿Estás celoso? ―preguntó el virginiano con una sonrisa.

―Déjalo, Asmita... ―dijo Dégel, meneando la cabeza.

Desde hacía un tiempo, los momentos que compartía con Kardia se estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes, pero eso estaba pasando sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera la intención de que así fuera. Simplemente ocurría que de una u otra manera, siempre terminaban gravitando uno cerca del otro.

Al principio, cuando le había sido asignada la misión de asistirlo, Kardia le había parecido un chico melancólico, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a mostrar otra faceta, dejando a la vista su gusto por provocar. Ahora no estaba seguro sobre qué pensar de él. Dégel sabía que una vez que se le seguía el juego era difícil detenerlo. Sin embargo, Asmita parecía encontrarlo divertido.

―¿Celoso, yo? No se me ocurre una combinación de personas más aburrida en todo el universo ―respondió Kardia con desdén.

―Está bien, Kardia ―dijo Asmita―. De todas maneras no es como que te necesitemos aquí, así que puedes retirarte cuando quieras.

―¿Me estás echando? ―preguntó Kardia, acercándose de improviso a Asmita hasta plantarse frente a él esgrimiendo su uña en una pose desafiante. Para su decepción, Asmita permaneció sentado donde estaba, sin dejarse intimidar.

―Si quieres puedes quedarte también, no creo que a Dégel le moleste ―dijo Asmita sin perder su sonrisa, mientras servía una nueva taza de té―. ¿Verdad, Dégel?

En realidad, Dégel no se veía tan seguro. Miró a Kardia con una mezcla de incomodidad y aprensión que le hizo sentir al escorpiano que había llegado en un muy mal momento. Ese era justo el incentivo que necesitaba para quedarse.

―Bueno, eso se ve rico y tengo hambre ―dijo Kardia, juntando varios almohadones para crear un lugar cómodo donde recostarse. Asmita extendió hacia él la taza de té que acababa de llenar, y Kardia la probó con desconfianza. El líquido le pareció sorpresivamente delicioso.

Resultó que estaban intercambiando leyendas de sus respectivas tierras, y que era el turno de Dégel. Kardia quería asegurarse de fingir desinterés, pero desaceleró el ritmo con que atacaba la mesa de dulces para prestar atención. Dégel comenzó por explicar que contaría de una leyenda celta, y Asmita asintió, dejando de lado su té y preparándose para escuchar.

―Había una vez un rey que guardaba un terrible secreto: tenía unas orejas monstruosas, como las de un caballo ―dijo Dégel, comenzando el relato. Inmediatamente escuchó a Kardia lanzar una exclamación de asombro, y tuvo que esperar a que dejara de reírse para continuar―. Para mantener el secreto siempre usaba un sombrero que las cubría, pero una vez al año acostumbraba a cortarse el pelo. Temeroso de que los peluqueros revelaran su secreto, los mandaba matar luego de que hubieran cumplido con su tarea.

―¡Ah! ¿Será por eso que los patriarcas usan siempre ese casco? Quizás les crece algo raro en la cabeza.

―No digas tonterías ―dijo Dégel, seguro de que Kardia era capaz de repetir esa historia por todo el santuario, aún cuando habían visto al patriarca Sage sin casco en varias ocasiones.

―Ya sé, Dégel, es broma. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender una broma? ―preguntó Kardia, bostezando sonoramente y acomodándose mejor.

Dégel resopló, dando a entender que le parecía de pésimo gusto, y esta vez fue Asmita quien dejó escapar una risita. Dégel decidió ignorar a ambos y seguir adelante con su historia.

―Hubo un año en que le llegó el turno a un peluquero joven, que era el hijo único de una pobre viuda. Después de cortarle el pelo al rey, el muchacho supo que lo matarían y rogó por su vida, jurando que no le diría nada a nadie sobre lo que había visto. Finalmente, el rey tuvo lástima de él y aceptó dejarlo ir con la condición de que guardara el secreto.

»El problema fue que al poco tiempo el muchacho se enfermó. Su madre, desesperada, llamó a un sabio druida, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y dijo: "Un secreto lo está matando, y no se curará hasta que se lo cuente a alguien. Debe buscar un lugar donde cuatro caminos se encuentren, girar a la derecha, y decirle su secreto al primer árbol que vea."

»El peluquero hizo lo que le habían instruido, y se encontró frente a un enorme y bello árbol. Apoyó sus labios sobre la corteza y susurró el secreto. Inmediatamente se sintió liberado, y volvió a su casa curado de todo mal.

Dégel hizo una pausa al ver que un par de sirvientes venían a servir más té.

―Interesante ―dijo Asmita, acomodándose en su lugar―. ¿Entonces el peluquero se curó?

―Sí, pero eso no es todo... ―respondió Dégel, deteniéndose a mitad de la oración para volverse hacia Kardia, que llevaba un rato sin decir palabra―. ¿Kardia? ―susurró mientras se acercaba al chico para verlo mejor.

Kardia había terminado hundiéndose en su montaña de almohadones mientras escuchaba la historia, y ahora dormía pacíficamente. Lo que unos minutos antes parecía un león en celo había pasado a ser un gatito inofensivo. Dégel se quedó mirándolo en silencio, y estiró la mano para acomodar un poco la melena que se esparcía en desorden por el suelo.

Sabiendo que era solamente una excusa para tocarlo, se sintió un poco culpable. Últimamente había varias cosas que rondaban su mente y lo hacían sentir incómodo, pero poco podía hacer para detenerlas. Intentaba pensar en Unity y su promesa, la razón por la que había decidido volverse caballero, pero Siberia se estaba volviendo un recuerdo cada vez más difuso. La voz de Asmita interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos.

―Nunca subestimes el poder de un buen té de tilo, en especial en alguien que no acostumbra tomarlo ―comentó el virginiano, llevándose la taza a la boca.

―Así parece otra persona ―susurró Dégel―. Se ve como la persona que era cuando me enviaron a cuidar de él por primera vez. Alguien tan vulnerable...

―Sigue siendo esa persona, Dégel. No me sorprende que elija esconderse bajo una fachada de orgullo. Es un reflejo de autoprotección. Todos tenemos el nuestro, ¿no es verdad?

―Supongo que sí...

―Estoy listo para seguir escuchándote ―declaró Asmita, apoyando la taza sobre la mesa.

Dégel se apartó de Kardia y volvió a su posición anterior para continuar con el relato.

* * *

**II: El árbol**

Al día siguiente, Kardia no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la historia del peluquero del rey. Aunque había terminado quedándose dormido, por alguna misteriosa razón tenía grabado a fuego lo que había escuchado. Pensaba en el peso de los secretos. Él guardaba unos cuantos, y sabía que tal como decía la historia, muchas veces terminaban lastimando.

Dégel conocía uno de sus secretos más importantes, quizás el más importante, el que regía su vida: la enfermedad que lo condenaba a una muerte prematura. Por mucho tiempo se había sentido solo, intentando no odiarse a sí mismo y no odiar al cuerpo que lo ponía en desventaja.

Buscaba esconder no solamente la gravedad de su situación sino también su inseguridad y su debilidad, pero no faltaban las veces en que se sentía abrumado por ellas. Poder compartir parte de ese sentir al respecto con alguien más lo había cambiado, aunque en principio hubiera sido porque no había tenido otra alternativa.

De aquella conexión inesperada con Dégel había surgido algo diferente. A primera vista Dégel podía parecer aburrido, pero por alguna razón siempre había sentido curiosidad por él. Una vez que comenzaron a compartir más tiempo juntos, Kardia había descubierto que encontraba su compañía más divertida de lo que podía haber imaginado en un principio, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Quizás fuera porque le entretenía probar hasta dónde podía estirar los límites de su paciencia, pero la verdad es que le interesaba conocer qué tipo de persona era Dégel.

Después del período de entrenamiento del día, Kardia se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo una ruta que nunca antes había probado recorrer. Poco tiempo después llegó a una bifurcación. Se apartó un poco y sonrió al ver que estaba en un punto donde se juntaban cuatro caminos. Divertido, decidió girar entonces hacia la derecha, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un majestuoso árbol.

Era tan igual al que había imaginado al escuchar la leyenda de Dégel que se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante un largo rato, con reverencia. Se levantaba fuerte y frondoso, con una enorme copa que bien podría servir de cobijo de la lluvia y del sol. Sí, era tal como en la leyenda. Tanto, que una idea comenzó a crecer dentro de sí. La idea de sacarse de encima el peso de un secreto le resultaba tentadora. El árbol no lo juzgaría...

Se acercó a él lentamente, y apoyó sus manos y sus labios contra la corteza rugosa. En su cabeza se agolparon muchos pensamientos, uno atrás del otro, pidiendo para salir. Cerró los ojos. No quería apabullar al árbol, sentía que tenía que elegir.

No tardó tanto en decidirse. Había un secreto en especial que lo perseguía cada vez con más frecuencia. Un deseo escondido que se acostaba con él cada noche y despertaba a su lado cada mañana.

―Mi secreto... ―comenzó a decir en voz baja―. Me pregunto, ¿cómo se sentirá recibir un beso de Dégel? ¿Será que sus labios son fríos o tibios? Quisiera saber. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, y a veces intento imaginar cómo sería...

Apartándose un poco del árbol, Kardia suspiró. Igual que el personaje de la leyenda, se sentía aliviado, ahora que había verbalizado su secreto. Sonrió y se alejó del árbol, agradeciéndole en silencio por haberlo escuchado.

* * *

**III: El secreto**

Anochecía cuando Kardia creyó notar que alguien estaba parado en las escaleras que daban a la entrada de su templo. Esperó un rato a que quien fuera que estuviera allí avanzara, pero la persona se mantuvo en el mismo lugar por lo que pareció una eternidad, sin moverse.

Cansado de esperar, Kardia fue al encuentro del visitante y se sorprendió de ver a Dégel, que llevaba puestos sus lentes y cargaba un libro bajo el brazo.

―¡Ah! ¡Pero mira quién está aquí! ¿Planeabas quedarte allí todo el día o...?

―Tenemos que hablar ―dijo Dégel, sin dejarlo terminar.

―¡No fui yo quien rompió el telescopio, lo juro! ―se apresuró a decir Kardia.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Dégel, desconcertado. Era evidente que no tenía idea acerca de a qué se refería Kardia, que se reprendió por haber hablado de más.

―Bueno, habla de una vez ―dijo el escorpiano mientras se cruzaba de brazos, queriendo cubrir con rapidez las huellas de la culpa.

Esta vez Dégel se tomó su tiempo, y Kardia volvió a impacientarse al ver que el otro tardaba demasiado para su gusto en encontrar las palabras para comenzar a hablar.

―Cuando estaba contando la leyenda del peluquero del rey te quedaste dormido.

―Debió ser porque era aburrida ―dijo Kardia encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Acaso tengo que pedirte perdón?

―No me refiero a eso. Es que significa que no la escuchaste entera.

―¿Entonces?

―Tengo que contarte el final.

Sin poder creer aún lo que estaba pasando, Kardia examinó a Dégel de pies a cabeza en busca de algo que le diera una pista sobre la razón de su inusual comportamiento.

―¿Es esta tu manera de hacer una broma...?

―Necesito que escuches el final ―dijo Dégel, avanzando hacia él. Movido por un instinto de defensa, Kardia comenzó a retroceder. Algo le incomodaba terriblemente, y no sabía decir qué era.

―¿Por qué? No entiendo a qué viene todo este preámbulo ―murmuró con desconfianza.

―¡Kardia! Escúchame ―insistió Dégel, tomándolo de un brazo. Sorprendido, Kardia se quedó inmóvil, y Dégel comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz firme pero rápido―. Poco después de que el peluquero le contó su secreto al árbol, el rey decidió organizar una gran fiesta. Uno de los músicos de la corte debía reparar su lira para poder tocar en su honor, y para eso se dirigió al bosque a buscar madera. Entonces encontró el árbol al que el peluquero le había contado su secreto, y tomó madera de él para poder reparar su instrumento.

―No sigas... ―susurró Kardia, anticipándose al final de la historia. Pero Dégel no se detuvo.

―Cuando llegó el día de la fiesta y el músico comenzó a tocar su lira, algo extraño ocurrió. De las cuerdas de la lira no salió música, sino una voz cantarina que dijo: "El rey tiene orejas de caballo"... ―Dégel hizo una pausa, dirigiéndole a Kardia una sonrisa triste―. Así el secreto quedó al descubierto. El rey se quitó su sombrero, y todos pudieron ver cómo era en realidad.

Aún sin entender del todo cuál era el punto, Kardia hizo un gesto para desprenderse de Dégel y se apartó de él.

―¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Tenía un mal presentimiento, y la actitud extraña de Dégel no ayudaba en nada.

Unas horas antes Kardia le había susurrado su secreto al árbol. Del otro lado del tronco y en silencio, Dégel estaba demasiado congelado por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Había llegado a aquel lugar apartado en búsqueda de un rincón tranquilo para leer. El tronco era tan ancho que Kardia no había notado que Dégel estaba también allí, sentado justo del lado contrario, escuchando por casualidad su confesión. El libro que estaba leyendo había quedado abierto sobre su falda, y los lentes se le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz. Las palabras de Kardia habían disparado una catarata de sentimientos encontrados y acelerado el ritmo de su corazón. Pero no había podido hacer ni decir nada.

―El rey esperaba lo peor ―continuó Dégel―, pero nada ocurrió. A nadie le importó, porque seguía siendo la misma persona. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que se sentía libre, y de que su secreto no era tan terrible como creía. Desde ese día, el rey vivió más feliz que nunca, y ningún otro civil tuvo fue lastimado por su causa...

Una vez que de Dégel se quedó en silencio al dar por terminada la historia, Kardia tardó en reaccionar. Acababa de comprender la razón por la que Dégel insistía tanto en contarle el final de la leyenda.

―Me escuchaste... ―dijo Kardia, incrédulo. Pero Dégel no respondió. Apretó contra sí el libro que llevaba en sus manos, el mismo que había estado leyendo esa tarde. Había ya pasado un buen tiempo desde el incidente, pero incapaz de dejar ir el momento, el acuariano seguía aferrándose a él inconscientemente. Llevaba horas cargándolo―. Escuchaste lo que le dije al árbol, ¿verdad?

―Sí, pero no fue mi intención. Estaba leyendo y de repente llegaste...

―¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas allí?!

―Fue un segundo, pasó demasiado rápido. Kardia... ―Dégel estiró una mano hacia el otro, que se echó hacia atrás.

―¡Pero no creerás que es cierto lo que dije! ―dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa―. Tú nunca entiendes una broma después de todo... eres la persona más aburrida de todo el santuario.

La mirada de Dégel lo decía todo. Kardia no se había detenido a pensar en lo ridícula que era su excusa, pero se aferraba a ella como si fuera lo último que le quedaba para salvar su honor. A pesar de todo, cuando vio que Dégel se acercaba con decisión hacia él, ya no pudo moverse. Sentía que el calor de la vergüenza se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

―También me interesa saber qué se sentiría, desde un punto de vista experimental. O sea que puedo entender tu curiosidad. No creo que sea nada malo.

Kardia chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, dejando que el pelo le cayera sobre el rostro, aprovechando para esconderse detrás él. Aquello era demasiado irreal. No podía estar pasando.

―Dudo que el señor pudiera atreverse a algo así ―replicó, sin mirarlo directamente.

―¿Te atreverías tú? ―preguntó Dégel.

―¿Me estás jodiendo? Estás hablando con el gran Kardia de Escorpio, no lo olvides...

Mirando a Dégel de reojo, Kardia pudo ver la gravedad de su expresión y cayó en la cuenta de que aquello iba muy en serio. Volvió lentamente su cabeza para verlo de frente, apretando sus labios e intentando evitar que su mirada se escapara traicioneramente hacia los de Dégel, dejándolo todavía más en evidencia, aunque a estas alturas ya no quedaba nada que esconder.

Dégel se acercó a él y apartó con cuidado la melena de su camino. Kardia se estremeció un poco con la brisa fresca que la proximidad del acuariano solía traer. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron Kardia obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta. El beso se sentía un poco frío, sí, pero era un tipo de frescor que lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro al mismo tiempo. Y no se trataba del calor doloroso con el que tantas veces tenía que lidiar, sino de uno suave y agradable.

Sintió que su cuerpo entero comenzaba a palpitar, y que sus músculos se aflojaban. Deseando que ese momento se perpetuara eternamente en el tiempo, Kardia olvidó la vergüenza y dejó de lado su orgullo, para volver a agradecerle al árbol por haberlo liberado de su secreto.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La escena del té fue inspirada por Episodio G.
> 
> Notas originales:
> 
> Tenía ganas de hacerlos más jóvenes e inocentes. La leyenda que cuenta Dégel existe. Es conocida como "El secreto de Maón", y es originaria de Irlanda. El tema de susurrarle cosas a los árboles para liberarse de secretos es recurrente en varias culturas.
> 
> Lo de Kardia haciendo un comentario sobre el casco del patriarca es idea de una amiga, a quien le conté esta leyenda primero.


	17. 2010: Psyche (Camus/Milo, Dégel, Kardia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un momento difícil, Milo recibe un mensaje sobrenatural de una manera extraña.

**Psyche** ** (** **ψύχη** **): Palabra que significa mariposa/alma en griego antiguo.**

**I: Mariposa.**

Mientras una mariposa luchaba buscando la salida del pequeño frasco de vidrio donde estaba encerrada, Kardia se preparaba para decidir qué hacer con ella a continuación.

Trazó una línea sobre la tierra con su aguja escarlata y se relamió los labios mientras se preguntaba si podría hacer un ataque a pequeña escala y si conseguiría controlar sus efectos. Nunca lo había intentado con algo tan pequeño. Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó que alguien lo observaba de cerca hasta que escuchó que se dirigían a él.

―Kardia... ¿qué haces?

Kardia no precisó darse la vuelta para saber quién estaba allí. Reconocía bien esa voz y ese tono de reproche. Era Dégel, y tal como él, estaba vestido con ropas de entrenamiento, aunque las del acuariano estaban en mucho mejores condiciones.

―Nada que te importe ―contestó Kardia, sin dejar de lado su tarea. Poco después volvía a tomar su actitud de felino al acecho.

―¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre las mariposas? ―volvió a interrumpir Dégel. Kardia volteó apenas la cabeza e hizo un gesto de fastidio―. Sobre que son visitantes del más allá.

―Conozco esa historia. Soy griego, ¿lo olvidas?

Al parecer Dégel no esperaba esa respuesta, porque permaneció callado durante tanto tiempo que Kardia se convenció de habérselo sacado de encima, hasta que luego de un buen rato lo escuchó volver al ataque.

―También leí sobre una cultura del Nuevo Mundo donde se decía que las mariposas eran las almas de los guerreros caídos en combates que volvían para visitar a quienes han dejado atrás.

―Te estás tomando las cosas demasiado en serio, como de costumbre ―comentó Kardia, chasqueando la lengua.

―Las mariposas tienen vidas breves... ¿cuál es el punto de acortárselas aún más?

De repente, Kardia entendió cuál era la intención que Dégel escondía tras sus supuestamente inocentes leyendas, y aquello lo molestó aún más. ¿Quería darle un sermón sobre su propia vida? ¿Una lección? ¿Qué derecho tenía él de venir a meterse en sus cosas?

―Ese no es mi problema. Además, dudo que ella entienda lo que está ocurriendo. Seguramente los dioses hacen lo mismo con nosotros, ¿no crees? ―dijo Kardia sonriendo. A juzgar por su expresión dolida, Dégel no encontraba la afirmación tan divertida como Kardia.

―Entonces, ¿no te importa poder hacer una diferencia?

―Déjame en paz, Dégel. Es solamente un bicho. Tienes que aprender a divertirte. ―A pesar de sus palabras, la voz de Kardia sonaba menos segura que antes. Sin embargo, Dégel se dio aparentemente por vencido. Kardia lo escuchó alejarse de a poco, y cuando ya no pudo percibir su presencia, levantó el frasco que aprisionaba a la mariposa, dejándola en libertad―. Vete antes de que me arrepienta ―susurró en tono confidente.

* * *

**II: Alma.**

Cada mañana, Milo despertaba de a poco, comenzando a tomar gradualmente conciencia de su cuerpo. A veces lo perseguían los nombres e imágenes de un pasado muy distante, del que había sido parte cientos de años atrás, en una vida anterior. Y últimamente le costaba cada vez más despertar de esos sueños, en especial desde que Camus había partido.

Siempre había un momento entre el sueño y la vigilia en que creía sentirlo cerca, a veces sentado sobre la cama, sonriéndole y esperando a que se decidiera a despegarse de las sábanas. Otras, acariciándolo en silencio, intentando desenredar con paciencia su melena eternamente revuelta, o deslizando los brazos por su cintura, susurrando delicias en francés contra su oído que Milo no terminaba de entender, pero cuyo significado disfrutaba intentando adivinar.

Pero invariablemente, despertaba para encontrar que la cama estaba vacía y fría. Camus no estaba, pensaba, y esta vez no volvería. No era como en los tiempos en que pasaba temporadas en Siberia. Camus estaba muerto. Le quedaban los recuerdos y los rastros de impresiones intensas que se hacían presentes en el entresueño.

Hoy, Milo despertó con la sensación de un beso que se posaba sobre sus labios. Había intentado demorar el momento de transición hacia el mundo de lo real durante el mayor tiempo posible, aferrándose al espejismo, queriendo prolongar la tibieza del momento. Pero un cosquilleo extraño en los labios le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello provenía de algo físico y no de las telarañas de los sueños en que le gustaba dejarse atrapar.

Se incorporó rápidamente poniéndose en guardia, dispuesto a enfrentar a quien fuera que se había atrevido a entrar en su territorio, pero luego de un rápido examen de sus alrededores todo lo que pudo encontrar fue una mariposa. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a los labios, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de que aquella hermosa ilusión de beso hubiera sido provocada por un insecto.

A pesar de todo, una vez que la vio no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima, y cuando ella se alejó, Milo se sintió urgido a ir detrás, presa de un encantamiento y una certeza. Atravesó su propio templo y luego Capricornio y Sagitario, dos de las tantas silenciosas casas sin dueño que quedaban en el santuario, y llegó hasta Acuario, igualmente vacía. Creyó haber perdido a la mariposa, pero al darse la vuelta la vio escapándose hacia otro sector del templo.

La encontró finalmente posada sobre la armadura de Acuario, que descansaba en posición de totem, y al verla sintió que se su corazón se atragantaba con las palabras que había escuchado en su sueño, las palabras que alguna vez habían sido susurradas en su oído.

"_Se dice que las mariposas son los espíritus de los guerreros caídos"_

Se acercó a la armadura y apoyó la mano sobre ella.

―Camus ―dijo en un susurro esperanzado pero casi inaudible―, ¿eres tú?

El templo permaneció silencioso. A pesar de que quise responder, mis palabras no se escuchaban. Extendí mi mano hacia Milo, aunque no podía tocarlo. Deseé hacerle saber que estaba allí. Que para poder sentirlo y dejar que me sintiera, por las mañanas me colaba en sus sueños, justo antes de que despertara...

**Fin.**


	18. 2010: Palabras rotas (Dégel/Kardia, Camus/Milo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una carta de contenido misterioso llegada desde Siberia une dos generaciones de Acuarios y Escorpios.

**El santuario. Siglo XVIII.**

Encorvado sobre la mesa junto a la ventana, Dégel de Acuario sostenía una pluma en su mano. La hoja que tenía ante sí estaba en blanco. Llevaba días de esa manera. No era la primera vez que Dégel se sentaba frente a ella, buscando las palabras con las que responder a una cierta carta que le había llegado desde lejos.

Además, no era extraño que soliera encontrar una excusa para retrasar la tarea. Podía ser que recordara que tenía algo más que hacer que requería su atención urgente, que debía ocuparse de investigar algún asunto, o que Kardia lo interrumpiera impidiéndole concentrarse.

A pesar de esto, sabía que tenía que responder y se decía que quería hacerlo, pero siempre había algo que lo detenía de una u otra manera. Y cuando por fin se decidía, las palabras se le atascaban en la boca del tintero, tal como ahora. Esa carta llevaba un buen tiempo esperando pacientemente sobre el escritorio para ser atendida.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Kardia. La sombra del guardián de la octava casa cubrió por completo la hoja en blanco. La voz, que venía desde sus espaldas, devolvió a Dégel al mundo real. No tenía claro cuánto tiempo llevaba concentrándose en la carta, y tampoco había notado la entrada de Kardia, que como de costumbre no se había anunciado ni había pedido permiso.

―Escribo ―respondió con cierta molestia. Movido por un reflejo, atinó a proteger la hoja de la mirada de Kardia, aunque no había nada escrito en ella.

―¿Ah, sí? ―rió Kardia―. ¿Con tinta invisible?

Dégel se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Kardia sonreía con una expresión socarrona que contrastaba con su propia seriedad. Después de sostenerle la mirada por un buen rato, Dégel regresó su atención hacia la mesa y tuvo que volver a enfrentarse con la hoja vacía. La tinta de la pluma que tenía en la mano estaba seca.

―No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de todo, Kardia ―respondió Dégel en tono cortante. Kardia bostezó sonoramente y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa.

―Qué melodramático. Después se supone que yo soy el exagerado. ¿Es otra de esas cartas que te envía tu amigo desde Siberia?

La pregunta podía parecer casual, pero ambos sabían que no había sido hecha a la ligera. El silencio que siguió a continuación fue suficiente respuesta para Kardia, cuya sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de a poco. Cruzó los brazos y buscó la carta con el rabillo del ojo, pero Dégel se había ocupado de ponerla ya fuera de su alcance.

―Sí ―susurró Dégel al pasar, mientras buscaba una excusa para parecer ocupado. Eligió volver a poner algunos de los libros que se apilaban sobre el escritorio de vuelta en la biblioteca.

―¿Es la misma de la semana pasada? ―preguntó Kardia. Una vez más, silencio. Kardia no podía dejar de notar que Dégel se veía bastante miserable cada vez que salía a relucir ese tema.

Había algo extraño sobre esas cartas. Su llegada parecía cargar un peso que se iba acumulando sobre los hombros de Dégel y aumentando progresivamente cuanto más demoraba en responderlas. Una vez que lograba contestarlas, parecía que se hubiera liberado de cadenas que lo retenían. Pero cuando otra de ellas aparecía, el proceso empezaba de nuevo.

No siempre había sido así. Había habido un tiempo en que las cartas eran motivo de alegría.

―Cállate ―Dégel estaba ahora frente a él, mirándolo con severidad a través del cristal de sus lentes. Kardia tuvo la sensación de que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos.

―¿Es una orden? ―replicó Kardia, adelantándose desafiante. Dégel se movió hacia él, enterró la mano en su melena y lo tomó por la parte trasera del cuello, acercándolo con firmeza.

―Cállate ―repitió, antes de cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Kardia cerró los ojos y se deleitó en la sensación fresca y húmeda que se abría paso en su boca.

Tenía que admitir que esa era una manera bastante efectiva de hacerle cumplir el pedido. Y no era solamente un beso. Estaba siendo atraído hacia Dégel, que lo arrastraba consigo a algún otro lugar.

Cuando finalmente pudo tomar una bocanada de aire y entreabrió los ojos, pudo ver que estaban ahora en una habitación diferente, una especie de dormitorio pequeño donde también había bastantes libros. Estaban por todas partes. Eran como una plaga, el templo de Acuario estaba poblado de ellos. Dégel cerró la puerta y empujó a Kardia contra ella.

Antes de que Kardia pudiera intentar nuevamente hacer un comentario, Dégel se abalanzó sobre él para volver a silenciarlo con un beso. No quería escucharlo, ni escucharse a sí mismo. No quería pensar en la carta que esperaba ser escrita. Se fue deshaciendo de la armadura de Escorpio, y dejó que Kardia desarmara la suya.

Dégel había entrenado en Bluegrad, una ciudad en Siberia a la que amaba, a la que había jurado proteger, y donde había conocido a su amigo Unity, a quien le había prometido convertirse en caballero. Era Unity quien enviaba las cartas que cada vez le costaba más responder.

Unity era la razón por la que estaba donde estaba, y la promesa que habían hecho era lo que durante mucho tiempo le había dado fuerza para avanzar. Seguía pensando en él como su mejor amigo, y sin embargo, su corazón se encogía cada vez que una carta de él llegaba al santuario. Podía tardar semanas en contestarlas, y ahora comenzaban a amenazar con acumularse. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Miedo? ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué?

Desprendió la última pieza de la armadura de Kardia y ésta se unió a su tótem correspondiente, que se había ido formando a un costado, con forma de escorpión. A su lado, la armadura de Acuario estaba ya completa. La piel de Kardia ardía, brillando de excitación. La de Dégel se sentía más tibia que de costumbre, aunque se mantuviera fría, pero en esos momentos a Kardia poco parecía importarle ese detalle. Recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance, degustándolo como un niño goloso ansioso por devorar un dulce.

A pesar de todo, Dégel no pudo dejar de notar que algunos libros estaban en su camino y lo desafortunado que sería que resultaran dañados por su falta de cuidado, así que llevó a Kardia hacia la cama, que estaba despejada. A Kardia le daba lo mismo. Se aferró a Dégel y lo hizo caer sobre él. Justo cuando se sentía asediado por una ola de calor, un escalofrío lo hacía estremecer.

Compartir un momento con Dégel era un ir y venir de todo tipo de sensaciones potentes. Le gustaba probar qué tan lejos podía llegar en su búsqueda de intensidad, y tentar a Dégel para que se atreviera a traspasar los límites que intentaba respetar. Sabía que él temía lastimarlo, pero Kardia no le tenía miedo al dolor.

―¿Qué dicen esas cartas? ―preguntó Kardia.

Dégel se tensó como si hubiera recibido el pinchazo de una aguja, y Kardia ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Dégel de reojo sin perder su sonrisa. Esta vez, cuando Dégel intentó atraparlo, Kardia se escabulló de entre sus brazos, arreglándoselas para quitarle los anteojos y reapareciendo de la nada a sus espaldas, plantando un beso húmedo su nuca.

Supo que no había ánimos para juegos cuando sintió que era aplastado boca abajo contra la cama bajo el peso de Dégel, que se las había ingeniado para apresarlo y recuperar sus lentes para ponerlos a salvo. La molestia de Dégel no importaba, provocar una reacción era justamente lo que Kardia había buscado desde un principio.

―No importa ―dijo Dégel, con ensayada y falsa calma.

Ante la primera insinuación de protesta de Kardia, Dégel le cubrió la boca con su mano, ahogando sus quejas. Procedió a apoderarse por completo de él de manera lenta y cuidadosa, tratando de impedir que Kardia, que se retorcía debajo buscando fijar un ritmo más violento, se le fuera de control. Esta vez sería él y solo él quien marcaría el compás.

Cada tanto, entreabría los dedos de la mano que mantenía callado a Kardia para dejarlo tomar aire y aprovechaba a acariciar sus labios, pero en cuanto sentía que estaba a punto de escurrírsele, volvía a asegurarlo con firmeza. Entre el frío y el calor, Kardia se dejaba guiar, no sin dejar de dar pelea. Le agradaba estar a merced de Dégel, pero también sacarlo de sus casillas para ver qué tan lejos podía llegar.

Finalmente, llegó el momento en que Dégel se apartó. Kardia se acomodó boca arriba, todavía sintiendo todo el cuerpo latir al son de su corazón.

―¿Cómo es Siberia? ―preguntó Kardia de repente. Dégel suspiró. Aunque sabía que no podía seguir evitando las preguntas, había tenido la esperanza de poder comprar más tiempo.

―Muy fría. Y muy bella ―respondió en voz baja.

Kardia contuvo la risa y las ganas de hacer un paralelismo que era demasiado evidente para ser pasado por alto. Al final, simplemente se sentó en la cama, en una posición desde donde pudo ver que Dégel tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar invisible. No era la primera vez.

―¿Extrañas? ―preguntó Kardia, buscando su mirada―. ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

―Nada de eso es relevante para ti. ―Dégel sabía que esa respuesta no conformaría a Kardia, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de poner límites.

―Dime algo ―murmuró Kardia, acercando su boca a la oreja de Dégel, que no tuvo más opción que resignarse a escuchar―. Cuando yo no esté, ¿pretenderás que nunca existí?

La reacción de Dégel fue tal como Kardia la había previsto. Lo que le quedaba de compostura se desbarató en cuestión de segundos, y su rostro tomó un tinte pálido. Kardia acababa de tocar un punto sensible.

―No digas esas cosas ―musitó Dégel, tropezándose con las palabras, mientras ponía una mano sobre la mejilla de Kardia.

―No puedes escaparte por siempre de la realidad y fingir que lo que no quieres enfrentar no está realmente allí.

La incomodidad de Dégel estaba a flor de piel, pero aún así permaneció un rato junto a Kardia, que por fin se había quedado en silencio. Después recordó convenientemente que debía conversar un asunto con el patriarca.

Se levantó de la cama, se colocó la armadura, y antes de irse se volvió una vez más hacia Kardia, que le sonrió con picardía desde donde estaba. No parecía tener intenciones de cubrirse, sino al contrario. Disfrutaba sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba siendo recorrido por la mirada del otro. Antes de darle oportunidad de decir algo más, Dégel se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Kardia por su parte se tomó su tiempo antes de ponerse en marcha. Al levantarse notó que Dégel había dejado sus lentes olvidados en el suelo, a un costado de la cama. Se habían salvado por poco de ser aplastados. Los recogió, se puso la armadura y emprendió su camino hacia la salida. En la biblioteca reparó en que uno de los sirvientes había dejado una bandeja con bocaditos sobre la mesa, y quiso probar uno antes de retirarse.

Entonces la vio. También sobre la bandeja había otra de esas cartas, una que al parecer acababa de llegar. Sabía bien cómo se veían por fuera y que Dégel ni siquiera había contestado aún la anterior, que quién sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. La tentación era demasiado grande. Se la guardó disimuladamente, dejó los lentes en su lugar, y abandonó el templo.

En Escorpio, se propuso tratar de abrir el sobre con cuidado. Buscaría una manera de volver a sellarlo después. Su plan no funcionó tan bien como pensaba, y por alguna razón el papel terminó rasgándose de manera bastante tosca. Kardia gruñó de frustración, pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Lo que encontró adentro solamente incrementó su decepción. Consistía en varias hojas escritas en un idioma que desconocía. No era capaz de identificar las letras que lo conformaban, ni siquiera de descifrar un nombre. Aquello no era más que un conjunto infinito de dibujos sin sentido para él.

Observó el sobre roto e intentó pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Devolverlo en esas condiciones desataría la furia de Dégel, algo que de repente no le parecía tan buena idea. Se quedó mirando la carta durante un buen rato. Recordó el efecto negativo que venían teniendo esas misivas sobre Dégel. ¿Qué tanto de bueno podían tener, entonces?

Respiró hondo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Quizás sería mejor que no llegara a manos de Dégel. Pensó en destruirla, pero su corazón le dijo que no lo hiciera.

La respuesta se volvió clara. Dobló la carta con cuidado, la introdujo en el sobre abierto, y buscó un lugar seguro en su templo para esconderla antes de decidir definitivamente lo que hacer con ella.

* * *

**El santuario. Siglo XX.**

Triunfante pero maltrecho, Milo acababa de llegar de una misión difícil. Sabía que debía ir con el patriarca cuanto antes, pero no podía presentarse de esa manera ante él. Estaba sucio. Aún podía oler la sangre ajena que manchaba su piel, y también la de sus propias heridas. La única razón por la que no dejaba un rastro de ella tras de sí era porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por detenerla.

Al entrar en su templo se fue deshaciendo de su armadura y de los trapos que temporalmente le servían como vendas. Algunos sirvientes insistieron en ayudarlo, pero Milo quería estar solo.

Entró en el baño y se hundió en el agua caliente que lo esperaba, dejándola teñida de un color más oscuro con tintes rojizos. Cerró los ojos, buscando sumergirse en un momento de paz antes de continuar el camino hacia arriba, mientras el agua limpiaba su cuerpo, pero un sonido insistente lo interrumpió poco después. Alguien lo llamaba desde la puerta del templo, y su voz atravesaba la densidad del líquido que lo rodeaba.

―¡Milo! ―gritaba Aiolia.

Primero Milo creyó que era su imaginación, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de algo real. Salió del agua de mal humor, se cubrió apenas con la primera cosa que encontró, y fue al encuentro del león dorado sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su fastidio.

―¿Qué quieres? ―espetó Milo con una voz pastosa, todavía adormilada.

Aiolia, que estaba preparado para discutir como era costumbre, se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Milo chorreaba agua, y Aiolia podía ver en su cuerpo las huellas de un encuentro que parecía haber sido bastante violento.

―¿Estás bien...? ―preguntó con un tono ligeramente condescendiente que irritó aún más a Milo.

―¿Disculpa? ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?

―¿Qué te pasa? Te estoy haciendo una pregunta común y corriente.

―Lo último que necesito es que justamente tú vengas a hacerte el preocupado por mí.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Aiolia se contuvo para no contestar. Después de hacer una pausa en la que los dos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes, transmitió su mensaje con seriedad.

―El patriarca te espera para que des el informe de la misión. Espera también que lleves el documento que recogiste en ella para que sea correctamente archivado. Es importante y urgente.

Milo gruñó de disgusto. Sabía bien que era importante y urgente. ¿Acaso Aiolia estaba disfrutando de esa ocasión en que tenía la oportunidad de decirle lo que debía hacer?

―Estaba ya en camino, así que puedes irte y dejar de molestar ―dijo, dándole la espalda. Antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado de él, la voz de Aiolia volvió a sonar una vez más.

―Milo.

―¿Ahora qué? ―bramó Milo.

―Descansa bien después ―susurró Aiolia. Milo meneó la cabeza y se internó en su templo, sin saber si sentirse enojado por el comentario.

―Ese idiota...

De vuelta en la parte residencial, encontró que los sirvientes habían dejado ropa limpia y vendas a su alcance. Milo no quería perder tiempo, así que envolvió sus heridas en ellas sin demasiado cuidado, se colocó la armadura y fue en búsqueda del documento, que había quedado descansando sobre una mesa.

Pero cuando llegó allí, no lo encontró. Tomado por sorpresa, Milo se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, antes de comenzar una búsqueda frenética. Registró cada rincón de la habitación, sin entender cómo podía haber desaparecido. Deshizo sus pasos, pero terminó volviendo al mismo cuarto, seguro de que era el último lugar donde lo había visto.

Cuando una ráfaga de viento sopló a través de la ventana, Milo tuvo una idea. Quizás hubiera volado a alguna parte. Se arrodilló, hizo una inspección al nivel del piso, y allí lo vio: el documento que buscaba estaba debajo de un mueble. Deslizó su mano con cuidado para alcanzar el papel, y en el momento en que estiraba sus dedos tomarlo, sintió algo extraño. Había un desnivel en el piso, y al tantearlo mejor se dio cuenta de que acababa de correr de lugar una baldosa.

Palpó el hueco que había quedado vacío debajo de ella, y notó que era inusualmente profundo. Metió la mano en él y sintió la forma de algunos objetos dibujarse contra las yemas de los dedos. Los ojos de Milo se abrieron, llenos de un repentino entusiasmo casi infantil. Había encontrado un lugar secreto. Recordando que debía ir a presentar el reporte de su misión sin demoras, tomó algo al azar, volvió a dejar la baldosa en su lugar, y se puso en pie.

Ahora tenía en sus manos, además del documento que debía presentarle al patriarca, una carta misteriosa. Sin poder contener la curiosidad, se decidió a darle un vistazo rápido mientras iba saliendo del templo. El sobre estaba abierto, y la tinta con la que había sido escrito el nombre del destinatario estaba desgastada.

En su interior encontró una serie de hojas escritas en una letra que comenzaba siendo prolija, y que luego se iba volviendo cada vez más descuidada. Milo no podía entender el idioma, pero reconoció el alfabeto cilírico y supuso que se trataba de ruso. A medida que iba pasando las hojas, una sensación de angustia fue creciendo en su interior.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría en ese lugar escondido. ¿Cómo habría llegado? ¿Habría estado dirigida a algún habitante anterior del templo de Escorpio? Mientras se hacía estas preguntas, gradualmente se fue volviendo más consciente del palpitar de su corazón. Lo escuchaba no solamente en su pecho, sino dentro de su cabeza. Una oleada de calor repentina lo obligó detenerse y a apoyarse contra una columna para no perder pie.

Los papeles se escaparon de las manos y terminaron esparcidos por el suelo. Milo esperó a que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. A pesar de la confusión inicial, se daba cuenta de que esa reacción física era parte de una respuesta a sus preguntas. Y también había nacido en él una certeza. Sabía quién era el destinatario. Recogió la carta y la guardó dentro de su propia armadura.

Mientras daba su reporte de la misión, en un rincón de su mente había un espacio dedicado a la carta que aguardaba para ser leída y también para Camus, que se quedaría en el santuario durante un tiempo antes de volver a Siberia. No había podido hablar demasiado con él porque había llegado mientras Milo estaba fuera, pero sabía que lo esperaba en el templo de Acuario.

Por eso, apenas quedó libre se puso en marcha hacia la onceava casa. Encontró a Camus en la biblioteca, inclinado sobre un libro. Su expresión era serena. Los rayos del sol de otoño que entraban a través de la ventana cubrían su silueta con un brillo especial. Parecía que su aura estuviera rodeada por cristales danzantes. No llevaba puesta la armadura, sino que vestía ropa casual, pero aún así se veía solemne.

Milo se quedó observándolo a cierta distancia. Camus estaba concentrado en algo que daba la impresión de ser muy importante, así que Milo contuvo la respiración unos momentos, mientras decidía cuál sería su curso de acción. Camus lo notó, y finalmente se dirigió a él con la misma calma con la que pasaba las hojas de su libro.

―¿Vas a quedarte allí, Milo?

―Perdón. No quería interrumpir ―respondió Milo en voz baja, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa cuando Camus levantó la vista y la posó sobre él.

Camus cerró su libro y le devolvió la sonrisa. El gesto animó a Milo, que se acercó.

―¿Cómo te fue en tu misión, entonces?

―¿La misión? Fue pan comido ―dijo Milo, acompañando su orgullosa declaración con un chasquido de dedos.

Al volver a mirar a Camus, Milo percibió que ya no quedaba rastro de la sonrisa de hacía un momento. En su lugar había una expresión de una dureza que provocaba escalofríos.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Camus, observándolo de arriba a abajo.

―Bueno, quizás terminó siendo un poco más difícil de lo que me habían dicho ―admitió Milo, rascándose la cabeza―. Pero de esa manera es más honorable, así que está bien. Lo que me molesta es cuando nos envían a misiones que son demasiado fáciles para lo que es nuestro nivel. Eso es un desperdicio de fuerza, ¿no crees? ―Mientras Milo hablaba, Camus no parecía escuchar con demasiada atención. Una de sus manos recorría el contorno del cuerpo de Milo, aunque sin tocar la armadura. Lo estaba examinando. Cuando Milo se volvió consciente de lo que Camus hacía, detuvo su discurso―. ¿Qué...?

―Ven conmigo ―dijo Camus. Milo lo siguió hasta salir de la habitación y entrar a un cuarto cercano, donde Camus le señaló una cama sin ningún tipo de preámbulo―. Siéntate allí.

Intrigado pero sin tener razones para quejarse, Milo obedeció. Camus se sentó detrás de él y comenzó a desarmar la parte superior de la armadura de Escorpio, sin darle demasiado tiempo para deducir qué era lo que pretendía. Milo supuso que tenía vía libre para buscar un contacto más íntimo, así que se dio la vuelta para avanzar sobre Camus, pero éste lo detuvo con gentileza y le indicó que se mantuviera sentado donde estaba.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Milo estaba decepcionado. Se mordió los labios, a falta de algo mejor.

―Espera, ten paciencia ―respondió Camus, apartándole la melena de la espalda―. Todavía tienes el cabello mojado.

―¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Me vas a regañar por eso? ―preguntó Milo con incredulidad.

―Acuéstate. ―Camus empujó a su compañero hacia abajo, hasta que éste estuvo recostado boca arriba―. Estas heridas no fueron convenientemente tratadas ―dijo, señalando algunas de las marcas en la piel de Milo.

―Ah, eso. No tuve tiempo ―respondió Milo, cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba la vista.

―Para cumplir con nuestro deber de la mejor manera posible debemos no solamente controlar nuestras emociones sino también cuidar de nuestros propios cuerpos.

Camus acompañó su sermón deslizando sus manos sobre la piel de Milo, que pudo sentir una oleada fresca e invisible fluir hacia sus heridas, disolviendo de a poco el dolor remanente. La energía que estaba recibiendo actuaba como una fuerza curadora más potente que cualquier otro remedio.

―Lo sé, pero... ―La voz de Milo se suavizó hasta desvanecerse en el silencio antes de que pudiera terminar su protesta. No quería interrumpir esa sensación tan agradable, así que no había necesidad de explicar.

―Date la vuelta.

Milo cumplió con la indicación. Se acostó sobre su pecho y disfrutó del mismo efecto placentero de antes, esta vez sobre la espalda. Camus acompañó su accionar con caricias cuidadosas. Milo sonrió cuando sintió los labios de Camus descender desde su cuello hasta la base de su columna. El pedido de mantenerse quieto estaba siendo hecho ahora con un susurro silencioso que se filtraba dentro de su cerebro, aunque Milo estaba teniendo problemas para acatarlo.

Se deleitó en el placer de ser el centro de tan exquisita atención hasta que en el momento en que Camus empezaba a retirar la parte inferior de su armadura, el aire se congeló. El flujo de energía que venía de Camus se detuvo repentinamente. Milo se apoyó en los codos y miró hacia atrás.

―¿Camus...? ―preguntó con voz somnolienta.

El acuariano sostenía en sus manos una carta, la carta que Milo había encontrado en su templo y que luego guardado entre los recovecos de su propia armadura. Milo se incorporó. Había olvidado que traía aquello. La expresión de Camus era de asombro y confusión.

―¿Qué es esto?

Milo sintió sus latidos acelerarse.

―No sé. Lo encontré en el templo de Escorpio.

―Está en ruso ―dijo Camus, que parecía estar paralizado por la sorpresa. Se propuso comenzar a leerla cuando sintió que los dedos de Milo se cerraban sobre su muñeca. Su mirada se había vuelto suplicante.

―Ah... tú puedes leer ruso, verdad ―susurró Milo. Desconcertado por esa pregunta que era más una afirmación, Camus asintió―. No la leas.

―¿Qué?

―No la leas... ―insistió Milo, sin entender el significado de sus propias palabras ni la angustia que destilaban. Ignorando su pedido, Camus le dirigió una mirada inflexible.

―Silencio.

Después de soltarse del agarre de Milo, Camus se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación llevándose consigo la carta. Sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, Milo quiso ir tras él, pero se encontró con que la puerta estaba trancada desde afuera. Intentó abrirla a la fuerza, pero mirando a través de la cerradura se dio cuenta de que estaba sellada con una capa de hielo.

Luego de fallar al querer derribarla, Milo buscó otra manera de salir. Entonces reparó en la ventana entreabierta y se maldijo por no haberla visto antes. A través de ella pasó hacia la habitación contigua, que estaba vacía, y de allí llegó al pasillo. Intentando ubicar el cosmos de Camus, Milo encontró una puerta escondida entre las sombras. Apoyó la mano sobre ella y la sintió fría.

Golpeó sus nudillos contra la superficie de puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. De todas maneras, no la necesitaba para saber que Camus estaba allí. La empujó esperando que estuviera trancada, pero se equivocaba. La puerta se abrió con un crujido suave.

En el interior, la habitación estaba oscura, con apenas un tenue rayo lánguido filtrándose a través de una pequeña ventana abierta. Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. El aire estancado allí estaba helado.

Divisó la silueta de Camus en un rincón. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra una de las esquinas.

―Perdón ―murmuró Milo, tragándose su orgullo para reconocer que no había actuado de la mejor manera. Camus no dijo nada, y Milo se acercó cautelosamente, creyendo que sería justamente reprendido―. Eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte, perdóname... ¿Camus? ―preguntó, agachándose frente a él.

Cuando Camus levantó la cabeza, Milo sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver que su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Su mirada fue hacia el puño cerrado de Camus, donde estaban aprisionadas las hojas de la carta. Sin saber qué decir y sintiéndose responsable sin saber por qué, abrazó a Camus con fuerza.

―Quizás tenías razón ―dijo Camus en un hilo de voz que terminó por quebrarse―. Quizás no debería haberla leído.

―¿Qué es lo que dice? ―preguntó Milo, aunque una parte de él temía conocer la respuesta.

―Cosas que podrían haber sido de utilidad en el pasado, pero ya no. Cosas que quedaron atrás.

Sin querer decir más, Camus rodeó a Milo con sus brazos. Acarició su piel tibia, depositó un beso sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos buscando cortar de una vez el flujo de sus lágrimas.

La carta era una súplica por ayuda, cargada de un antiguo y pesado dolor. El pedido desesperado se había extraviado en el camino, extinguiéndose en los ecos del silencio antes de que nadie llegara a escucharlo. Era un mensaje dirigido a quien él mismo había sido en un pasado distante, recordándole acerca de una preciosa promesa y un lugar al que debía proteger. Un mensaje que de haber llegado a tiempo podría haber cambiado el futuro.

Camus intentó tragarse el peso de la culpa que se metía bajo su piel con una intensidad que amenazaba con hacerlo perder el control. Buscó la muñeca de Milo, que no terminaba de comprender lo que ocurría, y comenzó a contar los latidos de su corazón. Cuando los sintió fuertes y regulares, su ansiedad comenzó a disminuir. Soltó las hojas que tenía aún apretadas en su otra mano, y dejó que la brisa del atardecer las empujara perezosamente hacia la puerta. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Ahora aquellas eran solamente palabras perdidas en el tiempo.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces me pregunto si queda claro que cuando incluyo estas interacciones más violentosas es porque hay un acuerdo previo y nadie está forzando a nadie. 
> 
> Hay veces en que entre Kardia y Dége pongo una dinámica que tiende a ser medio sadomasoquista (inspirada por la personalidad de Kardia), pero la idea es que es consensual y de común acuerdo. Así que por las dudas lo aclaro, aunque creo que el texto lo explica.
> 
> Notas originales:
> 
> Gracias a mi amiga Circe por inspirarme en la primera parte de este segundo capítulo cuando Milo está por ir con el patriarca.
> 
> Bueno, no iba a decir lo que decía la carta, pero cambié de idea XD Bravo Hator por estar cerca de adivinar 8D
> 
> ¿Cuál era el contenido de la carta?
> 
> No quise aclararlo en la historia, pero lo explico aquí: Unity tenía a su hermana Serafina, que era además como una tía para Degel. En el momento en que ella murió, Unity terminó por volverse loco y se convirtió en un villano.
> 
> Imaginé que esa carta que Kardia esconde en este fic contaba de la muerte de Serafina (cosa que Dégel no sabía, de hecho Degel parecía no saber demasiadas cosas sobre lo que había pasado en Siberia luego de su partida) y la angustia y soledad que sentía Unity.
> 
> De haber contestado Dégel la carta, Unity quizás no hubiera terminado provocando la gran tragedia que más tarde en el manga provoca sobre Dégel y Kardia por causa de la locura que tiene encima. Toda la locura de Unity viene del dolor y la soledad, y como consecuencia de no haber tenido a nadie en un momento tan terrible como ese. Por eso, esa carta que Kardia escondió en esta historia era sumamente importante y especial aunque él no lo supiera, y por eso Camus reaccionó de manera tan intensa al leerla.
> 
> ¿Por qué Dégel no quería contestarle a Kardia cuando Kardia le preguntaba si quería volver a Siberia?
> 
> Porque la respuesta era NO. Dégel se sentía culpable de no querer volver a Siberia, y prefería evitar pensar en eso, así como tampoco quería pensar en que Kardia estaba de camino a morir pronto.


	19. 2010: El abrazo invisible (El Cid, Albafica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Cid encuentra una manera de acercarse un poco a Albafica.

Después de algunos días en el extranjero, El Cid de Capricornio regresaba de una misión, listo para volver a ocupar su lugar como guardián de la décima casa. Poco después de entrar al santuario, pudo notar que había estado lloviendo con intensidad. El suelo húmedo cedía un poco con cada paso que daba, y los árboles despedían una fragancia agradable y mentolada. Le gustaba el olor a tierra mojada.

Estaba a punto de entrar al territorio de las Doce Casas cuando escuchó una voz tímida a sus espaldas.

―Disculpe, señor...

El caballero se volvió y vio a un grupo de aprendices conformado por dos niños y una niña. Llevaban un buen tiempo siguiéndolo, pero solamente ahora se animaban a revelar su presencia. El mayor de ellos apretaba una especie de tela doblada contra su pecho.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó El Cid. Aunque su tono había sido gentil, el grupito retrocedió un poco. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar. El Cid no recordaba haberlos visto antes.

―Esto le pertenece a uno de sus amigos, ¿verdad? ―tartamudeó finalmente el niño, extendiendo los brazos para mostrarle lo que cargaba en ellos.

―¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado?

―No lo encontramos. Ayer volvíamos de traer unas cosas del pueblo y comenzó a llover. No teníamos nada con qué cubrirnos. Entonces alguien puso esto sobre nosotros para que no nos mojáramos. Después otro aprendiz nos dijo que estaba seguro de que esto pertenecía a uno de los santos dorados, y que debíamos dárselo al señor Aldebarán porque él sabría qué hacer. Pero él no ha vuelto aún. Entonces ahora que lo vimos a usted, pensamos que quizás...

El más pequeño de los niños bajó la cabeza y se escondió detrás del mayor al ver que El Cid se acercaba. La armadura que portaba lo hacía verse majestuoso pero también temible, así que su corazón se debatía entre la admiración y un enorme susto que le hacía temblar las rodillas.

El español fue cortés; tomó el objeto en sus manos y lo examinó con cuidado. Comprobó que se trataba de una capa como la que él mismo llevaba puesta.

―¿Quién os ha dado esto?

―Quisimos ver quién era, pero se fue antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo ―explicó el líder del grupo.

―¡Fue mágico! ¡Desapareció! ―dijo el niño más pequeño.

―Queríamos devolverla pronto, pero como no llegamos a ver a la persona ―terció la niña. El Cid levantó una mano para pedir orden, y los tres se callaron de inmediato.

―Entiendo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó el caballero, dirigiéndose al mayor.

―Teneo. Llegamos hace poco al santuario, estamos entrenando con el señor Aldebarán.

―Yo soy Saro ―susurró el otro, asomándose desde atrás de Teneo.

―Y yo soy Serinsa ―intervino la niña.

―Está bien. Yo me encargaré. ―El Cid acomodó la capa bajo su brazo y se dispuso a seguir su camino. A los ojos de los pequeños, lucía como si de repente acabara de serle asignada una misión de vital importancia, no como alguien a quien se le hubiera pedido cumplir con un favor trivial.

―¿Cuando encuentre al dueño le daría las gracias de nuestra parte?

―Claro ―respondió El Cid, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

―Gracias, señor ―dijo Teneo, y los otros dos repitieron a coro las mismas palabras. A pesar de haberse sentido intimidados al principio, los niños pudieron finalmente ver que el caballero de Capricornio estaba rodeado por la misma aura afable que su maestro, Aldebarán.

Los aprendices quedaron atrás, y El Cid no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para deducir quién era el dueño de la capa. Mientras subía las escaleras de las Doce Casas, palpó la tela ahora ya seca y la extendió por un momento. El tejido desprendía un ligero olor a flores. Volvió a doblarla con pulcritud, sabiendo bien adónde tenía que dirigirse.

Caminaba sin prisa pero sin pausa. Debía ir hasta lo más alto a presentarle el reporte de su misión al patriarca, por lo que tendría que atravesar cada uno de los templos, algunos de los cuales estaban vacíos. La Guerra Santa había comenzado, y varios habían sido enviados en misiones para controlar el ataque de espectros.

Pero la persona que buscaba estaba allí. Eran pocas las veces en que Albafica de Piscis salía de su templo, y casi nadie tenía trato con él. Vivía en un mundo privado donde no había lugar para demasiadas cosas.

Muchos habían intentado acercarse a él sin éxito, mientras que otros le temían. El Cid conocía la razón de su encierro y de la distancia que imponía, y respetaba su deseo de soledad.

El aroma dulzón del templo de Piscis se podía percibir desde lejos, y se iba volviendo más intenso con cada paso que daba en dirección a la cima. Un trueno le hizo volver la vista hacia el cielo, que estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras que amenazaban con explotar en cualquier momento.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante pudo distinguir la figura de Albafica a la distancia, parado en lo alto de las escalinatas del último templo. No le sorprendió verlo moverse un poco hacia un lado del camino a medida que él se acercaba.

―Buenos días ―saludó el español con gentileza al llegar a las escaleras.

―Buenos días ―respondió Albafica, usando un tono cordial, aunque mecánico.

―Pido autorización para cruzar el templo ―dijo El Cid, que siempre recordaba cumplir con esa formalidad que no todos solían acatar.

―Adelante.

Albafica hizo un gesto de bienvenida y se apartó hacia un costado, arreglándoselas para ampliar aún más la distancia entre los dos y luego volver a ocupar su lugar unos escalones abajo. Le gustaba el aura serena de Capricornio, sus modales atentos, su mirada libre de prejuicios, la manera en que parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. No quería entorpecerle el paso.

Una ventisca arrastró hasta él una fina cortina de aire mojado. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que los nubarrones comenzaban a dejar caer una suave llovizna, pero casi en el mismo instante en que se volvió consciente de ello, el agua se detuvo y algo rozó su piel. Sus músculos se tensaron. Fue todo tan repentino que su cerebro tardó en procesar que no estaba siendo tocado por nadie, sino que había sido cubierto por algo que lo protegía.

―Creo que eso es tuyo ―dijo la voz de Capricornio a sus espaldas―. Te lo envían unos aprendices, junto con el correspondiente agradecimiento. Querían devolvértelo ellos mismos, pero no llegaron a ver tu cara.

La lengua de Albafica se trabó antes de que pudiera agradecerle la gentileza, y pronto los pasos de El Cid se alejaron. La capa que estaba ahora sobre su cabeza era efectivamente la misma que había dejado atrás el día anterior. Se regañó a sí mismo por haberse puesto a la defensiva cuando no había nada que temer.

Estaba siendo rodeado por una tela inocente que lo envolvía de forma acogedora. En ella quedaba un remanente del cosmos cálido del hombre que acababa de entregársela. Acercó el tejido a su rostro y respiró el aire impregnado en él. Olía a lugares desconocidos, a idiomas extraños, a batallas lejanas.

Para él, que vivía cercado por el perfume de las rosas, aquella era una fragancia exótica que estimulaba sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos, y durante un apacible segundo le pareció sentirse rodeado por un abrazo invisible.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales: Este minific está dedicado a Karin, que había pedido una drabble de El Cid x Alba una vez que ofrecí cumplir pedidos. Tardé mucho en encontrar un argumento. Mi proceso de pensar historias es a través de la asociación de ideas, así que muchas veces mis fics nacen de un cierto elemento que estaba presente en otro.


	20. 2010: Insomnio (Dégel/Kardia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una noche de insomnio, Kardia y Dégel descubren que tienen algo en común.

Aunque la noche resguardaba en su seno a un santuario dormía, en el templo de Escorpio Kardia llevaba horas despierto. Eran tiempos de paz. En Grecia, las noches de verano llegaban trayendo consigo el aroma y el frescor del mar.

La brisa de las islas del Egeo atravesó la octava casa desarreglando la ya alborotada melena de Kardia y luego siguió su recorrido hacia arriba, hasta apagar la luz de la vela con la que Dégel intentaba iluminarse para leer en el templo de Acuario. En la oscuridad de la biblioteca, Dégel suspiró con resignación. Cerró el libro y fue hacia la ventana, que venía ejerciendo una extraña fascinación sobre él esa noche. Él tampoco podía dormir.

Se asomó por la abertura para apreciar el panorama, y en un descuido sus lentes se deslizaron por su nariz escapando de su alcance tan rápido que su mente distraída no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para evitar la caída.

Sin demasiado ánimo bajó a buscarlos, y para encontrarlos tuvo que escarbar en el colchón de nieve que él mismo había creado para evitar que se rompieran. Los examinó y pudo comprobar que estaban intactos.

Se disponía a volver adentro cuando se descubrió a sí mismo viendo hacia atrás. Los dueños de los templos anteriores, Capricornio y Sagitario, estaban en una misión. Más allá estaba Escorpio, lugar al que su mente volvía inevitablemente una y otra vez. Así fue como poco después de prometerse despejar sus pensamientos y volver a su estudio, se encontró yendo escaleras abajo. Solamente quería corroborar una cosa, y luego podría dormir.

La idea era adentrarse en el templo del Escorpión Celeste, pasando desapercibido a través de él hasta llegar adonde estuviera Kardia. Algo en que era definitivamente talentoso era en el arte del sigilo. Llevaba además puesta una capa que lo ayudaba a mimetizarse con las sombras de las antiguas edificaciones.

Creyó haber tenido éxito en su empresa. El templo estaba hundido en la oscuridad y el silencio. Por eso, escuchar la voz de Kardia lo tomó por sorpresa. Llegaba desde algún lugar por encima de su cabeza, y la resonancia del templo hacía parecer que estuviera viniendo de diferentes direcciones a la vez.

―¿Dégel...? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntaba.

Dégel miró hacia arriba con disimulo, intentando en vano ubicar al guardián.

―¿Todavía estás despierto?

El eco de una risa llovió dentro del templo, pero Dégel no perdió su compostura.

―¿Y tú me lo preguntas a mí?

Sintiéndose acorralado, Dégel improvisó una respuesta.

―Tenía que ocuparme de un asunto.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Dégel pudo palpar la curiosidad del otro en el aire, y finalmente creyó escuchar que Kardia se acercaba desde atrás. Volteó la cabeza con disimulo, pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio acercarse desde el lado opuesto con una rapidez que hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera.

―¿Qué tipo de asunto? ―preguntó Kardia, casi apoyando su boca contra la oreja del acuariano. Dégel permaneció serio y callado mientras pensaba en una respuesta adecuada, pero la paciencia de Kardia se agotó más rápido que el tiempo que le llevó decidirse por una―. Ah... ¿ves? No quieres contestar. Y sin embargo parece que te molestara que yo no quiera explicártelo todo. Eso no es muy justo de su parte, ¿no le parece? Me pregunto si no debería pedir algo más a cambio de contestar tus preguntas...

Molesto por la manera en que su espacio estaba siendo invadido, Dégel apartó a Kardia y habló sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el fastidio en su voz.

―Si vas a empezar con eso entonces olvídalo, Kardia. No tengo tiempo para juegos ―dijo Dégel, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida. No llegó demasiado lejos, porque Kardia se paró en el medio de su camino obstruyendo su avance.

―¿Ah, no? ―retrucó Kardia con picardía― ¿Entonces se puede saber por qué has venido aquí en el medio de la noche?

―No consigo dormir ―Dégel bajó la vista y se distrajo observando el polvillo arenoso que había llegado probablemente desde la playa, y flotaba ahora perezosamente a sus pies. Cuando volvió a levantarla, Kardia ya no estaba frente a él.

―¿Algo te preocupa? ―preguntó Kardia, apareciendo como por arte de magia desde entre los pliegues de la capa que Dégel llevaba encima, obligándolo a compartirla.

―No sé. Quizás. ¿Tú qué haces aún despierto?

―Estoy igual que tú. Pero sigues evadiendo mis preguntas.

―Eres tú quien evade las preguntas ―sentenció Dégel.

Simulando molestia, Kardia se alejó llevándose la capa de Dégel con él y caminó hacia la parte exterior del templo, donde se apoyó contra una de las columnas, con su rostro vuelto hacia el mar. Cerró los ojos y se tomó unos momentos para disfrutar de la corriente de aire que llegaba desde abajo.

―Yo ya te contesté ―declaró con aparente indiferencia―. Así que puedes ir a ocuparte de tu asunto de una vez.

―¿Seguirás despierto por mucho tiempo?

―¿Qué te importa?

―Está bien, tienes razón. No tiene sentido que esté aquí.

Dispuesto a terminar de una vez con el juego del gato y el ratón, Dégel quiso aprovechar la ocasión para alejarse del templo de una buena vez y sin mirar hacia atrás. Pero entonces escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse, una pregunta traída hasta donde él estaba por cortesía del viento.

―¿Qué tal si no despierto por la mañana?

―¿Qué...?

Olvidando su intención inmediatamente anterior, Dégel volvió sobre sus pasos. Kardia se veía pensativo, y cuando habló no había en su voz el habitual rastro de ironía que lo caracterizaba.

―¿Y si voy a dormir y no despierto? A veces pienso en eso... y pienso que no me gustaría irme de esa manera, ¿entiendes? No le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero esa no es la muerte que quiero tener.

―Kardia... ―Dégel acababa de escuchar de la boca de Kardia algo que él mismo no quería admitir que temía, algo en lo que intentaba evitar pensar, pero que estaba siempre presente en la trastienda de sus propios pensamientos.

La expresión de su rostro debía estar dejando demasiado en evidencia sus pensamientos, porque Kardia meneó la cabeza con incredulidad cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

―No, no pongas esa cara de tragedia. No me gusta que me mires así. No seas idiota. Es solo un pensamiento, nada más. Uno de esos que a veces vienen por las noches y se agrandan ridículamente hasta ocupar tanto espacio en la cabeza que luego no te dejan dormir. ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

―Sí. A veces ―admitió Dégel en voz baja.

La agresividad de Kardia parecía haber terminado de disolverse por completo al escuchar esa respuesta. Le dirigió a Dégel una mirada iluminada por el brillo del entendimiento.

―Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿verdad? También hay un pensamiento que no te deja dormir.

Dégel asintió de manera casi imperceptible, tanto que una persona común quizás no hubiera notado movimiento alguno en él. Kardia sonrió, satisfecho por haber obtenido al fin la respuesta que venía intuyendo. Luego volvió a prestarle atención el mar, cuyos ecos comenzaban a acunarlo trayéndole poco a poco el sueño que tanto le había costado encontrar.

―Me quedaré ―susurró Dégel de repente, haciendo que Kardia despertara de su dormitar.

―¿Disculpa? ¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién te dio permiso?

―Me quedaré contigo esta noche...

Irritado, Kardia sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Estaba una vez más a la defensiva, y dispuesto a batallar si era necesario.

―Estás malinterpretándome ―gruñó, dejando que la furia se asomara a través de sus palabras―. No es por eso que te conté lo que te conté. No necesito que me cuides ni que me tengas lástima. No somos diferentes.

―Lo sé.

Más allá de las palabras, Kardia sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Sabía bien cómo terminaría aquello, de una u otra manera. Al final, Dégel rompería como de costumbre la eterna promesa de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y la rabia de Kardia se fundiría en el deseo hasta confundirse con él. Dégel se saldría con la suya.

Antes de ser finalmente vencido por el sueño, Kardia murmuró unas últimas palabras que Dégel debió aguzar el oído para lograr descifrar.

―Me pregunto cuál es en tu caso el pensamiento que te mantiene despierto por las noches...

Poco después, Kardia dormía pesadamente. Solamente entonces Dégel se atrevió a acercarse con sigilo a él, apartando los rizos de la melena que se cruzaban en su camino hasta poder pegar los labios a su oído, para depositar allí en la forma de un susurro una respuesta que aún no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta...

―Tú.

**Fin.**


	21. 2010: El ingrediente mágico (Camus/Milo, Mu, Saga, Aioros, Afrodita, Shaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra historia con Milo y Camus que empieza con ellos de pequeños y termina cuando son adultos.

Ahora que tenía siete años, Milo se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo como nunca antes. Poco tiempo atrás había sido nombrado caballero dorado de Escorpio, y desde entonces era parte del grupo más selecto de guerreros al servicio de Atenea. Cada templo tenía por fin su guardián, y él era uno de ellos, al igual que los poderosos Aioros y Saga.

Saga, que caminaba a su lado, pareció haber escuchado sus pensamientos, porque lo miró desde las alturas dedicándole una sonrisa y acarició su cabeza. Milo sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender, pero se prometió que llegaría a ser tan fuerte como el caballero de Géminis.

Volvían al santuario luego de estar unos días ausentes en una misión. Milo estaba feliz de haber podido acompañar a Saga. Había aprendido mucho de él. Pero al comenzar a subir las escaleras de las Doce Casas, sintió el cosquilleo de la nostalgia. Quería encontrarse con sus compañeros. Especialmente, quería contarle a Camus acerca de su aventura.

Por eso, en cuanto estuvo libre, corrió hacia Acuario, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que tenía para decir. Para su decepción, alguien le cortó el paso en las escaleras del templo. Se trataba de Aioros, que lo recibió con una expresión amable y unas palabras crueles.

―Lo siento, Milo. No puedes pasar. Tendrás que esperar unos días para ver a Camus.

Atónito, Milo apenas pudo emitir una respuesta.

―¡¿Unos días...?! ¿Por qué?

―Porque está enfermo. No querrás enfermarte tú también, ¿no?

Aioros sonreía y hablaba con tranquilidad, pero Milo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Intentó recobrar el aliento que había perdido con la corrida, pero no esperó a recuperarlo del todo para insistir.

―¿Enfermo? ¿Pero cómo? No lo molestaré... nada más quería hablar con él.

―Claro, no te preocupes. En unos días podrás hacerlo. Vamos, quizás puedas ayudarme con algo que necesito ―dijo Aioros, tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

Cuando avanzaron a través del templo de Acuario, Milo se esforzó por tratar de descubrir alguna pista que le diera a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo del lado residencial. Notó que si bien Aioros podía parecer despreocupado, tenía su mano firmemente sujeta. Eso arruinaba cualquier posible intento de escaparse de su lado.

Más tarde y ya en su propio templo, Milo no podía dejar de pensar en el tema de Camus. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a refregarle en la cara a Aiolia lo bien que le había ido en la misión. Aioros había insistido en que lo de Camus no era nada serio. ¿Pero si así era, por qué no podía verlo?

Decidió volver a intentarlo. Quizás Aioros exageraba y los sirvientes lo dejarían pasar. Esperó a que llegara una hora con menos movimiento y se puso en marcha hacia Acuario, avanzando con sigilo. Una vez que estuvo allí, se escondió detrás de una columna al sentir que alguien se acercaba, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Se quedó pasmado cuando se encontró con que eran Aioros y Aiolia quienes salían de la parte residencial del templo. Sintió rabia. ¿Por qué Aiolia podía entrar a ver a Camus y él no? ¿Era alguna clase de tratamiento especial por ser hermano de Aioros?

―Milo, ¿qué haces aquí? ―dijo alguien, apareciendo a sus espaldas sorpresivamente. Se trataba de Saga. Sintiéndose aliviado por que fuera él y no otro, Milo fue hacia Saga, convencido de que él lo entendería.

―Es que quiero ver a Camus... ―protestó Milo. La reacción de Saga fue, para su decepción, parecida a la de Aioros. Sonrió y se arrodilló junto a él para quedar a su altura.

―Ten paciencia, en unos días podrás verlo. Cuando mejore.

―¿Por qué en unos días? ¡No es justo!

De nada sirvieron las quejas, Saga no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. Milo volvió a visitar Acuario los días siguientes, pero siempre lo enviaban de vuelta. En alguna ocasión intentó colarse, y llegó al punto de trepar hasta la ventana de la habitación de Camus. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que allí hubiera una sirvienta, que lo corrió poco después de que lograra entrar. La vigilancia era estricta, y siempre lo descubrían.

Vencido por la frustración, una tarde en que cruzaba el templo de Virgo terminó quedándose allí un buen rato y contándole a Shaka sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Camus está enfermo y no me dejan ir a verlo ―dijo Milo, aferrándose a la taza de té que Shaka le había ofrecido―. ¿Crees que pase algo malo?

―¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron? ―preguntó Shaka.

―Que no es grave, pero que tengo que esperar unos días.

―Ya veo. Entonces deberías simplemente respetar la orden, ¿no crees?

―¡Pero ya pasó bastante tiempo y aún no me dejan entrar! ―exclamó Milo―. Además Aiolia sí puede verlo. ¡Lo vi salir con Aioros de la residencia de Camus!

Shaka hizo un gesto para indicarle que bajara la voz, y Milo probó un sorbo del té. No le gustaba mucho el gusto. Le faltaba azúcar.

―¿Por qué no le preguntas la razón a él, entonces?

―¡No! ―declaró Milo, olvidando el pedido de silencio de Shaka―. ¿Para darle la chance de burlarse de mí? ¡Nunca!

―Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿no?

―Es que me preocupa Camus... ―murmuró Milo―. ¿Crees que si fuera algo serio me lo dirían o no?

―No sé ―contestó Shaka, pensativo―. Pero te contaré algo. Cerca del santuario hay un lugar llamado "La Isla de los Sanadores". Allí crecen diferentes tipos de plantas medicinales, y también residen expertos en varias enfermedades.

―Ah, he escuchado de ella.

De pronto Milo tenía puesta toda su atención en lo que Shaka estaba contando. Recordaba haber escuchado varias historias increíbles sobre aquella isla, aunque él no sabía qué tan ciertas fueran porque nunca la había visitado.

―Pero también se dice que allí hay un árbol donde crecen manzanas que son capaces de curar cualquier enfermedad.

Sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad, pero aquel era un lugar especial, y Shaka no era una persona que anduviera contando mentiras, así que la idea lo ilusionó.

―¿En serio?

―Quizás sea solamente una leyenda ―aclaró Shaka.

―¿Dónde se supone que está ese árbol? ―preguntó Milo. Era demasiado tarde para apagar la llama de la curiosidad.

―No sé. Quizás Afrodita lo sepa, sé que va a veces a ese lugar a conseguir semillas para su jardín.

A Milo no le agradaba demasiado Afrodita, que tenía solamente tres años más que él, pero actuaba como si creyera que eso lo hacía muy superior. No tenían mucho trato, en general cada uno iba por su lado. Pero esta vez Milo estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo e ir a preguntarle con respecto a lo que Shaka le había sugerido.

El último templo parecía vacío. Entró teniendo cuidado de mirar a su alrededor, en el caso de que Afrodita apareciera de la nada. Lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba aún intentando detectar si había alguien más en el lugar cuando algo lo levantó en el aire tomándolo por los tobillos, hasta dejarlo colgando del techo boca abajo. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que se encontró envuelto por una especie de enredadera de flores con vida propia.

Mientras luchaba por zafarse escuchó que alguien reía a carcajadas. Una vez que dejó de balancearse y logró al menos apartar parte del pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, pudo ver que se trataba de DeathMask, que lo observaba desde abajo. A su lado estaba Afrodita, que sonreía divertido.

―¡¿De qué crees que te ríes, imbécil? ―gritó Milo, escupiendo algunos pétalos que habían terminado en su boca. DeathMask no pareció acusar recibo.

―Bueno, suficiente ―sentenció Afrodita levantando una mano.

―No seas aguafiestas ―se quejó DeathMask.

Aprovechando la distracción, Milo utilizó el filo de su Aguja Escarlata para escapar de la enredadera, y consiguió aterrizar de pie sobre el suelo.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí, Escorpio? ―preguntó Afrodita, ignorando completamente la mirada furiosa de Milo, que estaba cubierto por pétalos y hojas. Milo pensó en atacarlos a los dos con su propia técnica para vengarse, pero se contuvo al recordar por qué estaba allí, aunque su voz estaba cargada de rabia cuando respondió.

―Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

―¿Sí? ―Afrodita no se esperaba una visita de Milo, así que estaba levemente interesado en lo que lo había traído allí. Sin embargo, hizo lo mejor posible para disimularlo.

―Me dijeron que hay un árbol especial en la Isla de los Sanadores. Uno que cura enfermedades.

DeathMask estaba tentado a comenzar a reír nuevamente, pero Afrodita lo hizo callar con un gesto sutil. Quería escuchar lo que Milo tenía para decir.

―Ah, sí, ese árbol...

―¿Lo conoces...? ―preguntó Milo, esperanzado.

―Quizás... ―respondió Afrodita en un tono enigmático, escondiendo su rostro detrás de una enorme rosa.

―¿Cómo llego a él?

La enredadera que había quedado hecha pedazos en el suelo comenzaba a regenerarse lentamente, y Afrodita se tomó su tiempo para contestar mientras la observaba.

―Te lo diré con la condición de que me traigas algo de la isla ―dijo finalmente.

Aunque pudiera parecer un poco sospechoso que Afrodita hubiera accedido tan rápido, Milo estaba dispuesto a creerle. Afrodita comprendió que Milo aceptaría la oferta solamente por ver la mirada en los ojos del otro, y sonrió. En circunstancias normales, quizás Milo hubiera dudado más, pero en ese momento quería creer, así que respiró hondo y decidió confiar.

―¿Cuál es la condición?

―En la parte sur de la isla crece una variedad extraña de rosas azules ―explicó Afrodita, y su rostro se suavizó con una expresión ensoñadora―. Son únicas. Quisiera que me trajeras algunas.

―Entendido... ―acordó Milo. Dentro de todo, parecía bastante razonable.

―Cerca de ellas encontrarás lo que buscas.

Apenas tuvo su respuesta, Milo se retiró, y en el templo de Piscis, DeathMask miró a Afrodita con intriga.

―¿Es cierto lo del árbol? ―preguntó.

―No sé, eso dicen... Lo importante es que realmente me gustan esas rosas... ―respondió Afrodita con una sonrisa.

* * *

Lo siguiente que hizo Milo fue ir a ver a la persona que podría ayudarle a llegar a la isla más rápido que nadie. No era alguien que se caracterizara por tener una actitud entusiasta, pero haría lo posible para convencerlo.

―¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te teletransporte a la Isla de los Sanadores? ―preguntó Mu.

No estaba muy convencido, a pesar de las explicaciones y ruegos de Milo, que había llegado para interrumpirlo en un momento en que quería tranquilidad.

―¡Por favor! Es porque quiero ayudar a Camus.

Mu se alejó un poco de Milo, que estaba pisándole los talones, e intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

―Ya otros se están ocupando de eso, no tienes que preocuparte.

―Pero no puedo quedarme esperando sin hacer nada ―replicó Milo―. Si tú no me ayudas iré por mi cuenta.

Aunque Milo lo hubiera dicho en tono de amenaza, Mu sonrió. La idea le parecía fantástica, de hecho. Significaba menos trabajo para él.

―Me parece bien. Hay botes que salen para allí no demasiado lejos. Un par de veces al día, si no me equivoco.

Después de un breve silencio que le hizo creer a Mu que por fin había logrado sacarse de encima a Milo, este apareció frente a él.

―¿Cómo, en serio no quieres ayudarme?

Viendo la decisión en la mirada de Milo, a Mu le quedó claro que no le sería fácil convencerlo de dejar de lado sus intenciones. Se quedaría allí hasta conseguir lo que buscaba.

―No sé si podría hacerlo bien... no domino del todo la teletransportación aún.

―¡Pero dicen que eres muy bueno!

La insistencia de Milo hizo que Mu llegara a la conclusión de que sería más problemático y tedioso negarse a cooperar que ceder.

―Está bien, lo tomaré como una práctica, pero no prometo nada.

Milo le agradeció efusivamente, y ambos se alejaron de las Doce Casas para que Mu pudiera utilizar su habilidad con mayor libertad. Era cierto que Mu no era aún un experto en utilizar la teletransportación, y Milo no tenía experiencia en viajar usando ese sistema tampoco. Pero aunque Mu le advirtiera que se sentiría raro, nada podría haber preparado al escorpiano para lo que vendría. Por un momento, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se desintegraba, sintió pánico.

Estaba siendo arrastrado por un remolino. Intentó respirar, pero no pudo. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, confundido, pudo ver muy poco; estaba rodeado por agua. Miró hacia arriba, desde donde llegaba el reflejo del sol, y nadó hasta la superficie, donde tomó una bocanada de aire desesperada. Estaba cerca de la orilla, a pesar de no poder hacer pie. Una sorpresiva ola enorme lo arrastró hacia la arena, y Milo no supo si sentirse agradecido o enojado.

Al menos parecía haber llegado al lugar correcto, pero salió del agua sin saber realmente adónde dirigirse. La vegetación de la isla era preciosa, y muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Caminó por un buen trecho sin que nadie se cruzara por su camino, hasta que se encontró con una persona que lo reconoció como santo dorado, aunque él no recordaba haberla visto antes. Se trataba de un sanador que residía en la isla. Aprovechó para preguntarle dónde estaba, y así descubrió que Mu lo había enviado aparentemente al norte de la isla, y no al sur.

Las horas fueron pasando entre que Milo tomó el camino correcto y fue en busca del lugar que Afrodita le había señalado. Cuando el sol se ponía, Milo empezaba a creer que todo había sido una gran broma. Agotado, se acostó sobre el suelo para descansar bajo la copa de un imponente árbol. Se sentía desganado y malhumorado, pero todo cambió cuando tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia arriba, y allí las vio.

En la cima del árbol crecían unas manzanas que incluso desde donde estaba podía notar que eran enormes. Ese no era un manzano normal, por eso no lo había notado antes. Era gigante. Era imposible alcanzar las frutas sin subirse a él. Tuvo la seguridad de que era el árbol que buscaba. Trepó por el tronco y ascendió hasta dar con una fruta que le pareciera adecuada. Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, se tomó un instante para admirar el paisaje, y no muy lejos de allí pudo ver un rosal donde las flores eran de un sorprendente color azul, tal como había dicho Afrodita. Sonrió. El viaje había valido la pena.

Después de bajar del árbol e ir por algunas de las rosas tal como había prometido, Milo llamó a Mu telepáticamente, para hacerle saber que estaba listo para volver. Tampoco estaba demasiado acostumbrado a utilizar ese método de comunicación, así que le tomó varios intentos. Cuando tuvo éxito, la respuesta llegó en la forma del mismo remolino que lo había llevado a la isla, y poco después apareció en el territorio del santuario, sintiéndose un poco mareado. Mu lo esperaba en las cercanías. Se veía un poco ansioso, algo no muy común en él.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el ariano, acercándose.

―Sí. Excepto que casi me ahogo cuando me enviaste a la isla. Además de que me mandaste al norte, no al sur ―refunfuñó Milo.

―Ah... pero te dije que no era un experto aún ―se disculpó Mu.

―Está bien... gracias por ayudarme ―concedió Milo. Se sentía todavía bastante aturdido por el agitado viaje, así que nada más atinó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que daban a los templos, sin querer demorarse más hablando con Mu.

Mientras subía los escalones, fue despejándose y recobrando su energía. Ahora tenía algo con lo que podría ayudar a Camus. Y esta vez estaba decidido a entrar a su cuarto sin ser descubierto, para poder entregárselo.

* * *

Al llegar a Acuario era ya de noche. Observó un buen rato el movimiento en la parte residencial antes de decidirse a actuar. Conocía a los sirvientes, y sabía cuáles eran más cuidadosos.

En el momento que consideró correcto, se movió con rapidez a través de las sombras y escaló por la pared hasta llegar a la ventana de Camus. Había calculado bien. No había ningún adulto en la habitación, que estaba poco iluminada. Camus leía un libro recostado en la cama, pero miró hacia la ventana cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

―¡Camus! ―susurró Milo.

―¿Milo...? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! ―exclamó Camus, sin moverse de donde estaba.

―¿Eh? Pero vine a verte...

Sin entender el porqué de la actitud de Camus, Milo entró a la habitación, pero eso pareció molestar todavía más al otro, que retrocedió hasta ocultarse en las sombras de una de las esquinas del cuarto.

―No puedes verme. Tienes que irte.

―Pero te traje algo para que te mejores...

―¿De qué estás hablando...?

La pregunta de Camus disparó una reacción en cadena de pensamientos, y de pronto Milo se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba. No traía consigo ninguna de las cosas que había conseguido en la isla.

―No puede ser... ―musitó―. ¿Las olvidé...?

―Mira, Milo, no importa. Vete de una vez. ¿No entiendes lo que te digo? No puedes estar aquí.

―Pero Camus... ―No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Una corriente fría lo empujó hacia atrás.

―_Diamond Dust!_

Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Milo estaba afuera de vuelta.

―¿Estás bien? ¡Perdón! ―gritó Camus desde la ventana, aunque de todos modos Milo no tuvo chance de contestar antes de que la cerrara.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que Milo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de enfadarse. No podía creer que una vez que hubiera logrado llegar hasta Camus no tuviera encima lo que necesitaba. ¿Acaso se le había caído en algún lugar? ¿Por qué Camus lo había echado tan rudamente?

Desconcertado, volvió a bajar las escaleras. Era tarde, estaba desorientado y tenía sueño. Se arrastró hacia la cama y durmió hasta que lo despertaron al día siguiente. A la mañana siguiente, todas las aventuras del día anterior parecían un sueño en sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto tomó conciencia de que todo había sido real, despertó del todo. No podía ser que hubiera perdido la manzana y las flores. No podía ser que hubiera ido hasta la isla para nada. Tenían que estar en alguna parte, y las encontraría.

Se pasó el resto del día buscándolas en cada parte del camino que había recorrido, pero no le dijo nada a Mu al respecto. Sería demasiada humillación confesarle que había perdido lo que él le había ayudado a ir a buscar. Después del infructuoso recorrido, decidió ir a contarle a Shaka lo sucedido, ya que aquello había sido su idea.

―Qué lástima que se te haya perdido ―lamentó Shaka, ofreciéndole otro de sus extraños tés―. Me hubiera gustado tocar esa manzana. Pero no recuerdo ni siquiera haber olido ninguna fruta o flor cuando pasaste por mi templo ayer...

―Entonces debe de habérseme caído antes de Virgo... No es justo... Además, no entiendo por qué Camus me trató tan mal. Ni siquiera quiso escucharme.

―Considerando que te habían prohibido verlo, quizás deberías haberle hecho llegar la manzana a través de alguien más. Es decir, si no la hubieras perdido.

―¡No me lo recuerdes! ―exclamó Milo―. ¿Qué debería hacer?

―Quizás sí sería bueno que hablaras con Mu.

―Se va a burlar de mí...

―Lo dudo. Mu no es esa clase de persona ―acotó Shaka. Milo sabía que era cierto, pero aún así la idea no le resultaba muy atractiva. Escondió la cara entre sus manos.

―No quiero ir a hablar con él ahora...

―Es tu decisión.

* * *

Decidió darse un día más de plazo para encontrar lo que había perdido. Si al final del segundo día no había tenido éxito, iría con Mu y le pediría ayuda. Quizás tuviera que volver a la isla, aunque ahora la idea de ir en barco no le parecía tan terrible, por más que le tomara más tiempo.

Finalmente, se dio por vencido. Las flores y la manzana no aparecían por ninguna parte, así que Milo supo que había llegado la hora de ir a Aries, por más que le pesara hacerlo. Entró prácticamente arrastrando los pies. Cada paso que daba le costaba más. Milo pensaba que quizás fuera el peso de la vergüenza.

Al encontrarse con Mu, notó enseguida que él tampoco parecía muy feliz por su visita, pero Milo fue directo al punto.

―Vine a hablar sobre lo que fui a buscar a la isla.

―Ah, eso ―susurró Mu, bajando la cabeza―. Sí. ¡Perdón!

Milo, que no esperaba esa respuesta, se quedó en blanco.

―¿Eh?

Hablando en una voz baja y apurada, Mu comenzó a justificarse.

―Estabas enojado cuando volviste de la isla, pero no me dijiste nada... esperaba que volvieras a pedirme explicaciones... Tienes razón de estar enojado... ¡Pero es que cuando dije que aún no dominaba la teletransportación dije la verdad!

―¿A qué te refieres?

Creyendo que estaba siendo presionado para dar una disculpa, Mu miró a Milo a los ojos y dijo lo que creía que él quería escuchar.

―¡Perdón por perder las cosas que traías de la isla!

―¿Cómo? ¿Pero cómo? ―La cara de asombro de Milo era cómica, pero Mu estaba demasiado preocupado por dar una buena explicación como para notarlo.

―Sé que traías algo, pero me concentré en traerte de vuelta a ti y esas otras cosas se perdieron en el camino...

Por fin Milo estaba entendiendo a qué se refería Mu, pero no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

―¿Estás diciendo que fuiste tú que las perdiste?

Enredado en su propia parte del malentendido, Mu tampoco terminaba de entender.

―¿No es eso de lo que venías a hablar?

―¡Pensé que yo las había perdido! ¿Pero cómo pudiste haberlas perdido?

―Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez ―se excusó Mu, encogiéndose de hombros. Parte de él lamentaba haber hablado antes de tiempo. Podría haberse ahorrado un disgusto, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

―¿Pero qué pasa con las cosas que se pierden, entonces? ―preguntó Milo. Tenía en su mente la imagen de un mar de cosas perdidas por causa de teletransportaciones mal realizadas flotando en algún rincón del universo.

―No sé... podrían estar en cualquier otra parte... o haberse perdido para siempre...

―¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso tan a la ligera?

A Milo le asombraba que Mu se viera tan tranquilo como siempre. Si creía que el perder objetos durante la teletransportación era un gran problema, de seguro no lo demostraba con su actitud.

―Pero al menos tú estás aquí, ¿no?

Esa afirmación hizo que Milo se inquietara, más que tranquilizarse. Un millón de posibilidades cruzaron su cabeza, y ninguna de ellas era agradable. ¿Podría alguien perder una parte del cuerpo al ser teletransportado? ¿O qué tal si terminaba siendo deformado por el proceso? ¿O si desaparecía para nunca más volver?

―¿Qué, eso que le pasó a los objetos podría haberme pasado a mí también?

Al escuchar eso, por primera vez Mu pareció preocupado. Reparó en que Milo no se veía bien, y la sombra de una duda apareció en su mente.

―¿Estás bien? Milo...

―¿Me hiciste algo? ¿Pudiste haberme rearmado diferente o algo?

―¡No, claro que no! ¡Sé teletransportar personas! Puedo equivocarme de lugar todavía a veces, pero no lastimar a alguien...

―¿Estás seguro?

Mu estaba seguro, pero el flujo de la conversación había llevado a que se encendiera una alarma en él. Vio a Milo temblar, y de pronto comenzó a pensar que quizás sí podría equivocarse con una persona de la misma manera que con un objeto. Quizás había cometido un terrible error.

―Espera aquí ―ordenó Mu, corriendo hacia la salida de su templo.

Obedientemente, y porque no tenía otra opción, Milo esperó allí. Tenía sueño. Se envolvió en su capa y se recostó contra una pared. No era muy cómodo, pero era mejor que nada. Quería dormir.

Despertó sintiendo que estaba apoyado contra algo más mullido. Eran los brazos de alguien, y pronto reconoció su cosmos. Era Saga. Escuchó también la voz de Mu, que sonaba extrañamente angustiada.

―Puede que sea mi culpa. Lo teletransporté, y... quizás le haya hecho daño sin querer. Tenemos que llamar a mi maestro, quizás él sepa qué hacer...

―Mu, no llores ―decía Saga―. No creo que hayas sido tú.

―Perdón... ―murmuraba Mu.

―No, de veras. Es solamente fiebre. Creo que sé lo que tiene, y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

―¿Saga? ―dijo Milo con voz adormilada―. ¿Puedo ver a Camus ya?

―Te llevaré a la cama ―respondió Saga. Acomodó a Milo en sus brazos, acarició la cabeza de Mu intentando calmarlo y suspiró. No podía enojarse con ninguno de ellos. Si se comportaban como niños pequeños a veces, era porque eso era exactamente lo que eran en realidad.

* * *

Cuando Milo volvió a despertar del todo, estaba en su propia cama. Tenía frío y estaba agotado, pero Saga estaba en la habitación, y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor. Allí llegó la explicación que tanto había buscado.

―¿Sarampión? ―preguntó Milo, repitiendo la palabra que Saga acababa de pronunciar.

―Sí. Es una enfermedad muy contagiosa, por eso no queríamos que vieras a Camus...

Tenía sentido, pero él no había querido entender aunque hubieran intentado explicarle antes. Y considerando su terquedad, si pasara de nuevo probablemente actuaría de la misma manera. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, y entrecerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Al ver quién había entrado, dio un grito de sorpresa.

―¡Camus!

Cruzado de brazos, Camus se acercó a la cama. Tenía leves rastros de pequeñas manchas en la piel, algo que Milo no había podido ver cuando había ido a visitarlo.

―Idiota. Por eso te dije que no quería verte...

―Pero ahora tú estás aquí, ¿eso no es peligroso? ―dijo Milo, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

―Solamente se puede tener una vez, y ya me curé.

―La mayoría de los otros ya lo han tenido ―intervino Saga―. Por eso Aiolia podía estar en contacto con él y tú no. De todas maneras no es grave, y es mejor que lo tengas ahora y no cuando seas más grande.

―¿No hubiera sido más fácil dejar que me contagiara desde un principio, entonces? ―reprochó Milo, asomándose desde abajo de las sábanas.

―Sigue siendo una enfermedad, no sería justo exponer a un niño de esa manera.

―¡No soy cualquier niño! ―exclamó Milo. Saga contuvo la risa. La manera en que Milo se había tomado aquello como una ofensa le causaba gracia. Milo seguía siendo igual de enérgico, incluso ahora. Era un buen síntoma.

―¿Te quedarás un rato aquí con él entonces, Camus? ―preguntó Saga, parándose para dejar su lugar junto a la cama.

―Sí ―dijo Camus con toda seriedad―. Me aseguraré de que descanse.

Así, Saga los dejó solos. Camus se sentía un poco culpable por haber contagiado a Milo, y Milo enojado por haberse metido en tantos problemas, así que hubo silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que Milo habló.

―¿Por qué Shaka no me dijo nada de esto? ―La pregunta no iba dirigida a Camus sino que era una reflexión en voz alta, pero igualmente Camus respondió.

―Porque no sabía, seguramente. Se la pasa en su templo meditando sobre la vida, y por eso a veces saca conclusiones complicadas para cosas que en realidad son sencillas.

―No es justo, todo lo que hice fue para nada... ―gruñó Milo―. Estoy cansado.

Camus se sentó a los pies de la cama, miró a Milo de reojo y sonrió.

―Duerme... ―sugirió. Milo devolvió la sonrisa. En realidad tenía muchas cosas que contar, pero el cansancio le estaba ganando la partida. Se preguntó vagamente dónde habrían terminado las flores y la manzana, y qué sería de ellas ahora, pero esos pensamientos dieron lugar al sueño, al que terminó rindiéndose.

* * *

En la misma habitación, más de diez años después, Milo era despertado por los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la ventana. Recordó que Camus se había quedado a dormir allí la noche anterior, y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscándolo. Cuando no lo encontró, salió de la cama sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Encontró a Camus en la habitación contigua, disfrutando de un prolijo desayuno.

―Ponte algo encima, Milo ―dijo su compañero, meneando la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Milo, sentándose a su lado―. No es nada que no hayas visto antes.

―Está bien, haz lo que quieras ―concedió Camus, sin querer alargar el tema. Dejó que Milo le robara un beso que se demoró más de lo calculado, pero decidió que estaba bien así. Se tomó su tiempo para recorrerlo y saborearlo, pero recordó algo más, y se detuvo antes de llegar al punto en que no hubiera vuelta atrás―. Espera. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Entre decepcionado y curioso, Milo vio cómo Camus salía de la habitación, para volver con un monumental fruto rojo en sus manos.

―¿Y eso...?

―Lo encontré esta mañana en la puerta del templo, y nadie supo decirme de dónde había salido. Nunca había visto una manzana tan grande... Me recuerda a algo que me habías contado una vez cuando éramos pequeños, acerca de una isla a la que fuiste.

Milo estaba pensando justamente lo mismo. Tomó la gigantesca manzana y la examinó cuidadosamente, sin poder creer lo que veía. Era probable que su memoria estuviera jugándole una mala pasada, pero podía jurar que, por más absurdo que fuera, esa fruta era la misma de sus recuerdos...

* * *

Unos templos más abajo, en Tauro, el día había comenzado igual que siempre, excepto por un detalle diferente. Frente a su templo, Aldebarán había encontrado un ramillete de extrañas rosas azules. Las levantó con delicadeza; nunca había visto nada igual. Preguntó entre los sirvientes si alguno había visto a alguien dejarlas allí, pero nadie sabía nada.

Al percibir el aroma delicioso que desprendían, creyó escuchar la voz traviesa de Mu colándose en su cabeza, aunque Mu estaba lejos, y quizás no fuera más que su imaginación.

"_¿Será que acaso tienes un admirador secreto?"_

Aldebarán rió. No sabía de dónde podrían haber venido esas flores, pero buscó un lugar donde colocarlas y no volvió a pensar en el tema. Al final de cuentas, no todo tenía por qué tener una explicación.

**Fin.**


	22. 2010: El oráculo (Camus/Milo)

En los tiempos antiguos, muchos acudían al oráculo de Delfos para obtener respuestas. Desde la época del apogeo de aquella práctica habían pasado siglos. Del santuario de Apolo donde los peregrinos consultaban a las pitonisas, quedaban en apariencia solamente ruinas.

Camus conocía la historia de aquel lugar a la perfección y lo había visitado antes, quizás esperando poder percibir algún remanente del viejo poder que lo habitaba. Se había encontrado con que estaba vacío. Aquellas rocas no eran más que los huesos de un gigante muerto.

Sin embargo, la idea de regresar a ese lugar lo venía persiguiendo desde que había dejado Siberia atrás. Le había entregado la armadura de Cisne a Hyoga porque no tenía otra opción, aún cuando tenía dudas sobre si estaba preparado para vestirla, y había vuelto a Grecia para ponerse a las órdenes de un patriarca que le generaba sospechas.

En esos años lejos, muchas cosas habían cambiado para Camus. Las ideas que tenía sobre su papel como caballero, su manera de ver al santuario y al mundo. Ante cada dificultad se había esforzado por mantener una apariencia de calma, aún cuando hubiera momentos en que estuviera desgarrándose de dolor o aunque las dudas estuvieran carcomiéndolo por dentro.

Lo que se había mantenido como su constante en todo ese proceso había sido Milo. Era extraño pensar que justamente Milo, siempre tan impulsivo e imprudente, fuera su cable a tierra.

En Siberia, cuando pasaba el suficiente tiempo solo, Camus se quedaba a veces horas en silencio contemplando un punto perdido en la nada, olvidándose de sí mismo, hasta que comenzaba a sentir que bien podría pasar a formar parte del paisaje helado.

En momentos así solía aparecer Milo, trayendo noticias y sacudiendo su mundo, riéndose a carcajadas y haciéndolo reír, metiéndose en su cama sin permiso, quejándose del frío y de la comida, recordándole lo que había más allá del desierto blanco.

Aunque Camus se hubiera vuelto un experto en el arte del ocultar sus sentimientos, Milo se había vuelto a su vez especialista en deducirlos.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntaba Milo de tanto en tanto, deteniéndose a observarlo. Buscaba su mirada abriéndose paso entre un amasijo de sábanas y de pelo.

Quizás hubiera sido porque una caricia de Camus se había endurecido, cargada de tensión, o porque un beso había quedado a la mitad al ser interrumpido por un pensamiento oscuro. De una u otra manera, Milo notaba cuando Camus traía sus inquietudes a la cama. Entonces, había aprendido, lo único que podía hacer era recostarse junto a él y esperar. De nada servían los ruegos ni las discusiones.

A veces Camus lo rodeaba en un abrazo, lo atraía contra él y susurraba una respuesta. A veces mentía. A veces se quedaba callado, mirando hacia el techo con los labios apretados. Pensaba en el futuro.

Milo sabía que sus visitas desbarataban la rutina de Camus, y era también consciente de cuánto apreciaba él la tranquilidad. A pesar de eso, cuando llegaba el momento de que Milo volviera al santuario, los abrazos de Camus se volvían más intensos, los besos más largos y las miradas más tristes.

Un día llegó la hora en que el propio Camus fue llamado a regresar al santuario definitivamente. Se acercaba el momento de afrontar todo lo que temía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo verdaderamente con el patriarca? ¿Estaba Hyoga preparado para pelear una guerra?

En su primera noche de vuelta en el templo de Acuario, Camus no había conseguido dormir a pesar del largo viaje y de la agitación que había seguido a su llegada. Incluso Milo, que contaba con un casi inagotable caudal de energía, había terminado sucumbiendo al agotamiento y descansaba a su lado.

La oscuridad de una noche larga era algo que a Camus le agradaba acerca de Grecia. Por la ventana entraba apenas una luz pálida. El cuerpo de Milo se confundía entre las sombras. Camus se había distraído recorriendo el laberinto que formaban los recovecos de su figura difusa cuando entonces, desde algún rincón perdido de su mente, había llegado hasta él el recuerdo de Delfos.

Seguía allí cuando amaneció, y no volvió a abandonarlo. Desde aquel momento, a medida que pasaban los días, la idea de volver a visitar ese lugar fue germinando en él. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Así fue como finalmente, después de considerarlo cuidadosamente, decidió ponerse en marcha hacia el monte Parnaso.

Quería pasar desapercibido. Se vistió de manera sencilla y se recogió el pelo. Recorrió parte del camino en autobús, hasta llegar a la ciudad de Delfos. Se tomó su tiempo para transitar sus curiosas calles empinadas, y desde allí fue caminando hasta la ladera donde descansaban los restos del oráculo.

Cuando llegó a su destino aún era de día, y el lugar estaba repleto de turistas. Buscó un refugio entre la vegetación para esperar a que anocheciera. Más abajo podía verse el anfiteatro, y luego los campos verdes que descendían hasta el lecho de las montañas que rodeaban el paraje.

Las horas pasaron y la noche cubrió el lugar. Aún cuando los últimos turistas abandonaron el sitio, quedaron algunos guardias custodiándolo. Camus decidió atraer una ráfaga frío para hacer que fueran hacia un área donde no se cruzaran en su camino. Podría moverse con facilidad sin ser detectado, pero quería además estar solo.

Atravesó las vallas que prohibían el paso, y caminó entre las ruinas hacia el oráculo. Llevaba en su mano una rama de laurel que había encontrado. Al llegar junto a la piedra sobre la que las pitonisas se paraban para comunicar sus mensajes proféticos en el pasado, colocó las hojas frente a ella como si fuera una ofrenda.

Camus sabía que no había nadie allí que pudiera decirle nada acerca del futuro, y sin embargo, una parte de sí esperaba una respuesta de algún tipo. Permaneció en el mismo lugar un buen rato, hasta que se resignó a aceptar que ya no tenía sentido insistir.

Pero cuando levantó la vista, su corazón dio un vuelco. Entre las viejas ruinas del templo de Apolo, unos metros más adelante, estaba su propio alumno, Hyoga. Se veía cansado y no llevaba puesta su armadura. Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y determinación.

―¿Hyoga...? ―murmuró Camus, desconcertado por lo que veía.

Para su asombro, Hyoga juntó los brazos y los levantó, preparándose para lanzar contra él una técnica que Camus no había podido llegar a enseñarle: la Ejecución de Aurora.

―Maestro Camus, voy a derrotarlo ―dijo Hyoga―. Utilizando todo aquello que usted mismo me enseñó.

Paralizado por la sorpresa, Camus ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo podría su alumno haber llegado hasta allí. Confundido, disparó instintivamente una ráfaga de aire frío que envolvió a Hyoga cubriéndolo de un espeso vapor helado, para detener así su ataque.

Inmediatamente después, tuvo la certeza de haber hecho algo equivocado. Se acercó torpemente para ver con más claridad, y descubrió atónito que quien estaba allí no era Hyoga sino Milo, que repelió con su cosmos la niebla que lo rodeaba.

―¡Está bien, te seguí, perdón! ―exclamó Milo. Tenía escarcha en el cabello, y estaba casi tan aturdido como Camus por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Camus comprendió que la imagen de Hyoga que había visto no había sido más que un espejismo, por más que hubiera parecido terriblemente real.

―¿Milo? ―dijo Camus, tocando la mejilla de su compañero para asegurarse de que él sí estuviera allí―. ¿Qué haces aquí...?

―Estaba preocupado ―respondió Milo, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar deshacerse de los restos de hielo. Camus reparó en que tal como él, vestía también ropa común.

―¿Preocupado por qué?

―Por ti... ―musitó Milo cruzándose de brazos para protegerse del frío―. ¿Qué crees? ―Camus no supo responder. Sabía que pedirle que no se preocupara era inútil a esas alturas, así que simplemente se quedó callado―. ¿De verdad no notaste que te seguía? ―continuó Milo, con un dejo de incredulidad en su voz. Camus meneó la cabeza. Haciendo memoria pudo recordar un par de ocasiones en que se había sentido observado, para luego restarle importancia y seguir adelante.

―Tenía otras cosas en mente ―comentó Camus, subiendo a una parte más alta para contemplar el cielo estrellado.

―¿Encontraste la respuesta que buscabas? ―preguntó Milo en voz baja.

―Quizás. No estoy seguro de cuál era mi pregunta.

Desde donde estaban, la vista del firmamento nocturno era maravillosa. Milo caminó entre las rocas iluminadas por el brillo apagado de la luna, y Camus lo siguió hasta un pequeño sendero que los llevó a un lugar más escondido en la montaña.

Allí, Camus intentó peinar con sus manos la desarreglada melena de Milo, donde todavía quedaba algún rastro de escarcha. Cuando sus dedos se encontraron por casualidad con la piel del cuello, Milo se estremeció a causa del contacto. Camus murmuró una disculpa, y el escorpiano contuvo una carcajada. Camus extendió el brazo para acariciar su boca, preguntándose si podría palpar la forma invisible de la risa que había estado a punto de escaparse de ella.

Poco después estaba probándola con sus propios labios. En el beso pudo percibir que Milo sonreía. Él también. La piel de Milo se sentía ahora tibia, palpitante. Camus se dejó guiar por el camino de los movimientos que sus cuerpos trazaban. No siempre iban al unísono ni buscaban la misma cosa, pero al final invariablemente los dos se encontrarían. Y por esa vez y por un momento, Camus podría olvidarse del futuro.

**Fin.**


	23. 2010: Vestigios de veneno (Kanon/Milo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo descubre la verdad sobre Saga y Kanon, y debe tomar una decisión. Situado dentro de la línea temporal de la serie, después de la batalla contra Poseidón, y antes de la lucha contra Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanon siendo bien creepy e inapropiado. Mis perdones a Kanon.

_Durante el verano era normal sentir calor, pero esta vez era diferente. Milo no podía levantarse. Cada vez que lo intentaba, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar, y eso no le causaba ninguna gracia. Odiaba sentir el suelo pedregoso contra su mejilla, pero su cuerpo no le daba otra alternativa que quedarse donde estaba. Entreabrió los ojos trabajosamente y pudo ver a uno de los escorpiones con los que había estado jugando alejarse de él perezosamente._

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos; el sol le molestaba. Pero poco después sintió que una sombra lo cubría, y que su cuerpo se elevaba del nivel del suelo. Alguien lo había tomado en brazos, y lo llevaba a un lugar oscuro y más fresco._

―_¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué traes allí? ―escuchó decir Milo. Era una voz familiar, y sonaba sorprendida._

―_Estaba en el camino ―respondió la persona que lo cargaba―. Parece que algo lo picó. Hay que darle atención médica. En niños pequeños incluso una dosis baja de veneno puede resultar peligrosa, Saga._

_Al escuchar ese nombre, Milo se esforzó en abrir los ojos. Lo que vio lo desconcertó._

―_¿Saga? ―preguntó Milo. Tenía la garganta seca y estaba confundido. Había dos Sagas junto a él. Por un lado estaba el que lo tenía en brazos, que vestía ropa simple y vieja, y por el otro, uno que llevaba la armadura dorada de Géminis._

―_No te preocupes ―dijo el Saga que lo cargaba, dirigiéndose al otro―. No recordará nada de esto después. Y si recuerda, será fácil convencerlo de que lo imaginó._

_El Saga de la armadura dorada miró a su contraparte con reprobación. No parecía tan convencido, pero no tenía otra opción más que aceptar lo que le tocaba en suerte._

―_¿Estuviste jugando con escorpiones de nuevo, Milo? ―preguntó el Saga de la armadura, al tiempo que se acercaba a su doble para quitarle al niño de los brazos―. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Y tú también ―agregó, volviéndose hacia el segundo Saga antes de salir del lugar._

* * *

Ahora que conocía la verdad, aquel recuerdo que creía el resultado de un delirio cobraba sentido para Milo. Habían sido engañados durante años, y aunque Milo y otros santos dorados sospecharan que el santuario estaba lleno de irregularidades, al menos él nunca hubiera podido imaginar hasta qué punto.

Saga, a quien todos creían desaparecido desde hacía años, había tomado el lugar del patriarca luego de asesinarlo e intentar eliminar a Atenea. Y para empeorar las cosas, tenía un hermano gemelo al que había mantenido oculto, y que finalmente también los había traicionado, uniéndose a Poseidón para cumplir con sus ambiciones egoístas.

No solamente esto, sino que se decía que Saga y su hermano Kanon solían intercambiar lugares en el pasado, pasándose entre ellos la armadura cuando ambos vivían aún en el santuario, ya que al ser iguales en fuerza e idénticos en apariencia nadie notaba el cambio.

No bastaba con haber sido engañado con respecto a las intenciones de Saga, a quien siempre había adorado, sino que quizás algunos de los recuerdos que tenía de él fueran en realidad de su hermano. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Furioso, Milo descargó su ira contra la primera roca que se cruzó en su camino, convirtiéndola polvo. En la batalla de las Doce Casas se habían perdido muchas cosas. Varios santos habían muerto sin necesidad, y la Guerra Santa ni siquiera había comenzado. Y entre los caídos estaba Camus, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su amante.

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo para evitar ser cegado por el polvillo que arrastraba el viento, esforzándose a la vez por contener las lágrimas con poco éxito. Finalmente se volvió hacia el mar, que se abría ante él en todo su esplendor, indiferente y azul como siempre. Dejó que sus pies descalzos fueran acariciados por la espuma y que ella lo distrajera llevándose sus preocupaciones por un momento, como cuando era niño y se escapaba para bañarse en las aguas del Egeo luego de un largo día de entrenamiento.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que reparó en que no estaba solo. Lo acompañaba una presencia que últimamente había estado sintiendo detrás suyo con frecuencia, cada vez que se alejaba del santuario. Alguien lo seguía. Al principio había decidido ignorarlo, pero aquello no podía continuar eternamente, y esta vez decidió que había sido suficiente.

―¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate, cobarde, puedo sentirte ―dijo Milo con voz desafiante.

Lo que vio al darse vuelta hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Lo primero que pensó, antes de darse cuenta de que era imposible, era que se trataba de Saga. Pero Saga estaba muerto, y esa persona, aunque de aspecto maltrecho, se veía bastante viva. Quien estaba parado frente a él era sin duda el gemelo de las sombras, Kanon.

―Milo... ―susurró Kanon.

Su primera reacción al escuchar su nombre de la boca de ese hombre fue de cólera, pero hizo lo posible por contenerse, para evaluar con más cuidado la situación. Quizás fuera un truco de su memoria, aunque Kanon parecía vestir las mismas ropas sencillas que en su viejo recuerdo. Pero su mirada no era como la recordaba, y tampoco como la de Saga. Era triste, vieja y desgastada, como la de alguien que ha visto demasiado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Milo entre dientes.

―Necesito que me escuches... ―rogó Kanon. Su voz era suplicante, pero decidida.

―No tengo intenciones de escuchar a un maldito traidor ―respondió Milo.

No llevaba puesta la armadura, pero estaba preparado para la batalla si era necesario. Tenía la oportunidad de deshacerse él mismo de la persona que había provocado el caos y la vergüenza en el santuario, y no la dejaría pasar. Previendo las intenciones de Milo, Kanon reaccionó con rapidez, moviéndose hacia él para inmovilizarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Milo se encontró de espaldas contra la arena, con Kanon sobre él. Se dio cuenta de que había subestimado la fuerza de Kanon, que lo había controlado con poca dificultad y que ahora lo sostenía por las muñecas para impedirle contraatacar. Milo sintió una oleada de rabia.

―¡Necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decir! ―repitió Kanon, esta vez levantando la voz. Milo lo miró con desprecio.

―Tus palabras... las que corrompieron a Saga... no tengo interés en ellas.

Aunque Milo vio pena en los ojos de Kanon, no sintió lástima por él. Quiso apartarse, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación lo tomó por sorpresa. Kanon lo apresó en sus brazos, atrayéndolo con fuerza contra sí.

Después de unos instantes de desorientación, Milo comenzó a percibir que algo diferente surgía desde su interior. Escuchando el latir del corazón de Kanon, el enojo fue disolviéndose de a poco, y Milo se sintió como el niño inocente que había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

Sí, conocía aquellos brazos, y se sentía bien en ellos. Sintió lágrimas de impotencia resbalársele por sus mejillas y mezclarse con las de Kanon. Olvidó el odio y el dolor, y dejó que Kanon lo apretara contra su pecho sin resistirse. Tampoco se resistió cuando Kanon besó sus labios con desespero antes de susurrar algo en voz baja.

―Perdóname, Milo. Perdóname por todo lo que hice.

Volviendo en sí, Milo apartó a Kanon con gesto rápido, dejando en su mejilla la huella de su Aguja Escarlata. Kanon retrocedió con expresión adolorida, y Milo se puso de pie, clavándole sus ojos azules antes de darse la vuelta para dejarlo atrás.

―Lo único que te perdonaré esta vez será la vida. Pero la próxima no seré tan gentil.

**Fin.**


	24. 2010: Canción de cuna (Camus/Milo)

Los tiempos estaban cambiando en el santuario. Después de algunos meses sin noticias sobre su paradero, Saga de Géminis fue declarado desaparecido. La persona que había sido asignada como ayudante del futuro patriarca simplemente se había desvanecido en el aire, dejando detrás un templo vacío.

Aioros sentía el peso de la responsabilidad cayendo sobre sus hombros con una fuerza imponente, y aunque estaba dispuesto a aceptarla, le inquietaba atravesar las doce casas y encontrarse con un ejército de guerreros que no superaban los diez años.

Volvía de la sala del patriarca de camino a su propio templo, cuando en el templo de Acuario Camus fue a su encuentro. Parecía haber estado esperando por él, y su expresión preocupada no tenía nada de infantil. Vestía su armadura dorada. A pesar de que la portaba con orgullo y ella se adaptaba a su cuerpo, Aioros seguía encontrándola demasiado grande para él.

―¿Has visto a Milo? ―preguntó el acuariano con seriedad después de un breve saludo.

―¿Milo?

―Nadie sabe dónde se metió ―murmuró Camus.

Aunque el pequeño mantenía su prestancia, Aioros podía ver que estaba tenso. Sus dedos inquietos toqueteaban los contornos de su armadura, y su voz levemente temblorosa lo traicionaba. Aioros puso una mano sobre su cabeza, olvidando que Camus no era demasiado afecto a ese tipo de demostraciones.

―Está bien, no te preocupes. Iré a dar una vuelta a ver si lo encuentro ―dijo Aioros sonriendo. Camus asintió con agradecimiento, aliviado por la respuesta.

Dispuesto a poner manos a la obra de inmediato, Aioros se dirigió a la salida del templo, pero antes de alcanzarla escuchó unos pasos cortos que lo seguían, y la voz de Camus que le hablaba en voz baja.

―¿Puedo ir contigo?

Aioros se detuvo, y sin darse la vuelta extendió la mano hacia un costado, esperando pacientemente a que Camus se decidiera a acercarse y aceptara tomarla. Cuando Camus cedió fue que comenzó la tarea de búsqueda.

No había rastro de Milo en Escorpio, ni tampoco sabían de él en ninguno de los otros templos que visitaron. Sin embargo, Aioros se mostraba confiado. Tenía su propia sospecha, y un presentimiento que se volvía cada vez más fuerte cuanto más se acercaban al templo de Géminis. Sabía cuánto Milo adoraba a Saga, a quien veía como a un hermano mayor, e imaginaba que sería especialmente difícil para él aceptar su desaparición.

El templo de Géminis estaba aparentemente vacío. La noche estaba avanzada, pero el interior de la tercera casa se veía aún más oscuro que el cielo nocturno. La entrada parecía ser un portal hacia ninguna parte, la boca de un animal dispuesto a devorar todo lo que se le cruzara por delante.

Perdido en el medio de esa negrura, tal como Aioros lo había anticipado, estaba Milo. Escondiéndose en un rincón y disimulando su cosmos, podía pasar fácilmente desapercibido para muchos, pero Aioros pudo sentir su desasosiego aún a través del esfuerzo que hacía por ocultar su presencia.

Sin querer invadir violentamente su espacio, Aioros dejó que un cosmos cálido lo rodeara, iluminando tenuemente la oscuridad, y se acercó con lentitud al lugar donde Milo estaba acurrucado. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que el propio Milo hablara, y le indicó a Camus que hiciera lo mismo.

―¿Saga no a volver? ―preguntó finalmente Milo.

Aioros tomó esta pregunta como un signo de que podía acercarse más, y así lo hizo. Se arrodilló frente a él y vio que tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre rodillas.

―No lo sé, Milo.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ―demandó Milo. Sonaba indignado, pero en ningún momento levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente―. ¿Acaso se fue? ¿Por qué nadie me dice lo que realmente pasó con él? No entiendo.

―No es que no quiera decirte. Es que no tengo la respuesta ―admitió Aioros con tristeza.

―Quiero que vuelva ―dijo Milo, luchando por no dejar que su voz se quebrara―. Me volveré más fuerte. Me portaré bien.

Aioros quiso pensar en algo que decir, pero ninguna palabra le parecía adecuada. Quizás solamente empeoraría las cosas. Milo se caracterizaba por ser alegre y enérgico, pero ahora no era más que un niño perdido que se sentía doblemente huérfano.

―Milo... ―susurró Aioros, acariciándole el cabello. Milo sacudió la cabeza.

―Aiolia te tiene a ti ―espetó Milo con un dejo de rabia―. Yo no tengo a nadie.

Sin darse por vencido, Aioros extendió sus brazos hacia Milo y lo atrajo hacia él. Durante el segundo antes de que sepultara su cara en el pecho de Aioros, Camus vio las lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de Milo.

―Escucha ―dijo Aioros, mirando furtivamente a Camus también―, yo no estoy solamente para Aiolia. Estoy para todos ustedes. Somos una familia, ¿entiendes?

―No es lo mismo.

Creyendo que los hechos hablarían mejor que las palabras, Aioros tomó a Milo en brazos y se incorporó, acunándolo con ternura como solía hacer con Aiolia cuando era más pequeño. Comenzó a recorrer poco a poco y sin apuro el camino de vuelta hacia arriba. Camus lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron al templo de Escorpio, donde Aioros llevó a Milo hasta su cuarto. Milo no parecía dispuesto a seguir con la charla; se escondió bajo las sábanas en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Al ver que Milo no estaba de ánimos para escucharlo, Aioros decidió dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento, hasta llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo sobre cuál sería la manera de actuar más apropiada. Estaba evaluando cuál sería su próximo paso cuando escuchó la voz serena de Camus.

―¿Me puedo quedar un rato aquí? ―preguntó con cautela. Una luz de esperanza se encendió en los ojos de Aioros.

―Si a Milo no le molesta...

Milo musitó su respuesta entre dientes, malhumorado.

―Me da igual.

La mirada segura de Camus convenció a Aioros de dejar las cosas en sus manos. Quizás hablar con alguien de su edad fuera lo que Milo necesitaba. Le hizo un gesto silencioso de aprobación y se retiró de la habitación con sigilo. Camus esperó a que estuvieran solos para hablar, y lo hizo con cierta timidez después de pensar muy bien sus palabras.

―No es cierto que no tienes a nadie... me tienes a mí.

―¿A ti...? ―preguntó Milo, asomándose por debajo de las sábanas.

―Sí. Nunca estaremos solos... si nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

―¿En serio lo crees? ―susurró Milo.

―Te doy mi palabra de caballero ―Camus ofreció su mano y Milo la tomó, entendiendo que aquello era el símbolo del sello de un pacto entre los dos.

Sintiéndose más en confianza, Milo se decidió a revelar un secreto.

―Saga se fue. Pero quizás un día vuelva, ¿verdad? Por eso quiero ir a esperarlo a su templo, para que no llegue y lo encuentre vacío.

Al escuchar la confesión, Camus hizo una mueca de molestia y se cruzó de brazos. Era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo.

―No creo que vuelva ―declaró―. Y tú tampoco lo crees.

La frialdad con que Camus hizo la afirmación le puso los pelos de punta a Milo. Aunque sabía bien que su amigo hablaba con la verdad, escuchar esas palabras era peor que recibir de frente uno de sus ataques.

―¡Mentira! ¿Además, por qué se iría...?

―No sé. Pero si ya no está aquí, entonces nosotros deberíamos continuar nuestras propias obligaciones. No puedes quedarte esperando para siempre. Eso solamente te detendría. Tenemos que convertirnos en guerreros que defiendan la paz y proteger el lugar que nos corresponde, ser fuertes.

―Sí... ―dijo Milo, bajando la cabeza. Ahora estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. Muchas veces se esforzaba en demostrar que no era un niño con una armadura sino un guerrero como cualquier otro, pero ¿de qué valía si sus acciones no lo demostraban?

―Es tarde. ¿Vas a dormir?

―No puedo dejar de pensar.

Milo tenía el ceño fruncido. Le costaría mucho conciliar el sueño esa noche. Tenía demasiadas cosas sobre las que reflexionar. Camus adoptó él mismo una actitud pensativa, y luego de un rato se acercó a la cama para hablar en un susurro.

―Conozco algo que podría funcionar. Si no le dices a nadie.

La curiosidad asaltó a Milo, que se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, prometiendo cumplir con las condiciones. Camus le pidió que cerrara los ojos, y Milo obedeció.

Entonces la escuchó. Una voz agradable y afinada como el canto de un pájaro llenó la habitación. Una canción que lo invitaba a dormir, aún cuando Milo quería aferrarse a la vigilia para poder seguir escuchándola. Pronto el sueño se llevó su voluntad junto con sus preocupaciones, y la voz se disolvió en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Los años probaron que Camus tenía razón, Saga nunca volvería a ese templo. Sin embargo, a veces al atravesarlo Milo sentía que el lugar no estaba del todo vacío. Parecía estar habitado por una presencia nauseabunda, que no guardaba ninguna similitud con la sensación agradable que irradiaba el aura del Saga de sus recuerdos.

Aunque Milo había crecido hasta convertirse en un joven fuerte y digno de su puesto de caballero dorado, alguien gallardo y con fama de temerario, cruzar ese templo aún le ponía la piel de gallina. A veces le parecía que demoraba demasiado tiempo en ir de una punta a la otra, como si las distancias dentro de ese recinto se alargaran misteriosamente. En aquellas ocasiones Milo deseaba en secreto que Camus estuviera cerca para tomar su mano, como cuando eran pequeños.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Milo ya no era un niño, y los labios de Camus tenían más que canciones de cuna para ofrecer. Pero aún así, cuando Camus visitaba el santuario desde la lejana Siberia, Milo le pedía a veces que le recordara los sonidos de aquella antigua melodía, antes de entregarse al sueño fundiéndose en su abrazo.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No la revisé, que Atenea tenga piedad de mí y mis errores.


	25. 2011: La frontera sagrada (El Cid/Sísifo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Cid acompaña a Sísifo a una importante misión que los lleva a recorrer el interior de unas misteriosas catacumbas.

He perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevamos ya siguiendo el rastro de la misión que el santuario nos ha asignado. Esta vez las pistas nos condujeron hacia un territorio olvidado del centro de Europa en el que las montañas son altas, los castillos antiguos y los límites confusos. Entre las ruinas de una pequeña iglesia existía un pasaje secreto llevaba a un laberinto de catacumbas abandonadas.

Contra las paredes se apilaban cuerpos de todas las edades, pertenecientes a diferentes épocas. De algunos no quedaban más que huesos, pero otros estaban extrañamente conservados. La muerte había unificado su apariencia, otorgándoles una expresión de mudo desespero, con sus mandíbulas abiertas como dejando escapar un grito silencioso.

Al encontrarte ante este sombrío panorama, te tomaste un tiempo para mirar a tu alrededor, y por un largo rato te quedaste callado. El lugar se imponía pidiendo silencio, y tú parecías dispuesto a acatar su deseo. Caminando a tu lado mientras iluminaba el camino, pude ver cómo la sombra de la pesadumbre se apoderaba de tu rostro con cada paso que dábamos. Tenías el aspecto de un ángel que había bajado al infierno con la esperanza de salvar a quienes estaban allí atrapados, solo para descubrir que era demasiado tarde.

Buscábamos una tumba que guardaba un elemento que sería clave para nuestra investigación. A medida que avanzábamos en las galerías de piedra, los pasillos se iban volviendo cada vez más estrechos. El espacio que me separaba de ti se acortaba de la misma manera, y por momentos los pliegues de tu ropa se confundían con los de la mía.

Entonces lo encontramos. Un ataúd de piedra, cuya superficie estaba marcada por un arcaico símbolo. Al retirar la tapa, pudimos apreciar con nuestros propios ojos el cuerpo del que hablaban las leyendas que nos habían guiado hasta aquel lugar: una virgen cuyos restos habían permanecido incorruptos, indiferentes al paso del tiempo y a los efectos de la naturaleza.

Se diferenciaba del resto de los cadáveres por estar tan bien conservada que parecía dormir, a primera vista. En vida había sido una muchacha joven, casi una niña. El candor estaba esculpido en su delicada fisonomía, enmarcada por rizos de color oro viejo, similares a los tuyos. Al alumbrar mejor su rostro pude verte dudar, estirar instintivamente tu mano hacia ella para procurarle ayuda, antes de comprender que estaba realmente muerta.

Esperé un poco antes de señalar el libro al que la niña estaba aferrada. Aquella era la pieza por la que habíamos venido, no había lugar a dudas. Pensé en tomarlo, pero decidí esperar a que reaccionaras. Como pidiendo perdón, finalmente fuiste tú quien se acercó a ella. Pero pesar del cuidado con que procediste, en cuanto el libro pasó a tus manos el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzó a desintegrarse, y poco después no quedaba de ella más que huesos, como si los siglos hubieran llegado de repente a reclamar lo que era suyo.

Creí ver tus ojos brillar, no con el usual resplandor del entusiasmo, sino con el de una lúgubre tristeza. Acerqué mi mano a tu hombro, con la ilusión de poder apartar el peso que se cernía sobre ti, o de poder al menos ayudarte a compartirlo. Tú levantaste la vista y al ver mi gesto sonreíste con melancolía, mientras ponías tu mano sobre la mía, invitándola a apoyarse tu mejilla. Tus pestañas rozaron las yemas de mis dedos, y la tibieza de tus pómulos llenó el hueco de mi palma. Mientras, cerraste los ojos, ignorante al remolino de sentimientos que ese contacto despertaba en mi interior, entregado a un silencioso momento de duelo.

―¿Crees que haya estado bien, El Cid? ―me preguntaste una vez que estuvimos afuera, observando el ocaso desde las ruinas de la iglesia―. Quitarle lo único que tenía.

―No había otra opción posible ―respondí.

Y no la había. Pero bien sabía yo que sin importar cuán inevitable hubiera sido, tú seguirías preguntándote eternamente si acaso no podría haber habido otra solución. Siempre has sido demasiado gentil, demasiado inocente. Y al mismo tiempo, más fuerte que lo que muchos apenas podían soñar llegar a ser.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando una posada se cruzó en nuestro camino. La habitación que nos fue ofrecida era sencilla. Mientras tú dormías en la única cama del cuarto, yo buscaba ocuparme en otros asuntos, asegurándome de que todo estuviera en orden para el siguiente día. Nuestras ropas descansaban en una silla destartalada, lánguidas, una sobre la otra. El blanco de la tela se había vuelto gris y cansado.

Habías insistido en que durmiera a tu lado, pero ¿cómo podría, cuando mi mano aún recordaba la calidez de tu piel, añorándola? Palpitaba desde entonces ansiosa, traicionándome, avergonzándome. ¿Cuántas veces te habías acercado a mí, susurrado un comentario cómplice en mi oído, rodeado mis hombros con tu abrazo, ingenuo, incauto, ajeno a lo que generabas en mí?

Me acerqué al lecho donde reposabas, etéreo, cercano pero inalcanzable. Sin llegar a tocarte recorrí el contorno de tus facciones, hasta que tu respiración se encontró con mi piel temblorosa. Me detuve justo en la frontera de tus labios, consciente de que no debía ir más allá. Había jurado servirte y protegerte con mi vida, aunque eso incluyera protegerte de mí mismo.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente la cosa de Lost Canvas que he escrito que más me gusta. Me di permiso para usar este estilo tan distinto (y extremadamente romántico) porque sentí que se ajustaba a lo que quería transmitir.


	26. 2011: Regalo (Dégel/Kardia, Asmita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dégel vuelve al santuario luego de un viaje y se encuentra con que algo inquietante ocurrió en su ausencia. ¿Pero qué fue exactamente?

Después de atravesar uno de los pasajes secretos, ubicado detrás del mueble de una pequeña tienda en el pueblo de Rodorio, Dégel se encontró de vuelta en el terreno del santuario, luego de un par de días de ausencia. Traía consigo una edición especial de un libro muy raro, del que quedaban pocas copias. El viaje había valido la pena.

El sector de las Doce Casas estaba bastante tranquilo por esos tiempos. Con excepción de Aspros, casi todos los mayores estaban ausentes. Las armaduras de Aries, Leo y Libra aún no tenían dueño, y de hecho, ni siquiera había sido encontrada la propia Atenea. La tarea de su búsqueda estaba en manos de Sísifo y El Cid.

De los que quedaban, Aldebarán solía desaparecerse por períodos, y este era uno de ellos. Manigoldo era alumno del mismo patriarca, pero había sido enviado a Jamir por unos días. Albafica estaba en su templo, pero era como si no estuviera.

Mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, Dégel tuvo la impresión de estar siendo observado, como si hubiera alguien acechando en las sombras de los templos vacíos, pero poco a poco esa sensación fue dejando paso a otro pensamiento que lo venía incomodando desde su partida. Estaba agazapado en el fondo de su mente, esperando la oportunidad para salir a la luz. Miró hacia arriba intentando percibir si todo estaba en orden con Kardia y apuró el paso, aunque intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no lo hacía por ninguna razón en especial.

Al llegar a Virgo, Dégel esperaba encontrarse con Asmita, que era el más joven de los santos junto con Kardia y él mismo, pero para su sorpresa, el templo estaba vacío. Esto sí era inusual. Asmita no era alguien que soliera salir. Siguió su camino, un poco disgustado consigo mismo por la ansiedad que iba en aumento a medida que se acercaba a Escorpio.

Cuando por fin llegó al octavo templo, se tomó unos segundos antes de entrar. Avanzó sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho y protegiéndose con una máscara de serenidad total, aunque estaba preparado para una aparición sorpresa de Kardia.

No ocurrió. Podía sentir el cosmos de Kardia en el templo, pero también el de alguien más. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ese alguien salió a su encuentro apareciendo en su camino sin grandes ceremonias. Era Asmita, que lo saludó con cortesía.

―Bienvenido, Dégel.

―¿Asmita...?

El virginiano se acercó y estiró el brazo hasta tocar las manos del acuariano. Recorrió el camino entre sus dedos con cuidado y finalmente tanteó la tapa del libro que cargaba. Lo hizo lentamente, apreciando el contraste de la cálida rugosidad del material y la piel fresca de Dégel, que contuvo la respiración.

―Ah, entonces conseguiste lo que buscabas ―dijo Asmita.

―Sí... ¿qué haces aquí...? ¿Dónde está Kardia?

―Ven ―respondió simplemente Asmita, indicándole con un gesto que lo siguiera.

El acuariano tenía un mal presentimiento mientras avanzaba por los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones laterales, y este se vio confirmado cuando Asmita entró a un cuarto donde Kardia parecía dormir. Al verlo, Dégel olvidó su compromiso asumido de actuar con calma y se apuró a ir a su lado. Kardia resultó estar despierto, e incluso se incorporó al ver que tenía visitantes.

―No me mires así ―dijo, dirigiéndose a Dégel, que no podía disimular una mueca de preocupación por más que lo intentara.

―¿Qué pasó, estás bien...?

―Ocurrió algo que hizo que se sintiera un poco mal... ―intervino Asmita―. Pero ahora está todo bajo control, no te preocupes.

Por más que las palabras fueran reconfortantes, su ambigüedad y la presencia de Asmita en el templo hacían dudar a Dégel de que todo estuviera tan bien como él decía. La actitud de los dos no le ayudaba a deducir demasiado. Asmita se veía sereno como de costumbre, y Kardia, que evitaba verlo a los ojos, entre enojado y avergonzado.

―¿Acaso intentaste de nuevo usar aquella técnica sobre tu corazón...? ―aventuró Dégel.

―¡No! ―exclamó Kardia―. ¡Estoy bien! ―agregó entre dientes, apretando sus puños.

―En todo caso, yo tengo que volver a mi templo ―dijo Asmita. Kardia lo miró de reojo y asintió. Dégel hizo un sutil ademán de despedida, y Asmita se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando quedaron solos, Dégel dejó el libro sobre la cama. Se acercó para sentir los latidos del corazón de Kardia, y luego palpó su piel.  
  
Kardia no sabía si sentirse complacido o fastidiado por la insistencia de su compañero. Al final decidió que dejarse examinar le producía una sensación bastante agradable, así que no opuso resistencia, a pesar de todo.

―¿Pero entonces qué fue lo que pasó mientras yo no estaba? ―preguntó Dégel, que no encontraba nada especialmente fuera de lo común en Kardia, con la excepción de que sus latidos estaban ligeramente acelerados.

―¿Acaso crees que me voy a morir porque tú te vayas un par de días, Dégel?

Dégel no respondió de inmediato. La pregunta llegaba hasta un lugar doloroso de su interior donde residían sus miedos, algo que él intentaba mantener bajo llave.

―No es eso, es que si al menos puedo hacer algo al respecto...

―¿Al respecto de qué, de la muerte? Nadie puede hacer nada con respecto a eso, al final. Lo que sí podemos es hacer cosas al respecto de cómo vivimos hasta ese momento... De todas maneras no te preocupes, porque no voy a morir sin haber encontrado mi trofeo ―sentenció Kardia, apuntando su uña hacia Dégel, que escuchaba en silencio.

―¿Estás bien, entonces? ―murmuró Dégel, tomando la mano que Kardia tenía en alto y bajándola hasta apoyarla en la cama.

―¿De verdad te preocupa? ―retrucó Kardia.

―¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Kardia suspiró. Sabía que a Dégel le preocupaba, y también cuánto le costaba admitirlo, tanto como para llegar a mentirse a sí mismo en algunas ocasiones. Estaba obteniendo la reacción que estaba buscando, así que siguió adelante.

―Porque me interesa saber. Es que a veces te ves tan inmerso en... tus libros... tu telescopio y ese tipo de cosas... que me pregunto qué lugar ocupan las personas en ese mundo... con relación a todo eso.

―Qué planteamiento tan tonto ―declaró Dégel con severidad. Kardia abrió sus ojos enormes, casi indignado.

―¿Qué dices?

―Es que no deberías hacer esa pregunta.

―¿Por qué no? ―espetó Kardia. Dégel se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Por unos breves instantes, Kardia podría haber jurado haber visto la sombra de un leve rubor dando color a su rostro.

―Es muy general cuando hablas de "las personas" como si todas fueran lo mismo.

―Bueno, señor. Entonces, voy a poner un ejemplo más específico: yo ―dijo Kardia, acercándose peligrosamente a Dégel, que se mantuvo impasible―. ¿Qué? ¿No vas a contestar?

Un poco decepcionado por la falta de reacción, Kardia se veía perdido. Aprovechando ese momento, Dégel se inclinó hacia él hasta apoyar sus labios sobre los de él mientras susurraba unas palabras.

―Deberías saberlo.

Kardia se aferró al beso, que fue corto y tímido, lo más que pudo. Había aún cosas que no estaban del todo claras entre ellos, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba se volvían cada vez más confusas en lugar de resolverse. Hacía un tiempo que venían recorriendo un camino que se había vuelto tan intrincado que no parecía tener retorno.

―¿Vas a responder así a más de mis preguntas a partir de ahora? ―preguntó Kardia sonriendo con picardía.

La mirada de desconcierto Dégel le dio a entender a Kardia que había hecho la pregunta equivocada. Dégel no tenía idea de cómo responder. Recogió el libro que había dejado sobre la cama y se aprontó para marcharse.

―Tengo que irme... Volveré más tarde si me necesitas.

―Espera, antes de que te vayas tengo algo para ti ―dijo Kardia tomando del brazo a Dégel antes de que este se alejara demasiado.

―¿Para mí...?

Dégel siguió con curiosidad el camino que Kardia hizo desde de la cama hasta una repisa, donde descansaba una caja. Volvió con ella y se la entregó a Dégel, bajando un poco la cabeza.

―Digamos que es un regalo. Pero no lo abras ahora ―advirtió el escorpiano, sintiendo cómo el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

―¿Un regalo? ―Dégel contemplaba la caja con extrañeza―. Pero, ¿por qué...?

―No lo abras hasta llegar a tu templo, ¿sí?

―Está bien, lo prometo.

Al levantar un poco la vista, Kardia pudo ver que Dégel sonreía. Se despidieron con torpeza, dudando sobre la manera en que debían hacerlo. Una vez que Dégel se retiró, Kardia resopló y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

En Acuario, lo primero que hizo Dégel fue ir directo hacia la biblioteca y dejar el libro sobre la mesa. Más tarde comenzaría a estudiarlo con la meticulosidad que merecía. Pensó en pedir que le trajeran té, pero algo llamó su atención cuando levantó la mirada. Algo que no estaba bien. Algo que no estaba en su lugar.

Se quedó observando el punto donde debería estar el telescopio, y notó que estaba caído. Se acercó a él, alarmado, y descubrió que estaba roto. Los pedazos de los cristales de los lentes yacían sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Estaba a punto de ir a hablar con los sirvientes para pedir una explicación cuando recordó la caja que había recibido de Kardia. Aunque no parecía ser el mejor momento, sentía la urgencia de abrirla. Levantó la tapa y al ver lo que había allí, la conversación que había tenido con Kardia cobró un nuevo significado.

En la caja estaban cuidadosamente colocados una serie de cristales. Después de unos momentos de desorientación, Dégel se dio cuenta de que eran nada más ni nada menos que repuestos de los lentes rotos de su telescopio.

Las palabras de Kardia resonaron en su cabeza, y Dégel entendió por qué había dicho aquello: "_No lo abras hasta llegar a tu templo, ¿sí?"._ ¿Sería ese el problema que ahora estaba bajo control al que Asmita se había referido? ¿Acaso él también habría sido cómplice? ¿Y era esa la razón por la que Kardia había sacado el tema de la importancia de las cosas en relación a la importancia de las personas?

Se acercó a la ventana desde donde se podían ver los templos que estaban debajo, arrastrando consigo un aire gélido, pero al ver las luces de Escorpio descubrió que en realidad no estaba seguro de si se sentía enojado o no. Miró la caja. No había ninguna nota en su interior, pero el contenido en sí mismo era una manera de pedir disculpas. Recordó la actitud avergonzada de Kardia al entregarle el "regalo", y una sonrisa afectuosa brotó en sus labios.

* * *

En Virgo, los cabellos de Asmita fueron despeinados por una ráfaga helada proveniente del templo de Acuario. Luego de que hubo pasado, Defteros se asomó desde su escondite. Aún cuando estaba acostumbrado a condiciones de vida duras, aquel viento había hecho que se estremeciera de frío.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Defteros, animándose a salir de donde estaba para acercarse a Asmita y retirar con cuidado los mechones rubios que caían sobre el rostro del guardián de la sexta casa. Asmita sonreía.

―Parece que Dégel descubrió lo del telescopio.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic es el resultado de participar en uno de esos intercambios de amigo invisible en que me tocó Akira (fan de Asmita).


	27. 2011: Sueños (Dégel/Kardia, Shion)

El lugar en el que se encontraba Kardia era blando y fresco. El calor que desprendía su piel derretía la sustancia a su alrededor, que se amoldaba a la forma de su cuerpo y de sus movimientos. Era nieve, pero Kardia no sentía frío. Era placentero estar allí. Era una sensación nueva, y quería tomarse el tiempo de disfrutarla para recordarla después.

Hundió sus dedos en la nieve y entonces notó que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él, escurriéndose dentro de su armadura, como si tuviera la misma curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había en su interior. Se sentía sorprendentemente bien, aunque estaba siendo empujado hacia abajo.

Una brisa helada lo hizo estremecer. ¿Viento? Intentó afinar sus sentidos para distinguir de qué se trataba. Volvió a mirar su mano y vio que estaba ahora cubierta por otra. Reconoció los dedos finos y largos de Dégel, sintió sus labios tibios que depositaban un beso detrás de su oreja y luego recorrían el camino hasta su boca. Ya no había armaduras que los separaran. La nieve cedía bajo el peso de los dos, y Kardia estaba despertando de su somnolencia. Sus músculos se tensaron y el ardor de la excitación se encendió en él.

―No mueras ―susurró Dégel.

Poseído por una ráfaga de energía, Kardia se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos estaban ahora bien abiertos, pero no había rastro de nieve ni de Dégel por ninguna parte. Estaba cubierto en sudor y el cuerpo entero le palpitaba, pero el lugar en que se encontraba era el santuario. Debía haberse quedado dormido. Por la posición de las estrellas, la noche estaba bien avanzada.

Había estado teniendo problemas para dormir, y las veces en que el sueño lo derrotaba era visitado por visiones extrañas. Miró hacia donde se levantaba la Casa de Acuario y se relamió los labios. En esos días en que crecía su ansiedad, anticipando la posibilidad de poder enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso, en su cuerpo se prendía la llama de un deseo que se traducía en lascivia.

Dégel se había encerrado en su templo, dejando órdenes estrictas de no ser molestado hacía ya tres días. Al parecer, alguien le había encomendado una misión que requería una investigación previa. Hasta que terminara con su estúpida investigación, el acuariano era tan inalcanzable como Hades en el Lost Canvas, y Kardia tenía que conformarse con sus sueños, que se acababan demasiado pronto y se volvían cada vez más estrafalarios.

Después del intento fallido de invasión al castillo de Hades, en que el dios se había escapado, una tensa calma rodeaba al santuario. Kardia estaba molesto por varias razones. La primera era que aún no había tenido la chance de tener una pelea real. La segunda era que hacía días en que no tenía nada para hacer más que esperar. Había recurrido a juguetear con algunos prisioneros, pero se aburría con rapidez. Ninguno de ellos valía la pena ni presentaba ningún desafío verdadero.

Eran pocos los santos dorados que quedaban. Habían ido cayendo uno atrás del otro, empezando por Piscis, pasando por el patriarca y terminando en Dohko, que había muerto en la invasión. Todos ellos habían tenido su chance de brillar, y Kardia esperaba la suya con ansias. Llevaba toda su vida anticipando ese momento, y ahora que estaba tan cerca, no podía alcanzarlo. Era frustrante.

Entre los que quedaban estaba Sísifo, que se había convertido en el líder, lo quisiera o no. Luego estaba Dégel, quien al parecer sería el siguiente elegido para hacerse cargo de una misión importante. También estaba Regulus, que no era más que un niño, por más que estuviera dotado de una fuerza asombrosa. Kardia suponía que el pequeño Leo sería el último recurso. Sísifo dudaba de su capacidad para desenvolverse solo en el campo de batalla. Kardia recordaba ocasiones en que, mientras entrenaba, había descubierto a Regulus observándolo, devorando con sus ojos de gato cada uno de sus movimientos. Había algo fuera de lo común en él.

El santuario estaba silencioso, aunque Kardia estaba seguro de que muchos otros estaban también despiertos. Disimulada entre el ambiente de falsa tranquilidad, Kardia fue capaz de captar una vibración inusual. Intentó descifrar de qué se trataba, pero no le fue posible. Intrigado, decidió buscar el lugar del que provenía.

Así se fue acercando gradualmente a la fuente, que resultó ser un pequeño anfiteatro en ruinas. Creyó ver algo brillar bajo la luna, y al acercarse entendió de qué se trataba. Varias armaduras vacías y rotas estaban reunidas en ese lugar, e inclinado sobre ellas estaba Shion, que trabaja para repararlas usando su propia sangre como ofrenda. Sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por vendas descuidadas.

Pocos días antes, Shion había estado cara a cara frente un dios. Kardia hubiera dado todo por haber podido estar en sus lugar, pero Shion había desaprovechado la oportunidad de enfrentarlo. Quizás por ser demasiado joven no había sido capaz de hacer nada.

―No tendrás pensado reparar todo esto... ¿verdad? ―preguntó Kardia, paseándose entre el mar de metales.

―Iré haciéndolo en la medida que me sea posible. Muchas fueron dañadas durante el asalto al castillo ―respondió Shion, en un tono tan desganado y monótono como su mirada cansada.

―Pero muchas ni siquiera tienen dueño ya... ¿cuál es el punto?

―Que no tengan dueño no significa que no tengan vida. No puedo ignorar lo que están diciéndome. Quieren estar listas para pelear.

―¿Lo que están diciéndote? ¿Hablas de las armaduras?

―¿No las escuchas, si haces un esfuerzo? Ellas me dicen que sí. Llegaste hasta aquí siguiendo sus voces.

Kardia dio un respingo. Recordó la vibración que lo había guiado hasta allí y volvió a concentrar su atención en sentirla. Ahí estaba, sutil pero constante, un sonido que parecía llegar desde otro mundo. Acercó la mano a una de las armaduras, la apoyó allí y cerró los ojos. Un impacto invisible lo golpeó, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Se quedó mirándola con sorpresa, aturdido pero interesado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

―¿Te comunicas con ellas?

―Sí. Esa que tocaste está muy herida. Espero que sepas disculparla. Tengo que ocuparme de ella ―dijo Shion, retomando su tarea. Kardia lo observó trabajar. Se veía miserable, pero quizás aquella fuera su manera de no sentirse inútil. Al menos tenía algo que podía hacer, aunque si el santuario era invadido en esos momentos, de seguro no estaría en las mejores condiciones para defender el primer templo.

Ensimismado como estaba en su labor, Shion no advirtió que Kardia volvía a acercarse hasta que este tomó una de sus muñecas, haciéndole soltar el instrumento que estaba utilizando.

―Dime algo ―dijo Kardia. Por los dedos de Shion, protegidos en parte por la muñequera de su armadura, se resbalaban hilos de sangre―. ¿Cómo fue, enfrentarse a un dios?

En los ojos de Shion se reflejaron por unos segundos la sombra de la rabia y de la vergüenza por no haber podido hacer nada. Su maestro y Dohko habían muerto frente a él. Esas escenas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, pero lo último que quería era hablar al respecto.

―Quizás tu armadura pueda decírmelo ―agregó Kardia, al ver que Shion se limitaba a mirarlo con indignación.

―Vete ―dijo Shion, dándole la espalda.

Kardia sonrió. Quizás no hubiera visto todo lo que había ocurrido, pero la reacción de Shion le daba una pista, así que le dio la espalda y comenzó a recorrer el camino de regreso. Arriba, las luces de Acuario estaban encendidas, pero de nada servía si tenía que mantenerse alejado hasta nuevo aviso. No creía que pudiera volver a dormir esa noche, aunque no le molestaba la idea volver a encontrarse con Dégel, por más que fuera solo en sueños.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre me pareció que esto tenía una pata floja, así que le quité la parte que me molestaba.


	28. 2011: Héroe (Dégel/Kardia, Yato)

Desde que podía recordarlo, Yato había escuchado historias acerca de guerreros que portaban armaduras doradas y poseían una fuerza sobrenatural. Muchos le habían dicho que aquello no era más que una leyenda. Pero Yato los ignoraba, y continuaba soñando con poder unirse a aquel ejército. Estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo tomara en serio. Siempre era así.

Entonces llegó el día en que uno de aquellos guerreros de leyenda se cruzó en su camino, y ese fue el día en que su vida cambió. Era tal cual como lo había imaginado. Tenía todo lo que él deseaba conseguir. Era imponente como un animal salvaje, y se movía con la misma belleza e imprevisibilidad del fuego.

"¿Crees que unas simples palabras son suficientes para hacer que tu corazón arda?", había dicho aquella persona. "No podrás convertirte en lo que quieres si sigues viviendo de esta manera".

Cautivado, Yato había escuchado con atención. ¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente para alcanzar lo que buscaba? Comprendió que esa persona podría mostrarle la vía que llevaba hacia el lugar en el que tanto deseaba estar.

Entonces, decidido a poner manos a la obra de una vez, había seguido a aquel guerrero hasta el lugar que ahora era su hogar, el santuario de Atenea. Durante el camino, el caballero de la armadura dorada había intentado convencerlo varias veces de volver atrás, pero Yato no estaba dispuesto a caer en esa trampa.

La decisión estaba tomada. Se convertiría en un héroe. Se haría fuerte y protegería a todos, incluyendo a aquellos que alguna vez se habían reído de él. Sonreía para sí cuando se los imaginaba pidiéndole disculpas de rodillas a él, el Gran Yato. Sabía que nadie creía que él fuera especial, pero un día volvería como un héroe y les mostraría lo equivocados que estaban.

Llevaba poco tiempo como aprendiz en el santuario. El entrenamiento era duro y el sol del verano no daba tregua, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para volverse tan fuerte como Kardia de Escorpio. Porque ese era su nombre, Kardia. El santo dorado de Escorpio. A veces, Yato repetía su nombre en voz alta, para luego preguntarse qué título recibiría él mismo al convertirse en caballero. El futuro era incierto, pero al fin estaba seguro de estar en el camino correcto.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en que había tenido la chance de volver a estar en contacto con Kardia. A veces, Yato iba hasta el pie de las escaleras que daban a las Doce Casas, donde residían los más poderosos guerreros, con la esperanza de poder cruzárselo. Pero cuando por casualidad llegaba a divisar a Kardia, nunca lograba realmente alcanzarlo. Yato entendía que alguien de su responsabilidad debía de tener otras cosas de que ocuparse, pero había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle.

Así que cuando lo vio aquel día dirigiéndose al bosque, abandonó lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato y fue tras él con disimulo. Aún no conocía del todo bien el territorio del santuario, que era enorme y estaba dividido en varios sectores. Se preguntaba dónde entrenaría Kardia. Le emocionaba la posibilidad de poder verlo en acción una vez más.

Con mucho cuidado intentó seguir el rastro, hasta que le pareció escuchar un ruido extraño. Aguantando la respiración, se echó al suelo. Esperó, prestando atención a los sonidos del bosque. No pudo percibir nada fuera de lo común, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la piel de gallina, y solo entonces fue consciente de que una ráfaga de frío llegaba desde sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, sin incorporarse demasiado, y quedó paralizado por lo que vio. La figura de un santo dorado bloqueaba la luz del sol, y su sombra se proyectaba sobre el lugar donde estaba Yato, cubriéndolo completamente. No se trataba de Kardia, pero lo había visto antes algunas veces. Estaba rodeado de un brillo extraño. Parecía que las partículas del aire a su alrededor fueran más sólidas de lo normal, y al prestar atención creyó ver cristales de hielo.

"Acuario", pensó para sus adentros, pero sin atreverse a decir nada. El calor del verano parecía haber sido absorbido por su presencia monumental, dejando lugar a un helado invierno. El caballero observó a Yato con severidad por lo que pareció ser una eternidad antes de dirigirle la palabra.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó Dégel de Acuario, acomodando con un gesto calculado los lentes que llevaba puestos.

―Ah... yo... yo... ―tartamudeó Yato.

―Tú quieres convertirte en santo, ¿verdad? ―interrumpió Dégel, dando un paso hacia adelante.

―¿Eh? ―Yato fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta, pero luego entendió que la ropa que llevaba delataba su condición de aprendiz―. Sí...

―¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

Las palabras de Acuario lo atravesaron como cuchillos. Aún no lograba recobrar el habla como para formular una respuesta coherente. ¿Qué podía decir, de todas maneras? No era más que un recién llegado que ansiaba ganarse el respeto de los mayores, pero ya estaba cometiendo errores imperdonables.

―Es que yo...

―Si tu objetivo es realmente ser fuerte, no deberías empezar con excusas, sino que deberías trabajar por lo que quieres ―continuó Acuario. Yato sintió que el calor de la vergüenza se agolpaba sus mejillas. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Acuario tenía razón, por más que le doliera.

―Sí... señor ―dijo Yato, poniéndose de pie―. Es lo que voy a hacer.

Después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, Yato se alejó del lugar, y una vez que el chico se hubo alejado, Dégel sonrió.

―Vaya, sí que puede usted ser asustador a veces, _señor Dégel _―dijo una voz divertida que llegaba desde la copa del árbol más próximo―. Con razón hay tanta gente que te tiene miedo.

El acuariano levantó la vista hasta donde estaba Kardia, que se asomaba entre las ramas luciendo una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Mira quién habla ―acotó Dégel, arqueando las cejas, mientras observaba de reojo cómo Kardia descendía del árbol con un salto grácil.

―Pero gracias ―dijo el escorpiano, acercándose a su compañero lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios―. Incluso a mí me diste escalofríos...

Dégel dejó que Kardia avanzara, y le permitió llevarse el beso que estaba buscando.

―Me sorprende que me pidas ayuda para deshacerte de un niño ―susurró Dégel, una vez que tuvo espacio para tomar aire. Kardia retrocedió con aire ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Es que me tiene harto! ―exclamó, ilustrando su frustración con ademanes exagerados―. Me persigue a todas partes. ¡Es una plaga!

Meneando la cabeza, Dégel se quitó los lentes, cuyos cristales habían quedado empañados, y comenzó a limpiarlos con esmero mientras reflexionaba en voz alta.

―Llegó al santuario siguiéndote a ti, así que deberías hacerte responsable por lo que sea que hizo que se decidiera a hacerlo, en lugar de molestarte por eso. De hecho, incluso te correspondería entrenarlo.

―¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a sermonear ahora? ¿Cómo iba a saber que me seguiría? ¡Dices eso porque no te pasó a ti!

―Tengo la impresión de que disfrutas de recibir ese tipo de atención y por eso no lo has espantado de verdad hasta ahora ―murmuró Dégel, acorralando a Kardia contra el tronco del árbol junto al que estaban.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué dices...? ―replicó Kardia, desafiante.

―Nada, nada... ya cállate.

―Haz que me calle, entonces.

Kardia sonreía, anticipándose a lo que seguiría. Esta vez, Dégel dejó de lado sus lentes para poder acercarse con libertad, y se tomó su tiempo para saborear el interior de la boca de Kardia, que respondió a su vez con la avidez y la falta de cuidado de un niño deleitándose con su dulce favorito. Las manos de Kardia se apresuraron a buscar su camino bajo el metal de la armadura, y aunque Dégel intentaba aminorar la velocidad de los acontecimientos, podía de todas maneras sentir cómo su cuerpo y su cosmos reaccionaban a los avances del otro.

La piel de Kardia ardía, pero no era un tipo de ardor del que Dégel tuviera que preocuparse. Conocía bien ese tipo de calor, y de dónde provenía. Deslizó sus propios dedos sobre la piel de Kardia y lo sintió estremecerse con el contacto. Estaba a punto de dejarse arrastrar él mismo por la excitación cuando algo lo hizo detenerse.

―Espera ―dijo de pronto, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Kardia para apartarlo. El gesto cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Kardia, cuyo cuerpo estaba ya hirviendo de deseo. ¿Qué ocurría? Estaba a punto de protestar cuando siguió la dirección de mirada de Dégel y entendió la razón de la interrupción.

Unos metros más adelante, asomándose entre los arbustos, pero ya sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconderse, estaba el mocoso de Yato. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y la boca igual de abierta a causa de la sorpresa. Kardia miró a Dégel por un segundo, pero este estaba haciendo el mejor de sus esfuerzos para mantener su habitual actitud serena, a pesar del revoltijo en que se había convertido su pelo. Apenas podía adivinarse un chispazo de molestia en sus ojos.

―Oye... ¡tú! ―gritó Kardia con incredulidad, dirigiéndose a Yato, que estaba demasiado impactado como para reaccionar―. ¡Te mataré! ―Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kardia se arrojó hacia adelante, solo para ser detenido por el brazo de Dégel que se cruzó en su camino impidiéndole el paso.

Fue Dégel quien entonces se adelantó, acomodando su melena con un gesto elegante y clavando una mirada acusadora y feroz en Yato, que hizo que al chico se le congelara la sangre.

―Creí que había sido lo suficientemente claro, aprendiz. Parece que tus prioridades no están en el lugar correcto. Tendré que informar acerca de tu comportamiento a las autoridades del santuario para que tomen medidas al respecto.

―¡No, por favor! ¡P-perdón!

―¡Yo me encargaré de hacerle entender! ―vociferó Kardia, al tiempo que trataba de escapar del agarre de Dégel.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo volvía por fin a obedecerle, Yato retrocedió sobre sus pasos y salió corriendo, esta vez alejándose de verdad. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que las piernas le fallaron, aunque por lo que había escuchado, eso no le serviría de nada para escapar de un santo dorado.

Llegó a la orilla de un lago donde bebió unos sorbos de agua con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a recuperar el aliento. Sabía que había hecho mal en volver atrás, pero no había podido resistir la curiosidad. Observó el reflejo de sí mismo que le devolvía la superficie acuática, intentó despejarse lavándose la cara, y mientras se detenía un momento para sentir la piel sus propios labios, entendió que a todas las dudas que tenía antes acababan de sumársele un millón de nuevas preguntas.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:
> 
> Para este fic tomé en cuenta el agregado de las OVAs en que Yato termina en el santuario luego de encontrarse con Kardia. Me pareció algo interesante y que abría la puerta a nuevas posibilidades. Es mi primera vez manejando a Yato, pero no es ni siquiera el Yato crecido que aparece normalmente en LC sino Yato recién llegado de varios años atrás, así que traté de pensar a través de su punto de vista de niño. ¿Qué niño no ha hecho exactamente lo contrario a lo que le dicen que haga? ¡Así que no lo odien mucho!


	29. 2011: Egoísta (Dégel/Kardia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué Dégel se llevó a Kardia a Bluegrad, cuando la misión le fue encargada solo a él? Historia ambientada durante el tomo 12 de LC.

Rodeado por silenciosas montañas de libros en la biblioteca de Acuario, Dégel había perdido la noción del tiempo. Atenea le había asignado una misión en Siberia oriental que podría cambiar el curso de la guerra. Para llegar al Lost Canvas se necesitaba del poder de Poseidón, y a él le correspondía hacerse cargo de negociar con su voluntad.

Había pedido no ser molestado para poder investigar con tranquilidad el posible escenario, pero a pesar de todo, tenía dificultades para concentrarse. Conocía muy bien el territorio al que se dirigía y su relación con Poseidón, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de volver a recorrer las mismas páginas de libros antiguos que ya conocía de memoria, como si tuviera la impresión de estarse olvidando de algo importante.

A veces se descubría a sí mismo con la vista fija en la misma página, que parecía llevar una eternidad esperando por ser dada vuelta. Otras veces, su mirada se escapaba hacia la ventana, desde donde llegaban murmullos del exterior. Los sirvientes susurraban, el viento soplaba, la isla Kanon palpitaba.

El santuario estaba cada vez más vacío. Cuando él partiera, quedarían apenas cuatro guardianes protegiéndolo. Aries y Leo eran los más jóvenes. Sagitario era el mayor, el líder del ejército, y al igual que Sage y Hakurei en su momento, un referente al que no se podían dar el lujo de perder a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario.

En su ausencia, era probable que la siguiente persona en recibir una misión de peso fuera Kardia. Sabía que Kardia lo ansiaba desde el principio de la guerra, e incluso desde mucho antes. Pero conocía su temeridad. Kardia deseaba la muerte, y se precipitaría hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces, si sentía que había encontrado un oponente a su altura.

―¿En qué piensas? ―La voz de Kardia resonó de repente a sus espaldas. Dégel hizo un buen trabajo disimulando su sorpresa, y cuando se dio vuelta lo hizo de manera ceremoniosa. Kardia estaba sentado sobre el marco del ventanal como si llevara un buen rato observándolo.

―¿Kardia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

―¿Quién me lo iba a impedir? ¿Esas señoritas que sirven el té?

―Te dije que no te acercaras, estoy ocupado...

―Sí, sí, sí, investigación importante, etcétera, etcétera... ―dijo Kardia, parodiando la tonalidad pomposa que utilizaba a veces Dégel. Dejó su lugar junto a la ventana para entrar directamente en la biblioteca y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, mientras miraba de reojo a Dégel con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la tensión que sabía que estaba creando en él. Se detuvo frente a un globo terráqueo que estaba sobre la mesa y utilizó su uña derecha para hacerlo girar a toda velocidad.

―No toques eso ―advirtió Dégel, que se acercó de inmediato hasta la mesa y subrayó sus palabras utilizando su mano para detener el movimiento de la esfera. Kardia rió, divertido.

―Relájate ―replicó―. Entonces... tendrás la oportunidad de actuar... mientras yo me quedo esperando por la mía. A este ritmo voy a terminar muriendo de aburrimiento. Aunque de hecho, si fuera por lo aburrido que estoy, ya debería haber muerto hace tiempo.

Aunque devolvió con intensidad la juguetona mirada de Kardia, Dégel sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al escuchar ese último comentario. Por más que a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado, le molestaba que Kardia hablara de la muerte con tanta ligereza.

―Tu momento de actuar ya llegará... ―murmuró Dégel, aunque utilizando un tono reacio y poco convincente. Kardia puso a un lado el globo terráqueo para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Dégel

―Quizás. Porque si surge un problema mientras tú estás ausente, probablemente yo sea el próximo en la fila ―señaló Kardia, cuyas palabras parecían ser un eco de los pensamientos de Dégel―. Y en ese caso, quizás nos quede poco tiempo, ¿no te parece que podríamos aprovecharlo...? ―agregó, abriéndose camino a través de la barrera helada del cosmos de Dégel hasta que su piel tibia chocó con la de él.

Su beso transmitió el sabor de la desesperación y de la urgencia, pero también el ímpetu y el deleite con que Kardia se entregaba a cualquier experiencia. Para él no existía la vergüenza, ni tampoco le prestaba atención a las reglas que otros tanto se preocupaban en respetar. Todo valía, y más aún cuando se trataba de algo que pusiera a prueba sus límites o los de otro. No le interesaban las supuestas normas por las que se regía el mundo, solamente estaba dispuesto a obedecer los mandatos de sus propios impulsos.

Se enredaron el uno en el otro hasta que fue imposible determinar dónde estaba cada uno, y la piel de Kardia quedó rápidamente cubierta por un sudor ardiente, a pesar del aura de frío que rodeaba a Dégel. Pronto el calor se volvió demasiado intenso, y para decepción de Kardia, Dégel se apartó, buscando mirarlo a la cara.

Al hacerlo, Dégel percibió que la expresión burlona de Kardia había dejado paso a la sonrisa melancólica que aparecía en los raros momentos en que bajaba la guardia. La había visto por primera vez cuando Kardia le había contado acerca de su enfermedad. Acerca de cómo había buscado la manera de curarse, pero solo había conseguido empeorarlo todo. Acerca de cómo en realidad no quería morir, pero había tenido que resignarse a eso. Y ya que moriría joven, quería que fuera en una batalla épica, una que mereciera ser recordada. Esa sería su manera de vivir para siempre.

―No ―dijo Dégel sin pensarlo. Kardia dio un respingo.

―¿Qué...?

―No serás el próximo.

―¿El próximo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Kardia, antes de comprender a qué se refería―. Espera... ¿necesito de tu permiso para morir, ahora? Después yo soy el egoísta... ―comentó con ironía. Retrocedió sin cuidado, tirando al suelo varios libros que estaban al borde de la mesa que se cruzó en su camino. Dégel lo vio recostarse contra la pared y temblar. Respiraba pesadamente, pero su sonrisa altiva había regresado.

―No, no es eso... ―respondió Dégel, volviendo a acercarse.

―¿En serio? ¿Así que tú le das un nombre diferente al egoísmo?

Ignorando las acusaciones de Kardia, Dégel lo rodeó en un abrazo, en un esfuerzo por mantener bajo control su temperatura. La violencia de la fiebre repentina lo desconcertaba. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente cuidado?

―Estás hirviendo.

Escuchó a Kardia reír, y sintió su cuerpo vibrar al ritmo de las carcajadas.

―No podrás evitarlo por siempre, Dégel. Solo estás comprando un poco más de tiempo, ¿no te das cuenta? Estás regateando con la muerte. Es patético.

El calor se estaba saliendo de control. En busca de aire, Kardia empujó a Dégel hacia atrás, con tal fuerza que hizo que este casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Cuando el acuariano levantó la vista, un segundo después, Kardia ya no estaba allí. Quien ocupaba su lugar era un duplicado exacto de sí mismo, un segundo Dégel que lo miraba fijamente, haciendo gala del mismo porte presuntuoso con que él solía presentarse ante los otros. Extrañamente, Dégel no se sorprendió por lo que veía. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue el vago recuerdo de haber leído que los escandinavos creían que encontrarse con un doble era la señal de una tragedia inminente.

―Eres débil ―sentenció la imagen espectral con frialdad.

Dégel sintió que algo lo hacía caer hacia adelante y de pronto despertó. Se encontró cabeceando sobre el libro que había estado leyendo y abrió los ojos, confundido. Estaba de vuelta en la realidad. El globo terráqueo descansaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, y la vela que iluminaba la habitación aún no terminaba de consumirse. Tardó unos momentos en desprenderse del aturdimiento generado por del sueño que acababa de experimentar. Su mente cansada le había jugado una mala pasada, tomando elementos de sus memorias y de sus miedos para crear una pesadilla que se había sentido real.

Cerró el libro que tenía frente a sí, intentó enterrar el recuerdo del sueño lo más hondo posible y se acercó a la ventana. No podía perder más tiempo. Tenía que tomar una decisión antes de partir. Debía cumplir con la misión que Atenea le había encomendado, pero si Kardia se veía involucrado en una pelea donde decidiera utilizar el Katakeo mientras él estaba lejos, no tendría ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir. Al mismo tiempo, hacer que Kardia lo acompañara a Siberia significaría dejar al santuario más desprotegido.

Mientras se preparaba para ponerse en marcha, consideró cada una de las posibilidades. Se dijo a sí mismo que aunque la misión le hubiera sido adjudicada únicamente a él, quizás pudiera haber dificultades adicionales a la hora de cumplirla. Buscaba convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba procediendo de la manera más racional, aunque en el fondo estaba actuando de acuerdo a sus propios intereses. Al final, todas sus razones no eran más que puras excusas.

En el momento de ingresar a la octava casa, Dégel aún debatía consigo mismo acerca de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero en el fondo sabía que no había marcha atrás. Kardia, que había estado ocupando su tiempo jugueteando con un espectro de baja categoría, lo recibió entre ironías, quejas acerca de esto y aquello, bromas y provocaciones. Dégel apenas lo escuchaba, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Kardia blandió su aguja escarlata a manera de desafío frente a sus ojos, obligándolo a prestarle atención.

―Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? ―preguntó.

Dégel se tomó un tiempo para contestar, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

―He recibido una orden de Atenea ―explicó―. Estoy yendo hacia Siberia, y quiero que vengas conmigo.

La mueca inicial de desdén de Kardia no le sorprendió, sino que sirvió para reforzar su determinación. Sabía que Kardia se negaría a acompañarlo en un principio, pero también sabía cómo despertar su curiosidad y hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Kardia podía asemejarse a primera vista a un caballo rebelde que no aceptaba ningún jinete, pero Dégel conocía la manera correcta de manejar las riendas. Y lo había decidido. No dejaría que Kardia muriera, si él podía evitarlo. Se lo llevaría con él. Aunque eso lo convirtiera en un egoísta.

**Fin**


	30. 2011: El triunfo de la tentación (Aldebarán/Asmita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien ha estado observando a Asmita desde lejos, pero ha llegado la hora de que enfrente sus verdaderos deseos. Este fic nació como una broma del Día de los Inocentes para una amiga fan de Asmita. Pero bueno.

Las reglas del santuario siempre han sido claras para mí, y respetarlas nunca ha sido un problema. Sé cuál es mi lugar, y el lugar de los otros. Conozco los límites, límites que tú no pareces tener interés en honrar.

Pero a ti apenas te conozco. Te veo desde lejos, envuelto en tu aire de orgullo desafiante, e intento descifrar tu misterio. El guardián de la sexta casa, Asmita de Virgo. ¿Qué tipo de persona eres? ¿Qué esconde tu silencio? La distancia que nos separa no es solamente física. Vivimos en mundos diferentes.

Me gusta que las cosas sean simples, y tú representas el caos. Una ruptura en el orden preestablecido, algo que me incomoda. Aún así, no creí que terminaría frente a ti pidiendo respuestas, y sin embargo cuando me viste entrar sonreíste sin mostrar sorpresa, como si hubieras sabido antes que yo mismo que ese momento llegaría.

No debería haberte buscado. Tanto tiempo evitándote, sólo para terminar cediendo a la tentación. No sé qué fue lo que me llevó allí. Tu templo me abrió las puertas tal como si me hubiera estado esperando. No era mi intención tropezar con mis propias palabras cuando te tuve enfrente. Quería explicaciones, aunque la lengua me fallara, pero solamente recibí una sonrisa condescendiente como respuesta. ¿Te burlabas de mí?

Mi piel está curtida por el sol, y mi cuerpo por el trabajo duro. Así es como debe ser. ¿Pero qué piensas tú, Asmita? ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea de hacer las cosas de manera tradicional? ¿Acaso tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?

Te mantuviste en silencio, ignorándome, sabiendo que me enfurecías. Tu respuesta no llegaría, así que a cambio de ella quise saber cómo se sentía tu propia piel, esperando que esa prueba de tu estilo de vida, que se veía tan blanca y tan suave, tan diferente a la mía, me diera una.

En ese momento todo tenía sentido, por más ridículo que parezca ahora, pero al tocarte caí en una trampa que yo mismo había ido construyendo durante el largo tiempo que llevaba observándote a distancia. Esos pensamientos eran equivocados, y lo sé bien. Esos pensamientos eran peligrosos. Lo había imaginado muchas veces, el cómo se sentiría acariciarte, cómo responderías tú, y cómo respondería yo.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera inesperada. Lo sentí despertar, latir y tomar conciencia de lo que tanto había querido desde hacía tiempo: probarte en persona, tomarte para mí. Podía cubrir ese deseo con excusas y recelo, pero en realidad estaba sospechando de mí mismo, enojado conmigo mismo por cuánto me enloquecías. Está mal y lo sé. No es lo correcto y lo sé, pero entonces dejó de importarme.

Cuando cayó la barrera que me inhibía, también te sentí abrirte a mí, por primera vez prestándome atención. Condujiste mis dedos torpes a través de tus muslos. Divirtiéndote a mi costa, me dejaste avanzar. Siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad, Virgo? Estabas esperando el momento en que cayera en la tentación.

Quise que lamentaras tomarme a la ligera, probar que estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final. Me deshice de la ropa que te cubría, unas telas casi tan suaves como tu piel, desgarrándolas sin piedad, y planeando hacer exactamente lo mismo con tu cuerpo. No pareció importarte en lo más mínimo.

No me detuve hasta tenerte desnudo frente a mí, cuando la visión de tu cuerpo me quitó el aliento durante unos segundos. Proporciones armoniosas, líneas elásticas. Una blandura engañosa como la falsa fragilidad de una telaraña, igual de peligrosa, con la misma cualidad hechizante, a través de la que podía adivinar tu fuerza verdadera. ¿Qué tan fuerte eres, Virgo?

Puede que no pudieras verme de la manera en que yo podía, pero haría que me sintieras en cada parte de tu cuerpo. Te di la vuelta y te enrosqué en mis brazos sin cuidado. Temí que te escurrieras de entre ellos como leche. Acaricié tus pezones con mis manos rugosas y te sentí estremecerte. El momento había llegado. No conocía tu cuerpo y hacía largo tiempo que no experimentaba el amor, pero recordé el camino hacia el interior como si la última vez hubiese sido ayer. Me sentí liberado. Tu cuerpo me acogió y se adaptó a mí, o quizás yo fui quien se adaptó a él.

Ahora que me encuentro momentáneamente vencido por el cansancio y estúpidamente fascinado por las perlas de sudor que adornan tu espalda, intento armar las piezas que me llevaron a este lugar y este momento. Te vuelves hacia mí, apartando hacia un lado tu cascada de pelo rubio con una mano, y me sonríes con una expresión que no sé interpretar.

―¿Estás satisfecho, Aldebarán? ¿Es esto lo que buscabas?

―Maldito seas, Virgo ―gruño entre dientes, disgustado por tu actitud risueña, aunque aún estoy sintiendo mi cuerpo palpitar de excitación.

―Estás borracho ―dices mientras te levantas y te diriges a la puerta por la que sales, cerrándola tras de ti.

Me río. Así es, lo estoy. El vino es un placer más inocente al que me gusta entregarme, pero me doy cuenta de que esta vez crucé el límite. Qué vergüenza. Este es el resultado de un descuido que no se volverá a repetir. Tengo que enterrar este deseo bien hondo, donde pueda fingir que no existe. Tengo que recoger los pedazos de mi persona y regresar al templo de Tauro antes de cometer otro error. Y mañana, cuando despierte sintiendo que mi cabeza se parte en dos, ruego que el dolor borre el recuerdo de que esto ocurrió.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que Atenea me perdone.


	31. 2011: Requiem (Manigoldo/Albafica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia acerca de cómo los caminos de Albafica y Manigoldo se encuentran, se desencuentran... y vuelven a encontrarse, a pesar de todo.

**PARTE 1: CAPULLO**

Después de que su pueblo hubiera sido masacrado ante sus ojos, Manigoldo creía haberlo visto todo. No importaba que ahora viviera en un nuevo lugar, donde cada día aprendía algo nuevo y se volvía más fuerte. Aún lo perseguían el olor a sangre, el sonido lúgubre de los lamentos, el sabor de sus propias lágrimas, la impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada, la culpa de haber sobrevivido. Por las noches lo despertaban los ecos de gritos que seguían resonando en sus oídos.

Nada podía ser peor, creía Manigoldo. Y nadie hubiera podido convencerlo de lo contrario hasta el día en que su maestro Sage lo llevó a visitar la antesala del infierno. En aquel lugar, las almas de los muertos caían en un pozo sin retorno, en el fondo del cual no había más que sufrimiento.

Aunque solo su alma hubiera visitado el inframundo, había vuelto a la superficie trayendo de vuelta consigo la hedionda fetidez de la muerte. Quizás no era más que su imaginación, el recuerdo de un olor que se había impregnado a su mismo espíritu. Intentó recordar las palabras de Sage acerca de no ceder a la desesperanza. Llevarlo hasta aquel lugar había sido la retorcida manera del viejo de querer enseñarle el valor de la vida, al parecer.

Nunca había sido demasiado amigo del agua, pero ahora llevaba ya un buen rato metido en un arroyo que corría dentro del terreno del santuario, frotando su piel con desesperación, intentando deshacerse de la persistente sensación de suciedad que lo asqueaba, cuando la brisa le trajo una fragancia agradable.

Su primer reflejo fue olerse a sí mismo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el aroma llegaba desde otra parte. Sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta en dirección al lugar de donde venía el viento, y quedó petrificado al encontrarse con que había alguien observándolo a unos metros de la orilla. Era un chico aparentemente menor que él, vestido con ropas sencillas, que lo miraba con insistencia. Pero lo que impactó en primer lugar a Manigoldo acerca de aquella persona fue que no lo había escuchado llegar. Lo único que había delatado su presencia era el dulce perfume que se desprendía de él.

Al mirarlo con atención, Manigoldo tuvo la impresión de estar frente a un espejo mágico que reflejaba todo lo que él no era. El chico tenía una piel muy blanca, unos rasgos ridículamente simétricos y delicados, y los ojos de un celeste pálido y puro. Su cabello largo le caía sobre los hombros en ondas muy suaves.

En suma, se veía muy diferente a todos los que había conocido alguna vez en su pueblo natal... e incluso en el santuario. Y no solamente se veía diferente, sino que olía diferente. Ahora no cabía duda de que el grato aroma que había percibido antes venía de él. Parecía nacer en su interior y emanar con cada respiro.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Manigoldo olfateó instintivamente su propio antebrazo, preguntándose inconscientemente qué tan mal olía él en comparación. En ese momento, el otro chico retrocedió un poco, haciendo una mueca de ligero disgusto. El gesto hizo salir a Manigoldo de su estado meditativo, encendiendo su rabia.

―¿Qué carajo estás mirando, cara de muñequita? ―gritó, sin molestarse en medir sus palabras o detenerse a pensar en ellas. Esperaba generar miedo, pero para su decepción, el otro reaccionó con inesperada altivez, en lugar de dejarse intimidar.

―¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ―respondió, utilizando un tono igual de soberbio que el de Manigoldo, aunque sus palabras fueran mucho más suaves.

―¿Eh? ―Manigoldo quedó desconcertado por la actitud confiada del visitante, pero no tardó en recuperarse y volver al ataque―. ¡Oye! ¡Tú eres el que está parado ahí mirándome como si fuera un animal de circo!

El desconocido apretó los labios en un mohín de niño ofendido.

―¡Es que no deberías estar en esta parte del arroyo!

―¿Qué dices? ―exclamó Manigoldo―. ¿Desde cuándo tienes tú derecho a decidir quién se baña en el arroyo y quién no?

En realidad, Manigoldo estaba admirado con el atrevimiento del otro. No se había imaginado que alguien de apariencia tan tierna, casi frágil, pudiera hacerle frente sin pestañear. Y sin embargo, allí estaba ese alguien. Aunque ahora poco quedaba en él de fragilidad, y la resolución que mostraba le daba una nueva dimensión a su belleza.

―Allí crece un tipo especial de flor subacuática ―explicó el recién llegado―. No te conviene toparte con ella. Es venenosa.

―¿Una flor submarina? ¿Venenosa...?

Aquello fue el colmo. Manigoldo nunca había escuchado sobre flores que crecieran bajo el agua, y mucho menos que fueran venenosas. Sonaba como la excusa más absurda que había escuchado jamás. Comenzó a reír de solo pensarlo, y no pudo parar hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―preguntó el otro, confundido.

―No hablas en serio, ¿no? He visto el infierno con mis propios ojos y tú vienes a advertirme que tenga cuidado con unas pobres flores.

―Claro que hablo en serio. No bromearía con algo así.

La solemnidad con la que el chico habló impresionó a Manigoldo. Se miró las manos y las encontró arrugadas por la humedad. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo dentro el agua, así que tampoco necesitaba quedarse más.

―Lo hago para que dejes de molestar, no te confundas ―dijo, mientras se acercaba a la orilla. Buscó la ropa que había dejado en las ramas de un árbol, y para cuando se volvió, se encontró con que el otro chico había entrado al agua él mismo, y estaba recogiendo algunas flores que crecían sobre las plantas acuáticas del arroyo―. Hey... ¿qué haces? ―atinó a preguntar Manigoldo, demasiado perplejo como para enojarse o sentirse burlado.

―A mi maestro le gusta el té que se prepara con las flores de estos nenúfares ―dijo el otro. Por primera vez, parecía sonreír―. He venido a conseguir algunas.

―Eres un sirviente, entonces... ―dijo Manigoldo. Ciertamente no se veía como un sirviente tradicional, pero entre quienes servían al viejo había unos cuantos de apariencia muy refinada, aunque probablemente fueran un montón de inútiles.

―No exactamente.

―¿Y a qué persona estás no-exactamente-sirviendo?

―Lugonis de Piscis es mi maestro ―respondió el chico, deleitándose en cada una de las sílabas de la frase, a las que pronunció con orgullo y reverencia.

Lugonis. Ese era el nombre el nombre del guardián de la doceava casa, la última antes de llegar a la residencia del patriarca. Tenía sentido, ahora que pensaba, que aquel chico estuviera oliera a rosas, porque el templo estaba plagado de ellas. Lugonis era uno de los pocos santos dorados que había en el santuario.

Sage había dicho que muy pronto, una nueva generación tomaría el lugar de los anteriores, para luchar contra Hades, y ahora más que nunca, Manigoldo estaba dispuesto a formar parte de ella. Al recordar esto, una idea que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ese momento cruzó de pronto por su cabeza.

―Un momento... ¿eres el aspirante a caballero de Piscis?

―¿Aspirante...? Solo aspiro a aprender lo que mi maestro tenga para enseñarme. Eso es suficiente para mí ―dijo el chico, y salió del agua cargando algunas flores con el mismo cuidado que si fueran piedras preciosas.

―¿Y es él quien te enseña sobre plantas? Espera, ¿no dijiste que había plantas venenosas bajo el agua? ¿Qué hacías tú allí entonces?

―Venenosas para ti, no para mí ―habló con toda tranquilidad, y lo que a Manigoldo le pareció ser un cierto dejo de jactancia. Manigoldo no se decidía entre si sentirse interesado o detestar su actitud por momentos presuntuosa, pero esto último había sido indudablemente irritante.

―¿Te estás burlando? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? ―Si ese era el aspirante a Piscis, entonces podría ser interesante ver qué tan fuerte era. Aún cuando el niñato fuera alumno de un caballero dorado, Manigoldo tenía como mentor al patriarca, y a la hora de pelear no iba a tener ningún tipo de consideración por su cara, por más bonita que fuera.

Sin embargo, una vez más, la respuesta del otro lo dejó mudo.

―Tú eres el alumno del patriarca, ¿verdad? Te he visto cruzar Piscis alguna vez.

Molesto, Manigoldo escupió a un costado para ventilar su frustración. No le gustaba la idea de no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

―¿Ahora me vas a decir que sabes mi nombre, también? ―vociferó Manigoldo, avanzando.

―No... ―respondió el otro, retrocediendo unos pasos al encontrar que Manigoldo se acercaba demasiado.

Satisfecho por considerar que había logrado al fin marcar un poco de terreno, Manigoldo se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte.

―Manigoldo ―masculló, intentando sonar casual.

―Albafica ―murmuró el otro.

―¿Alba qué?

―Albafica... ―repitió el chico―. Es mi nombre.

―Ah. Ya veo.

Albafica murmuró algo más, que pretendía probablemente ser una especie de despedida, y luego se escabulló entre los arbustos. Manigoldo repitió su nombre un par de veces. "Albafica". Sonaba como el nombre de una flor. Definitivamente iba con él. Podía ser un poco insufrible, pero había dejado un aroma delicioso detrás. Uno que le había hecho olvidar por el momento la sofocante pestilencia de las puertas del infierno.

* * *

**PARTE 2: ELEGÍA**

Albafica no solía alejarse demasiado de los dominios de Piscis. Ese era el lugar donde había crecido. Su maestro Lugonis era más que un padre para él, era el sol que brillaba con calidez sobre su mundo de rosas, desde que podía recordarlo. Y aunque no hubieran nacido compartiendo la misma sangre, cada día realizaban un ritual especial que terminaría por unirlos también de esa manera. Aquella ceremonia era parte de su entrenamiento, que podía por momentos llegar a ser extremadamente exigente y doloroso. Pero Albafica podía soportarlo. Mientras tuviera a su maestro, no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie más.

Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que había más allá. Cuando tenía oportunidad de visitar otras zonas del santuario, Albafica se maravillaba con la variedad de fragancias, texturas y colores diferentes con los que se encontraba. Aunque su maestro le enseñara acerca de muchos tipos de flores y plantas, en el lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solamente había rosas.

Fue en una de sus escapadas que conoció a Manigoldo, aunque en realidad, había estado observándolo de lejos desde antes. De su manera de moverse, de pararse, y de mirar por encima de su hombro a la búsqueda de perseguidores invisibles se desprendía el aroma de la desconfianza. Dejaba tras de sí un hedor que recordaba a la fetidez de las flores de dragoneta. Podía no ser del todo agradable, pero era llamativo. Albafica estaba intrigado.

Su primer encuentro cara a cara había sido bastante incómodo. Cada uno de ellos, por razones particulares, tenía sus propios problemas a la hora de relacionarse con el resto del mundo. Quizás por esa misma razón, un lazo invisible pareció conectarlos, provocando que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse muchas otras veces. No era exactamente una amistad, pero era algo en lo que Albafica pensaba cuando recordaba las palabras de su maestro, acerca de que llegaría un día en que debería elegir entre el mundo de los hombres y el solitario jardín de Piscis. De todas maneras, Albafica no tenía dudas acerca de cuál era su camino a seguir. Quería honrar a su maestro dando lo mejor de sí.

Con los años, sus habilidades fueron floreciendo, al igual que su belleza, por más que él no le diera importancia a ello. Hasta que por fin llegó el momento en que todo cambió. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, superó a su maestro de la manera más dolorosa: provocándole la muerte. Aunque no hubiera sido su intención, aunque hubiera sido engañado, aunque todo hubiera sido consecuencia de su exceso de inocencia, nunca lograría perdonárselo.

Pasó a ocupar el lugar que antes le pertenecía a Lugonis de forma completa, y eso incluía vivir el mismo tipo de vida. Ya no podría escaparse de vez en cuando, para visitar otros jardines, como en el pasado. Era demasiado peligroso. Cargaba dentro de sí un veneno mortal. Para realizar su tarea con eficiencia, primero debía proteger al mundo de sí mismo.

Su aislamiento era la consecuencia de las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado, sin importar que estas hubieran nacido de la ingenuidad. Era muy tarde para echarse atrás, así que tomaría a la soledad como única compañera, tal como lo había hecho Lugonis durante tanto tiempo. Para él no existía otra opción posible. Pero Manigoldo no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

―¿Por qué? ―insistía, cada vez que pretendía acercarse a Albafica.

―Porque es el destino de Piscis ―respondía Albafica, evitando encontrarse con sus ojos. Sabía lo que hallaría en ellos. Confusión, rabia, incredulidad.

―¿El destino...?

Muy pronto, Albafica comprendió que no le sería tan fácil evadir a Manigoldo. Ambos eran santos dorados que servían al santuario y residían en la zona de las Doce Casas Zodiacales. Y haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias, Manigoldo volvía a él como una abeja va hacia la flor, una y otra vez.

―Nunca lo vas a entender, ¿verdad? ―murmuró Albafica aquel día. Utilizó un tono cortante, aunque parte de él se alegraba de la tenacidad de Manigoldo.

Allí estaba él, como tantas otras veces antes. El único idiota capaz de ir a cuestionarle a la rosa por qué tenía tantas espinas.

―Dime que la razón por la que quieres que me mantenga lejos es porque no me soportas, y lo consideraré ―respondió Manigoldo―. Pero mientras sigas con lo del estúpido veneno, no vas a conseguir que te escuche.

―¿Quieres morir?

―¿Morir? ―Manigoldo hizo suya la palabra, cargándola de sarcasmo y arrojándosela de vuelta con desprecio―. Qué absurdo.

―Personas más fuertes que tú murieron por mi causa.

Sabía que sus consejos caerían en oídos sordos, pero no estaba preparado para la hiriente respuesta de Manigoldo, que se rió entre dientes.

―Entonces dudo que fueran realmente más fuertes... ―señaló con soberbia.

―¡Irrespetuoso! ―exclamó Albafica, indignado.

―En todo caso, la muerte no me asusta... al contrario... Llegará el día en que me enfrente a ella y le diga unas cuantas verdades en la cara... ―dijo Manigoldo―. ¿Qué pasaría si no tuvieras ese veneno, entonces?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había conseguido acercarse a Albafica lo suficiente como para desarmar su defensa, aunque hubiera sido utilizando un golpe bajo. Albafica estaba a su merced, como una flor ante un insecto. Aunque al final de cuentas, ¿no era la flor la que llamaba al insecto, invitándolo a posarse ella, desplegando ante él sus tentadores pétalos?

―Esa es una pregunta sin sentido. Este veneno es parte de lo que soy.

―¿En serio...? ―Manigoldo sonrió con un dejo de malicia. Después de tanto esperar por el momento justo de actuar, este por fin había llegado. Albafica se crispó al percibir un repentino cambio en el cosmos de Manigoldo, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Lo que siguió a continuación fue irreal.

_Sekishiki Meikai Ha._

Albafica sintió que una fuerza lo levantaba hacia arriba con violencia, y al mirar hacia abajo vio su propio cuerpo caído sobre el piso. La visión no duró mucho tiempo, porque pronto fue arrastrado hacia otro lugar donde aterrizó de pie, aunque aturdido. El escenario a su alrededor no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Era un lugar oscuro, infinito pero agobiante.

A lo lejos le pareció ver viejas estructuras carcomidas por la humedad, y luego figuras que se movían, pesadamente, caminando hacia el borde de un precipicio donde finalmente desaparecían. La vaga luminosidad de los fuegos fatuos cubría el suelo. Manigoldo estaba a poca distancia, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

―¿Qué...? ¡Manigoldo! ¿Qué lugar es este...?

―Un lugar donde tu veneno no tiene ningún efecto ―dijo Manigoldo, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

―¿Cómo...?

―La antesala del inframundo. Aunque las sensaciones que experimentes aquí se sientan reales, tu cuerpo físico está en la tierra. Traje tu alma hasta este lugar utilizando una de las técnicas de Cáncer.

La explicación de Manigoldo tenía sentido, pero eso no hacía que la situación fuera menos grotesca. Albafica vio a Manigoldo acercarse, y retrocedió por reflejo.

―¡Estás loco!

Manigoldo dejó escapar una carcajada. Estaba en su elemento y sabía bien cómo manejarse, así que no le costó volver a acorralar a Albafica, que todavía no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Como tu cuerpo real no está aquí, tu veneno no es parte de ti ―dijo Manigoldo, tomando la muñeca de Albafica―. Es como si no existiera. No me hará ningún daño.

La mano de Manigoldo fue recorriendo el camino que iba desde el antebrazo de Albafica hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se apoyó. Albafica tembló al sentir la caricia, apabullado por los sentimientos encontrados que esta le provocaba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que había experimentado el contacto con la piel de otra persona que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía. Manigoldo tenía razón, era como estar en su cuerpo real. Pero tenía la impresión de estar haciendo trampa.

―Este lugar... ―Albafica intentó mirar a su alrededor, pero Manigoldo sostuvo su cabeza de modo que no tuviera más remedio que verlo a los ojos.

―¿Sabes para qué te traje? Es solamente para sacarme una duda. Dime la verdad, y te enviaré de vuelta.

―Si piensas que puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo... ―comenzó a decir Albafica. Quiso alejarse, pero no lo hizo.

―Cierra los ojos, Albafica. Olvida el lugar por un momento.

La respuesta de Albafica se limitó en un principio a una mirada cargada de rabia y de desolación. Manigoldo estaba siendo injusto. Las circunstancias del momento eran extraordinarias, pero el mundo real, donde ellos tenían que vivir, no funcionaba de esa manera. El veneno de su sangre no desaparecería mágicamente. Cuando notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no pudo evitar pensar que en la superficie, ese líquido podría resultar letal para cualquiera. Cerró los ojos para ocultarlas, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de cumplir con el pedido de Manigoldo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Manigoldo lo atrajo contra su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos, que se aferraron a su cintura y recorrieron su espalda para cubrirla, con el mismo poco respeto de una planta trepadora.

Albafica aceptó el beso de Manigoldo, hambriento, ávido. Sus labios recibieron a los de Manigoldo al igual que un campo que le da la bienvenida a la lluvia después de una larga sequía. No conocía ese tipo de intimidad, y estaba confundido por la manera en que se manifestaba, provocándole espasmos de ansiedad y de alegría al mismo tiempo. El miedo quedó olvidado por un instante, y Albafica respondió al abrazo de Manigoldo, rindiéndose a su instinto como los pétalos cuando son empujados por el viento.

―Pídeme que me aleje, ahora ―dijo Manigoldo, depositando el susurro dentro de su boca, junto con un último beso―. Dame una excusa diferente a la de siempre, algo que no tenga que ver con el veneno, y te dejaré en paz.

Al escuchar esto, Albafica se tensó y buscó apartarse, arrepentido. Pero las fuerzas lo traicionaron, y la lengua le falló cuando intentó responder que aquello estaba mal, que no podía ser, porque el camino de Piscis es un camino solitario, porque en la superficie, nada de eso sería posible, y que Manigoldo no tenía ningún derecho a pedir nada de él, y mucho menos de arrastrarlo sin permiso hasta la maldita antesala del infierno para cumplir con un capricho.

Muchas eran las cosas que quería decirle, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Manigoldo, y emitió un murmullo casi imperceptible.

―No puedo...

Albafica escuchó a Manigoldo chasquear la lengua, y de pronto sintió que un violento remolino comenzaba a envolverlo, alejándolo de allí. Para cuando volvió en sí, estaba de vuelta en el templo de Piscis, donde el aire olía a rosas. En su cuerpo verdadero, donde el veneno corría por sus venas. En la realidad, donde nunca podría estar tan de cerca de nadie como lo había estado de Manigoldo. Todavía abrumado por la experiencia, se apoyó en sus manos sin incorporarse del todo, y levantó la cabeza. Manigoldo estaba parado de espaldas a él, unos pasos más delante.

―Bien, creo que eso responde a mi pregunta. Espero que también haya respondido a alguna de las tuyas ―dijo el guardián de la cuarta casa, sin volverse para mirarlo. Su voz sonaba sombría.

Los pasos de Manigoldo se alejaron, y Albafica no hizo nada para detenerlo. Sintió el sabor amargo de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, y odió no poder hacer nada para detenerlas. Su cuerpo se estremecía, al ritmo de los recuerdos del placer que acababa de experimentar, y del dolor que le provocaba no poder ser más fuerte contra el deseo. Quiso pronunciar el nombre de su maestro en busca de consuelo, pero la palabra se atoró en su garganta y terminó siendo consumida por un agrio llanto de impotencia.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue escrito antes de los gaidens, pero en los gaidens se usó lo de mandar a Albafica al inframundo, donde no tiene su sangre venenosa. Que conste que yo lo hice primero, Teshi copiona (??).
> 
> Con este fic recibí uno de mis comentarios favoritos, en que alguien que sabía de botánica me dijo que no se decía flor submarina a una flor que creciera en un río, porque es de agua dulce. Así que corregí eso y le dejé lo de "submarino" a Manigoldo, ¡que asumo que es tan ignorante con respecto a esas cosas como yo! LOL
> 
> Y otra cosa, que me dijo una amiga una vez, y que me está haciendo revisar alguna de mis historias. Tiene que ver con cómo la gente no puede ver dentro de tu cabeza y saber tus intenciones. Con Albafica y Manigoldo tengo un headcanon que me parece que nunca plasmé bien, y es que Albafica sí quiere que Manigoldo se le acerque, nada más le da mucha culpa y miedo de lastimarlo. La única razón por la que lo rechaza no es porque piense que sea un pesado ni que no quiera ser tocado, sino porque no lo quiere herir con su sangre. 
> 
> No sé qué tanto tendría que cambiar de mis historias para que quedara claro, pero me puso a pensar en el hecho de que no quiero que quede como que es una cosa unilateral.


	32. 2011: Sed (Dégel/Kardia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sencilla mini historia fluffy sobre Kardia buscando maneras de calmar su sed, y sobre cómo Dégel termina ayudándolo.

Despertando de lo que se sentía como si hubiera sido un largo sueño, Kardia intentó abrir los ojos. Algo se lo impidió. Sus párpados estaban cubiertos por un trozo de tela que también se extendía por su frente. Desorientado, se llevó una mano al rostro para quitárselo. El ambiente estaba oscuro y tranquilo. Se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado allí.

Su último recuerdo tenía que ver con un calor infernal, que ahora había sido apaciguado, y con un dolor que atravesaba su corazón, que ahora latía en calma. Era lo mismo de siempre. Se sentó en la cama y notó que llevaba puesta ropa limpia, sencilla pero cómoda, aunque le quedaba un poco demasiado grande. Las vendas que protegían sus antebrazos habían sido también recientemente cambiadas.

Se sentía bien, pero tenía la boca seca. Apretó el paño que había encontrado en su puño, y se dio cuenta de que este había estado empapado en algún momento, aunque ahora apenas quedara en él un leve rastro de humedad. Tenía que haber algo para tomar cerca.

En la mesita junto a la cama encontró un plato vacío que olía a manzanas, y un cuenco donde en algún momento debería haber habido agua. Supuso que allí era donde el paño había sido mojado, pero sus paredes interiores estaban ya secas. Se preguntó vagamente cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que había sido llevado allí. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Mordió la tela del paño con fuerza, esperando poder exprimirle alguna gota restante de líquido, pero no hubo caso.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguna otra cosa que pudiera servirle para calmar la sed, y entonces reparó en que había alguien más en la habitación, escondido entre las sombras. Era Dégel, que estaba acomodado en un sillón individual, cerca de la ventana. Dormía profundamente, en una posición que parecía bastante incómoda. Los lentes se le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz, y estaban por caérsele.

La visión resultaba casi cómica, pero Kardia contuvo la risa para no despertar al durmiente. Se levantó de la cama y caminó descalzo sobre el suelo de piedra hasta llegar frente al sillón. Se quedó un buen rato estudiando a Dégel con curiosidad. Incluso en esas circunstancias, seguía manteniendo un porte distinguido. La luz de la luna esculpía sus rasgos armoniosos de forma singular. La expresión de su rostro era mucho más relajada que de costumbre. Su pelo estaba un poco desordenado. Tenía puesta ropa civil. Un grueso volumen abierto descansaba sobre su falda. Kardia imaginó que debía de ser un libro ser tremendamente aburrido, si había hecho dormir incluso a Dégel.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ―susurró Kardia.

Pero en realidad, no quería despertarlo. Le quitó los lentes con mucho cuidado, y los apoyó sobre un mueble cercano donde también había una vela que alumbraba la habitación con una débil llama. Estaba casi completamente consumida. Kardia no pudo resistir la tentación de hundir sus dedos en el cebo caliente. Le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba, y también le divertía quitar luego la cáscara seca que quedaba pegada a la piel.

Dejó de lado la vela y se acercó a la ventana para hacer un examen del cielo estrellado. Por la posición de las estrellas supo que era plena madrugada. La vista se le nubló por un momento haciendo que las estrellas bailaran ante sus ojos, y Kardia recordó que era hora de seguir buscando algo de tomar, para que su cuerpo dejara de protestar. Se alejó de la ventana, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Dégel.

―¿Kardia...?

Su voz sonaba adormilada. Kardia se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él, sonriendo.

―Miren, pero si es el bello durmiente.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Dégel, levantándose del sillón repentinamente.

El libro que tenía en las piernas cayó pesadamente al suelo. Hubo unos segundos de confusión en que ninguno de los dos atinó a moverse, y luego ambos se agacharon a la vez para tomarlo.

―Cuidado, señor ―dijo Kardia en un tono juguetón de reproche.

Se pusieron de pie. Dégel dejó el libro sobre el sillón y se dirigió nuevamente a Kardia.

―¿Estás bien? ―repitió.

―¡Sí! Aunque tengo sed. ¿Es que no hay ni una gota de agua cerca? ―se quejó Kardia, mirando de un lado a otro.

Dégel le echó un rápido vistazo a Kardia mientras este estaba distraído, y pudo ver que tenía grietas en los labios. Quizás porque aún estaba un poco dormido, estiró la mano para tocarlos, sin tener en mente segundas intenciones ni pensar en las consecuencias. Los acarició para sentirlos. Estaban secos. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo solamente cuando se encontró con que Kardia lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

―Perdona ―dijo Dégel, apartando la mano―. Iba a traerte más, pero me quedé dormido. Voy a buscar.

Tuvo la intención de caminar hacia la puerta, pero Kardia lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo y forzándolo a regresar sobre sus pasos.

―¡Espera, Dégel! Quiero probar algo.

―¿Qué cosa?

Ignorando la expresión perpleja de Dégel, Kardia enredó sus brazos en el cuello del otro, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo obligó a acercarse hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder besar su boca. Era fresca y húmeda, justo lo que necesitaba. Se prendió de ella, saboreándola con lentitud, deleitándose en la sensación acuosa que el beso le brindaba. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, Dégel se percató de lo que Kardia pretendía, y lo dejó saciarse, manteniendo nivelada su temperatura cuando esta amenazaba con aumentar.

―Oh ―comentó Kardia al apartarse―. Funciona bastante bien para emergencias. Interesante, ¿no?

―Kardia ―dijo Dégel, resoplando―, vuelve a la cama. Ahora regreso.

―¡Pero...!

Kardia pensó en contradecirlo, pero la mirada grave de Dégel lo convenció de obedecer. Hablaba en serio, y Kardia no tenía ganas de lidiar con Dégel enojado. Así que fue hasta la cama y sentó sobre ella, con los brazos cruzados en señal de protesta.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Dégel le sonrió, desarmándolo un poco. Aún así, Kardia se esforzó en mantener su actitud ofendida mientras esperaba a que Dégel regresara. No mucho tiempo después, la puerta volvía a abrirse, y su compañero entraba al cuarto trayendo una jarra con agua y un vaso, que dejó en la mesita junto a la cama. Kardia miró hacia allí por el rabillo del ojo, con la idea de hacerse desear, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte, por lo que decidió tomar la jarra para saciar su sed bebiendo directamente de ella.

―Cuidado, hazlo de a poco ―aconsejó Dégel, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza.

―¡Oye! ¿Vas a decirme cómo beber agua, también? ―se quejó Kardia, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

―Era una sugerencia.

Suspirando, Dégel dio unos pasos para alejarse de la cama, pero una vez más se encontró siendo detenido por Kardia, que fue tras él.

―¡Espera! ¿Te vas?

―¿Eh? ―preguntó Dégel, dándose vuelta.

―Es que quería decirte algo antes... ―dijo Kardia, mirando hacia un costado―. Ese sillón en el que estabas durmiendo se ve incómodo, ¿no?

―No te preocupes por eso... ―comenzó a decir Dégel, solamente para ser interrumpido por Kardia, que se apresuró a continuar, antes de darle oportunidad a que dijera nada más.

―¡Escúchame! Si por alguna razón... tienes que quedarte aquí de nuevo, hay suficiente espacio en mi cama, ¿sabes?

―¡Kardia! ―exclamó Dégel, dando un respingo.

―¡Trato de ser amable y me miras mal! ¡Quién te entiende! ―gritó Kardia, enfadado. Con aire indignado y gestos dramáticos, volvió a la cama y se acostó en ella, de espaldas a Dégel.

El acuariano dudaba entre si sería más conveniente irse o quedarse. Su cerebro le decía que era hora de salir de allí, pero de todas formas, de alguna manera terminó yendo hasta la cama y sentándose en ella. No sabía qué decir, así que se quedó callado. De pronto, sintió que le tiraban de la ropa y miró hacia abajo. Kardia estaba invitándolo a recostarse a su lado.

Algo lo llevó a aceptar el ofrecimiento, y ambos acabaron yaciendo el uno junto al otro, observándose en silencio. Era cierto que había espacio para que dos personas pudieran dormir cómodamente. Y después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en aquel sillón, la cama se sentía extremadamente confortable.

―Tienes razón ―concedió Dégel―. Lo tendré en cuenta.

―¿Te quedas, entonces? ―aventuró Kardia.

―Está bien...

La respuesta hizo que el rostro de Kardia se encendiera con un brillo de asombro. Se acercó a Dégel para darle un corto beso en la boca y sonrió.

―Buenas noches, Dégel ―murmuró.

Satisfecho con la resolución, se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos para dormir. Dégel notó que sus labios habían vuelto a la normalidad. Los tocó con la yema de sus dedos, y los sintió húmedos y más suaves. Los conocía bien. Llevaban ya un tiempo intercambiando besos furtivos, con diferentes excusas, aunque Dégel temía que si seguían así, muy pronto eso no sería suficiente.

Le molestaba un poco no tener control sobre ese tema. Las cosas se sucedían sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo seguirían así y cuál sería el siguiente paso, la vela que había prendido horas atrás comenzó a parpadear, y al apagarse, la silueta del cuerpo de Kardia pasó a estar iluminada únicamente por el resplandor de las estrellas.

**Fin**


	33. 2011: Malas costumbres (Dégel/Kardia, Sasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pequeña Sasha comienza a escribir un diario donde anota ciertos descubrimientos que va haciendo acerca de Kardia y su relación con Dégel.

Hola. Mi nombre es Sasha. Hace poco tiempo que vivo en este lugar, así que todavía estoy acostumbrándome a él. Este diario fue un regalo del señor Sage. Él es una persona muy educada y se encarga de enseñarme todo tipo de cosas. Aunque a veces me asusta un poco, es por sobre todo alguien muy sabio y respetable.

Él dijo que quizás escribir aquí me ayudaría. Dijo que los diarios siempre están allí para escucharnos sin juzgarnos, y que podría ser útil escribir acerca de lo que voy aprendiendo cada día. Además, dijo que hay cosas que es mejor hablarlas con uno mismo. Parece que no le gustó que le contara a Kardia sobre el tema de una misión confidencial a la fue enviado Sísifo, pero es que no pensé que fuera tan secreta como para no poder decirle a nadie sobre ella.

Con respecto a Kardia, él es uno de los que vive aquí. Diría que es de mis personas favoritas en todo el santuario. Siempre está sonriendo. A veces me hace enojar y dice cosas que no comprendo del todo, pero de todas maneras es muy divertido. Hubo una vez en que pensé en escapar de aquí, pero gracias a él entendí por qué era bueno quedarme. Puede que la vida sea a veces difícil, pero tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros. Él fue quien me enseñó a no tenerle miedo al futuro.

Y esto me lleva a la razón por la que me decidí a comenzar a escribir aquí. Todo empezó hace unos días, cuando recorriendo los alrededores del santuario me encontré con una manzana rodando por el camino. Me agaché para tomarla porque me extrañó. Las manzanas son las frutas preferidas de Kardia, ¿sabes? Y en las proximidades no había ningún árbol de donde se pudiera haber caído. De pronto tuve un mal presentimiento.

Caminé en dirección al lugar de donde la había visto venir, y poco después llegué a un anfiteatro en ruinas. No parecía haber nadie en los alrededores. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del canto de los pájaros.

―¿Kardia...? ―pregunté en voz alta.

No hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, yo tenía la seguridad de que Kardia estaba cerca. No supe qué hacer por unos momentos, pero entonces recordé mis lecciones. Aún estoy aprendiendo a utilizar y controlar mis poderes. Respiré hondo y me concentré en encontrar su cosmos.

Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, pero con la certeza de saber dónde estaba vino también una sensación de miedo. Comencé a subir por una de las escalinatas de las plateas y llegué hasta la cima, donde había una pequeña explanada. No me había equivocado. Kardia estaba allí, yaciendo boca abajo sobre el suelo de piedra. Corrí hacia él y aparté el pelo que cubría su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel hirviendo.

Aunque en principio no se note, Kardia tiene un problema del corazón. En el pasado intentó alargar su vida con una técnica prohibida, o algo así, y por eso a veces tiene fiebres muy altas. En realidad nunca lo entendí del todo, porque sus explicaciones son imprecisas. Según él, eso significa que vivirá poco tiempo. Él dice que está bien así, pero yo no quiero. Ya sé que dije que no tenía más miedo del futuro, pero la idea de que muera me aterroriza.

Así que admito que estaba asustada por Kardia. Lo llamé por su nombre varias veces, pero no sirvió de nada. Él no paraba de temblar, y respiraba con dificultad. Yo no quería dejarlo solo, pero tenía que ir por ayuda, por lo que no me quedaba otra alternativa. Corrí en busca de alguien hasta que me encontré con un aprendiz. Le pedí que fuera hasta el templo de Acuario a buscar a Dégel, y luego volví junto a Kardia para esperar a que viniera. Por si no fuera suficiente con el calor de la fiebre, ese día el sol ardía con demasiada crueldad, y yo no tenía nada con qué bloquearlo.

Afortunadamente, Dégel no tardó en llegar. La vez anterior en que algo así había pasado, él no estaba en el santuario, lo que había sido todo un problema. Dégel maneja el frío, y por eso es el único que puede controlar el calor de Kardia. Él es muy diferente a Kardia en muchos sentidos. Su manera de hablar y de moverse es muy calmada y elegante. A primera vista son opuestos, y no solamente en personalidad. Digo a primera vista, porque resulta que son cercanos. Pero ya voy a llegar a ese punto más adelante.

―¿Señorita... Atenea? ―dijo Dégel al verme. En realidad yo preferiría que me tratara de manera menos formal, pero él es siempre cortés conmigo, como casi todos aquí.

―¡Dégel! ¡Ayuda a Kardia, por favor...! ―rogué, apartándome un poco para dejarle el camino libre.

Yo sabía que lo que acababa de decir era una tontería, porque Dégel sabía exactamente qué hacer. Se acercó para arrodillarse junto a Kardia y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Era como si su sola presencia bastara para hacer que todo aquel calor comenzara a retroceder poco a poco. Lo siguiente que hizo fue acomodar a Kardia contra uno de sus hombros. Quitó entonces de la mejilla de Kardia las piedritas del camino que se habían pegoteado a ella cuando había caído y lo levantó del suelo.

Apenas vi a Dégel ponerse en marcha, mi primer impulso fue seguirlo, pero al darse cuenta de cuáles eran mis intenciones, él se volvió hacia mí y me habló de una manera que aunque era amable, dejaba en claro que prefería que me mantuviera al margen.

―No se preocupe, señorita Atenea. Yo me encargaré.

―¿En serio? ―pregunté, sin lograr disimular mi angustia―. Pero Kardia...

―Todo está bajo control, solamente lo llevaré a un lugar donde sea más cómodo tratarlo ―afirmó con una sonrisa.

Sabía que podía confiar en él, pero esa noche me resultó difícil conciliar el sueño. Al volver a mis aposentos me di cuenta de que sin querer me había quedado con la manzana que había encontrado en el camino. La dejé junto a la ventana, preguntándome qué hacer con ella. No sabía si Kardia iría a quererla, porque al examinarla mejor noté que ahora estaba toda machucada. Eso me hizo sentir triste. ¿Cómo estaría Kardia en ese momento?

Voy a confesar otro secreto: sé que también prometí no llorar, pero a veces, cuando estoy sola, no puedo evitarlo. Así que esa noche lloré. Porque no era justo que Kardia tuviera que pasar por eso, y no era justo que yo, que se supone que soy una diosa, no pudiera hacer nada por él.

Por eso, al día siguiente fui a buscar a Kardia en cuanto me fue posible. Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. Después de muchas vueltas, lo encontré recostado entre las rocas de un viejo templo junto al mar. Estaba tan ensimismado degustando una de sus manzanas que ni siquiera notó mi presencia hasta que estuve muy cerca de él. Cuando me vio puso una cara de sorpresa que me hizo sonreír. Me sentí aliviada. Se veía bien.

―¿Estás mejor...? ―pregunté.

Él miró hacia otro lado y le dio un nuevo mordisco a su manzana.

―¿Qué te parece? Claro que sí. No me digas que sigues preocupándote por bobadas...

―¡No son bobadas...! ―exclamé, y mi tono de voz hizo que me ganara su atención―. Además, eres un mentiroso...

―¿Eh...?

―Porque cuando te conocí dijiste que ya no te pasaban estas cosas. Pero no es la primera vez que tienes problemas con tu corazón desde entonces...

Esta vez no lloraría, pero quería que me diera una respuesta clara. Para mostrarle mi determinación me quedé parada frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Él se tomó su tiempo para terminar de comer, haciendo de cuenta que yo no estaba allí, y al acabar con su manzana finalmente se puso de pie.

―Yo no dije que ya no me pasaran ―explicó, resoplando―. Dije que no me pasaban siempre. Estás exagerando y sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

―Es que no sé cuándo estás diciendo toda la verdad y cuándo estás ocultando cosas.

―Hm... Todos ocultan algo. Incluso tú eres buena para eso, ¿no?

Me quedé pensando en aquello. Yo también le había ocultado cosas importantes en su momento, al no revelarle mi identidad cuando nos conocimos. Pero tenía mis razones... Aunque eso me hizo pensar que quizás él también tuviera las suyas. Mientras meditaba sobre esto, él pasó a mi lado y apoyó una mano sobre mi cabeza antes de alejarse.

―¿En serio estás bien...? ―alcancé a decir antes de perderlo de vista.

Él no se detuvo. Respondió desde lejos, sin darse la vuelta.

―¡Ya te dije que sí!

Debí dejar las cosas así, ¿verdad? Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero estaba preocupada por él. Tenía miedo de que aún no estuviera del todo recuperado. ¿Qué tal si algo malo volvía a pasarle y no había nadie cerca para ayudarlo? ¿Cómo podía quedarme tranquila?

Regresé a las Doce Casas cuando atardecía, sintiéndome cansada y frustrada. Cuando llegué al templo de Escorpio, lo encontré aparentemente vacío. Me pregunté dónde estaría Kardia, si es que ya había vuelto. Me asomé a uno de los pasillos laterales. No había a nadie allí, pero creí escuchar algo proveniente del fondo del largo corredor. Avancé con sigilo y al final del camino me encontré frente a una puerta cerrada.

Creí escuchar la voz de Kardia del otro lado, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me acerqué a la puerta y apoyé la oreja contra ella. Lo que oí confirmó mis temores. Parecían ser jadeos y quejidos de dolor. Estuve a punto de hacer girar el picaporte para entrar, pero me detuve al darme cuenta de que había alguien más adentro. Me quedé muy quieta y presté atención. Se trataba de Dégel.

―Estás demasiado caliente... ―me pareció que decía.

―No te detengas ―contestó Kardia―. Me gusta... cómo se siente...

Aquello me descolocó, pero solo por un momento. Si Dégel estaba allí para bajar la fiebre de Kardia, tenía sentido que él dijera eso. Porque Dégel tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir mejor. Lo que no me tranquilizaba para nada era que los lamentos continuaban.

―¿Te duele? ―preguntó Dégel de repente. Él también sonaba agitado. Imaginé que era a causa de la preocupación.

―Un poco. Pero es más interesante así.

Así que mis sospechas tenían razón de ser. Kardia no estaba del todo recuperado. ¿Por qué me habría mentido? ¿Creía que no podía manejar la verdad? Me aparté un poco de la puerta, aturdida, y cuando lo hice la madera crujió suavemente.

―Silencio ―escuché decir a Dégel.

Y silencio fue lo que hubo, excepto por un par de gemidos ahogados. Supe que había sido descubierta, por lo que ya no tenía sentido esconderme. Tomando coraje, golpeé la puerta.

―¿Kardia...? ¿Dégel? Sé que están ahí... Por favor, abran...

La puerta permaneció de hecho cerrada por un buen tiempo, aún después de eso. Fue Dégel quien finalmente la abrió, aunque se colocó en un ángulo que hizo que fuera imposible para mí ver hacia adentro. Me llamó la atención que no tuviera puesta su armadura, sino ropas civiles.

―Señorita Atenea... ¿a qué se debe su visita? ―preguntó, inclinándose ante mí.

―Quería saber si esta todo bien con Kardia... ―confesé.

Él respondió de una manera cuidadamente ceremoniosa.

―Ciertamente, aunque no está disponible para atenderla en este momento. Le ofrezco mis humildes disculpas en su nombre.

Lo miré con atención. Algo no me cerraba. Quizás fuera que aún podía percibirse una débil alteración en su tono de voz, o que las costuras de su ropa estaban a la vista. Tenía las prendas puestas al revés...

―Dégel, tú no me mentirías, ¿cierto? ―pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos. Él bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

―Por supuesto que no.

―Entonces quiero saber la verdad ―exigí.

―¿La verdad...?

―Los escuché. Escuché lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

El rostro de Dégel se transformó cuando dije eso. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo. Aquello duró un instante, pero fue suficiente para darme la pauta de que realmente me estaba ocultando algo.

―Puedo explicárselo ―se apresuró a decir. Se veía tan tenso que decidí facilitarle las cosas.

―Estabas tratando a Kardia de nuevo, ¿no?

Él pareció sorprendido. Tuve la impresión de que acababa de quitarle un enorme peso de encima.

―¡Ah! Eso. Exactamente. Pero no tiene usted de qué preocuparse. No es nada grave.

La postura que tomó era esperable, pero me decepcionó un poco. Parecía estar repitiendo un discurso ensayado, lo que me daba a entender que él tampoco sería del todo sincero conmigo acerca del estado de Kardia. Al menos eso creía, porque ahí fue cuando Kardia mismo se acercó a la puerta, para mi asombro. Estaba envuelto en una sábana, tenía el pelo revuelto y se veía acalorado, pero lo que me confundió fue que no se veía realmente enfermo.

―¡Eres imposible! ¡Te dije que estaba todo bien! ―exclamó.

―¡Pero me quedé preocupada por la otra vez! ―intenté explicar―. ¡Y ahora sonaba como si estuvieras pasándola mal...!

―¡Te dije que no sacaras conclusiones precipitadas! ¡Además, deberías quitarte esa costumbre de andar espiando a la gente!

Eso me dolió. Sentí vergüenza de mí misma, porque me di cuenta de que él tenía razón. Pero no lo había hecho con mala intención. Ojalá hubiera podido lograr que me entendiera.

―No estaba espiando ―susurré.

―Kardia, cuida tu manera de hablar... ―musitó Dégel, y yo alcancé a ver que acompañaba su comentario con una mirada que me puso la piel de gallina, aunque no estuviera dirigida a mí.

―Entonces, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ―me animé a preguntar nuevamente. Dégel fue quien respondió.

―Una revisión de rutina.

―De hecho, aún no termina ―intervino Kardia―. Porque tú nos interrumpiste.

―¡Kardia! ―dijo Dégel, levantando levemente la voz.

―Entiendo... ―murmuré―. Perdón.

―Usted no tiene por qué disculparse ―señaló Dégel.

Pero yo sentía que sí. Al final de cuentas había terminado estorbando, aunque ese no fuera mi propósito. Una criada llegó para acompañarme hacia el Palacio del Patriarca. Había olvidado que tenía programada una clase con Sage a esa hora. En el camino le conté sobre lo que había ocurrido, y ella me pidió que no me preocupara. Dijo además que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, y que cuando fuera más grande lo entendería mejor. Me sentí algo triste, pero al mirarla noté que sonreía y no supe qué pensar.

Eso fue hace un par de días, pero me dejó reflexionando. Esta tarde terminé volviendo al mismo lugar donde había visto a Dégel y Kardia por primera vez. En aquella ocasión había visto algo en ellos dos que me había hecho recordar a la relación entre mi amigo Tenma y mi hermano Alone, y sentir que quizás el santuario no fuera un lugar tan horrible como creía. También hay mucha gente que no entiende cómo Tenma y mi hermano pueden ser amigos, pero yo sé que los vínculos que unen a las personas van más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.

En definitiva, aquel era un buen lugar para pensar. Me acosté en el pasto, bajo la sombra de los árboles, y cerré los ojos. No había terminado de acomodarme cuando escuché un ruido. Alguien más estaba llegando. Sin levantarme del todo, eché un vistazo a través de las ramas de los arbustos, y me quedé helada al ver que eran nada más ni nada menos que Dégel y Kardia.

―No puedo creer que Sasha casi nos descubriera la otra vez... ―dijo Kardia.

―Atenea ―lo corrigió Dégel―. Es la señorita Atenea.

―Sí, sí. Eso mismo.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantar la risa. Esta vez no dejaría que me descubrieran. Además, como yo había llegado primero, no podía decirse que los estuviera espiando, ¿no?

―Será necesario tomar medidas para que no vuelva a ocurrir...

Fue Dégel quien dijo eso. Se veía pensativo. Kardia, como de costumbre, sonreía.

―¡De todas maneras me gusta! ¡Lo vuelve más emocionante! ¿No lo crees, Dégel?

―No, no lo creo.

―No seas aburrido ―protestó Kardia―. ¿Y has pensado ya en algún tipo de "medida"?

―Para empezar, que le pongas más atención al volumen de tu voz ―respondió Dégel, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Kardia.

―¿Qué tiene de malo?

―Kardia...

Por más que Dégel usara el mismo tono de reproche que antes, tuve la impresión de que algo había cambiado en él. Creí verlo sonreír.

―Ya sé, ya sé...―dijo Kardia en voz baja.

Se acercó a Dégel hasta apoyar su frente en la de él, y susurró algo que no llegué a escuchar. La manera en que se sucedieron los movimientos de uno y de otro me hizo pensar que estaban jugando algún tipo de juego. Excepto que esto no se parecía a ningún juego que hubiera visto antes, ¿sabes? Al principio me hizo acordar a las peleas en broma de los chicos del orfanato donde yo solía vivir, pero luego me di cuenta de que era diferente.

En ese momento sí me sentí un poco intrusa, pero no pude apartar la mirada de ellos, ni siquiera cuando vi que se acercaban tanto que sus labios terminaban tocándose. Fue extraño. Un calor intenso se agolpó en mis mejillas, pero aún así no pude dejar de mirar. Se veían diferentes que de costumbre. Es cierto que son muy distintos entre sí, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que era como si fueran dos caras de una misma moneda.

Algo en mi interior me dijo que era hora de dejarlos solos, así que con mucho cuidado me alejé a gatas. No terminaba de entender lo que había visto, pero por alguna razón me hacía sentir más tranquila. Comprendí que no tenía que seguir preocupándome tanto por Kardia, porque él estaba en buenas manos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Cuando regresé al Palacio del Patriarca, una criada me preguntó por la razón de mi sonrisa. Estuve a punto de contarle la historia, pero tuve la impresión de que no debía hacerlo. Entonces recordé que Sage me había regalado este diario y pensé que él estaba en lo cierto, después de todo. Hay cosas que es mejor hablarlas con uno mismo. Y hoy es un buen día para empezar.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue inspirada por el gaiden de Kardia, donde Sasha se le pegotea a Kardia porque anduvo dando vueltas por el santuario y al ver a Dégel y Kardia pensó en Alone y Tenma!


	34. 2011: Lugar para dos (Dégel/Kardia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un minific con Kardia y Dégel aprendiendo a compartir algo especial.

Aquella noche, Dégel soñó que había encontrado una llave misteriosa. El problema era que no sabía a qué puerta pertenecía. Así que en el sueño fue probando las cerraduras de diferentes tipos de puertas que se cruzaron por su camino, con la esperanza de encontrar la correcta, hasta que se detuvo de repente al oír pasos que lo seguían de cerca.

Despertó en el momento en que se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su perseguidor, y allí fue que entendió que los pasos del sueño sonaban en realidad dentro de su propia habitación. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse para ver lo que pasaba, las sábanas de su cama se abrieron, y a continuación algo se deslizó entre ellas, haciéndose lugar a su lado. _Alguien_. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Dégel terminara de despabilarse. El intruso, en cambio, parecía estar sumido en un letargo.

Dégel no tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para saber que se trataba de Kardia. No solamente por calor de su cuerpo y por el aroma a manzanas que lo acompañaba, sino porque era la única persona a la que imaginaba capaz de hacer algo así. Pero como a veces Kardia se colaba en sus sueños, no fue sino hasta que se aseguró de estar del todo despierto que terminó de creer que aquello estaba realmente ocurriendo.

―¿Kardia? ¿Qué haces...?

La primera respuesta que recibió fue un quejido perezoso y adormilado, después del cual una palabra apenas audible se arrastró trabajosamente desde el interior de la boca de Kardia hasta llegar afuera.

―Dormir...

―¿Estás loco? ―preguntó Dégel, apoyándose en un codo―. No puedes andar metiéndote en la cama de cualquiera en el medio de la noche.

―¿Eh...? ―Kardia parecía estar genuinamente confundido por la actitud de su compañero―. Tú no eres cualquiera, ¿no?

La afirmación había sido realizada con tanto candor que Dégel no supo cómo responder.

―Pero...

―Tengo calor... ―musitó Kardia, buscando acercarse más a Dégel.

Fue un comentario hecho al pasar, pero al escucharlo Dégel sintió que su incomodidad pasaba a ser reemplazada por inquietud. Palpó la frente de Kardia y puso una mano sobre su pecho. No era una fiebre violenta, pero la piel se sentía más caliente que de costumbre y estaba un poco pegajosa.

―¿Es por eso que viniste? ―preguntó Dégel con suavidad.

―¿No se supone que puedo contar contigo cuando te necesite y todo eso...? ―resopló Kardia. Le fastidiaba tener que justificar algo que en su opinión era tan simple que no requería explicación.

―Claro... ―concedió Dégel, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Kardia sonrió, y tomó aquello como una autorización para completar su proceso de apropiación de la cama. Pronto Dégel se encontró con que si no quería terminar siendo empujado hacia el borde del colchón, tendría que aceptar compartir su espacio con Kardia, cuyos brazos y piernas se enredaron alrededor de él como si fueran tentáculos.

Esa cama no estaba hecha para dos, pero a Kardia no parecía importarle. Una vez que encontró una posición que le resultó lo suficientemente cómoda, su cuerpo se aflojó, adormeciéndose. A Dégel, por su parte, se le hacía más difícil relajarse.

―¿Dégel...? ―murmuró Kardia, aunque lo hizo en un tono tan somnoliento que el acuariano se preguntó si acaso no estaría hablando en sueños.

―¿Sí?

―Gracias...

La voz de Kardia bajó de volumen hasta confundirse con un suspiro satisfecho. Dégel permaneció un buen rato con los ojos bien abiertos, y con la atención puesta en la respiración del otro que acariciaba distraídamente su cuello. Poco después ya no quedaban dudas de que el chico dormía. Dégel tardaría en seguir el mismo camino, pero ahora sonreía. Lentamente fue dejando que su cuerpo se adaptara al abrazo de Kardia, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ese tipo de cercanía no era tan incómoda como había creído.

**Fin**


	35. 2011: El fantasma y la rosa (Defteros, Manigoldo/Albafica)

**El fantasma**

A veces comenzaba a correr el rumor acerca de un fantasma que acechaba desde las sombras del santuario. Como todo cuchicheo, nacía y moría de a períodos. Yo había visto aquello ocurrir demasiadas veces antes, y sabía que de cualquier manera yo no sería descubierto, porque mi existencia era el tipo de cosa que la gente prefería negar. Era mejor para ellos convertirme en un ser sobrenatural que aceptar que en realidad estaba allí, y eso estaba bien para mí.

Tantos años entre las sombras me han llevado a conocer este lugar mejor que la mayoría de quienes viven a la luz, descubrir facetas ocultas de quienes lo habitan. Acostumbrado a esconder mi cosmos y moverme entre las penumbras, he presenciado cosas que se guardan para los momentos en que cada uno está solo consigo mismo.

Shion, que conversa con las armaduras. Aldebarán, que gusta de sentarse a ver el atardecer con una botella de buen vino. Manigoldo, que no puede quedarse quieto por las noches y a veces sale de su templo en la madrugada. Dohko, que se desprende de su armadura en cuanto tiene oportunidad. Sísifo, que se sienta junto a la ventana y mira con tristeza hacia el horizonte, como si una pena lo afligiera. El Cid, que guarda una vieja caja que a veces abre apenas por unos momentos, antes de volver a cerrarla. Dégel, que canta en voz baja canciones en francés mientras hojea libros antiguos. Kardia, que a veces se demora en dejarse ver para escuchar esas canciones.

Soy un observador casual. Cuando me encuentro con estas escenas no es porque lo busque, sino porque se cruzan en mi camino. No soy más que una parte de este lugar, como lo son las rocas que lo conforman. Algunos saben que estoy aquí, la mayoría no. Quizás no sea lo correcto, pero es inevitable. No haría diferencia que lo supieran. Técnicamente, nunca he existido.

En lo más alto de las Doce Casas está Albafica de Piscis. Él es, a su manera, similar a mí. Ha pasado toda su vida aquí, y sin embargo, parece no ser parte de los habitantes del santuario. La diferencia es que esa fue su propia elección. Su entrenamiento volvió su sangre venenosa, y buscando evitar toda posibilidad de ser un peligro para otros, se encerró en su propia cárcel.

Pero para él es difícil pasar inadvertido. Incluso cuando intenta esconderse, su presencia es delatada por el dulce perfume que lo acompaña. A él, que fue abandonado en el santuario, lo vi crecer, sin que él supiera que estaba siendo observado. Vi cómo su maestro fue preparándolo para tomar su lugar, sin explicarle que al final se quedaría completamente solo. Y lo vi llorar por la muerte de ese maestro, sin poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

Muchas veces en que he querido intervenir he tenido que recordar el lugar que me corresponde, aunque en algunas ocasiones me he visto forzado a actuar por alguna razón. Cuando lo hago es de manera disimulada, devolviendo en secreto un artículo perdido a su lugar, o susurrando un consejo telepáticamente.

La razón por la que busco pasar desapercibido es porque si no soy lo suficientemente cuidadoso, las cosas pueden salirse de control. Eso fue lo que ocurrió el día en que encontré un colgante con aroma a rosas en un sendero del bosque en las afueras del santuario.

* * *

**La rosa**

Lo reconocí porque lo había visto muchas veces antes. Sabía que pertenecía a Albafica, y que era un objeto que él atesoraba desde que era niño. Debí haberlo devuelto en el momento. Hubiera sido fácil dejarlo en un lugar visible en su templo o dárselo a mi hermano para que se lo entregara, pero lo guardé conmigo, en espera de la oportunidad adecuada. El tiempo pasó. La rutina del santuario siguió adelante como de costumbre, hasta que un día decidí actuar.

Había resuelto que tenía que ser esa noche. Abandoné Géminis ocultándome bajo una capa y comencé a ascender. Llevaba más tiempo en el santuario que la mayoría de los guardianes, y por eso conocía los atajos y rincones más seguros para atravesar las Doce Casas. Quizás por eso mismo, me confié, y poco después de salir ocurrió algo poco común: alguien interceptó mi camino.

―¿Quién está ahí? ―dijo una voz, unos pasos detrás de mí. Aquel era el territorio de Cáncer y ese era su guardián, Manigoldo.

Yo sabía del interés que él sentía por Albafica, y de las varias veces en que había intentado acercarse. También había notado que a pesar de todo, Albafica también sentía cierta simpatía por él. Por alguna razón, vi allí la chance de convertir un problema en una oportunidad. Dejé que el colgante se escurriera entre mis dedos y me serví del segundo de confusión que eso generó para escabullirme de vuelta entre las sombras.

Todo había ocurrido en unos instantes. Lo suficiente como para que Manigoldo llegara a detectar un atisbo de la energía que emanaba mi presencia asomándose a través de la oscuridad, pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiera verme con claridad y asegurarse de que se había tratado de algo real.

Lo observé desde la distancia con atención. Lo vi dar vueltas en busca del origen de lo que acababa de experimentar, sin saber que se trataba de mí. Finalmente, tuvo que conformarse con el colgante que yo había dejado caer como única pista. Se agachó para tomarlo en sus manos, y en su actitud pude notar que la fragancia floral que desprendía le llamaba la atención. Pensé en deslizar disimuladamente en sus pensamientos el nombre de Albafica, pero no hizo falta.

―¿Albafica...? ―preguntó él, sin dirigirse hacia ningún lugar en particular.

No quise meterme en su mente para saber lo que estaba pensando, como podría haber hecho. Decidí esperar a su reacción. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él salió de su templo y comenzó a ascender por las escalinatas, sin sospechar que yo iba detrás de él, serpenteando entre las penumbras.

Su destino resultó ser, previsiblemente, el templo de Piscis. Llamó a su dueño repetidas veces, y no se detuvo hasta que lo vio emerger desde una de las puertas laterales. No importaba que fuera plena madrugada, Albafica se veía tan impecable como siempre. Parecía estar listo para enfrentarse a cualquier imprevisto, pero la expresión con la que recibió a Manigoldo no fue del todo amigable.

―¿Qué vienes a hacer a estas horas? Ya te dije que...

―¿Está todo bien por aquí? ―preguntó Manigoldo con seriedad―. ¿Por casualidad no habrás sentido nada extraño? ¿Como un intruso, por ejemplo?

―¿Crees que no notaría si un extraño entrara en mi territorio, Manigoldo? ―respondió Albafica con exaspero.

Yo sonreí desde mi rincón sombrío. Albafica tenía razón, en parte. Que alguien pudiera infiltrarse sin ser notado hasta llegar a la última casa era prácticamente imposible. A no ser que, como yo, hubiera nacido en ese lugar y hubiera aprendido a esconder su presencia hasta el punto de poder confundirse con los mismos muros. Yo era mayor que ellos dos. Yo ya era parte del santuario cuando ellos llegaron. Por eso podía pasar desapercibido.

―Considerando que no te gusta ni que entre la gente que viene con buenas intenciones, como yo, supongo que no, pero aún así...

―No entiendo por qué estás aquí ―dijo Albafica, retrocediendo un poco al notar que Manigoldo se acercaba.

―Bueno, no te pongas tan nervioso... ―Manigoldo le dio la espalda a Albafica como si fuera a dirigirse a la salida, pero en lugar de eso estiró la mano con la que sostenía la cadena del colgante que había encontrado, de manera que el otro pudiera verlo―. Quería preguntarte acerca de esta cosa, pero ya que te da igual me la quedaré.

―¡Espera!

La voz de Albafica estaba cargada de una urgencia fuera de lo común en él. Cuando Manigoldo se dio vuelta, se encontró ante un Albafica diferente al de unos momentos atrás. Creo que no esperaba verlo tan impresionado.

―¿Te es familiar?

―¿Dónde lo encontraste...? ―preguntó Albafica, aventurándose a adelantarse unos pasos.

―Digamos que... se cruzó por mi camino ―musitó Manigoldo, rascándose la cabeza.

―¿Podrías dejarlo allí para que lo vea mejor?

La petición provocó que Manigoldo hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

―¿Estás loco? ¡De ninguna manera! ―exclamó, apuntando con el dedo―. Si te interesa, ven a buscarlo.

Resignado, Albafica se acercó hasta quedar frente a Manigoldo, que convenientemente había enredado la cadena entre sus dedos. Albafica no se atrevió a tomarla. La observó por un buen rato con una mezcla de incredulidad y admiración.

―No es posible... ¿Cómo puede ser?

―¿Es tuyo?

―Creí que lo había perdido ―explicó Albafica―. Poco después de conseguir la armadura.

―Entonces te pertenece.

―¿Cómo sabías que era mío?

―¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?―preguntó Manigoldo en voz baja. Había aprovechado la distracción de Albafica, cuya atención estaba puesta en el colgante, para acercarse más a él. El espacio que los separaba era ahora muy estrecho―. ¿No es obvio? ―agregó―. Podría reconocer este aroma en cualquier lugar... el aroma que te rodea. Es inconfundible.

―Manigoldo, no ―dijo Albafica, apartándose un poco. Se veía apenado, pero tuve la sensación de que no era por las palabras de Manigoldo, sino que estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia―. En serio, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

―Estaba fuera de mi templo cuando me pareció sentir... ver... algo... o alguien... Pero lo único fuera de lugar que encontré fue esto.

―¿Alguien? ¿Qué tipo de alguien?

―Te digo que no tengo idea. Fue solamente un momento y no dejó rastros de energía oscura. Mi primera impresión fue que se trataba de un espíritu, pero...

―¿Un fantasma...? ¿Lo crees posible?

―Qué sé yo. Pero no era una amenaza. En fin, si esto es tuyo deberías quedártelo, ¿no? ―Manigoldo extendió su mano hacia Albafica, que tuvo que dejar de lado sus dudas y aceptar la condición implícita de que tendría que desenredar él mismo la cadena del colgante de entre los dedos del otro para poder tomarla. Y eso fue lo que hizo, con sumo cuidado. Manigoldo se mantuvo callado durante el proceso, pero antes de que Albafica se alejara, sus pieles se rozaron―. Aunque si tienes tantos admiradores que hasta vienen del otro lado a hacerte regalos, tendré que prestarle más atención a la competencia.

―¡Manigoldo!

―No te alejes... ―dijo Manigoldo entre dientes―. ¡Íbamos bien, puta madre!

―¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ―preguntó Albafica, ya desde una distancia prudencial, ignorando las protestas de Manigoldo.

―¿Viernes...? ―masculló Manigoldo, aún molesto.

―Se cumple fecha del día en que me dejaron en el santuario.

―Ya veo. Una casualidad interesante.

―Solamente mi maestro lo sabía ―murmuró Albafica, con la vista fija en el colgante que acababa de recuperar―. Él fue quien me regaló esto cuando yo era niño.

―Alba...

―Gracias por traerlo.

Como tantas veces antes, Manigoldo fue obligado a retirarse. A pesar de las quejas, tuvo que ceder a la voluntad de Albafica. Se fue con aire derrotado y frustrado, aunque seguramente volvería en otro momento, motivado por un nuevo pretexto.

El templo volvió a quedar silencioso tras su partida. Yo sabía que no debía estar allí, pero tendría que esperar al momento oportuno para salir. Este no era el adecuado, porque Albafica parecía haber detectado que el lugar no estaba completamente vacío, y estaba extremadamente alerta.

Apretando en su mano el colgante, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo entre las sombras, hasta que de pronto se quedó mirando directamente hacia el punto oscuro donde yo estaba oculto. Lo vi acercarse y me di cuenta de que estaba acorralado. Entonces lo escuché decir algo que me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

―¿Maestro? ―preguntó Albafica.

La luz pálida que se colaba en el templo hacía brillar el reflejo tembloroso de sus ojos. Me pregunté qué hacer. Le hablaba a lo que él creía que era un espacio vacío, pero si continuaba acercándose, me descubriría.

Se me ocurría una salida, pero tuve que convencerme a mí mismo de que era la única posible antes de tomar acción. No me gustaba la idea de manipular la mente de Albafica, pero tendría que hacerlo si no quería ser desenmascarado como el intruso que era. Así que avancé, saliendo de entre las sombras, mostrándole lo que él quería ver.

Él retrocedió ante la visión. Las ilusiones eran una de las técnicas que yo había aprendido de mi hermano. Uno de los poderes de Géminis. Lo que Albafica vio y lo que escuchó a continuación se correspondió con los recuerdos que tenía de su maestro, a quien tanto extrañaba. No fue difícil tomar su forma, porque yo mismo lo había observado durante años. Era una farsa perfecta.

―Sí... ―mentí.

Albafica se dejó envolver por la ilusión sin resistencia, porque esta representaba todo lo que él quería ver. Me quedé inmóvil cuando se acercó a mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No supe qué hacer cuando reclinó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Yo también sabía lo que era la soledad, y tampoco estaba demasiado acostumbrado al contacto con otros. Apoyé una mano sobre su cabeza, sin atreverme a convertir el gesto en una caricia, y él respondió rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos para aferrarse a mí.

―Maestro...

―Debo irme ―dije, luchando por que mi voz sonara entera.

Eso bastó para que Albafica se apartara. No se veía como el orgulloso santo dorado como el que se presentaba ante el mundo, sino como un huérfano perdido. Me sentí aplastado por la culpa mientras dejaba atrás su templo para volver a internarme en la oscuridad de la noche. No me atreví a mirar atrás. Él no merecía aquel engaño, por más dulce que fuera.

**Fin.**


	36. 2011: Zona prohibida (Aiolia/Milo/Camus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una historia que nació como un intento de hacer algo con cierto humor de fondo por un desafío loco de una chica del fandom. Contiene Aioria/Milo (pero no son endgame) y Camus/Milo, aunque los protagonistas principales son Aioria y Milo. Precuela de Irresistible.

**Parte 1: Amsterdam**

―¡Me rehúso! ―vociferó Milo―. ¡De ninguna manera!

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma frente al patriarca, pero lo que acababa de escuchar era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Había sido convocado para recibir instrucciones acerca de una misión a la que sería enviado, lo que hubiera estado bien, de no ser porque las condiciones bajo las que tenía que cumplirla eran absurdas.

―Creo que no me entiendes, Milo ―respondió el patriarca―. No es opcional. Estoy dándote una orden.

A Milo no le interesaba que fuera una orden del patriarca. Si creía que se trataba de un error, no se dejaría pasar por encima. Así que continuó con sus protestas, aunque intentando controlar mejor su ira, esta vez.

―Pero, ¿por qué? Puedo ir yo solo, en todo caso. No necesito a nadie más, y mucho menos a él ―dijo, señalando a Aiolia de Leo, que estaba parado a su lado.

El león y el escorpión intercambiaron una mirada fulminante. No podía haber una combinación más problemática entre todos los dorados, pero por alguna razón, el patriarca había decidido hacerlos trabajar juntos.

―Si no obedeces, tendré que castigarte por desacato ―declaró el patriarca con firmeza.

Milo apretó los puños y respiró hondo. No se trataba de que no quisiera aceptar la misión, sino de que no entendía por qué dos dorados tenían que hacerse cargo de ella, y tampoco por qué su compañero tenía que ser justamente Aiolia. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar para explicar mejor su punto de vista, cuando Aiolia intervino pidiendo la palabra.

―Si me permite una pregunta...

―Adelante.

―Me interesa saber por qué es necesario enviar a dos dorados... Parecería excesivo...

Aunque Aiolia estaba casi tan molesto como Milo, de momento estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo a la hora de ocultarlo.

―¿Tú también vas a cuestionar mis decisiones?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio. El patriarca comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso estos dos muchachos necesitarían un recordatorio de quién estaba al mando.

―No es eso, pero...

―Un caballero de bronce y uno de plata terminaron siendo severamente afectados por la entidad a la que deberán enfrentar en esta misión.

Intrigado, Aiolia frunció el ceño. La preocupación del patriarca comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Milo, sin embargo, mantuvo su postura de disconformidad. Se cruzó de brazos y resopló con pesadez. La justificación no le parecía suficiente.

―¿Y ahora nosotros tenemos que pagar por la incompetencia de esos caballeros...? ―preguntó entre dientes, con fastidio.

―¡Milo!

La voz del patriarca se impuso en la sala, y Milo se mordió la lengua para no decir más.

―¿Qué es lo que se sabe de esta entidad? ―se atrevió a preguntar Aiolia.

―Allí está el problema. Ninguna de las personas que la han enfrentado puede ofrecer su testimonio. Todos los testigos, incluyendo a los enviados por el santuario, han quedado sumidos en un estado vegetativo. Por lo tanto, no conocemos la naturaleza del enemigo, ni su origen, ni el alcance de su poder.

Esto último pareció hacer que Milo se interesara un poco más en el asunto, aunque seguía creyendo que la utilización de dos dorados era innecesaria. Aiolia pensaba igual, pero entendió que no les quedaba otra alternativa, y se adelantó para aceptar la encomienda por los dos.

―En ese caso ―dijo―, partiremos hacia Ámsterdam en cuanto sea posible.

* * *

El trayecto hasta Holanda no fue mucho más tranquilo. Durante el último tramo tuvieron que viajar en tren, en un compartimiento que se les hacía demasiado pequeño e incómodo. Iban vestidos de civil, pero las cajas donde guardaban las armaduras ocupaban mucho espacio.

―¡Es ridículo! ―insistía Milo, que no podía creer su mala suerte, y se descargaba dándole vigorosos mordiscones a la manzana que llevaba en la mano.

―¿Crees que a mí me gusta? ―preguntó Aiolia.

―No me hables.

―Eres tú el que no para de hablar.

―¡Y tú el que no para de contestar! ―dijo Milo, levantando la voz.

―¡Habla más bajo! ―susurró Aiolia, señalando hacia la puerta.

―¿Eh...?

El ruido había atraído a un inspector de aspecto malhumorado, que estaba parado en la parte de afuera del compartimiento, y los observaba con severidad. Aiolia aprovechó el momento de distracción para introducir lo que quedaba de la manzana en la boca entreabierta de Milo, y fue inmediatamente apartado de un empujón. Justo cuando una nueva discusión estaba por estallar, notaron que el tren se estaba deteniendo. Habían llegado a destino.

* * *

Ámsterdam estaba llena de las bicicletas. El suelo era llano, y la ciudad estaba adaptada para ellas. Pronto, Aiolia y Milo descubrieron que les convenía utilizarlas, así que consiguieron una para cada uno. Era la manera más fácil de desplazarse de un lugar a otro, y también de pasar más o menos desapercibidos... Aunque eso hubiera sido más cierto de no ser porque tarde o temprano terminaban desafiándose el uno al otro a jugar carreras, lo que los hacía acreedores a miradas de reproche y bocinazos de parte de los usualmente despreocupados holandeses.

Fue en ellas que atravesaron la ciudad, en busca del lugar donde estaba la amenaza. Por lo que tenían entendido, se trataba de un negocio. Después de atravesar varios canales y pintorescas plazas, finalmente llegaron a una pequeña calle, donde Aiolia frenó repentinamente. Milo, que venía detrás, terminó chocando con él, pero se las arregló para no caer de la bicicleta.

―¡Oye! ―protestó Milo―. ¡Cuidado!

Aiolia no pareció inmutarse. Estaba muy ocupado consultando el papel donde estaban las indicaciones para la misión. Estuvo un buen rato asegurándose de no estar confundiendo los números o el nombre de la calle. El local correspondiente a la dirección anotada era nada más ni nada menos que un sex shop, uno de los tantos de la ciudad.

―Supuestamente es aquí... ―dijo Aiolia, una vez convencido. Milo siguió la mirada de Aiolia hasta encontrarse con la fachada de la tienda, y arqueó una ceja con desconfianza.

―¿En serio...?

―Es el único lugar posible.

Milo estiró el brazo para quitarle a Aiolia el papel que tenía en las manos, y comprobar que el otro no estaba mintiéndole. Comparó lo que estaba escrito allí con la dirección de la tienda, una y otra vez, sin poder creerlo.

―¿No será que nos gastaron una broma? ―preguntó, apoyando los codos en el manillar de la bicicleta.

―¿El patriarca, una broma? No crees eso de verdad, ¿o sí?

El tono irónico utilizado por Aiolia irritó a Milo. Una de las cosas que más detestaba del gato era cuando este adoptaba una actitud pedante, a pesar de que él mismo tenía esa mala costumbre a veces.

―¡Es que me parece demasiado raro!

―Pues raro o no, tenemos que entrar.

Y desgraciadamente, Aiolia tenía razón. No tenía sentido protestar.

―¡No quiero que me vean entrar ahí contigo! ―gruñó Milo, volteando la cabeza.

―¿O sea que con otra persona no te molestaría? Déjame adivinar con quién...

A Aiolia le resultó divertida la manera en que Milo se ruborizó ante el comentario, y también sus inútiles esfuerzos por disimularlo.

―¡Cállate!

El león dorado contuvo la risa, pero no dijo más. Por esta vez, decidió que había sido suficiente. Milo había comenzado a juguetear con la cremallera de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, abriéndola y cerrándola nerviosamente, y Aiolia se encontró siguiendo el movimiento con sus ojos, extrañamente fascinado por él.

―De todas maneras ―comentó―, aquí nadie parece estar fijándose en lo que hacen los otros...

Dubitativo, Milo miró a su alrededor. Era cierto. A pesar de lo acaloradas que podían llegar a ser sus discusiones, nadie parecía reparar en ellos. En esa ciudad, la gente seguía su camino sin estar inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de otros.

―En fin... una misión es una misión...

Dejaron las bicicletas a un lado y se acercaron a la tienda, que había sido clausurada después de los incidentes. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero Milo consiguió destrabarla con facilidad, utilizando su Aguja Escarlata. A continuación entró, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de triunfo a Aiolia, que meneó la cabeza.

Prendieron las luces, y ante ellos apareció un mundo de alegres colores que a primera vista recordaba a una juguetería, pero no hacía falta prestar demasiada atención para ver que aquello no era un lugar para niños.

El espacio era bastante amplio. En las góndolas podían encontrarse desde películas pornográficas hasta lencería, pasando por distintos artículos eróticos, algunos de los cuales eran verdaderamente desconcertantes.

Los dos adolescentes se separaron para explorar el local en busca de algo fuera de lo común, pero todo parecía estar en calma. Aiolia se entretuvo intentando adivinar cuál podía ser la función de un pequeño tipo de arnés con argollas interconectadas, mientras miraba de reojo a los alrededores, atento a cualquier cambio que pudiera presentarse.

No muy lejos, Milo también recorría los pasillos con mirada vigilante, aunque cada tanto sus ojos se escapaban inevitablemente hacia los productos de las góndolas. Se acercó a una de ellas lentamente, y estiró la mano para tomar con disimulo unas esposas que por alguna razón habían capturado su atención.

―¿Qué miras? ―preguntó Aiolia, apareciendo repentinamente por atrás. Se acercó hasta estar a punto de apoyar el mentón sobre el hombro de Milo, así que el escorpión lo escuchó hablar casi contra su oreja―. Ah, siempre supuse que te atraían ese tipo de cosas.

―¡Idiota! ―exclamó Milo, rechazando a Aiolia de un codazo que lo hizo retroceder adolorido. Dejó las esposas en su lugar y se alejó sin disculparse. Poco después, Aiolia estaba nuevamente pisándole los talones―. No me sigas.

―No estoy siguiéndote. ¿Por qué crees que todo tiene que ver contigo?

―¿Yo? ¡No jodas! ¡Eso se aplica más a ti! ¡Tú eres el que siempre quiere ser el centro de todo! ―replicó Milo, apuntando con el dedo índice. Aiolia respondió tomando algo de los estantes y arrojándolo en su dirección. Milo lo atrapó por reflejo, y por unos momentos se quedó mirándolo sin entender de qué se trataba. Parecía ser una especie de bozal, pero Milo no tardó en comprender que no estaba destinado para ser usado en animales, sino en personas.

―Quizás deberíamos llevar uno de esos. Para que te calles un poco.

Aiolia tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el artículo, que voló por los aires cuando fue devuelto por Milo con violencia.

―¡Ja! ¡Mira quién habla! ―gritó Milo, furioso. Pero en lugar continuar con la discusión, en esta ocasión Aiolia se quedó inmóvil, callado, adoptando de pronto la actitud de un felino al acecho. Milo prestó atención también, y creyó percibir el rastro de una energía inusual en el ambiente.

―¿Sentiste eso? ―preguntó Aiolia en voz baja.

―Sí, pero fue solamente un segundo...

Ese segundo había bastado para hacerles saber que se encontraban ante un enemigo poderoso. Aiolia y Milo acordaron silenciosamente seguir caminos opuestos, en busca del intruso.

―No deberíamos bajar la guardia ―advirtió Aiolia.

―Yo jamás bajo la guardia ―respondió Milo, preparando su Aguja Escarlata.

Aiolia, por su parte, creyó que era el momento de llamar a su armadura, que descansaba cerca de la puerta. Lo extraño fue que cuando intentó invocarla como normalmente hacía, esta no acudió a él. Se preguntó si Milo tendría el mismo problema, y de repente sintió la urgencia de ir por él.

Lo encontró apoyado contra la pared. Por lo visto, tampoco había podido convocar a su armadura, y aún más, se veía terriblemente agotado.

―¿Milo? ―dijo Aiolia, alarmado. Milo levantó la cabeza e intentó avanzar hacia él, arrastrando pesadamente los pies.

―Algo...

Aiolia tuvo que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo de evitar que Milo se diera de lleno contra el suelo. Una vez que lo tuvo en brazos lo examinó rápidamente, sin poder dar crédito lo que había ocurrido. Milo no era alguien débil, era uno de los doce caballeros más poderosos. Aunque no hubiera ninguna señal de daño visible en él, había perdido por completo el conocimiento. Aiolia buscó su pulso y lo halló, pero eso no ayudó a eliminar su sensación de total incredulidad.

Pensó en dejar a Milo en el piso para tener más libertad de movimientos, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, no pudo. Luego de ordenar un poco la melena de Milo, que había quedado enredada entre sus dedos al atraparlo, apartó con cuidado un mechón que le caía sobre el rostro, y de pronto se encontró perdido en una especie de singular contemplación. Quizás sería mejor mantener a Milo cerca por precaución, se dijo a sí mismo, aunque una parte de sí sabía que ese razonamiento era apenas una excusa. Acarició la mejilla de Milo, prometiendo que sería el único capricho que se permitiría, y miró a su alrededor, permaneciendo alerta para descubrir lo que fuera que había provocado aquello. Todo estaba en calma.

―Milo...

* * *

**Parte 2: Un deseo**

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Aiolia no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lo común en la tienda. Recordando lo que había dicho el patriarca acerca de las víctimas anteriores, le preocupaba el estado de Milo. Después de un debate interno acerca de si permanecer más tiempo o no, decidió salir del lugar. Quizás fuera necesaria una investigación previa más completa, y además tenía la impresión de que sería mejor alejar a Milo de allí lo más pronto posible.

Lo llevó de vuelta a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban, y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la cama. Masajeó sus propios hombros, para aflojar la tensión acumulada en los músculos. Le había resultado bastante incómodo cargar con Milo y con las dos cajas de las armaduras al mismo tiempo.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y observó a Milo, que permanecía inerte. Aún no podía creerlo. Tuvo el impulso de querer sacudirlo hasta hacerlo despertar, pero se contuvo. En realidad, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Era una mezcla de enojo y culpabilidad. Le enfurecía no poder hacer nada.

Irritado, se levantó de la cama y descargó su ira dándole un golpe a la pared, que se agrietó. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación, como un león enjaulado, y después de un buen ir y venir volvió a la cama, donde se recostó junto a Milo, y le habló en el oído.

―Ya déjate de tonterías. Despierta, por favor... ―suplicó.

Nada cambió. Estúpidamente frustrado por la falta de reacción de Milo, Aiolia volvió a sentarse sobre la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y los arrojó contra la pared contraria con rabia. Los vio caer, impotentes y tristes, y sintió un poco de lástima por ellos.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que no le había quitado los zapatos a Milo, y se preguntó si le correspondía o no hacerlo. Se sentía un delincuente cada vez que tocaba a Milo, aunque fuera por una buena razón. Tenía la impresión de estar traspasando propiedad privada, y el cálido cosquilleo que le generaba en su interior la idea de entrar en contacto con él tampoco lo ayudaba.

Al final, fue de todas maneras hasta los pies de Milo y procedió a quitarle los zapatos. Dejó el primero junto a la cama, y estaba desatando el cordón del segundo cuando escuchó a Milo hablar con una voz tan cansada que parecía llegar de ultratumba.

―¿Qué haces...? ―preguntó.

Aiolia levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Milo lo miraba con perplejidad; apartó sus pies de las manos de Aiolia y se refregó los ojos con adormilada torpeza.

―¡Milo! ―exclamó Aiolia, acercándose a la cabecera de la cama―. ¿Estás bien?

―¿Qué... lugar es este? ―balbuceó Milo. Lucía perdido. Se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse un poco y parpadeó varias veces, buscando despejarse.

―El hotel ―explicó Aiolia con paciencia―. Te traje de vuelta...

―¿Eh?

―¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

―No... ―admitió Milo, bajando la vista.

―¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Milo se sentó sobre la cama y frunció el entrecejo. Mientras se tomaba un tiempo para pensar, aprovechó para quitarse el zapato que aún tenía puesto, y una vez descalzo, se cruzó de piernas.

―Hmmm... Estábamos en esa tienda, y sentimos un chispazo de energía extraña. Nos separamos un momento... Y luego, no sé...

―Algo te atacó ―relató Aiolia―. No sé qué fue, pero perdiste el conocimiento. Intenté encontrar la fuente del problema. No hubo caso. No volví a sentir nada. Las armaduras no respondían, y tú tampoco... así que decidí traerte de vuelta.

―¡Pero la misión...! ―exclamó Milo.

―Tenemos que investigar mejor antes de volver. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el patriarca? Todas las personas que estuvieron en contacto con esta entidad quedaron en estado vegetativo, es por eso que no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

―Bueno, obviamente yo no soy igual al resto de las personas ―se jactó Milo, llevándose una mano al pecho.

―¡Pero me asustaste! ―bufó Aiolia―. Temí que no despertaras tampoco...

―¿Ehhh, cómo es eso? ―rió Milo. Cambió de posición para sentarse sobre sus talones, lo que lo hizo quedar un poco por encima de la altura de Aiolia―. ¿Temiste por mí, tú?

La risa de Milo continuó aumentando de volumen. Aiolia empezaba a sentir el impulso de callarlo de un puñetazo.

―¡Porque nos hubieras dejado muy mal ante el patriarca, sabes!

―Bah, no deberías haberte preocupado, idiota ―dijo Milo, cruzándose de brazos―. No iba a ser vencido tan fácilmente.

Enfadado por la despreocupación que mostraba Milo, Aiolia meneó la cabeza. Le molestaba que no pareciera entender la seriedad del asunto.

―Milo, basta. Estamos enfrentando a algo que fue capaz de dejar fuera de juego a un caballero dorado en un instante...

Todo quedó en silencio. Milo se veía pensativo. Aiolia se dio cuenta de que en realidad, él tenía bien claro que se trataba de un tema grave, y que si le había quitado importancia no era porque de verdad creyera que no la tenía.

―Aiolia... ―comenzó a decir Milo, titubeante―. Cuando resolvamos este asunto... ¿podríamos no mencionar esta parte de los hechos?

La pregunta había sido formulada con un inusual matiz de timidez. Aiolia lo miró con sorpresa, y Milo evitó su mirada.

―Ah, entiendo... ―dijo Aiolia―. ¡Te avergüenza!

―¡Cierra la boca!

―¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio de mi silencio? ―preguntó Aiolia, divertido.

Reflexionando sobre la manera menos humillante de suplicar, Milo luchaba consigo mismo. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su campera y habló en un susurro.

―Por favor...

Esta vez fue Aiolia quien rió, para indignación de Milo. Como su honor dependía de la decisión del otro, tuvo que aguantarse las carcajadas sin decir nada.

―Ya que me lo pides por favor... ―dijo Aiolia, quitándole la capucha de la cabeza a Milo, de un manotazo―. A propósito, ¿te sientes bien? ―agregó.

―¡Sí! ―aseguró Milo, molesto―. Aunque no puedo entender lo que pasó. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

―¿Yo...? Sí... yo no fui atacado por nada ―señaló Aiolia con un cierto tonillo de arrogancia, al tiempo que se ponía de pie― Pero tú... quizás deberías descansar.

―Estoy bien, ahora... ―refunfuñó Milo―. Tenemos que volver a la tienda...

―No estás bien, y no vamos a volver tan rápido.

―Deja de actuar como si pudieras darme órdenes, estúpido ―dijo Milo, haciendo gala de su cortesía.

Sin hacer caso a la provocación, Aiolia fue hasta la mesada de la pequeña cocina que estaba integrada a la habitación y habló desde allí con solemnidad.

―Milo, tendríamos que poner en mejor orden las pistas con las que contamos, antes de volver. Ciertamente, no se trata de un enemigo común. Quizás haya algo en las notas que nos dieron que pueda ayudarnos... pero sería precipitado regresar ahora.

―¿Desde cuándo eres tan prudente? ―masculló Milo.

Aiolia no lo escuchó con claridad; estaba ocupado buscando algo. Regresó trayendo una carpeta con información del santuario. Se acomodó en el colchón, puso los papeles a su lado, y sacó de entre su ropa una manzana que colocó frente a Milo.

―Toma, come algo.

Después de vacilar un poco, Milo tomó la fruta, aunque la expresión de su rostro no fue muy amigable.

―¡No me trates como si estuviera enfermo! ―protestó. Aiolia sonrió, al ver que de todas formas, Milo le daba un mordiscón a la manzana. Era evidente que agradecía la atención, aunque fuera demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

Mientras Milo comía, Aiolia intentó poner en orden los documentos relacionados con la misión. El santuario les había entregado todos los datos relevantes disponibles, desde la historia del edificio a la de la vida de cada una de las víctimas. Allí no había nada que llamara la atención, sin embargo.

―Quizás tendríamos que investigar por nuestra cuenta ―dijo Aiolia, desanimado. Milo asintió distraídamente, y Aiolia apartó los papeles a un lado, con expresión meditabunda.

―¿Quieres? ―preguntó Milo de repente. Aiolia levantó la vista y vio que Milo le estaba ofreciendo su manzana.

El león se quedó mirándola atontado, sin saber qué contestar. El olor lo tentaba demasiado, así que probó un bocado, que se deshizo en su boca provocándole una inesperada alegría. Tenía más hambre de la que creía.

―Es dulce... ―comentó Aiolia. Milo parecía entretenido con la situación, pero la sonrisa de su rostro se congeló cuando Aiolia se acercó de improviso a él y apoyó el pulgar sobre la comisura de sus labios.

―¿Qué haces?

―Tienes algo... ―murmuró Aiolia, apartando con el dedo un diminuto trozo de fruta.

El problema fue que una vez que tocó la piel de Milo, Aiolia no pudo apartar la mano. Sentía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro, sino que el muy egoísta estaba tomando su propio camino. Sintió pánico. Estaba quedando al descubierto. Milo notó el nerviosismo de Aiolia, y sonrió nuevamente. Abrió ligeramente la boca y tomó el pedacito de manzana con su lengua, directamente desde el dedo de Aiolia.

―Ya está ―dijo.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Aiolia no pudo seguirlo resistiendo. Atrajo a Milo contra sí con ansiedad, y besó su boca con voracidad. Se internó en ella y notó que esta tenía el mismo tipo de gusto delicioso que la manzana. Milo tenía la costumbre de tener siempre alguna a la mano. Eso explicaba por qué su aliento era tan agradable.

Tumbó a Milo sobre la cama y continuó devorándolo con avidez, hasta que se apartó un poco para recobrar el aliento. Con la espalda apoyada contra el colchón, Milo jadeaba entre un mar de cabellos enmarañados, y lo observaba con una expresión que Aiolia no sabía decodificar. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Interés?

―No me rechazaste... ―dijo Aiolia, apartando el pelo de la cara de Milo.

―¡No te confíes! ―advirtió Milo, arqueando las cejas.

―¿Qué es Camus para ti? ―preguntó Aiolia, intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz.

―¿Eh...?

Los ojos de Milo se agrandaron. El desconcierto que Aiolia vio en ellos parecía genuino, tanto que el león se sintió descolocado. Estaba convencido de que Camus y Milo eran amantes. ¿Podría ser posible que estuviera equivocado?

―Dime la verdad, Milo.

La expresión de asombro de Milo se suavizó, como si acabara de entender el porqué de la duda del otro.

―Es mi mejor amigo.

―¿Solamente eso?

―¿Por qué insistes tanto, idiota...? ¿Estás sordo? ―preguntó Milo, tomando a Aiolia por el cuello de su camiseta y tirando de él hacia abajo hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Esta vez Aiolia se tomó más tiempo para disfrutar del beso. Sus manos fueron a parar a las caderas de Milo, y Aiolia lo sintió responder, moverse bajo su peso seductoramente, buscando profundizar el contacto.

―¿Por qué no me rechazas? ―preguntó Aiolia, haciendo una pausa.

Sonriendo con un toque de malicia, Milo puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Aiolia, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

―¿Quieres que te rechace? ¿Que me resista?

Aiolia se ruborizó. Su pregunta no tenía que ver con eso, pero tenía que admitir que la idea le resultaba un poco atractiva.

―¿Hasta dónde... me dejarías ir? ―murmuró Aiolia, inseguro.

―Hasta donde yo quiera ―respondió Milo con picardía―. No te la haré fácil. Pero... no te detengas.

Lentamente, Aiolia se acercó a Milo, con la intención de probar nuevamente sus labios, pero Milo apartó la cabeza con rapidez, impidiéndole concretar el beso. Aiolia se sintió un poco contrariado, hasta que notó que Milo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y sonreía. El juego había comenzado. Y Aiolia era quien estaba arriba, así que tenía ventaja. O al menos eso creía.

Milo era increíblemente rápido, y amenazó con escabullírsele por completo en cuestión de segundos. Aiolia tuvo que apresurarse para atraparlo. Después de una breve lucha, terminaron ambos de rodillas sobre la cama. Uno de los brazos de Aiolia rodeaba el cuello de Milo, mientras que el otro envolvía su cintura. Aiolia sintió a Milo apoyado contra su pelvis, y movió una de sus manos, para palpar su piel. Milo lo dejó salirse con la suya durante el tiempo suficiente como para permitir que se encendiera la llama de su excitación, y luego escapó del abrazo con agilidad.

El león tuvo que perseguir al escorpión hasta más allá de los límites de la cama, y solamente después de grandes problemas consiguió acorralarlo contra una de las esquinas de la habitación. Habían dejado un reguero de objetos tirados por el camino. Aiolia bajó la cremallera de la campera deportiva que llevaba puesta Milo y se la quitó, dejándola caer sobre el piso. Milo se mostró colaborador hasta que Aiolia se acercó peligrosamente a su boca.

Terminaron dándose el uno al otro contra las paredes y contra el suelo más de una vez, y a pesar de que hubo varios momentos en que Aiolia pareció dominar, el beso seguía escapándosele. Finalmente se las arregló para arrastrar a Milo a la cama y colocarlo boca abajo, debajo de su cuerpo. Milo se retorció, revolviéndose entre sus brazos hasta que Aiolia consiguió restringir un poco sus movimientos. En realidad, era innegable que Milo no estaba resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas, pero la farsa funcionaba bastante bien.

Quiso reclamar su beso, pero Milo siguió negándoselo. Para evitar que dejara de sacudir la cabeza, Aiolia apretó su mano contra la boca de Milo. Le resultó difícil mantenerla en el lugar, por causa de lo sudorosa que estaba la piel de ambos. Cuando lo consiguió, la intensidad de los forcejeos de Milo disminuyó un poco. Aiolia podía sentir los labios húmedos de Milo contra sus dedos. Estaba más cerca de conseguir lo que quería. Pero se sentía agotado. Se tomó una pausa para recuperar el aliento. Milo se percató de ello y empezó a quejarse; no paró hasta que Aiolia apartó un poco la mano para permitirle respirar mejor también.

―¿A esto te referías...? ¿Está bien como lo estoy haciendo? ―preguntó Aiolia, volviendo a cerrar la mano sobre la boca de Milo, que asintió con la cabeza. La tregua había durado poco, pero Milo parecía conforme con eso.

Siempre les había gustado jugar rudo. Esto no era muy diferente de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo que habían librado desde niños en los campos de entrenamiento del santuario, solo que en aquellos casos no había deseos sexuales de por medio. Al menos, no hasta que Milo comenzó a crecer, y pasó de ser un niño a un adolescente. En ese momento, aquellas batallas a pequeña escala empezaron a sentirse diferentes para Aiolia, que terminaba invariablemente ardiendo de excitación, y luego sintiéndose culpable por eso. No era algo que pudiera comentar con nadie. Milo no era consciente del nivel de atracción que podía llegar a generar en otros.

Con cuidado pero con seguridad, Aiolia movió la cabeza de Milo hacia un costado, para poder verlo más directamente a los ojos. Después de un sugerente intercambio de miradas, Aiolia retiró la mano de la boca de Milo, que sonrió, relamiéndose los labios. Dejó que Aiolia lo besara por tanto tiempo como quisiera, y respondió con entusiasmo.

Ahora que tenía una mano libre, Aiolia se introdujo en el pantalón de Milo para explorar el terreno. Sintió el calor agolpándose en los muslos, y a Milo endurecerse con su intervención. Aiolia no podía seguir aguantándolo. Tenía que entrar en él.

Lo hizo con firmeza, empujando a Milo contra el colchón, que se hundió un poco por la violencia inicial del movimiento. Desde arriba vio a Milo aferrarse a las sábanas revueltas de la cama deshecha, y respirar agitadamente mientras su cuerpo recibía al de Aiolia. El sudor empapaba su frente, donde se le habían pegoteado algunos mechones de pelo.

Al acabar, Aiolia se apartó de Milo con gentileza, extenuado por el esfuerzo. Se acostó a su lado y estiró la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Milo se veía también agotado. Aiolia cerró los ojos para descansar un momento, pero volvió a abrirlos al escuchar la voz de Milo que lo llamaba.

―Oye, Aiolia...

―¿Qué pasa? ―Aiolia se volvió hacia Milo, y pasó una mano por sus labios. Milo la tomó, sonriendo con un dejo de compasión.

―¿En serio crees que esto que acabas de vivir es real?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

―¿A qué te refieres...?

Milo respondió en voz baja, como compartiendo un secreto que debía ser protegido de oídos ajenos.

―Tienes que recordar la misión. Esto es una ilusión, ¿no te das cuenta? Yo no estoy aquí. Nada de esto ocurrió. Nada de esto existe.

La idea provocó un sobresalto en Aiolia. Se puso de pie a los tropiezos, miró a su alrededor, y fue capaz de reconocer la sensación de irrealidad que impregnaba el ambiente. Fue como el momento en que los soñadores se dan cuenta de que están durmiendo, y su mundo imaginario comienza a desmoronarse. Volvió la vista hacia la cama, y vio que Milo ya no estaba. Las paredes comenzaron a temblar, y una oscuridad infinita empezó a tragarse todo lo que había a su paso.

―¿Qué es esto...?

Una voz desconocida llegó desde la inmensidad del abismo que estaba cerrándose sobre él.

―Así que has despertado...

―¿Qué eres? ―atinó a preguntar Aiolia, sin terminar de entender―. ¿Dónde está Milo...?

―Qué ingenuo eres, león. Antes de preocuparte por él, deberías preguntarte dónde estás tú...

* * *

**Parte 3: Atrapado**

―¿Aiolia? ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡No es hora para bromas, imbécil! ―gritó Milo. Estaba furioso. Desde que se habían separado en la tienda luego de detectar una inusual variación energética, lo había perdido de vista. No podía encontrar tampoco ningún rastro de su cosmos. Empezaba a preocuparse.

Algo estaba mal. El local parecía ser más grande que antes. Al buscar la salida para ubicarse mejor, no pudo hallarla y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba estancado en un universo de interminables pasillos interconectados que no llevaban a ninguna parte. El lugar se había convertido en un enorme laberinto.

Intentó convocar a su armadura, sin éxito. Trató comunicarse telepáticamente con Aiolia y tampoco pudo conseguirlo. Quiso identificar la fuente de la energía que estaba afectando el lugar, pero no funcionó. Insistió una y otra vez, concentrándose con cuidado, hasta que de repente escuchó una voz familiar que llegaba desde un punto lejano.

―¡Milo!

Prestó más atención, y la oyó repetir su nombre. Le tomó un tiempo convencerse de que no lo estaba imaginando. No era Aiolia. Era Camus.

―¿Camus...? ―preguntó Milo, con prudencia.

―¿Me escuchas? ¿Dónde estás?

No podía ser otro. La pronunciación de cada palabra estaba matizada por el inconfundible y exótico acento francés del guardián de Acuario. No era posible imitar aquello, y mucho menos la sensación cálida que escucharlo hablar le producía en el interior.

―¿Qué está pasando...?

―Tranquilízate ―dijo el pálido eco―. Cierra los ojos y sigue mi voz.

―Camus...

Se mantenía atento. Sin embargo, decidió hacer lo que la voz le pedía. Era la única pista que tenía. Si era una trampa, sería guiado hasta el enemigo de todas maneras. Así que obedeciendo al pedido, cerró los ojos, quedando aislado del laberinto. Siguió el llamado de Camus, que susurraba su nombre, hasta escucharlo hablar frente a él.

―Dame tu mano, Milo.

Al extender la mano, Milo sintió que se la tomaban y fue inundado instantáneamente por la calidez del cosmos de Camus. Abrió los ojos y lo vio. Realmente estaba allí. Llevaba puesta su armadura dorada y se veía majestuoso.

―¿Qué haces aquí...? ―preguntó Milo. Una parte de él aún no lo creía, por más real que se viera.

―Fui enviado como refuerzo desde el santuario ―respondió Camus. Su expresión era extremadamente seria. Sus ojos verdosos vigilaban celosamente los alrededores. Milo reconocía esa actitud. La atención del acuariano estaba puesta en varios sitios a la vez. Estaba alerta, listo para atacar a cualquier enemigo que pudiera surgir.

―¿Cómo que refuerzo? Pero si acabamos de llegar...

―¿De verdad eso crees? ―preguntó el francés. Sonaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La respuesta de Camus dejó a Milo boquiabierto.

―Hace días que no hay noticias de ustedes.

―¿Qué? ¿Días? ¡Imposible!

―Lo que sea que habita este lugar no es un simple demonio. Es algo mucho más poderoso. La tienda se veía vacía cuando entré. Pero de repente pude sentir tu energía, y de esa manera pude hallarte. Estabas atrapado en una especie de dimensión paralela. Probablemente, por esa razón tu percepción del tiempo fuera diferente.

Aquello tenía sentido, pensó Milo. La tienda no era un lugar corriente, y él mismo había perdido a Aiolia de vista, que se había esfumado sin dejar rastro. Quizás en ese momento el gato estuviera atrapado en su propio laberinto.

―¿Y Aiolia...?

―No he sido capaz de localizarlo ―respondió Camus―. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí después de que entraran?

―No mucho... Sentimos una energía extraña. Nos separamos por un momento para buscar la fuente, pero entonces perdí contacto con él. Tampoco pude encontrar mi armadura. Y el lugar empezó a expandirse. Allí fue que escuché tu voz.

―Entiendo. ¿Así que cuando se separaron perdieron contacto?

―Sí, fue apenas un segundo...

Milo escuchó un sonido metálico y sintió un cosquilleo en la muñeca. Se miró la mano y descubrió que Camus acababa de colocarle uno de los extremos de un par de esposas similares a las que él mismo había tomado de las góndolas antes. El acuariano cerró el otro extremo sobre su propio puño, y así quedaron unidos por ellas.

―Para que no te apartes de mí. No quiero perderte de nuevo ―explicó Camus con una sonrisa. Milo bajó la cabeza y sonrió también. No era como si le molestara demasiado estar encadenado a Camus―. Vamos a salir. No podemos arriesgarnos a seguir aquí.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, y Milo dejó que Camus sirviera de guía en el camino hacia la escurridiza puerta de salida. El escorpión notó que la calle se veía diferente a cuando él había entrado. Ya no quedaba nada del sol que brillaba el día en que había llegado a Ámsterdam con Aiolia. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Miro hacia atrás y vio la tienda vacía y silenciosa.

―No entiendo cómo pudo pasar. Dos caballeros dorados...

―Milo, confía en mí. Tiene que haber una razón. Vamos a resolver esto.

Una vez afuera, Camus lo cubrió con su capa y lo arrinconó contra una pared. Bajo la tela, Milo se encontró protegido del agua en un micromundo privado donde solamente existían ellos dos. Camus destruyó sin esfuerzo las esposas y utilizó sus manos para recorrer a su compañero, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba entero y de que fuera realmente el mismo Milo que él conocía. Milo se entregó al examen sin quejas. El único problema era que a pesar de estar escondidos bajo la capa, estaban en plena calle. Tendría dificultades para contenerse si Camus continuaba tocándolo.

―Me alegra que hayas venido justamente tú ―susurró Milo, contra los labios de Camus.

―Llegué de Siberia poco después de que ustedes partieron. Cuando perdieron contacto con el santuario y el patriarca comenzó a temer por su seguridad, le pedí que me dejara venir. Me alivia que estés bien.

Aminorando la intensidad de sus caricias, Camus acercó a Milo contra sí. Lo hizo con ternura, hasta que sus narices se chocaron. Milo hubiera podido quedarse allí, eternamente abrazado a Camus, de no haber sido porque había otro asunto por atender.

―Hay que recuperar las armaduras y rescatar al imbécil de Aiolia.

―Escucha, Milo ―dijo Camus―. Tenemos que prepararnos mejor antes de volver a entrar. El lugar es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece. No podemos tomarlo a la ligera.

―Tienes razón...

Volvieron al hotel bajo la lluvia. Camus le ofreció su capa y Milo aceptó solamente por darle el gusto. No le hubiera importado mojarse. De no haber sido porque el tema de la misión fallida le mortificaba, habría sido un momento perfecto.

En la habitación, se cambiaron mutuamente de ropa y compartieron una toalla para secarse, entre besos y caricias. La parte de Milo que se sentía feliz era opacada por la culpa y la rabia que le producía su fracaso en la tienda. No podía disfrutar del momento. Su orgullo como caballero de Atenea estaba herido. Mascullaba maldiciones mientras utilizaba su dedo índice para dibujar el plano del interior de la tienda sobre la colcha de la cama cuando sintió que los dedos de Camus lo obligaban amigablemente a levantar la cabeza.

―Milo...

―¡Perdón...!

―Tengo algo que decirte ―anunció Camus. Lo hizo con tal ceremonia que Milo puso a un lado sus preocupaciones y contuvo la respiración, expectante―. No pensaba decírtelo ahora sino una vez que la misión terminara, pero...

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó Milo, impaciente.

―Muy pronto voy a volver definitivamente al santuario. Mi misión en Siberia ha terminado.

―¿En serio?

Al ver a Camus asentir, Milo se tiró sobre él para abrazarlo, con tanto entusiasmo que terminó derribándolo sobre el colchón. Camus le permitió expresar su alegría sin poner obstáculos. Esa era probablemente la única noticia capaz de hacerle olvidar a Milo aunque fuera por un momento el problema de la tienda. Tendría a Camus de vuelta. El tiempo que compartían en las visitas nunca eran suficiente, los días que pasaban juntos estaban siempre teñidos del sabor agridulce que producía saber que tarde o temprano llegaría la inevitable despedida.

―Sabía que te animaría saberlo ―dijo Camus con una sonrisa.

―Te he extrañado, tantas veces...

No era algo que Milo dijera seguido, porque sabía lo importante que era Siberia para Camus. Generalmente se lo guardaba para sí, para no incomodarlo. Pero ahora ya no importaba.

―Yo también, Milo ―reconoció Camus―. Y no te preocupes por Aiolia. Vamos a rescatarlo y a recuperar las armaduras.

―Es que es ridículo. No debería estar pasando ―se lamentó Milo al recordar ese tema. Molestó, realizó quince pequeños agujeros en el colchón con su Aguja Escarlata, dejando marcada sobre él la silueta de la constelación de Escorpio.

―A veces no podemos solos con algunas cosas. Entiendo que sea frustrante, pero deja de culparte...

El acuariano se incorporó e invitó a Milo a sentarse, cosa que el chico aceptó sin demasiados ánimos.

―No puede ser que haya perdido el control de una misión de esta manera...

―A veces, perder el control nos ayuda a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Milo rió. Era irónico que Camus, que siempre quería controlarlo todo, estuviera diciéndole algo así.

―Eso suena bonito, pero es más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica.

―En la práctica... ―reflexionó en voz alta Camus.

Luego de un breve silencio, se colocó detrás de Milo, apartó la melena de su camino y besó su nuca. Milo dejó escapar un suspiro, y se aflojó un poco. Su cuerpo entero se relajó y su cabeza se fue naturalmente hacia adelante, pero algo le forzó a mantenerla derecha. Camus estaba vendándole los ojos.

―¿Oh...? Hace tiempo que no jugábamos a esto...

Era uno de sus juegos favoritos. Una vez que empezaba, no había manera de saber en qué culminaría. A veces terminaba siendo llevado a un lugar completamente diferente, un sitio especial. A veces podía terminar atado a la cama, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo las caricias de Camus pero incapaz de responder a sus acciones, teniendo que resignarse a disfrutar en silencio de lo que le tocaba. A veces, simplemente hacían el amor como de costumbre, pero al no poder ver, Milo tenía la oportunidad de explorar el cuerpo de Camus de una manera distinta. Siempre descubría algo nuevo, y por lo tanto, todo se sentía diferente a lo habitual. Era inútil pretender predecir qué pasaría cada vez. Eso era lo divertido.

―Recuerda que a veces está bien perder el control. Préstale atención a lo que sientes ―dijo Camus, atrayendo a Milo hacia atrás.

Milo fue abrumado por una ola de excitación difícil de dominar. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al estímulo demasiado rápido. No quería apurar las cosas, pero de pronto el peso del deseo que llevaba acumulado luego de semanas sin ver a Camus comenzaba a hacerse notar. Estaba a punto de explotar.

―Camus... quería verte ―musitó Milo, agitado. Camus notó la ansiedad de Milo, y se abrió paso entre sus piernas para acariciarlo. Milo creyó que no sería capaz de resistir la provocación, pero la serena actitud de Camus, que lo sujetaba con firmeza, lo ayudó a mantener la calma.

―Tranquilo ―susurró Camus, depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Milo no se conformó con esto y buscó sus labios, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Camus se hizo desear. Recorrió con su mano los bordes de la boca de Milo, y finalmente deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella, acariciándola por dentro. Milo los lamió como si estuvieran untados con miel.

Por fin Camus acercó sus labios, y Milo se aferró al beso, por más que la posición le resultara incómoda, ya que estaba de espaldas a Camus. Ninguno de los dos se había quitado la ropa, pero la barrera de tela arrugada que los separaba producía una fricción interesante. A través de ella, Milo podía sentir que Camus estaba igual de excitado. Estaba preparado para unirse a él.

―Entra... ―imploró Milo. Camus apartó un poco la ropa que estaba en su camino, solamente lo suficiente como para cumplir con el pedido. Una vez que sintió a Camus adentro, Milo se movió marcando el ritmo del movimiento. Cada rincón de su cuerpo lo agradecía. Llevaba demasiado tiempo anhelando aquello.

―¿Así? ―preguntó Camus hablándole al oído mientras incrementaba la intensidad de la regularidad del vaivén y la profundidad que alcanzaba, de acuerdo a los deseos de Milo.

Asintiendo, Milo dejó escapar un gemido y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, buscando acomodarse mejor a Camus. La venda de los ojos estaba haciéndole sentir calor, así que se la quitó y la dejó a un lado, pensando que de todas maneras podía tener otros usos más adelante. Camus pasó una de sus manos por el rostro de Milo y acarició sus párpados.

Milo entreabrió los ojos. Todo a su alrededor y en su interior se movía. Se sentía mareado, pero no era algo del todo desagradable. Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No le dio importancia, hasta que ocurrió algo inédito. Una alarma de peligro se disparó en su cerebro. Sintió miedo.

―Espera... ―alcanzó a decir.

La palabra fue suficiente para que Camus entendiera que algo no andaba bien y se apartara respetuosamente, con delicadeza. Tuvo que sostener a Milo, que estaba bañado en sudor y temblaba, para que no se fuera de bruces.

―¿Qué pasa...?

―Hay algo raro... no sé qué es.

Por la expresión del rostro de Camus, Milo supo que lo había asustado.

―¿Qué estás sintiendo exactamente? ―preguntó Camus, consternado―. Quizás tenga que ver con la tienda... Quizás debí ser más cuidadoso... Quizás...

Milo negó con la cabeza. Intentaba identificar qué era lo que le generaba el malestar, pero no era tan simple. Sintió arcadas y se llevó una mano al cuello. Tenía la sensación de estar atragantado con algo, y tuvo la descabellada idea de que se trataba de palabras atoradas que luchaban por salir. Sentía la necesidad urgente de hacer una pregunta que no tenía sentido.

―¿Dijiste que ya no volverías a Siberia, Camus? ¿Qué pasará con los chicos?

―¿Con los chicos? ―Camus parecía encontrar extraño que Milo preguntara por ellos en ese momento, pero Milo insistió como si aquel fuera un asunto de suma relevancia.

―Isaac y Hyoga... ¿están realmente listos?

―Eso se verá ―dijo Camus, desviando la vista―. No estés pensando en esas cosas...

No conforme con la respuesta, Milo puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Camus para poder verlo cara a cara. Se había dado cuenta de que hasta ahora, Camus había estado evitando su mirada. Cuando consiguió por fin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, entendió por qué. Había algo diferente.

―Tú no eres real, ¿verdad? ―dijo Milo, apartando sus manos.

El francés sonrió con tristeza. Milo se levantó de la cama y retrocedió hasta darse contra una de las paredes de la habitación. No se sentía amenazado, sino simplemente aturdido. Camus observó a Milo alejarse, acomodó sus ropas, se puso de pie con elegancia y fue hacia el escorpión.

―Te diste cuenta, Milo.

―¿Qué eres?

―Soy una proyección de tu propia mente. Tú mismo me creaste a partir de tus recuerdos y deseos. Estás encerrado en una ilusión que aprovecha tus fantasías y tus debilidades para atraparte ―explicó el falso Camus con paciencia, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Milo―. Echas mucho de menos a Camus, ¿verdad? Pero si no sales de aquí, nunca podrás volver a encontrarte con él.

―Camus...

Si aquello era una visión, entonces Milo estaba hablando consigo mismo, por más insólito que sonara. Se sintió disminuido, impotente, agobiado. Era una sensación muy extraña, como si en el instante en que Camus le había explicado la verdad, todo él se hubiera encogido y las cosas a su alrededor se hubieran vuelto más grandes.

De pronto, se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que no era solamente su impresión, sino que realmente era más pequeño que hacía unos momentos. Tenía la altura de un niño, el cuerpo de un niño, el rostro de un niño, y se sentía como el niño que había sido antes de conseguir la armadura de Escorpio. Un nudo de angustia se formó en su garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar. Camus, que ahora se veía alto como una torre en comparación, se arrodilló frente a él.

―No llores... ―susurró el mayor, atajando las lágrimas que se asomaban a través de los ojos del pequeño Milo―. Tienes que escapar de esta ilusión. Tienes que volver a esa tienda y enfrentar al enemigo.

―Pero... ¿cómo? ―preguntó Milo, afligido. Camus lo levantó del suelo y lo acunó en sus brazos con cariño.

―Si tú ayudaste a crear este mundo de fantasía, también tienes el poder de destruirlo.

―Estoy bien aquí, no quiero pelear más, no quiero ir, por favor... ―sollozó el pequeño Milo, aferrándose a Camus con fuerza.

―No dejes que esa cosa utilice tus miedos contra ti ―susurró Camus en su oído―. Despierta...

Milo sintió que lo dejaban de vuelta en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y estaba solo. Había recuperado su estatura normal, aunque tenía aún los ojos llorosos. Se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo. No podía entender cómo había llegado a estar a punto de dejarse atrapar por sus propios deseos, y por inseguridades de las que ni siquiera era consciente.

El aire se veía espeso. Milo preparó su Aguja Escarlata, y siguiendo un impulso, hizo el gesto de partir en dos el espacio que se encontraba frente a él. Algo cambió. En la ruta a través de la cual se había movido su dedo podía apreciarse la huella casi invisible de un hilo de energía que era diferente al resto. Milo sintió haber encontrado la llave de salida, e hizo arder su cosmos para hacerla girar.

―_Scarlet Needle! _―exclamó. La técnica cortó a través del aire, y este se abrió, revelando otro lugar.

* * *

Se encontraba en el suelo cuando volvió en sí. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Se incorporó, miró a su alrededor y reconoció la tienda, de la que en realidad nunca había salido. A pocos metros percibió el cosmos de Aiolia, que estaba despertando al igual que él, y lucía confundido. Milo se preguntó si el león también habría sido atrapado en una ilusión, pero no había tiempo para charlas. Era hora de disponerse a pelear.

―Me impresiona que ambos hayan escapado ―dijo una voz sin dueño visible que rodeó a los dos caballeros dorados―. Pero les hubiera convenido quedarse donde estaban antes que tener que enfrentarme...

* * *

**Parte 4: Insidioso**

La energía turbia podía palparse en el ambiente de la tienda. Ya no estaba escondida, aunque tampoco tenía forma. Aiolia y Milo se pusieron espalda con espalda para tener una visión más completa de sus alrededores. Las armaduras seguían sin responder a su llamado. Tenían que actuar con mucho cuidado.

―¿Estás bien, Milo? ―susurró Aiolia.

―Sí. Bloquea tu mente ―indicó Milo.

Aiolia asintió. Si estaban ante un ser que se aprovechaba de las fantasmas interiores de las personas, no podían permitir que volviera a tener acceso a sus secretos, aunque quizás fuera demasiado tarde. Los dos habían sido atrapados en ilusiones creadas por el poder del enemigo, y habían escapado de ellas por poco.

―Como era de esperarse de dos caballeros dorados... lograron romper el hechizo... pero es una lástima... podrían haberse quedado viviendo su fantasía para siempre. Ustedes se lo pierden. ―La voz trémula volvía a sonar, como si llegara de todas partes a la vez.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto? ―preguntó Aiolia.

―Hace más de dos siglos mis poderes fueron parcialmente sellados por personas como ustedes ―reveló el ser anónimo―. Pero he encontrado la manera de ir recuperando poco a poco lo que me quitaron. La energía sexual de los humanos es una fuente de poder interesante... Yo les ofrezco vivir una fantasía a cambio de quedarme con esa energía. Gracias a eso, estoy muy cerca de recuperar la totalidad de mis poderes y liberarme completamente. Este lugar es adecuado para recolectar lo que necesito. Acude gente con deseos muy intensos...

―¿Es por eso que las anteriores víctimas no despiertan? ¿Están atrapadas dentro de tus ilusiones también?

―Así es ―respondió la criatura―.Y están disfrutándolo. Igual que ustedes lo disfrutaron mientras duró, ¿verdad? No es un destino tan terrible. Lo que ustedes eligieron ver fue lo que los hacía felices, ¿o no? Lo llamativo es que aún dentro de ese mundo imaginario, nunca olvidaron la misión. Me impresiona. No había visto tal dedicación desde aquella vez hace doscientos años.

Ahora tenía sentido que las víctimas hubieran caído en coma en lugar de haber sido eliminadas del todo. El ser tenía interés en mantenerlas vivas, atrapadas dentro de sus mentes, ya que sus fantasías eran lo que generaban la energía sexual de la que él se alimentaba. Un cadáver no le hubiera servido de nada, y ese razonamiento llevaba a otra conclusión.

―Milo, si destruimos esta cosa, esas personas quedarán libres...

―Sí... Si fue sellado en el pasado, entonces es probable que haya un objeto donde se almacene su poder... ―dijo Milo por lo bajo. En ese instante sintió que Aiolia tiraba de él apartándolo del camino y se volvió con rapidez, para descubrir que quien lo sujetaba por el brazo no era el león dorado, sino Camus.

El momento que tardó en darse cuenta de que era un espejismo bastó. Los dedos de la mano de Camus se convirtieron en correas oscuras que envolvieron su muñeca y comenzaron a multiplicarse. En el espacio de una fracción de segundo, Milo se encontró siendo rodeado por cintas que avanzaron como serpientes por sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuello, impulsándolo hacia atrás hasta inmovilizarlo contra uno de los estantes de las paredes.

Allí comprendió que se trataba de látigos, que formaban parte del catálogo de la propia tienda. Intentó recurrir a su Aguja Escarlata para liberarse, pero el movimiento de sus dedos también fue trabado por las ataduras, que se adelantaron a sus intenciones, movidas por el titiritero invisible.

―Esa es tu arma, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la voz, que sonó muy cerca de su oído―. Sé cómo funciona. No te dejaré utilizarla.

―¡Cuidado con las ilusiones, Aiolia! ―advirtió Milo.

―¡Milo! ―exclamó Aiolia, atónito ante la manera en que Milo estaba siendo avasallado por aquella fuerza intangible.

El escorpión tampoco podía entender cómo era posible. No se trataba solamente de que no tuviera su armadura. El poder que tenía esa cosa era abrumador. No dejaba espacio para escapar. Milo estaba enfurecido por no poder moverse. Definitivamente, ese no era un contexto en que le resultara interesante en absoluto. Comenzaba a resultarle arduo respirar.

―Este nivel... ―dijo Milo con dificultad―. ¿Es algún tipo de deidad, acaso...?

―Así es ―fue la respuesta―. Aunque muchos me hayan olvidado, soy un dios.

―Pero ni siquiera cuentas con tus poderes completos aún, ¿verdad? ―intervino Aiolia. Estaba preparándose para elevar su cosmos―. No te vas a salir con la tuya.

―Aún así soy más fuerte que ustedes. Y vi lo que hay dentro de sus cabezas. Sé cuáles son sus puntos débiles. Los mayores enemigos de los humanos pueden llegar a ser ellos mismos.

Aquel ser estaba en lo cierto. No solamente conocía sus secretos, sino que de momento estaba en ventaja. Al no tener una forma visible, no había manera de saber hacia dónde atacar exactamente. Toda la tienda estaba impregnada de su poder. Milo vio a Aiolia vacilar e intentó advertirle.

―¡Aiolia! No lo escuches...no dejes que te confunda... y busca... el objeto que es la fuente... ―Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por algo que cubrió su boca. No había llegado a ver qué era, pero sus esfuerzos por deshacerse de él fueron inútiles. Cuanto más luchaba, con más fuerza se adhería, aferrándose a su nuca. Milo gruñó de frustración, hasta que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que si la entidad estaba tan decidida a mantenerlo callado, eso significaba que había dicho algo cierto.

Buscó la mirada de Aiolia desesperadamente, intentando hacerle entender. Al haber cerrado sus mentes para impedir que aquella cosa se aprovechara de sus debilidades, no podían comunicarse telepáticamente.

―¿No vas a ayudar a tu amigo, león? ―preguntó la voz espectral.

En un principio, Aiolia no supo qué hacer, ni cómo interpretar la dramática expresión de Milo. La distracción estuvo a punto de costarle ser atrapado él también por el mismo truco de las amarras, pero gracias a haber visto cómo funcionaba con Milo, fue capaz de evitarlo. En su brazo quedó la marca de un corte que le recordó prestar más atención. El dolor que producían aquellos látigos era extremadamente agudo. No era lo que podría esperarse de un juguete. Estaban siendo controlados por la voluntad de un dios, lo que les otorgaba una fuerza sobrehumana.

Miró de nuevo a Milo y se estremeció al imaginar lo que debía de estar sintiendo. Sabía que no había tiempo que perder y que tenía que hacer algo por él rápido, pero se detuvo al ver que el otro sacudía la cabeza, como pidiéndole que se no se acercara. Creyó entender por qué. Si esa cosa no quería que Milo hablara, era porque él tenía razón. Había una fuente de poder en alguna parte y era necesario apoderarse de ella.

―Confío en él ―dijo Aiolia con una sonrisa―. Puede arreglárselas solo.

―Conmovedor...

Las ligaduras que sostenían a Milo se tensaron hasta el punto de empezar a cortar su piel y hacerla sangrar. Aiolia vio a Milo luchar inútilmente contra el reflejo de soltar un grito, que de todas formas terminó en un lamento sofocado por la mordaza. Ninguno de los dos tenía puesta la armadura, que en batalla les servía para soportar dolores era mucho más intensos que lo normal.

Ver a Milo tan imposibilitado hizo que Aiolia volviera a preguntarse si estaría realmente bien darle la espalda a lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No importaba que aquello fuera una provocación para desviar su atención, no podía dejarlo así. Pero en cuanto Milo se dio cuenta de que él estaba dudando, se las arregló para dirigirle una mirada fiera. Al cruzarse con ella, el león entendió. Milo era fuerte. Milo tenía un plan. Milo aguantaría. Para ayudarlo, Aiolia tenía que enfocarse en encontrar la fuente de poder, sin dejarse distraer.

Así que asintió, y puso manos a la obra. Era difícil hallar algo en particular entre los miles de artículos de la tienda. Cada uno de ellos estaba bajo el control de la energía maligna del ser que habitaba el lugar. Vibraban como si tuvieran vida propia y eran armas potenciales que podían ser utilizadas en su contra. De repente, los maniquíes del escaparate comenzaron a moverse impulsados por el poder invisible a gran velocidad y Aiolia se vio forzado a esquivarlos, cosa que hizo con dificultad. Saltó para alejarse de ellos, y desde el aire los desarmó todos a la vez con un golpe rápido. No era suficiente para destruirlos, pero sí para demorarlos un poco. No podía darse el lujo de gastar malgastar su energía, cuando podría necesitarla más adelante.

En su búsqueda por el objeto que despidiera un tipo de aura diferente, fue derribando las estanterías que se cruzaban en su camino. Desde su posición, Milo intentaba elevar su cosmos mientras seguía luchando contra las ligaduras, sin importarle que estas estuvieran enterrándosele en la piel. Al resistirse, dividiría la atención de la entidad en dos, y como consecuencia le daría más tiempo a Aiolia para actuar.

Llegó el punto en que Aiolia hubo revuelto todo lo que había por revolver, sin haber encontrado nada especial, así que decidió que era hora de poner en práctica una técnica con la que intentaría cortar por lo sano. Su objetivo era destruir todo lo que hubiera dentro del negocio, de una sola vez. Creía haber acopiado el cosmos suficiente para ejecutarla, a estas alturas. Se agachó y colocó el puño derecho sobre el suelo. Canalizó toda la potencia de su cosmos en él, y lo dejó fluir en un poderoso ataque que sacudió los cimientos de la tienda.

―_Lightning Fang!_

El suelo comenzó a abrirse, como sacudido por un terremoto, y una energía devastadora brotó desde las grietas, eliminando todo a su paso. El lugar estaba colapsando; la criatura que lo habitaba estaba confundida. Milo sintió que las ataduras que lo detenían se aflojaban apenas, pero fue suficiente como para que pudiera escapar de ellas. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Aterrizó de pie en el suelo, sin ser consciente del dolor ni de la sangre que goteaba por sus brazos. El cosmos que había estado acumulando durante todo ese tiempo lo hacía sentir invencible.

La técnica de Aiolia estaba arruinando todo a su paso, pero increíblemente, no tocaba a Milo, que miró a su alrededor y vio cómo todos los objetos de la tienda se iban desintegrando. Todos menos uno, que se destacaba por resistir el embate de manera inusual, apenas descascarándose.

Era la diminuta estatuilla de un duende deforme, que portaba un enorme falo, absolutamente desproporcionado en relación al resto de su cuerpo. Milo rió para sus adentros. Lo reconocía, porque representaba a uno de los antiguos dioses griegos, por más que se tratara de una deidad menor, olvidada por muchos. Era la imagen de Príapo, el dios de la fertilidad. Se decía que su lujuria era ilimitada, y había numerosas leyendas asociadas con las consecuencias de sus actos lascivos. No tuvo dudas. Ese era el responsable. Y esa estatua era el lugar donde guardaba su poder. Se dirigió hacia allí, aprovechando el caos reinante gracias a la técnica de Aiolia, y descargó sobre el ídolo un ataque en el que concentró todo su cosmos.

―_Scarlet Needle!_

El objeto explotó, y en ese instante, toda la estructura terminó de desplomarse. Milo se encontró siendo empujado hacia el suelo, pero no por los escombros, sino por algo lo protegía de la violencia del derrumbe, cubriéndolo con cuidado. Cuando la polvareda se disipó, entendió de qué se trataba. Sobre él estaba Aiolia. Sus manos estaban apoyadas junto a los hombros de Milo, y se veía terrible. Había actuado como escudo.

―¡¿Qué haces... encima de mí? ―preguntó Milo, con la voz áspera de la tierra que había tragado sin querer.

―¡Te salvo... de morir aplastado, idiota! ―respondió Aiolia, que tenía el mismo problema para hablar.

―¡¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué te crees que eres, el príncipe valiente?

―¡Bien...! ¡Nunca más te ayudaré, entonces!

―Nunca dije... que necesitara tu ayuda... ―Milo hizo un movimiento para intentar incorporarse, pero allí su cuerpo le recordó que no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Estaba herido y había utilizado todo de sí para el último ataque. El mundo comenzó a girar y el dolor empezó a ganar terreno, así que decidió quedarse donde estaba, acostado boca arriba.

―Aunque la necesitaras... jamás lo admitirías... ―señaló Aiolia, sin advertir que eso también podía ser aplicado a sí mismo. Milo hizo una especie de mohín, y Aiolia esbozó una sonrisa, que fue interrumpida por un acceso de tos.

―Oye... ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Milo, un poco alarmado. Aiolia se tambaleó un poco. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de caer, pero respiró hondo, se recompuso, y habló con una voz más clara.

―Sí... ¿y tú?

―Sí, pero... la tienda... la destruiste por completo... ―comentó Milo, mientras miraba de reojo hacia los costados.

―No había tiempo para revisar... los objetos uno por uno...

―Estuvo bien... ―admitió Milo―. Y mira... ―agregó, abriendo el puño―. Lo encontré.

En la palma de la mano de Milo estaban los restos de la estatuilla. Los fragmentos eran ahora irreconocibles, y más al estar mezclados con el color de la sangre. Se había esforzado en conservarlos, para que fueran debidamente sellados.

―¿Qué es...?

―Esta era... la fuente de poder.

―¿Ah, sí? Tenemos que apurarnos a poner eso en una caja con protección mágica...

―Sí... ―susurró Milo.

El escorpión ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ese gesto hizo que Aiolia prestara por primera vez atención al estado en que había quedado su compañero. Tenía cortes en el cuello y en las manos, y a través de los tajos de su ropa podían adivinarse otras heridas que atravesaban sus brazos y su pecho. Asustado por lo que veía, el león apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Milo y lo obligó con gentileza a volver a poner la cabeza derecha.

―¿Estás bien? ¡Milo! No te duermas...

―No hables tan fuerte... ―murmuró Milo, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

―Estás sangrando...

La expresión de Aiolia era tan trágica que Milo sintió ganas de reírse, pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer por su cuerpo era permanecer quieto.

―Tú también... Y te ves horrible, ¿sabes? Así que no me jodas.

* * *

Después del incidente de la tienda, Milo y Aiolia apenas tuvieron la energía suficiente para conseguir levantarse, comunicarse con el contacto del santuario en Ámsterdam para que viniera a hacerse cargo del caos que habían dejado atrás, tratar precariamente sus heridas y mudarse de ropa. No estaban de ánimo ni siquiera para seguir discutiendo.

En el tren de regreso, lo primero que Milo hizo al entrar al compartimiento fue quitarse los zapatos y acurrucarse para dormir. Aiolia, que también estaba agotado, se quedó observando desde el asiento de enfrente cómo Milo era mecido suavemente por el movimiento del tren, cómo las tiras de tela de su campera deportiva se balanceaban de un lado a otro como el péndulo de un reloj cucú, cómo su melena caía en cascada desde el asiento hasta casi tocar el suelo.

Aiolia tocó su propio pelo. Se imaginaba que debía ser incómodo tenerlo tan largo. Se preguntó cómo se vería Milo con pelo corto, pero la idea se le hacía extraña. Luego, tuvo la intención de recostarse un poco, pero el dolor que sentía en la espalda era tan atroz que decidió quedarse sentado, a pesar del cansancio. No podía encontrar ninguna otra posición medianamente cómoda.

Milo también había salido mal parado del enfrentamiento, pero en su caso la extenuación era más fuerte que el dolor. La ropa cubría bastante sus vendas, pero estas aún eran visibles en su cuello y en los dedos de las manos, que se asomaban desde debajo de sus largas mangas.

―Milo... ―susurró Aiolia. Se inclinó sobre él y estiró el brazo, con la intención de acariciar su frente.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Milo, causando que Aiolia quedara paralizado en el medio de la acción.

―¿Eh? ¿No... no estabas durmiendo? ―tartamudeó Aiolia.

Alcanzó a retirar la mano justo antes de que Milo entreabriera los ojos.

―Te dije que nunca bajaba la guardia, ¿o no? ―dijo Milo con voz somnolienta―. ¿Qué ibas a decir, entonces?

―Na... nada...

Desconfiado, Milo lo escudriñó con una mirada inquisitiva. Sabía que Aiolia estaba mintiendo, pero estaba tan exhausto que no tenía interés en ahondar en el tema.

―¿Aiolia...? ―murmuró.

―¿Sí?

―Cuando tengamos que reportar esto en el santuario... no creo que haga falta entrar en detalles sobre... lo que vimos en las ilusiones, ¿verdad?

Pocas veces habían estado tan de acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos quería exponerse de esa manera ante nadie, y mucho menos ante el patriarca. La idea de haber caído en el engaño de la criatura era ya lo suficientemente humillante.

―Sí, estoy de acuerdo. No tiene importancia ―se apresuró a decir Aiolia―. Entonces... ¿se trataba de Príapo, el dios de la fertilidad?

―Sí... aunque no contaba con la totalidad de su fuerza...

―Aún así podía notarse que se trataba de un poder divino. Bloqueó nuestras armaduras y nos dio bastantes problemas. Me pregunto quién lo habrá sellado en el pasado, y de qué manera...

―Hablando de eso, creo que entiendo por qué el patriarca insistió en mandar a dos personas a esta misión, ¿sabes? ―comentó Milo.

―¿A qué te refieres...?

―Al ir con alguien más, uno no es responsable solamente por su seguridad, sino también por la del otro. Hubiera sido más fácil perderse en la ilusión creada por Príapo, siendo una sola persona. Pero la presencia de otro cosmos familiar en los alrededores sirve como ancla a la realidad. El cosmos de la otra persona actúa como recordatorio y como guía para salir de la trampa.

―Es cierto. Aunque quizás hubiera convenido más enviar a alguien como Shaka, que se especializa en técnicas mentales...

La idea de las fantasías de Shaka siendo expuestas le causaba gracia a Milo, porque le resultaba difícil asociar al guardián de Virgo con cualquier tipo de actividad sexual.

―¡No me imagino lo que podría llegar a haber visto!

―Bueno, algo hubiera visto... Todos tienen fantasías... es... natural, a fin de cuentas ―dijo Aiolia. El tinte escarlata que habían tomado sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido para Milo.

―Sí, supongo...

―¿Qué te fue lo que viste tú...? ―aventuró Aiolia.

―¡Qué te importa, gato idiota! ―respondió Milo. Al alzar el tono de voz súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que gritar hacía que el resto de su cuerpo retumbara de dolor, así que intentó quedarse callado, pero no pudo detener un quejido que se le escapó de entre los dientes.

En otro momento Aiolia se hubiera enojado, pero en este caso particular pasó por alto la descortesía. Se acercó a Milo; colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del escorpión y la otra sobre el cuello, y compartió con él una energía calmante.

―Trata de no gritar, tonto.

Milo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y obedecer. Aiolia era bueno para todo lo que tuviera que ver con sanaciones. Su intervención hizo que el dolor se aplacara rápidamente.

―¿Y tú, acerca de qué soñaste, Aiolia...?

Sabía que no había muchas posibilidades de recibir una respuesta, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la lógica. Tuvo la impresión de que la mano que Aiolia tenía apoyada sobre su cabeza se enterraba un poco en su pelo, pero creyó que probablemente se trataba de su imaginación.

―Nada... ―balbuceó Aiolia―. Nada especial...

* * *

De vuelta en el santuario, unos días después, podían escucharse gimoteos y discusiones provenientes de la zona residencial del templo de Escorpio.

―¡Ten más cuidado! ―exclamó Milo. Sus quejas fueron momentáneamente mitigadas por un trapo que Aiolia introdujo adentro de su boca, y que Milo tuvo que esforzarse en escupir―. ¡Estúpido, me las vas a pagar y te va a salir caro!

―¿Por qué no te quedas quieto? ―preguntó Aiolia, exasperado. Le era difícil encontrar la mejor posición donde colocarse para continuar con su trabajo. Milo, que estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, se movía demasiado.

―¡Porque me incomoda cuando te pones en esa posición y el que me estés tocando así!

Para Aiolia no era fácil realizar una curación en esas condiciones. Pero al menos, tanta energía era signo de que Milo realmente estaba mejor. Al llegar al santuario ni siquiera habían logrado subir las escaleras de las Doce Casas.

―¡Cállate de una vez, lo hago para ayudarte, imbécil! Las heridas van evolucionando bien, pero tienes que tener cuidado.

―¡Entendido, entendido! ―dijo Milo. Su cuerpo apreciaba lo que Aiolia estaba haciendo por él, pero a su mente no le gustaba demasiado la idea de dejar que el otro se acercara tanto.

―Tómatelo con calma.

Milo tenía la desagradable sensación de que el gato estaba disfrutando de aquello, pero decidió cerrar los ojos y dejar que su compañero siguiera bañando sus heridas con energía curativa, sin interferir. Se sentía bien, tenía que admitirlo. Simplemente, tenía que olvidar que era Aiolia quien lo estaba haciendo.

Empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando lo despertó el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación. Aiolia volvió a cubrir la lesión que estaba tratando en la espalda de Milo y lo dejó en libertad. El escorpión se levantó con pesadez y se puso la primera camiseta que encontró a mano. Lo hizo al revés, sin percatarse de ello. Tropezándose con una silla por el camino, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Lo que vio lo hizo despertar en un segundo.

―¡Camus, has vuelto! ―exclamó.

El recién llegado sonrió. Milo fue directo a su boca para darle un beso de bienvenida, olvidando que Aiolia también estaba en la habitación, pero Camus, que sí se había notado que no estaban solos, interrumpió el abrazo en cuanto le fue posible.

―Aguarda... ―murmuró, mirando de reojo hacia Aiolia.

Espantado, Milo se echó hacia atrás y se cubrió los labios con una mano.

―Yo ya me iba ―dijo Aiolia, levantándose de la cama.

La falta de reacción le resultó extraña a Milo, pero no sabía que se debía a que Aiolia simplemente acababa de confirmar lo que venía sospechando desde hacía un buen tiempo.

―Oye... ―susurró Milo.

―No hace falta que digas nada. Cuídate, tonto. Nos vemos, Camus ―saludó Aiolia.

Camus respondió moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de cordialidad, y cerró la puerta de la habitación con tranca en cuanto el león se retiró.

―Está... un poco raro últimamente ―comentó Milo.

Antes de que Camus tuviera oportunidad de preguntar más al respecto, Milo desvió la atención del tema con un nuevo beso, que esta vez fue más extenso y profundo. Se perdió en el abrazo, feliz por poder experimentar finalmente en carne propia esas sensaciones que tanto extrañaba. La realidad era aún mejor que en sus recuerdos. Sintió la piel de gallina cuando las manos de Camus estrecharon su cuerpo con cuidado, como si intuyeran que no estaba en su mejor forma. Deseó que el momento de apartarse nunca llegara, pero sintió que el otro se tensaba al percibir que estaba herido, al punto de que terminó apartándolo.

―No estás del todo bien. ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó Camus con inquietud.

―Una misión ―respondió Milo, de manera rápida y casual―. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? ¿Cómo están los chicos?

―Los chicos están bien. Me quedaré una semana. ¿Qué tipo de misión? ―insistió el francés, mientras Milo lo tomaba del brazo para guiarlo hasta la cama.

―Es una larga historia ―dijo, sin soltar a Camus―. Quería verte...

Aunque Camus se dejó arrastrar, mantuvo su distancia. Tenía un mal presentimiento, por más que Milo lo incitara a avanzar con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. El único pensamiento que tenía lugar en la mente del escorpión era el de cuánto extrañaba a Camus, y a su cuerpo le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Pero la preocupación volvía a Camus aún más prudente que de costumbre. Antes de continuar, levantó un poco la camiseta que llevaba Milo, lo suficiente como para dejar al desnudo su vientre, y los vio los vendajes que cubrían algunas zonas de su piel.

―Milo, todas estas heridas... ―dijo, mirándolo con gravedad.

―Son superficiales, no te detengas... ―rogó Milo.

No del todo convencido, Camus dejó al descubierto las piernas de Milo. Al encontrarse con el mismo panorama, volvió a acomodar la ropa en su lugar, para desilusión del escorpión. Luego tomó una de las manos del chico y retiró parte de las vendas, para ver de qué tipo de herida se trataba y en qué estado estaba. Permaneció un buen rato reflexionando sobre qué era mejor hacer, y finalmente se acostó sobre la cama boca arriba, pensativo. Ante las protestas de Milo, lo invitó a recostarse sobre su torso, cosa que él aceptó. Era mejor que nada.

―¿Cuándo llegaste de la misión? ―preguntó Camus, apoyando con gentileza una mano sobre la cintura del otro.

―Hace... un par de días.

―Entonces puedes esperar un par de días más.

―¿Días? ―exclamó Milo, incrédulo―. Pero Camus, no es justo, no tiene sentido...

―Si esperas hasta entonces, cuando se cumpla el plazo haremos lo que tú quieras ―propuso Camus con una sonrisa.

―¿Cualquier cosa que yo quiera? ¿No importa lo que sea? ―La manera en que Milo pronunció esas palabras hizo a Camus dudar de la conveniencia de su oferta, pero era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

―¿Sí, creo...?

―Acepto ―dijo Milo, sellando su aprobación con un alegre beso.

―Ahora cuéntame lo que te pasó ―pidió Camus.

En lugar de contestar, Milo se quedó callado y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero, mientras deliberaba acerca de cuánto revelar. Camus estaba extrañado. En general, Milo siempre se mostraba entusiasta a la hora de compartir sus hazañas. Su titubeo solamente servía para disparar aún más la curiosidad del francés.

Desde afuera, Aiolia escuchó el eco de las dos voces mientras se alejaba de Escorpio y sonrió. Sabía que Milo estaba fuera de su alcance, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. No sabía si eso lo hacía sentir secretamente aliviado por no tener que enfrentar seriamente sus sentimientos o enojado por no tener oportunidad. Y de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si sus deseos no serían más que un capricho. Por eso, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su propio curso. Era mejor de esa forma. Así que caminando despacio se puso en ruta hacia Leo, resistiendo la tentación de mirar atrás.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:
> 
> Estaba con ganas de escribir algo con humor. La idea nació un día en que estaba hablando con una amiga (neomina), y ella me dijo que alguien le había dicho que se le había antojado la idea de una historia donde Camus y Milo terminaran en un sex shop (?). Ella me preguntó si se me ocurría algo con eso como base. En principio le dije que eso sonaba como algo que me resultaría difícil acoplar a mi estilo y que no se me ocurría nada.
> 
> Pero luego se me ocurrió una historia que podría funcionar, y que tenía una buena justificación. Envié a Aiolia y Milo porque me divierte su interacción en Episodio G (y bueno, en la serie clásica también, por lo graciosa y conflictiva que es al mismo tiempo). En esta historia son más jóvenes que en el anime.
> 
> Lightning Fang, la técnica que le hice usar a Aiolia, es una técnica que él usa en Episodio G. Funciona tal como la describí: desde el suelo surge una energía que destruye todo lo que Aiolia quiere destruir, pero no toca lo que Aiolia no quiere que toque. Aparece en el tomo 5. Por alguna razón, me divierte manejar a Aiolia, por más que en Episodio G no me cae muy bien (en la serie animada sí me cae bien, aunque no diría que es de mis favoritos)
> 
> Repitiendo lo que conté en otra parte: El dios Príapo existía, y era representado con un falo gigante. Sus estatuillas eran usadas para proteger cosechas, y venían con advertencias escritas que decían cosas como: "El ladrón que traspase los dominios que protejo será sodomizado". A quien le interese puede buscar más información sobre él :3 Cuando estaba buscando un "dios del sexo" para la historia, Neomina me pasó una imagen de Príapo y al investigar más me pareció que sería adecuado (aunque él no era el dios del sexo, sí era muy lujurioso).
> 
> Sobre las ilusiones, voy a aclarar un poco más la manera en que lo pensé, por las dudas.
> 
> Imaginé que el dios había sido sellado en el pasado, y necesitaba energía para fortalecerse. Por ser un dios muy lujurioso, elegí que necesitara energía sexual. Para conseguirla, decidí que encerraría a sus víctimas en ilusiones y se aprovecharía de su subconsciente para hacerles soñar algo que tuviera que ver con sus fantasías.
> 
> En resumen, es algo parecido a lo que hace Phantasos en Lost Canvas. Phantasos de LC encierra a sus víctimas en un sueño que tiene que ver con un algo que ellas quieran realizar. La diferencia es que Phantasos lo hace para dejar al enemigo fuera de juego, mientras que mi Príapo lo hace para aprovechar la energía sexual que generan las fantasías de la gente y así fortalecerse de nuevo.
> 
> El Camus de la ilusión de Milo fue creado a partir de los recuerdos de Milo como consecuencia de cuánto extraña Milo a Camus (o sea que es cercano a la realidad, ya que en la realidad del fic ellos ya son pareja).
> 
> El Milo de la ilusión de Aiolia fue creado a partir de los deseos de Aiolia (o sea que no es el Milo de la realidad, sino el Milo que Aiolia quisiera para él, un Milo que no está con Camus y que corresponde a sus sentimientos).


	37. 2012: El tesoro del Nilo (Dégel/Kardia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dégel y Kardia son enviados a recuperar un tesoro perdido en Egipto. Incluye un par de personajes históricos.

En aquella época hacía poco tiempo que habíamos recibido nuestras armaduras doradas, y yo tenía aún bastantes problemas para controlar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Por eso, cuando el patriarca Sage me habló de una misión en el corazón del caluroso Egipto, supe que había gato encerrado. Tenía razón. Sage no me enviaría solo. Dégel iría conmigo. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, ni sería la última. Sage consideraba ese tipo de misiones como parte de nuestro entrenamiento. Yo no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirme al respecto, en varios sentidos, pero aún así acepté.

La misión consistía en recuperar un tesoro del santuario cerca de las costas del Nilo. Otros habían fallado antes, dijo Sage, intentando darle importancia al asunto. En aquel momento creí que mentía. Pensaba que simplemente no creía que ninguno de nosotros estuviera preparado aún para una misión de mayor categoría y eso me molestaba un poco, pero por otro lado, la idea de salir del santuario y conocer un lugar nuevo no me resultaba del todo desagradable.

Llegamos a Egipto a través de Alejandría. Al desembarcar en el puerto al amanecer, me fue difícil entender la emoción que Dégel se esforzaba inútilmente por ocultar. Se puso a hablar acerca de los tiempos en que ese lugar había sido una ciudad próspera, y del faro que había estado entre las maravillas del mundo antiguo antes de ser destruido por un terremoto, y de la tumba perdida de Alejandro de Macedonia, y de la famosa biblioteca que antes de ser incendiada solía albergar una maravillosa colección libros (y juro que sentí su voz temblar al hablar de ella).

Ahora quedaba muy poco de lo que había hecho famosa a aquella ciudad en el pasado. La perspectiva de quedarme allí caminando entre un montón de ruinas descuidadas no me llamaba la atención, pero evidentemente Dégel no pensaba igual que yo. Si no me quejé tanto fue porque cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, para conseguir que apartara su mirada de cualquiera fuera la vieja roca que estuviera estudiando en aquel preciso momento, sus ojos se veían llenos de tristeza. Se lamentaba por el destino de Alejandría. Así que dejé que disfrutara de sus rocas mientras podía. Muy pronto tendríamos que seguir camino hacia el sur, después de todo.

La ruta que tomamos a continuación nos llevó hasta el Nilo. A medida que nos alejamos de las costas del Mediterráneo y nos internamos en el interior de Egipto, el calor comenzó a volverse más intenso. Incluso la brisa que traía el río era sofocante. Desde la cubierta del barco comenzó a divisarse el desierto, que se asomaba más allá del verde que crecía cerca de las orillas.

Dégel sonreía. Estaba leyendo un libro acerca de los antiguos faraones. Aunque el Valle de los Reyes estaba lejos del lugar adonde nos dirigíamos, quizás podríamos visitar las pirámides después de completada la misión, me dijo. Eso, o algo parecido. A esas alturas ya no estaba escuchando con claridad. Empezaba a sentir que la frontera que separaba el aire tórrido del calor interior de mi propio cuerpo se desdibujaba, y que los paisajes del horizonte se volvían borrosos. Maldije por dentro y me aferré a la borda. Dégel debió notar lo que ocurría, porque no tardó en acercarse y pasar un brazo por mi cintura, sugiriéndome que me mantuviera cerca de él.

Protesté, pero fue exactamente lo que terminé haciendo. El aura que lo rodeaba era agradablemente fresca. El calor no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo. Así que me recosté a su lado y dormité, mientras él seguía adelante con su libro. A veces un movimiento brusco del barco me hacía entreabrir los ojos. Creo recordar despertar algunas veces y sentir que la mano de Dégel acariciaba casualmente mi cabeza. Incluso creo recordar un beso. Pero a veces el orden de los recuerdos se entremezcla, y quizás esté confundiéndome con cosas que ocurrieron después. Tampoco recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo llevó aquella travesía por el Nilo, pero si Alejandría me había parecido decadente, el lugar de nuestro destino final ni siquiera merecía llamarse pueblo. Allí no había prácticamente nada.

Lo único que Sage nos había dicho era que debíamos recuperar algo muy valioso para el santuario que se encontraba en las inmediaciones. Una vez que lo encontráramos sabríamos de qué se trataba. Eso era todo lo que necesitábamos saber. El resto debíamos descubrirlo nosotros mismos. Era parte de prueba. Un santo debe estar preparado para todo.

La verdad es que yo estaba preparado para lo que fuera, excepto para un lugar perdido en el medio de la nada. No podía imaginar algo más aburrido que eso. Me atrevo a decir que incluso Dégel se veía un poco decepcionado. Era difícil creer que algo fuera de lo común pudiera llegar a ocurrir en aquel punto olvidado del mapa, hasta que de pronto comenzó a soplar un viento demoníaco que trajo consigo la arena y el verdadero calor del desierto. La fuerza con la que avanzó sobre nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa. Era imposible protegerse de la densa tormenta de polvo, cuando esta parecía venir de todas partes. Utilizando el agua del río, Dégel logró crear a duras penas una barrera de hielo que nos protegió.

Entonces vimos que alguien caminaba hacia nosotros, en el medio de aquel caos amarillo. Era difícil distinguir su figura, pero se trataba de un hombre. Nos hizo señas de que lo siguiéramos, y se dirigió hacia una de las pocas construcciones que se avistaban. Considerando que no teníamos muchas opciones, aceptamos su invitación. Si se trataba de un enemigo, igualmente tendríamos que derrotarlo.

Pero no era un enemigo, sino un aliado. Nos ofreció su refugio y se presentó ante nosotros como un guía relacionado con el santuario, que había estado esperando nuestra llegada. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, mucho más alto que nosotros dos —que en aquella época no habíamos terminado de crecer—, con una prolija barba y un aire de elegancia que en cierto sentido me recordaba a Dégel, por más que no se viera como él. No parecía tener mucho que ver con ese lugar, pero hablaba como si lo conociera bien. Comenzó explicando más acerca del viento, que seguía soplando en el exterior.

—Lo llaman el jamsin —dijo—. Sopla en Egipto durante la primavera.

—No es posible —replicó Dégel, frunciendo el ceño—. La primavera está terminando, y la temporada del jamsin supuestamente ya pasó. No creí que fuéramos a cruzarnos con él.

Me reí por lo bajo. Era gracioso ver cómo le molestaba a Dégel que sus cálculos no hubieran sido correctos.

—Ciertamente, no es común que sople a esta altura del año —concedió el hombre—. Pero cosas más extrañas han pasado en este lugar.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó Dégel con interés.

—En el pasado había aquí una ciudad. Pero supongo que una ciudad nacida de la tristeza estaba condenada a ser abandonada.

—¿Una ciudad nacida de la tristeza?

—Antinoópolis.

La mención de ese nombre hizo que Dégel diera un respingo. Luego se volvió hacia mí para mirarme con una expresión desbordante de entusiasmo. Su actitud difería mucho de la del guía, que estaba envuelto en un aire melancólico.

—La historia de la ciudad tiene que ver con Antínoo, el favorito del emperador romano Adriano —dijo Dégel, al percibir mi desconcierto.

—Antínoo era la persona a la que Adriano más amaba —intervino el guía—. Era el compañero, el amante y la inspiración de Adriano. Tenía una belleza que estaba más allá de este mundo. Pero un día, un oráculo predijo que algo terrible le ocurriría al emperador, y que solamente el sacrificio de la persona que era más importante para él sería capaz de evitarlo. La profecía se cumplió poco después, cuando navegando por el Nilo, Adriano casi fue devorado por el río. Quien acudió en su ayuda fue Antínoo, pero murió en las aguas al salvar la vida del emperador.

—En realidad también hay otras versiones —acotó Dégel—. Hay quien dice que Antínoo se suicidó. O que fue sacrificado.

—Eso fue inventado por los detractores de Adriano. Es ridículo. Él nunca hubiera lastimado a Antínoo. Es una cuestión de sentido común —retrucó el guía, con tono severo. Hubo un silencio incómodo, que Dégel rompió cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

—Adriano se volvió loco de tristeza cuando Antínoo murió. Ordenó que fuera beatificado y mandó erigir templos en su nombre. También creó la ciudad Antinoópolis en su honor, cerca del lugar donde el muchacho se había ahogado. La constelación en el cielo que lleva el nombre de Antínoo deriva de este episodio.

Allí entendí el entusiasmo de Dégel. Si aquel era el lugar donde había estado esa ciudad, entonces tenía sentido que el santuario nos hubiera enviado allí a recuperar algo, considerando que había una constelación de por medio. Aunque yo esperaba que no se tratara de una simple búsqueda del tesoro, porque algo tan sencillo no sonaba demasiado emocionante.

De haber sido por mí, hubiera salido en ese mismo instante para iniciar la búsqueda. Si era fácil de encontrar, quería acabar rápido con el trámite. Si era un desafío real, me interesaba saber qué se trataba. Pero Dégel me detuvo. Dijo que debía esperar a que el viento amainara. Mientras soplara tan fuerte, el calor sería insoportable y respirar allí afuera muy difícil. Para ser sinceros, es cierto que el calor se había intensificado aún más desde la llegada del viento. Me sorprendía que el hombre que nos acompañaba pudiera soportarlo con tanta facilidad. El aire mismo quemaba, incluso dentro de aquel refugio, y la sensación de agobio no desapareció del todo ni siquiera cuando Dégel me rodeó con sus brazos. Aún así, los brazos de Dégel eran un lugar bastante cómodo, como estaba descubriendo yo por aquel entonces, y en más de un sentido, como pude comprobar más adelante. Pero esa es otra historia.

Desperté horas después, sintiendo frío. Había caído la noche, y en el ínterin Dégel también se había quedado dormido. Me aparté de él con cuidado de no despertarlo, y creí ver algo por el rabillo del ojo. Supuse que se trataba del guía, pero no pude encontrar rastro de él por ninguna parte. Me acerqué a la puerta y vi que el viento se había detenido por completo. Era una noche clara y fresca, y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas. Allí estaba, bajo Águila, la constelación Antínoo. La recordaba de las lecciones a las que Sage me obligaba a asistir, muchas veces acompañando a Dégel. Sus estrellas no eran demasiado brillantes.

Al bajar la vista me sorprendió ver a alguien parado junto al río. A primera vista creí que se trataba del hombre del refugio, pero apenas comencé a acercarme me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Era alguien mucho más joven, delgado y erguido. No había ningún rastro de barba en su rostro. Sonrió al verme, y luego comenzó a internarse en el río.

—¡Espera! —grité.

Él siguió avanzando sin pausa, hasta poco después desaparecer en las oscuras aguas del Nilo. Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, fui tras él. Al sumergirme vi su cuerpo resplandecer en las profundidades, como si tuviera una luz propia. Eso me permitió seguirle el rastro aún en medio de la negrura, que se volvía más pronunciada cuanto más descendíamos. Empecé a preguntarme qué tan hondo era aquel río, que no parecía tener fin. Aunque yo podía mantener la respiración mucho más tiempo que un ser humano común, llegó un punto en que el peso del agua comenzó a hacerse sentir sobre mi cuerpo. Pero me negué a renunciar. No podía volver a la superficie con las manos vacías. Aunque tampoco quería morir de una manera tan estúpida.

Me esforcé en acortar la distancia que me separaba de mi botín, y finalmente conseguí tomarlo del brazo. Estaba seguro de algo, y era que ese chico era el tesoro que pertenecía al santuario, por más ridículo que sonara. Él pareció sorprendido cuando conseguí alcanzarlo. Se resistió con fiereza a mí, con una fuerza que me asombró. El río comenzó a arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor, y se me hizo más difícil sujetarlo. La corriente estaba empujándome hacia el fondo, con una fuerza sobrenatural. De pronto tuve la impresión de que aquel chico estaba asustado, y por un momento temí que en su desesperación me arrastrara con él. Pero no podía soltarlo. Sentí entonces una fuerza que me ayudaba a escapar del remolino, devolviéndome a la superficie.

Lo próximo que recuerdo es la visión del cielo nocturno desde las orillas del Nilo. Tosí agua durante un buen rato antes de poder prestarle atención a Dégel, que también estaba recuperando el aliento. Verlo empapado de pies a cabeza me causó gracia, pero él no parecía creer que nada de lo que había pasado fuera en absoluto divertido.

—¡Kardia! ¡Te dije que esperaras por mí para salir a explorar!

—¿Me lo dijiste? —pregunté, genuinamente confundido. De pronto recordé al chico del río, y temí haberlo perdido. Sin embargo, mi mano estaba aún aferrada firmemente a algo, aunque no era el brazo de nadie. Era una correa que sostenía la caja de una armadura que yacía a mi lado.

—¿Qué es esto...? —murmuré, desconcertado.

—Es lo que vinimos a buscar. Lo sospeché desde que supe la historia de este lugar. Es la armadura... de la constelación de Antínoo. Muchos creían que era apenas una leyenda. Se dice que tiene características muy especiales. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

No supe responder. ¿Qué era aquel chico que había visto? ¿El fantasma de Antínoo? ¿El espíritu de la armadura? ¿O acaso lo había imaginado todo? No parecía ser la hora de hablar al respecto de eso. Yo estaba aún un poco aturdido.

De repente vimos que se acercaba a nosotros el viejo guía del refugio, esta vez sin apenas dirigirnos la mirada. Se agachó junto a la armadura y puso una mano sobre ella, con total naturalidad. A ambos nos sorprendió que se tomara esa libertad. Dégel se puso de inmediato en estado de alerta. El hombre, sin embargo, no pareció inmutarse.

—Me alegro tanto de que la hayan recuperado —dijo, mientras acariciaba los bordes del diseño que adornaba la caja, y que representaba a un chico muy parecido al que yo había visto.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Dégel.

—Llevo cientos de años esperando que llegara alguien que pudiera sacarla de allí abajo y llevarla adonde realmente pertenece.

—¿Cientos de años...? —murmuré, con cierto escepticismo.

El hombre no contestó. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la orilla del río, donde extendió una mano hacia las aguas.

—Es hora de marcharnos, Antínoo —dijo.

De las profundidades surgió entonces el mismo muchacho que yo había visto antes. Tomó la mano del hombre, y este respondió estrechándolo en un abrazo cariñoso. A continuación las dos figuras se fusionaron, y finalmente desaparecieron en un torbellino de arena. Allí fue cuando las dudas acerca de quién era aquel hombre se disiparon.

—Emperador... Adriano... —susurró Dégel.

Cuando volvimos al refugio, donde esperaríamos por la mañana, Dégel estuvo un buen rato lamentando no haber sabido antes que nuestro ilustre guía fantasmal era el mismísimo emperador Adriano. Según me dijo, Adriano era un gran admirador de la cultura griega y de sus dioses. Se había dedicado durante su reinado a restaurar Atenas, que estaba en aquella época bajo el control de Roma. También había sido alguien que se había esforzado en mantener la paz, donde otros habían propiciado la guerra. Tenía sentido que hubiera llegado a tener un vínculo con el santuario, aunque sus últimos años, después de la muerte de Antínoo, habían sido difíciles y conflictivos. El sueño me llegó mientras escuchaba aquellas historias de la antigüedad, pero algo me impidió dormirme del todo.

Después vino el silencio. Dégel debió creer que yo estaba ya dormido, aunque no era así. Entonces, y esto sí lo recuerdo claramente, sentí que sus labios acariciaban los míos, mientras me reprochaba en un susurro por no haberlo despertado antes de meterme al río. Y allí fue que lo escuché decir por primera vez algo que solamente más adelante se atrevería a decirme en voz alta: "No mueras".

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales: Por las dudas: no hay una armadura de Antínoo en Saint Seiya. Pero la constelación de Antínoo existió desde el siglo II hasta el siglo XIX, por lo que es mucho más antigua que muchas de las constelaciones con armadura que han aparecido en la serie. Por eso imaginé que podría tener una armadura, de todas formas, una misteriosa.
> 
> La historia de Adriano y Antínoo, incluyendo la pasión de Adriano, la muerte de Antínoo en el Nilo y la creación de una ciudad en su honor de la que hoy no queda nada es real.
> 
> Las referencias a Alejandría son reales también. En el siglo XVIII, la ciudad estaba muy venida abajo. La restauración comenzó en el siglo XIX.


	38. 2012: Quimera (Dégel/Kardia, Milo, Saga, Camus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dégel/Kardia en el pasado, y Milo, Camus y Saga en el presente. Una leyenda antigua guarda la clave de un misterio y las pistas para resolverlo están un diario íntimo.

**Esmirna. 18 de julio de 1739.**

_El antídoto parece haber funcionado. Kardia continúa evolucionando favorablemente, pero me temo que el retorno a Grecia tendrá que esperar. Aunque actualmente todo está bajo control, me preocupa el comportamiento del veneno y el alcance de sus efectos. Por eso, a pesar de que la misión fue completada con éxito, de momento considero más conveniente permanecer en Esmirna._

_Esta mañana Kardia despertó preguntándome si había ido al puerto por más manzanas. Aún cuando no esté del todo recuperado, cada hora que pasa se va haciendo más difícil obligarlo a descansar. Su caudal inagotable de energía nunca deja de sorprenderme. Llevo ya un buen tiempo intentando clasificar los documentos de la misión, pero él siempre llega para interrumpir de una u otra forma._

_―Si quieres que me quede en la cama ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Dégel._

_Esto ocurrió hace un rato. Kardia apareció a mis espaldas mientras escribía, apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro derecho y me quitó la pluma de la mano._

_―¿Amarrarte a ella...? ―respondí. Luego de tantas interrupciones, estaba comenzando a pensar que era una opción razonable._

_―Hmmm... ―Kardia pareció estar considerándolo seriamente―. Ya hemos comprobado que eso es divertido por cierto tiempo, pero no es lo suficientemente efectivo como para detenerme a largo plazo._

_―Lo sé, tengo que buscar nuevas alternativas._

_Conseguí recuperar mi pluma, pero eso no bastó para que Kardia se diera por vencido._

_―Deja tu aburrido diario y ven conmigo ―insistió._

_―Déjame terminar de escribir primero._

_Mi intención era poner mis ideas en orden para recordar los detalles que debían ser incluidos obligatoriamente en el reporte al santuario que aún debo redactar, pero con Kardia revoloteando a mi alrededor eso puede ser bastante difícil._

_―¿Escribir sobre qué? Si no haces cosas no tendrás nada que contar ahí, ¿sabes?_

_―Vuelve a la cama, Kardia. No estás en posición de negociar._

_Lo escuché reír, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo sentí que se desplazaba hacia adelante, para sentarse sobre mis rodillas con un movimiento grácil. Quedamos enfrentados cara a cara. Así acabó de bloquearme por completo el acceso a la mesa y a la hoja sobre la que estaba escribiendo._

_―Pero cumplí con la misión, ¿no?_

_Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, la manera en que se condujo no fue la correcta. Se trataba de una misión delicada por razones diferentes a las habituales, y le gustara o no, mi presencia allí no era arbitraria._

_―Fuiste contra las indicaciones que habíamos recibido, al adelantarte para cumplirla por tu cuenta y sin permiso. Sin mencionar que probablemente hubieras muerto de no haber sido por el antídoto._

_―Pero no morí ―señaló con una gran sonrisa. Tuve que luchar para que no se me contagiara, por más que estuviera molesto con él, que se dio cuenta de que estaba ganando terreno y acortó la distancia que nos separaba entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de mi nuca._

_―Ve a descansar, Kardia ―susurré, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás._

_El respondió con un resoplo de fastidio, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo que hizo que su rostro se iluminara._

_―¡Ah, sí! Lo que estaba queriendo decirte antes es que la manera más fácil de hacer que me quede en la cama es que vengas a compartirla conmigo. Después podrías incluir el resultado de tus investigaciones al respecto de esa experiencia en tu querido diario, ya que tanto te gusta escribir ahí._

_Al final, después de varias vueltas, llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo cumpliré con su pedido y él terminará de explicarme qué fue lo que ocurrió durante el incidente en Colofón, antes de que yo llegara allí. Por lo tanto, de momento es todo. Continuaré más adelante._

* * *

Ese era el fin de uno de los muchos registros del antiguo diario que Milo había encontrado perdido en un rincón olvidado de Acuario, mientras curioseaba buscando lugares que pudieran servirle en un futuro para ocultarse cuando jugara a las escondidas. Era un cuaderno voluminoso. Muchas de las cosas escritas allí le resultaban difíciles de entender, pero esta entrada en particular había captado su atención. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta la página para leer el siguiente registro cuando escuchó un ruido que lo hizo detenerse. Cerró el cuaderno con rapidez y se volvió para ver quién era el recién llegado. Se trataba del dueño de casa.

―Así que aquí estabas ―dijo Camus―. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

―Algo que me mandaron estudiar ―mintió Milo, apretando el cuaderno contra su pecho.

―Bueno, Saga te está buscando. Creo que quiere hablarte de algo acerca de una misión.

―¿Una misión? ¿Crees que me envíen solo al fin?

Milo llevaba lo que le parecía ser una eternidad esperando que lo enviaran a una misión en solitario, pero los mayores insistían en que necesitaba más tiempo de preparación. Según ellos, a sus siete años él aún era demasiado joven. Milo no estaba de acuerdo.

―No, no creo ―respondió Camus, encogiéndose de hombros―. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Hace demasiado poco que conseguimos la armadura. Tenemos que esperar a que llegue el momento correcto.

Eso podía ser fácil para Camus, pero Milo lo encontraba extremadamente frustrante. Quería probar que merecía su armadura, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era estando al frente de una misión donde pudiera lucirse.

―Si no nos envían solos nunca vamos a aprender de verdad ―masculló Milo, hablando para sus adentros.

―¿Dijiste algo? ―preguntó Camus, que no había llegado a oír. Milo negó con la cabeza. No quería recibir un sermón de parte de su amigo acerca de las virtudes de la paciencia y todas esas cosas. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, decidido a cambiar de tema.

―Camus, ¿sabes qué es "Colofón"?

El nombre había quedado incrustado en su memoria luego de haberlo leído en el diario. Le sonaba muy familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo en el mapa. Camus pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

―¿Colofón? Era una antigua ciudad cerca de Éfeso.

―¿O sea que ya no existe?

―Así es ―explicó Camus―. Al igual que en el caso de Éfeso, solamente quedan ruinas. En la antigüedad era muy famosa, pero luego fue abandonada. Muchos de sus habitantes se mudaron a donde hoy está Esmirna, en la costa turca del mar Egeo.

―Esmirna... ―murmuró Milo. Esa era la ciudad donde había sido escrito el registro del diario. Poco a poco, el escorpiano pudo ir armando el mapa en su cabeza.

―Está todo cerca ―continuó Camus―. Esmirna, y las ruinas de Colofón y Éfeso. En la actualidad, Esmirna es una ciudad puerto muy importante. Pero supongo que ya sabes eso.

A Milo le causaba gracia cuánto disfrutaba Camus poniéndose en el rol de maestro, a pesar de tener su misma edad. Pero tenía que admitir que encontraba sus historias muy interesantes.

―¿Por qué fue abandonada Colofón?

Esta vez, Camus se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una actitud pensativa.

―Es complicado de explicar, son procesos que se dan históricamente... ―comenzó a decir―. Aunque también hay una leyenda sobre esa ciudad ―agregó, en tono confidente―. De hecho, tiene que ver con la diosa Atenea.

Los ojos de Milo se agrandaron, desbordados de curiosidad.

―¿Qué leyenda...?

―Se dice que en las ruinas de Colofón habita un monstruo antiguo que custodia una reliquia que le perteneció a Atenea.

―¿Una reliquia? ―preguntó Milo, intrigado―. ¿Crees que sea verdad?

―No creo ―respondió Camus―, es una historia que tiene miles de años.

Después de haber leído el diario, Milo no estaba tan seguro de que esa historia fuera apenas una leyenda, pero tuvo la impresión de que lo mejor sería callar, así que decidió no hacer más preguntas. Antes de salir de Acuario, aprovechó un momento en que quedó a solas para volver a esconder el diario, con la intención de regresar a buscarlo después.

Una bestia guardiana de un tesoro milenario sonaba definitivamente como algo interesante. ¿Estaría aún entre las ruinas de aquella ciudad abandonada? ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que contaba el diario? Milo tenía la certeza de que sí. Y quizás, derrotar a ese monstruo fuera justo lo que necesitaba para probarle a los adultos que él podía superar cualquier reto que se cruzara en su camino.

* * *

Milo sabía que si quería visitar las ruinas de la ciudad legendaria primero debía tener un buen plan. Una parte de él se vino abajo cuando volvió a buscar el diario al día siguiente, para tenerlo como referencia, y no lo encontró en el lugar donde lo había dejado. Pero no se dejó desanimar por eso. Recordaba los nombres clave de los lugares. Sería cuestión de consultar mapas, encontrar la manera de salir del santuario disimuladamente y llegar a Turquía antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

La conclusión a la que llegó, tomando en cuenta las distancias, fue que lo más conveniente sería tomar un barco desde el cercano puerto de Rafina hasta la isla de Quíos, muy próxima a la costa de Turquía. Desde Quíos podría cruzar la frontera para llegar a la ciudad de Çeşme e ir por tierra hacia donde estaba el monstruo. Le había preguntado al respecto de posibles rutas a algunos pescadores. Según ellos, era posible recorrer esa distancia que separaba Grecia de su destino en menos de ocho horas. Si dejaba el santuario en cuanto anocheciera, podría estar llegando a Colofón por la mañana, incluso si surgían inconvenientes.

Había algunos barcos que partían por las noches. Milo había ido al puerto para observarlos, aprender los horarios y evaluar cuál era la mejor manera de subir a ellos pasando desapercibido. Se dio cuenta de que sería más fácil de lo que pensaba. Además de ser más rápido y habilidoso que un ser humano normal, era pequeño. En este caso eso jugaría a su favor.

Partió un par de noches después de haber tomado la decisión. Todo funcionó de acuerdo a lo planeado. Nadie notó cuando escapó del santuario al anochecer, y en el puerto nadie lo descubrió cuando se escabulló hacia el interior del barco elegido. El viaje fue bastante incómodo. Permaneció en un rincón de la bodega, apoyando la cabeza en la caja de su armadura. Apenas pudo dormir. Cada vez que conseguía conciliar el sueño, el barco era sacudido por alguna corriente violenta que lo hacía despertarse. Después de horas, el buque llegó por fin a Quíos, en cuyo puerto debió cambiar de embarcación para ir hacia Çeşme.

Una vez en suelo turco, Milo recuperó el entusiasmo. La mañana recién comenzaba, y él estaba a menos de dos horas de Colofón. Prestó atención a las conversaciones del puerto y siguió a un grupo que se dirigía hacia un autobús que tenía por destino la ciudad cerca de la cual se encontraban las ruinas de Éfeso, Selçuk. Para llegar allí, el autobús tendría que pasar antes muy cerca de Colofón. Era una oportunidad perfecta.

Esa bodega resultó ser mucho más incómoda que la del barco. El espacio era mucho más reducido. Tuvo que aguantar más de una hora apretujado entre una montaña de maletas. Llegado el momento se arrastró hasta la puerta de la bodega y la rompió para poder salir. Saltó desde el ómnibus en movimiento y aterrizó al costado de la carretera. Una persona común se hubiera lastimado gravemente, pero Milo estaba entrenado para resistirlo sin mayores inconvenientes.

Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Una voz interna le indicó la dirección hacia la que tenía que dirigirse. Tenía la sensación de recordar el camino que lo llevaría a Colofón, aunque nunca había estado allí antes. No estaba lejos. Se puso en marcha, apurando el paso, y unos minutos después Colofón, o lo poco que restaba de ella, apareció ante sus ojos.

Era diferente a como la imaginaba. A la entrada encontró un cartel señalando el lugar. A juzgar por lo que se veía, era imposible adivinar que en algún momento hubiera sido una ciudad importante. El tiempo se había comido casi todo lo que quedaba de ella. Eso explicaba la falta de visitantes, también. El sitio estaba desierto.

Caminó entre las ruinas, preguntándose si acaso la leyenda a la que se había referido Camus no sería más que un viejo cuento para niños, hasta que se tropezó con una piedra floja. Miró hacia el suelo y un destello de reconocimiento iluminó su cerebro. Se arrodilló y comenzó a inspeccionar el espacio bajo sus pies. Apoyó la oreja sobre el suelo, cerró los ojos y escuchó. Había un túnel allí abajo.

Tuvo que remover varias rocas para encontrar un acceso al pasaje subterráneo disimulado entre los restos de los cimientos antiguos. Una vez más, se alegró de ser pequeño. La galería bajo tierra era muy estrecha, y estaba llena de telarañas. Intentó apartarlas mientras avanzaba, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil. Estaban por todas partes.

Al llegar a lo que aparentaba ser la cueva central, el espesor de las telarañas era tal que las paredes parecían estar construidas de ese material. La sensación de peligro aumentó. Milo aprontó su Aguja Escarlata.

―¿Qué tenemos por aquí? ―dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas―. ¿Te conozco...?

Milo intentó volver la cabeza, pero sus movimientos fueron detenidos por la viscosidad de la telaraña, que se había expandido hacia su cuerpo sin que él no notara, atrapándolo. Por un momento sintió pánico. Luego recordó la razón que lo llevaba allí. Tenía que demostrar que podía enfrentarse a las adversidades, y no había tiempo para tener miedo. Elevó su cosmos, consiguió utilizar su Aguja Escarlata para romper la telaraña, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al enemigo.

No estaba del todo preparado para lo que vio. Tenía la forma de una araña de tamaño descomunal, mucho mayor que él, pero no era realmente una araña. Del abdomen hacia arriba, la criatura tenía la forma de una mujer. Su larga cabellera negra, del mismo color que el cuerpo de la araña, caía sobre sus pechos. Sonreía, dejando entrever una boca llena de colmillos afilados. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre.

―¿Tú eres... el monstruo? ―preguntó Milo.

―¿Monstruo? ―repitió ella, imitando la voz de Milo―. Veo que no te enseñaron buenos modales. ¿Quién eres tú?

―Soy Milo. Milo de Escorpio. Vine para derrotarte desde el Santuario de Atenea.

―¿Atenea? ―dijo ella, pronunciando el nombre de una manera que pareció estarlo escupiendo―. ¿Escorpio?

La actitud de la mujer desconcertó a Milo, y más aún cuando la vio comenzar a reír sonoramente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

―¡No te perdonaré que te rías de...!

―Una pequeña cría de escorpión ―interrumpió ella, acercándose―. Así que ahora esa supuesta diosa de la sabiduría hace trabajar a niños. Qué vergüenza... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―¡¿Estás insultando a Atenea? ―exclamó Milo, apuntando desafiante con el dedo. La mujer avanzó hacia él con rapidez y detuvo con su mano el movimiento de la de Milo. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Los dedos de sus manos eran como garras.

―Me das lástima ―respondió, estirando una de sus ocho patas para acariciar la mejilla de Milo―. Pero no me sorprende. Ella siempre está aprovechándose de los humanos, aunque dice sentir compasión por ellos. ¿Sabes lo que es en el fondo? Una favoritista, que beneficia a algunos mientras se aprovecha de otros. Eso no tiene nada de divino. Al final los dioses son iguales o peores que los humanos. Mira lo que me hizo, después de todo.

―¿Lo que te hizo? ―preguntó el niño con suspicacia.

―¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Viniste hasta aquí sin saberlo? ¿No te lo contaron tus antepasados?

―¡Eres un monstruo mentiroso, y voy a acabar contigo! ―dijo Milo con una sonrisa provocadora. La mujer también sonrió, aunque de manera siniestra.

―Mi nombre es Aracne.

―Aracne...

El nombre le resultaba muy familiar a Milo. Lo asociaba con una leyenda que había escuchado alguna vez, pero que no estaba del todo fresca en sus recuerdos.

―No siempre fui así, ¿sabes? Yo solía ser humana. Supe ser la mejor tejedora de Grecia, hace muchos siglos. Pero Atenea estaba celosa de mi talento, y me desafió a probar que en realidad era mejor que ella. Y cuando demostré que así era, ¿sabes lo que hizo tu diosa conmigo? Me humilló ante todos, enojada por haber sido superada por una humana. Y luego, ni siquiera me dejó morir en paz. En lugar de eso, me convirtió en este monstruo. Para salvarme la vida, dijo. Para que aprendiera. ¿Que aprendiera qué? ¿Te parece que esto es vida? ¿Qué crees tú?

Milo la miró en silencio. Al intentar ver más allá de lo que Aracne era, podían encontrarse en su rostro rastros de una belleza que en algún momento debía haber poseído.

―No puede ser como tú dices... tiene que ser una mentira.

―Y ahora me envía niños. ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿No tuvo suficiente? ¿O quiere divertirse viendo cómo acabo contigo? No me sorprendería.

―Yo no fui enviado por nadie, vine porque quise ―aclaró Milo.

―Ah, porque quisiste... ¿qué es lo quieres exactamente? ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

―Que tienes algo que le pertenece a Atenea...

Al escuchar esto, Aracne volvió a reír, con la misma intensidad demente que antes. Milo aprovechó el momento para soltarse, y cayó de espaldas contra un colchón de suaves telarañas.

―Llegas unos cientos de años tarde, mi amor. Quizás te refieras a aquella basura hecha por Atenea que conservé en este lugar durante mucho tiempo.

―¿Basura...? ―dijo Milo, indignado por la falta de respeto de Aracne para con Atenea.

―Algo tejido por las propias manos de Atenea. Hace unos siglos vino un enviado del santuario para recuperarlo. Un joven escorpión, se parecía a ti. Los mismos ojos desafiantes, la misma ansiedad por luchar. Pero te llevaba varios años, y era mucho más fuerte ―explicó Aracne, haciendo hincapié en esto último. Milo apretó los puños con rabia. No iba a aceptar que alguien lo tratara de débil―. Él quería que yo le cediera esa "reliquia" que le pertenecía a Atenea. Había venido a recuperarla.

―¿Y se la diste?

―Claro que no. Era una prueba de cuán mejor que ella era yo. Un recuerdo de mi vida humana. ¿Crees que estaría dispuesta a darle el gusto de devolvérselo? De ninguna manera. Tuvo que luchar por él, igual que los otros enviados y aventureros que habían venido a probar suerte antes.

―¿Qué pasó con aquel objeto, entonces? ―preguntó Milo, poniéndose de pie.

―Fue una batalla interesante. Pero el escorpión me lo quitó. Y después no tuvo ni la decencia de terminar conmigo. Parece que las instrucciones de Atenea incluían dejarme viva. Como si yo no hubiera sufrido ya lo suficiente. Seguía negándose a dejarme morir en paz, incluso entonces.

El dato de que Atenea hubiera ordenado que Aracne no fuera asesinada hizo dudar a Milo. Quizás ella estuviera mintiendo, pero ¿qué tal si estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Qué tal si mantenerla con vida era realmente la voluntad de Atenea? Por primera vez sintió que la fuerza de su resolución disminuía.

―¡Te quejas de tu vida pero no haces nada! ―balbuceó―. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer aparte de sentir lástima por ti misma?

―Qué gracioso ―respondió Aracne, aunque todo rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido―. Él dijo lo mismo, el otro escorpión. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Mírame. ¿Crees que puedo formar parte del mundo con esta forma monstruosa?

―¡Quizás Atenea quiso enseñarte una lección y tú te negaste a aprenderla! Si no quiere matarte es porque hay esperanza para ti...

―Me da ternura la fe que tienes. Es una lástima que estés dispuesto a dedicarle tu vida a servir a una mentirosa. Sería más digno para ti morir aquí y ahora. No te preocupes. Prometo que seré rápida. Eso será mejor para ti que una vida dedicada a la guerra.

El pequeño escorpión debió moverse con prisa para esquivar a Aracne, que se abalanzó sobre él. Con su Aguja Escarlata se abrió paso entre las capas de telaraña hasta llegar al otro lado de la cueva.

―Los santos dorados estamos en el mundo para defender la paz. Voy a hacer todo lo que sea posible para vivir de la mejor manera la vida que me tocó. ¡Si puedo dedicarla a defender a los más débiles entonces no tengo nada que lamentar!

―¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ―chilló Aracne, furiosa―. No viniste a defender nadie, viniste a molestarme... ―gruñó, acompañando sus palabras con un sonido gutural que nació desde las profundidades de su cuerpo deforme.

Ella tenía razón después de todo, las razones de Milo para estar ahí no eran del todo nobles, y ese pensamiento lo distraía. No quería matarla, sino provocarle un daño suficiente como para dejarla fuera de juego. Pero claramente Aracne estaba dispuesta a acabar con él, y Milo no podía tomarla a la ligera. Saltó para evitar sus garras, y cortó con su uña los hilos con los que ella intentó atraparlo. No podría seguir esquivándola eternamente. Los ataques se volvían cada vez más agresivos, y no le daban tiempo a contraatacar.

De repente, Aracne se quedó quieta por un segundo. Milo vio la oportunidad de arremeter contra ella e intentó adelantarse, pero algo lo detuvo. Un brazo lo tomó con fuerza por la cintura y lo tiró hacia atrás. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

―¡Saga...!

Había un hueco dimensional abierto en la cueva, del que había surgido Saga, y hacia allí fue arrastrado Milo, que no tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas. Lo que siguió fue un viaje a través de una especie de agujero negro, durante el cual Saga lo mantuvo firmemente sujeto. Era una de las técnicas de Géminis, _Another Dimension. _Milo nunca la había experimentado tan de cerca. Al salir del túnel aparecieron en las afueras del santuario en Grecia, y Saga dejó caer a Milo al suelo.

―Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así ―dijo Saga, mirándolo fijamente. Su voz y su mirada estaban teñidas de una furia que Milo pocas veces había visto.

―¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba...? ―preguntó Milo con timidez.

―¡Nunca más! ―gritó Saga, tomándolo por los hombros para obligarlo a ponerse de pie―. ¿Me entendiste? ¡Nunca!

―Si me hubieras dejado podría haber derrotado a esa...

―¡No! ―rugió Saga, sacudiendo a Milo con violencia―. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado? ¡No te das cuenta! ¡Ese es el problema!

―Pero...

―¡Cállate la boca y escúchame, Milo! ¡Lo que hiciste es una locura! ―la voz de Saga tronó, haciendo temblar a Milo. El geminiano se veía a su manera tan fuera de sí como Aracne. Milo amaba y respetaba a Saga como a un hermano mayor, pero en ese momento solamente sintió miedo. Cuando intentó hacer un movimiento para alejarse, los dedos de Saga se clavaron en su piel con una fuerza tan imponente que no pudo evitar emitir un quejido de dolor―. ¿Crees que esto duele? ¡No es nada en comparación con lo que hubiera dolido si esa cosa te hubiera comido vivo! ¿Quieres saber lo que es el dolor de verdad?

―Saga... ―susurró. Estaba esforzándose por no llorar, por más que sentía que los huesos de sus brazos estaban a punto de quebrarse bajo la presión de las manos de Saga.

Entonces, de un momento a otro Saga cambió. La ira de sus ojos dejó se disipó, dejando lugar a la confusión. Soltó a Milo, y este retrocedió varios pasos con torpeza. Saga vio el terror en sus ojos y sintió vergüenza. No entendía cómo podía haberse dejado ganar por el enojo de esa manera. Había estado a punto de lastimar a Milo.

―Milo... ¿estás bien? ―preguntó. Extendió la mano hacia él, pero el chico se quedó donde estaba.

―Sí... claro ―murmuó Milo, con voz temblorosa. Saga sonrió un poco, porque sabía que era una mentira. Milo era demasiado orgulloso como para responder con sinceridad a esa pregunta.

―No voy a hacerte daño. Me enojé porque me hiciste preocupar. No quiero que te pase nada... Sé que eres fuerte, no tienes que probarlo... Es suficientemente injusto para ti tener que vivir esta vida como para que te expongas a peligros innecesarios, ¿entiendes...?

En realidad, Saga no estaba seguro de que Milo entendiera, pero al menos su explicación hizo que el pequeño se acercara, tartamudeando una disculpa entre lágrimas. Saga lo estrujó con ternura, y esta vez fue él quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar.

* * *

―Aquel día que te conté sobre Colofón encontré el viejo cuaderno que te había visto leyendo, después de que te fuiste ―explicó Camus.

Estaban en el templo de Géminis. Camus había descendido hasta allí al enterarse de la llegada de Saga con Milo, y luego había esperado pacientemente a que Milo se diera un baño para quitarse los restos de telaraña y tierra que tenía pegoteados por todo el cuerpo.

―¡Ah, fuiste tú que lo tomaste! ―exclamó Milo.

―Me di cuenta de que pertenecía a la casa de Acuario ―continuó su amigo―. A un antiguo guardián.

―Pero él ya no está, así que...

―No importa, tendrías que haberme informado cuando lo encontraste. De todas maneras, cuando hoy notamos tu ausencia, recordé aquella conversación que tuvimos sobre la leyenda de Colofón. Algo me decía que podría tener relación. Así que fui con Saga y le conté lo que creía que podía haber pasado. También le señalé que en ese diario que habías estado leyendo algunos registros dedicados a una misión en esa ciudad.

Tenía sentido que Camus hubiera sido el que hizo la conexión entre una cosa y otra. Milo siempre había creído que de no haber nacido para ser un guerrero de Atenea, él podría convertirse en un buen detective. Era difícil esconderle algo.

―No es justo... ―comenzó a decir Milo, y se tragó sus palabras al notar que Saga le dirigía una mirada de reproche.

―Fue entonces que Saga decidió partir de inmediato a ver si estabas allí. Tenía claro que el monstruo de Colofón era Aracne, y que era muy peligroso.

―Aracne... ―resopló Milo―. Me pregunto si las cosas habrán sido como ella dijo...

―Bueno, traje un libro al respecto ―dijo Camus, acercándole un grueso volumen sobre mitología griega―. La leyenda cuenta que en la antigüedad, Aracne era una muchacha de la ciudad de Colofón, que era famosa por hacer hermosos tapices.

―Hasta ahí la historia coincide.

―Un día, ella se jactó de ser incluso más talentosa que Atenea, entre cuyas habilidades estaba el arte. Eso llamó la atención de la propia Atenea, que bajó a la tierra y le propuso hacer un concurso para ver cuál de las dos podía tejer el tapiz más bello.

―¡Un concurso contra Atenea! ―dijo Milo, incrédulo―. Qué locura.

―Aracne aceptó ―continuó Camus, pasando por alto los comentarios de Milo―, y cada una de ellas tejió un tapiz diferente. El de Atenea representaba la escena de su victoria sobre Poseidón. Y el de Aracne... era magnífico, pero se burlaba de los dioses. Según dicen, era muy ofensivo.

La acotación sobre que era ofensivo despertó la curiosidad de Milo.

―¿Se burlaba? ―preguntó en tono confidente―. ¿Cómo?

―Es que representaba escenas como Zeus bajando a la tierra para relacionarse con humanos...

―¿Cómo que relacionarse con humanos? ―insistió Milo, no contento con la vaga explicación―. ¿Por qué sería eso vergonzoso?

Camus se veía incómodo. Miró a Saga de reojo, inseguro sobre si continuar o no.

―Es que eran escenas un poco...

―No, está bien, Camus ―intervino Saga―. No hace falta entrar en detalles.

―¡Pero quiero saber! ―protestó Milo―. ¿Qué tipo de escenas?

―¿Qué tal si pasamos a la siguiente parte de la historia? ―propuso Saga, sentándose junto a Milo.

―Me parece bien ―opinó Camus. Milo lanzó un resoplo de desilusión, y Saga continuó con el relato.

―Aunque técnicamente el tapiz de Aracne era perfecto, Atenea lo destruyó y reprochó la actitud irrespetuosa de Aracne, que sintiéndose humillada intentó quitarse la vida. Sin embargo, Atenea se arrepintió de su actitud, sintió pena por ella y la salvó a último momento. El problema fue que era demasiado tarde para Aracne, y la manera que Atenea encontró para salvarle la vida fue convertirla en una araña. De esa manera, ella podría continuar tejiendo, que era lo que más le gustaba hacer, al menos.

―Entonces esta Aracne es realmente aquella Aracne de la leyenda... ―dijo Camus, frunciendo el ceño―. Fascinante.

―Aunque no parecía estar muy agradecida por el favor... ―acotó Milo.

―No lo está. Y nunca quiso aceptar ayuda cuando Atenea intentó acercarse de vuelta a ella. Es muy orgullosa. Así que Atenea la dejó en paz, tal como ella deseaba. El problema es que Aracne se quedó con algo que le pertenecía a Atenea...

―¿Acaso se trataba del tapiz...? ―Camus sonaba sorprendido. Eso no era parte de la leyenda clásica, en ninguna de sus versiones. Saga asintió.

―Exactamente. Aracne se lo quedó para sí. Varios intentaron ir por él, sin éxito. Hasta que hace un par de siglos, desde el santuario fueron enviadas dos personas a recuperarlo, con la orden de no matar a Aracne e intentar razonar con ella.

Los niños se tomaron unos momentos para digerir toda la información. Saga tuvo la intención de ponerse de pie cuando sintió que Milo le tironeaba del brazo para llamar su atención.

―Tú tienes ahora el cuaderno que yo estuve leyendo, ¿no? Me gustaría conocer el resto de la historia de los enviados del santuario...

―Eso es ahora un documento del santuario, que podría contener información confidencial de valor y que aún no estás listo para procesar ―respondió el mayor con seriedad―. Además no te pertenece, Milo. No deberías estar leyéndolo sin permiso.

―¡Tampoco te pertenece a ti! ―se quejó Milo. A juzgar por la prepotencia con la que habló, el susto se le había pasado del todo. Saga tuvo que ponerse firme.

―¡Milo! Hora de ir a descansar, los dos. Regresen a sus templos.

―¿Descansar de qué? Yo no estoy cansado, y no tengo nada que ver con esto ―dijo Camus, cruzándose de brazos.

―Yo tampoco... ―secundó Milo, aunque era el responsable del lío y se le estaban cerrando los ojos de sueño. Camus se volvió hacia él con una expresión de fastidio y meneó la cabeza.

―Vamos, Milo ―dijo el acuariano. Tomó la mano de su amigo y lo obligó a caminar hacia la salida.

Poco después, Saga quedó solo en el templo. Había sido una mañana difícil. Todavía sentía los músculos agarrotados por la tensión, y no había tenido tiempo de bañarse. Se dirigió a su cuarto y tomó el cuaderno que estaba sobre la cama. Era el famoso volumen perteneciente al antiguo Acuario. Con el apuro, apenas le había echado un vistazo. Lo abrió en la página que Camus había marcado con una hoja seca y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**18 de julio, continuación.**

_Kardia me contó acerca de cómo había decidido ir a la guarida de Aracne por su cuenta. Él sabe mejor que nadie la razón por la que a veces nosotros dos somos enviados en misiones conjuntas, algo que no es tan común entre el resto de los dorados. Pero esta vez tenía demasiado interés en conocer a aquel monstruo legendario como para esperar, y se dirigió a Colofón antes de lo programado. Apenas noté su desaparición imaginé lo que había ocurrido y fui tras él, pero él me llevaba ventaja._

_A la guarida de Aracne se accede a través de una serie de túneles cuya entrada está casi bloqueada por viejas ruinas. El resentimiento que esa mujer guarda está aún muy vivo, incluso después de todos estos siglos._

_Aparentemente, quitarle el tapiz de Atenea no fue tarea fácil. Kardia dice estar complacido por la manera en que Aracne le hizo frente. Pero le costó respetar la orden de no matarla, porque considera que una batalla a muerte podría haber sido más satisfactoria para ella que la vida de rencor que lleva._

_Fue al salir de la guarida con el tapiz que notó que Aracne lo había picado, y entre las ruinas de Colofón lo encontré yo poco después. Afortunadamente pude administrar a tiempo el antídoto que nos habían proporcionado como precaución en el santuario, antes de partir. Se dice que el veneno de Aracne es poderoso, capaz de matar instantáneamente a un adulto saludable._

_Si Kardia resistió fue gracias a su propia fortaleza, aunque no es sorprendente. Esa es la manera en que le gusta vivir la vida, siempre jugando con los límites. El problema es que no piensa en las consecuencias que sus elecciones pueden tener para quienes lo rodean._

_Al despertar esta mañana, se sorprendió al escuchar que habían pasado dos días desde su aventura. Estuvo un buen rato callado, y luego admitió que quizás había subestimado a Aracne, pero no parecía de ánimos para contestar mis preguntas. Aún así, protestó cuando me puse de pie y vio que me alejaba de la cama. Intentó levantarse también, pero terminó en el suelo._

_―Maldita araña ―masculló una vez que se encontró de vuelta en la cama._

_―Te traeré comida. Descansa mientras organizo los documentos de la misión._

_―¿Cómo? ¿No dijiste que pasaron dos días ya? ¿No hiciste nada en todo este tiempo?_

_―Claro que sí. Tuve que ocuparme de ti._

_―Ah... con razón te ves tan horrible ―dijo con una sonrisa. Él esperaba que se la devolviera, pero no le di el gusto. Eso hizo que su actitud burlona cambiara por una más humilde―. Es broma, Dégel._

_Convencerlo de que se quedara quieto descansando fue tan difícil como describí anteriormente. Y más cuando medida que las horas fueron pasando, las molestias causadas por el remanente de veneno fueron aplacándose, y su energía fue aumentando. No se detuvo hasta conseguir que dejara de lado mi trabajo y fuera a acompañarlo. Solamente entonces aceptó contarme todo lo que había ocurrido con Aracne._

_―¿Complacido? ―me preguntó al terminar su relato._

_―Bastante. Además veo que realmente estás mucho mejor._

_―No sé, fíjate tú mismo ―dijo con un suspiro, acostándose boca arriba. Me estaba invitando a revisarlo, pero yo me crucé de brazos._

_―Tú y tus ideas._

_―¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado mirando sin hacer nada? Me aburro ―se quejó él, incorporándose._

_―No te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que hiciste._

_―No es que no me de cuenta, pero... ¿es eso lo que te molesta?_

_―¿Qué te parece?_

_―Me parece que te gusta complicar las cosas. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una disculpa? Bien. ¿Un castigo? Lo acepto._

_Lo miré de reojo. Él sonreía, como de costumbre._

_―Quédate quieto ―dije._

_Él obedeció, y siguió con interés los movimientos de mis manos a medida que yo lo desvestía. Fui deshaciéndome de las prendas poco a poco, y palpando los espacios que quedaban al descubierto. Noté que Kardia estaba encontrando cada vez más difícil no responder, así que no me sorprendí cuando cedió a la tentación de estirar la mano para desatar nudo de la cinta que sostenía mi cabello._

_―Me gusta más suelto ―se justificó, encogiéndose de hombros._

_―Se mete en el camino cuando estoy escribiendo._

_―No estás escribiendo ahora ―dijo él, acompañando el comentario con un beso. Me empujó hacia abajo y se colocó sobre mí―. Si quieres, puedo demostrarte lo bien que estoy ahora mismo._

_Sonreí al escucharlo, aunque me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio._

_―Por favor, como si necesitaras una excusa ―dije. Pero dejé que me desvistiera. Se veía tan emocionado como un niño desenvolviendo un regalo. Siempre me ha agradado verlo así. Su entusiasmo por las cosas más simples me parece admirable._

_Lo que pude comprobar por su manera de conducirse a continuación es que en verdad parecía estar casi completamente recuperado. Tenía el mismo ímpetu de siempre a la hora de comportarse en la cama, el mismo apetito insaciable por experimentar diferentes tipos de sensaciones intensas, y le gustaba probar todo tipo de posiciones y juegos imaginables. Lo dejé marcar el ritmo durante un buen rato, sin llevarle la contra. Por más caótica que fuera su manera de actuar, no dejaba de producir resultados placenteros, en la medida justa._

_Pero llegado cierto punto decidí poner límites. Su energía estaba fluyendo de una manera demasiado descontrolada. Parecía estar queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido en los dos días que había estado enfermo. Es difícil seguirle el paso a alguien que busca hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo. Lo coloqué boca arriba, y le sostuve las manos cruzadas sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlo. Él me observó con curiosidad._

_―Interesante... ―dijo en un jadeo―. ¿Qué sigue ahora?_

_―Ya verás ―respondí._

_Aparté mi mano y dejé que se diera cuenta por sí solo de lo que había hecho. Él entendió cuando intentó incorporarse y no pudo. Sus muñecas estaban unidas por varias capas de hielo semi-elástico que a su vez estaban conectadas a la cabecera de la cama. Me miró frunciendo el ceño, y luego se puso boca abajo para poder ver mejor de qué se trataba._

_―¿Qué es esto? ¿Anillos de hielo? ―preguntó, dubitativo―. No, es diferente..._

_―Algo parecido. Una versión mucho más resistente. Tu amiga la araña me dio la idea. ¿Sabes que las telarañas están entre los materiales más resistentes que existen? Y parte del secreto está en la forma en que la araña la construye._

_Me dirigí a los pies de la cama y procedí a hacer exactamente lo mismo con sus tobillos. Él no se resistió, sino que esperó a que terminara. Parecía interesado en el resultado. Cuando me aparté, forcejeó un poco para probar el aguante de las ligaduras. No consiguió desgarrarlas._

_―Ah, ya veo―comentó―. Mejor. Es aburrido si es fácil de romper._

_Volví a la cama y me ubiqué sobre él, que ladeó la cabeza para pedirme con una sonrisa que entrara. Cumplí con su pedido, y lo hice muy lentamente. Había llegado la hora de ir a mi propio ritmo. Sabía que eso lo desesperaba y lo excitaba al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se sacudía por fuera y por dentro con cada uno de mis movimientos._

_―Ahora te pediré que te quedes aquí un rato ―susurré en su oído, alejándome un poco. Kardia aún no había recuperado del todo el aliento. Yo también aproveché para respirar hondo. Me puse de pie, le di la espalda y fui a buscar algo en los cajones del ropero._

_―¿Cómo que en un rato...? ―preguntó él por fin―. ¿Cuánto rato?_

_―Hasta que termine de escribir el reporte oficial para el santuario ―respondí._

_Me alejé de la cama para vestirme y fui hacia la mesa a completar el informe. Me tomó menos tiempo del que creía, y es por esa razón por la que también me encuentro actualizando este registro personal. Desde aquí puedo ver en la mirada de Kardia que su paciencia está acabándose. La nueva técnica de restricción parece ser muy efectiva, tendré que documentar el alcance de sus efectos. Pero de momento es hora de dejar de lado la pluma e ir a su lado._

* * *

Saga cerró el cuaderno y lo apoyó sobre su falda. En cierto punto durante la lectura se había dado cuenta de que ese cuaderno en particular era un diario personal y no un registro escrito para el santuario, pero la curiosidad había podido más.

Aunque quisiera hacer el papel de adulto frente a los más pequeños, él mismo tenía apenas quince años. Por más que la vida del santuario hiciera madurar a muchos a la fuerza, no podía hacer desaparecer ciertos instintos. Se sentía apabullado por una sensación de calor. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de baño. Se quitó la ropa, abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:
> 
> Hay varios mitos con relación a Aracne, pero yo elegí el que mostraba una Atenea más compasiva (y no una celosa vengativa que convertía a Aracne en araña porque su tapiz era mejor).
> 
> Sé que la parte de la araña no es super interesante, pero quería usar el mito. La parte con bondage va dedicada a una amiga a quien le debo un fic de esas características que me pidió con Camus y Milo (aún no sé si lo publicaré).
> 
> La inspiración para el fic vino de la araña que vive en mi pieza... es medio grande y es fea como ella sola, pero hizo su telaraña en un rincón y no molesta a nadie... no puedo matarla, me da mucha lástima U_U Así que allí está. Cuando limpio, siempre dejo su rincón tranquilo. Dicen que las arañas son buenas para controlar la población de otro tipo de insectos.


	39. 2013: Romanza (Defteros/Asmita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defteros sueña con acercarse a Asmita, y su fantasía se convierte en realidad de una manera para la que no estaba preparado.

Tenía por costumbre admirarlo desde lejos. Había algo casi mágico en su andar ligero, en la manera en que su cuerpo se desplazaba como si una sutil brisa guiara sus movimientos, y algo reconfortante en su silencio. Su nombre era Asmita, y custodiaba la Casa de Virgo. Él no sabía que estaba siendo observado; había nacido ciego. Defteros, carcomido por la culpa de saberse un intruso, había intentado dejar de lado aquel hábito malsano. Pero siempre recaía. A veces creía sentir que alguien lo incitaba a hacerlo, invitándolo a acercarse. Y si prestaba suficiente atención podía escuchar en el sonido de una pálida melodía en lo profundo de su mente.

Luego comenzaron los sueños. Defteros estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo de privaciones, obligado desde su nacimiento a esconderse en los rincones de un santuario que lo aborrecía, para cobijarse por las noches en los brazos de su hermano, que susurraba en su oído promesas acerca del día en que todo sería distinto. Generalmente el mundo los sueños no era un lugar muy diferente. En él, los monstruos del mundo real tomaban a veces formas espectrales, sangrientas y terribles con sus alas oscuras.

Poco después de la llegada de Asmita algo cambió. Soñó con un jardín infinito. Nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso. No llevaba puesta la máscara. Al avanzar por el campo de flores sintió la caricia del viento sobre su rostro, y arrastrada por el aire llegó hasta él la misma melodía que había estado rondando su cabeza durante días. Le tomó un tiempo entender que era una voz que cantaba, y siguiéndola llegó al borde de un lago. No le sorprendió ver allí a Asmita, meditando junto a las aguas, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba soñando, y el miedo a despertar hizo trizas su mundo idílico, devolviéndolo a la oscuridad del santuario. Al abrir los ojos intentó reproducir la tonada que acababa de escuchar, pero esta se disolvió en sus recuerdos.

La noche siguiente, sin embargo Defteros volvió a soñar con el jardín infinito. Conocía el camino hacia el lago, así que se abrió paso entre las flores hasta dar por fin con el lugar donde Asmita meditaba.

—Todavía estás aquí —dijo Defteros, con un dejo de sorpresa.

—Siempre estoy aquí —respondió Asmita con una sonrisa—. Ven, acércate —agregó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para invitar a Defteros a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué canción es esa que cantas? —preguntó Defteros en un susurro, luego de tomar su lugar junto a Asmita, aunque manteniendo su distancia.

—¿Te gusta?

Defteros asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo demasiado. No quería romper el hechizo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Asmita acercarse.

—Cuanto más me esfuerzo en memorizarla, más difícil es recordarla con claridad después.

—¿Quieres que te la enseñe? —murmuró Asmita. Estaba ahora tan cerca que sus labios rozaron la fina piel que recubría la oreja de Defteros, que intentó apartarse instintivamente. El abrazo de Asmita se lo impidió. Era un abrazo cálido, suave pero firme.

La melodía comenzó a sonar y Defteros se dejó llevar por ella. No tenía sentido cuestionar un sueño. En la realidad nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien que no fuera su hermano. El corazón de Asmita latía contra su espalda. Defteros bajó la mirada y vio las manos de Asmita entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Las tocó. Eran más suaves aún de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Ese día despertó con el sol sobre los ojos y la canción al borde de los labios. Aspros, que estaba ya levantado para entonces, le preguntó con una sonrisa picaresca si había dormido bien. Defteros no dio explicaciones. Había decidido que aquel sería su secreto.

Los sueños continuaron. Le ofrecían retazos de una libertad que él aún no poseía. En ellos, Asmita no era una presencia solemne y lejana sino una tibia realidad. Defteros podía contarle aquello que durante el día debía guardarse para sí. Le pedía disculpas por haberlo espiado tantas veces sin permiso. Pero Asmita entendía. No hacían falta tantas explicaciones, decía, y apoyaba la yema de sus dedos sobre la boca de Defteros antes de callarlo con un beso.

Al despertar, Defteros recordaba que nada de eso era real, aunque las sensaciones fueran recreadas por su mente con una claridad asombrosa, y aunque el cuerpo de Asmita fuera la mentira más perfecta. Se abría a él para ofrendarle todo lo que poseía, y le daba todo lo que le faltaba a la vez. Su boca era tibia y húmeda; Defteros conocía de memoria la suavidad del interior de sus labios. Tenía el cabello eternamente lacio, y unos dedos finos que sabían dónde presionar para liberar a Defteros de las cadenas que lo limitaban en el mundo real. Era la más deliciosa de las ilusiones, pero ese Asmita existía solamente dentro de sí. El verdadero era inalcanzable.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —dijo Asmita una noche.

El sueño había comenzado como de costumbre, en el jardín infinito. Asmita lo había guiado luego hasta un lugar que Defteros reconoció como parte del territorio del santuario. Era una cascada de agua cristalina, perdida en las profundidades del bosque.

—La Fuente de Atenea —murmuró Defteros, que conocía cada rincón de los alrededores de las Doce Casas, especialmente los poco concurridos.

—Muchos parecen haber olvidado que este lugar existe.

—Seguramente hay alguna razón para eso. O quizás simplemente no les interesa.

—Pero es una pena que nadie pueda apreciar su belleza, considerando además que aquí se guarda un precioso secreto.

—¿Un secreto?

Asmita sonrió, le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio y tomó su mano. Defteros se dispuso a seguirlo, pero antes de que el secreto fuera revelado despertó de repente. El amanecer no había llegado. Sus ojos vagaron de un lado a otro entre las sombras. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer para regresar al mundo de los sueños.

La noche siguiente apenas pudo dormir, y en los cortos espacios de tiempo en que consiguió hacerlo no soñó acerca del secreto de la Fuente de Atenea ni sobre jardines infinitos, sino con imágenes inconexas y fantasmales de los viejos monstruos de alas negras. La tercera noche no fue muy distinta. Tendido sobre su espalda, tarareó la melodía que Asmita le había enseñado, intentando aferrarse al recuerdo de imágenes que se iban diluyendo en su memoria con cada momento transcurrido.

Fue la cuarta noche que decidió dirigirse a la Fuente de Atenea. La luna llena iluminó su camino a través del bosque hacia el conjunto de cascadas, que apareció entre los arbustos como una visión de ensueño. El lugar estaba vacío y silencioso, como era de esperarse, pero aún así Defteros sintió el amargo sabor de la decepción apoderándose de sí.

¿Qué esperaba encontrar? ¿Algo que le recordara cómo soñar? No parecía haber nada allí más allá del murmullo del agua y de los animales nocturnos. Al menos eso creía hasta que escuchó una voz hablar a sus espaldas:

—Estaba esperándote. Al fin has venido, Defteros.

"Imposible", pensó Defteros. Tenía que estar imaginándolo. Pero al darse la vuelta lo vio, apenas a unos pocos metros de distancia: Asmita, etéreo como en sus sueños, pero definitivamente real. Con su cabello movido por el aire que soplaba suavemente desde las montañas, parecía flotar.

—¿Qué...? ¿Venido...? —balbuceó Defteros, paralizado por la sorpresa.

Hacía ya un buen tiempo que Asmita sabía que Defteros lo observaba. Había sentido curiosidad por su visitante misterioso, pero sabiendo lo difícil que sería acercarse a él de forma tradicional, había decidido probar un método diferente. Durante su entrenamiento había desarrollado la habilidad de desprenderse de su cuerpo para viajar a otros planos sutiles. No le había sido difícil infiltrarse en los sueños de Defteros.

—Al lugar del que te hablé en el sueño.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales: 
> 
> Dedicada a Akira Hilar. 
> 
> Luego Asmita va a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones y convencer a Defteros de que está todo bien, pero ustedes se pueden imaginar lo que pasó después, si gustan. Me gustaba el efecto de terminarlo allí donde lo terminé.
> 
> La Fuente de Atenea es mencionada en una side story de Saint Seiya de esas de dudoso canon. Ya la había usado antes, en un capítulo de "Fiebre" (en relación a una escena con Asmita y Defteros, justamente), y me pareció apropiado volver a usarla ahora.


	40. 2014: Milos (LoS Camus/LoS Milo, Original Camus/Original Milo)

Milo despertó con las imágenes del sueño todavía a flor de piel. Se había sentido real como pocas veces. Estaba acostumbrado a que los remanentes de los sueños terminaran por disolverse inevitablemente entre los rayos de la mañana, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez las imágenes eran tan claras como el recuerdo de un evento reciente.

—Soñé que era una mujer –le dijo a Camus, de manera casual, apareciéndose sin aviso en el umbral de la cocina.

Camus frunció el ceño y levantó la vista de la sartén que estaba vigilando, para mirarlo. Milo estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados. No llevaba nada puesto encima, y aunque miraba en su dirección no parecía verlo. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Suena interesante. ¿Qué tipo de mujer?

—Del mejor tipo, por supuesto —señaló Milo, saliendo de su letargo para sonreír y guiñarle un ojo—. Caballera dorada de Escorpio. Majestuosa y poderosa, como te podrás imaginar. A la altura de las circunstancias.

—Ah, pero por supuesto –respondió Camus devolviendo la sonrisa para luego volver a fijar su atención en la sartén—. ¿Algo más a destacar?

—Tú también estabas allí –murmuró Milo, y se acercó a Camus hasta poder apoyar su mentón en el hombro del acuariano—. Con ella. Conmigo. Extraño, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que sería un molestia tener que estar preocupándose por posibles bebés.

—Hay formas de evitarlo.

—No son completamente efectivas.

—De todas maneras, en el hipotético caso de que ocurriera un accidente, imagina tu poder combinado con el mío... Hasta valdría la pena, en mi opinión.

—Aún cuando ambos padres posean ciertas características, no hay garantías de que su descendiente posea una combinación específica de estas.

—Estás complicando demasiado... —comenzó a replicar Milo, pero algo le hizo detenerse a mitad de camino— Eso huele delicioso... ¿Son panqueques de manzana?

Y mientras Camus procedía al flambeado, esa misma mañana, en un lugar tan cercano como lejano, otro Milo despertaba.

La intrusión del sol que se colaba entre los pliegues de las cortinas le obligó a abrir los ojos, y cuando sus sentidos terminaron de activarse, sintió un dulcemente inconfundible aroma proveniente de la cocina.

Se levantó de la cama sin buscar nada con que cubrirse. El verano estaba en su punto máximo, e incluso a esa hora, el canto las chicharras comenzaba a hacerse oír. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, y observó a Camus, concentrado en vigilar la sartén que estaba al fuego.

—Buenos días —saludó Camus, sin apartar su atención del panqueque que estaba preparando.

—Tuve el sueño más extraño. Soñé que era otra persona.

—¿Otra persona...? —preguntó Camus, levantando la vista.

—Alguien diferente... —dijo Milo—. No completamente, pero... —Se pasó los dedos entre el cabello para acomodárselo. Lo llevaba mucho más corto que en su sueño —. Un hombre. Era un hombre.

—Interesante. ¿Qué tipo de hombre?

—Del mejor tipo, por supuesto. Caballero dorado de Escorpio. Esplendoroso y fuerte, como te podrás imaginar. Y tú también estabas allí, conmigo —agregó Milo, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, donde aún quedaba un pálido rastro de rojo. Camus hizo el mismo gesto, preguntándose de pronto si acaso sus propios labios tendrían también una sombra del carmín que ella había usado la noche anterior—. Oh, sí, y no parecía importarte que yo fuera diferente. Tú eras aún tú, y yo era... aún yo, supongo, después de todo. ¿Qué te parece?

Camus entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, mientras la observaba. La luz matinal se abría paso entre las hebras rojizas de la melena de Milo, encendiéndola. Era una criatura de fuego, majestuosa y poderosa. Siempre lo había sido. Y quizás se tratara del sol creando una ilusión luminosa, pero por un momento Camus creyó ver algo que iba más allá de ella, más allá de lo físico y más allá de todo, y la realidad pareció distorsionarse, dejando entrever otras capas sutiles, al punto de que él mismo se preguntó si acaso no estaría soñando, o si todo aquello sería parte del sueño de alguien más.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De las notas originales: 
> 
> Esta mini historia me rondaba la cabeza desde que salió la película de Saint Seiya Legend of Sanctuary con Milo mujer.
> 
> Quienes me leen saben cuánto me gusta jugar con el reino de los sueños, y en este caso le agregué también un tema que me gusta pero no he explorado mucho: universos paralelos (fan de Fringe, aquí), y cómo dos realidades distintas pueden ser parte de un mismo mundo...
> 
> La relación entre Milo mujer y Camus es algo totalmente sacado de la nada, ya que en Legend of Sanctuary no hay nada que sugiera que Camus y Milo son cercanos (más bien muestran a Milo LoS como cercana a Shura). Pero tampoco hay nada que lo niegue, y para esos agujeros están los fics (?).


	41. 2015: Vuelo nocturno (Kagaho, Alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kagaho le gusta ir a volar por las noches y esta vez lleva a un visitante consigo. Micro-historia.

El cielo de la tarde estaba nublado, y los colores del crepúsculo se mostraban más desteñidos que de costumbre. Kagaho podía sentir el vapor de agua humedeciendo su piel mientras planeaba, y contra su cuello, el cálido aliento de su pasajero, que se aferraba a él con firmeza. Incluso a través de la surplice, Kagaho llegaba a percibir el latido del corazón del otro, y la suave presión de los delicados dedos sobre sus hombros.

Descendió sobre un risco desde donde se podía ver un majestuoso valle montañoso. Era imposible llegar hasta allí desde tierra firme. Era un lugar virgen, al que solamente las criaturas del cielo tenían acceso. Con sumo cuidado, Kagaho depositó sobre el suelo a Alone, que se acercó al borde del precipicio y murmuró:

―Cuánto silencio.

Sin querer interrumpir, Kagaho aguardó, aunque por dentro estaba siendo carcomido por la ansiedad. Quería darle espacio y eso fue lo que hizo, hasta que la noche terminó de cubrir las montañas y la luna se asomó entre ellas, iluminando los contornos con su luz pálida.

―¿Alone…? ―susurró entonces.

Alone tardó en voltearse, y cuando lo hizo Kagaho entendió por qué: tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Pero estaba sonriendo.

―Tenías razón ―musitó Alone―. Es hermoso.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo que descubrí cuando buscaba información sobre mis comienzos en el fandom de Lost Canvas es que mi primer historia fue sobre Kagaho. Pero la borré y se perdió para siempre, lol. Esta microhistoria fue para un desafío de un foro, si mal no recuerdo.


	42. 2015: Una arruga en el tiempo (Saga, Milo, Camus, Aioros, Aiolia, Kardia, Dégel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la noche de Halloween, Saga y Aioros (junto con Milo, Aiolia y Camus) tienen que encontrar la fuente de una energía misteriosa.

A primera vista era un pueblo encantador, que conservaba construcciones y monumentos de varios siglos atrás. Algunas de sus calles estaban empedradas, y las luces del alumbrado público estaban escondidas en faroles, protegiendo la ilusión de que se trataba de un lugar congelado en el pasado.

Era el último día de octubre, y a pesar de que la noche estaba cayendo, las calles estaban llenas de niños disfrazados y decoraciones tenebrosas. Aunque la idea era pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles, el disfraz elegido por Saga atraía las miradas de muchos. Se había inspirado en El Fantasma de la Ópera, e incluía un esmoquin, una camisa de cuello alto y volantes, un antifaz y una impecable capa negra. Milo, que llevaba puesto un traje de pirata, no dejaba de admirarlo.

―¡Se ve increíble, Saga! No como el tonto disfraz de gato de Aiolia.

―¡No es un gato! ―exclamó Aiolia, indignado―. ¡Es un león!

―¡Es lo mismo!

―¡Al menos es más original que el tuyo! ¡Ya nos cruzamos con veinte piratas! ¿Cuántos leones has visto?

―¡Ninguno, porque nadie quiere verse como tú!

―Suficiente ―interrumpió Saga―. Recuerden que tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Los dos niños guardaron silencio. Aiolia miró de reojo a su hermano Aioros, que estaba vestido de aviador, e intentaba contener la risa con poco éxito. Se suponía que esta sería una misión sencilla, y el patriarca les había pedido que llevaran a algunos de los dorados más jóvenes para que pudieran observar y aprender. Aioros se había mostrado reticente, porque sabía que incluso en las misiones de rutina podían surgir dificultades, pero las órdenes eran claras.

Lo que le preocupaba al santuario era que desde hacía unos años este pueblo era un foco de energías extrañas, que llegaban a su punto máximo durante Samhain, el día en que los antiguos celtas creían que las barreras entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos se volvían más débiles. En la actualidad, la fecha correspondía a lo que en ese país se conocía como Halloween. La misión de Saga y Aioros consistía en encontrar la fuente de la energía y de eliminarla en el caso de que fuera necesario.

Quien había sugerido usar disfraces para pasar desapercibidos era, extrañamente, Camus, quien esa noche parecía salido de una pequeña banda de rock, guitarra en miniatura incluida.

―Estamos acercándonos ―dijo Camus, quien venía estudiando los alrededores con cuidado.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Milo.

Camus señaló una casona antigua que se elevaba al final de unas imponentes escalinatas que comenzaban a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. La mansión parecía ser sede de un baile de máscaras. Saga notó primero la vestimenta extravagante de los asistentes, y luego le prestó atención a la atmósfera que rodeaba la casa. Camus tenía razón. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Al mirar a Aioros supo que él también lo sentía. La sonrisa del rostro del arquero había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una expresión tensa. Saga se acercó a él y lo rodeó con su capa oscura por unos momentos, en un abrazo disimulado.

―Si quieres quédate aquí con ellos, Aioros. Yo iré a investigar.

―¡No! ―dijeron Milo y Aiolia al unísono, en un raro momento de sincronía.

―No vinimos hasta aquí a buscar dulces, vinimos a cumplir una misión ―agregó Camus, cruzándose de brazos.

―Pero también podemos quedarnos con los dulces, ¿verdad? ―susurró Aiolia.

―Claro, idiota ―respondió Milo en voz baja―. Espero.

―No, es cierto ―dijo Aioros, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro―. La idea es que nadie quede atrás. Vamos juntos.

Saga sonrió, y con un gesto los invitó a seguirlo, escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casona se volvió aún más evidente que excepto por Saga, ninguno de ellos llevaba un traje que fuera ni remotamente adecuado para el nivel de la fiesta. Afortunadamente, la gente a su alrededor no parecía reparar en ellos. Estaban demasiado ocupados entre sus bailes y sus conversaciones, entre murmullos y coqueteos. Lo que al principio fue un alivio se convirtió en perturbador poco después de que comenzaron a avanzar entre la multitud de invitados enmascarados.

―Es como si fuéramos invisibles ―comentó Aioros.

―No debemos descuidarnos ―advirtió Saga.

La recreación de época era demasiado perfecta, no solamente en la decoración general, sino en los vestidos, la comida ofrecida, la música. De pronto, Saga sintió un par de ojos que se clavaban en él.

Por el rabillo del ojo identificó a quien lo observaba. Se trataba de un joven oculto tras una máscara dorada que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Su mirada era ansiosa e insistente. Vestía la misma ropa lujosa del resto de los invitados, y llevaba el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Tenía una manzana en la mano.

Saga miró a su alrededor, en busca de Aioros y los niños, solo para darse cuenta de que los había perdido de vista. Preparándose para atacar en el caso de que fuera necesario, se acercó al muchacho de la máscara dorada con cautela.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―preguntó el joven.

La pregunta desarmó a Saga por unos momentos.

―Puede ser. ¿Quién eres?

―¡Ah! Podría hacerte la misma pregunta ―respondió el chico, acercándose para hablarle en un tono confidente―. Pero creía que la gracia de este tipo de lugares era justamente que no se sabe.

Los labios del muchacho tocaron apenas la mejilla de Saga al hablar, y una corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el roce. El chico debió sentir lo mismo, porque se echó hacia atrás de inmediato. Saga no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces: esta persona tenía que ser la fuente de la energía. Se movió con rapidez para acorralarlo contra la pared, y cerró una de sus manos sobre su garganta.

―¿Quién eres realmente? ―preguntó Saga entre dientes.

―¡Cuánta agresividad! Interesante.

Saga gruñó de frustración.

―¡Kardia! ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas. A continuación, una ráfaga de hielo congeló el aire que los rodeaba.

―Él es la fuente de la energía, Dégel ―explicó Kardia, aprovechando la distracción para escabullirse del agarre de Saga―. Déjame que me encargue de eliminarlo.

En el momento en que Kardia se preparó para atacar, Saga terminó de comprender que por alguna razón, y de alguna manera, se encontraba frente a dos santos dorados. El segundo santo, a quien Kardia había llamado Dégel, y cuyos poderes correspondían a Acuario, pareció entender que Saga era uno de ellos también.

―¡Espera! ―dijo Acuario. Kardia obedeció de mala gana, pero mantuvo su postura de ataque. La uña de su dedo índice estaba afilada como una aguja.

―Escorpio… ―murmuró Saga.

A su alrededor, la fiesta continuaba, en un carrusel de colores, antifaces y risas, como si el lugar donde Saga y los otros dos estaban en ese momento no formara parte de su mundo.

―Géminis, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Acuario. Saga asintió, sin bajar la guardia.

―¿Otro Géminis? ―intervino Kardia.

―Así es ―explicó Dégel―. Un Géminis de otro lugar… u otra época. Aquí parece haber una anomalía en el espacio-tiempo.

―Esta es probablemente la fuente de la energía extraña, entonces ―dijo Saga―. Una arruga en el tiempo.

Kardia resopló.

―Oh, a Asmita le hubiera encantado esto. Pero no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer al respecto.

―Nosotros no ―señaló Dégel―. Pero él sí. Y está empeorando. No hay tiempo que perder.

Saga asintió. Él también podía sentir que la fina pared que separaba una época de la otra se volvía más frágil con cada segundo que transcurría. Y Dégel estaba en lo correcto. Saga poseía la habilidad de manejar dimensiones y abrir portales entre ellas. De la misma manera, también podía cerrarlos. Esta situación requeriría un cuidado especial para no dañar el entorno, pero al final de cuentas el patriarca había tenido razón: no sería demasiado difícil.

―_Another Dimension_ ―dijo Saga, concentrándose en reparar la rajadura.

El espacio a su alrededor comenzó a palpitar y desintegrarse, y luego a llenarse de energía más espesa, hasta que por fin un nuevo lugar, mucho más sólido, se materializó poco a poco. Al abrir los ojos, Saga se encontró parado en el medio del salón de una casa completamente vacía. No quedaban rastros de nada de lo que hasta instantes atrás había llenado la gran sala de baile.

―¡Saga! ―exclamó Aioros.

―¡Desapareciste por unos momentos! ―dijo Milo―. ¡No estabas en ninguna parte!

―¿Adónde fue toda la gente? ―preguntó Aiolia― ¿Adónde fue… todo?

―Una arruga en el tiempo ―murmuró Camus.

―¿Una arruga...? ―Aiolia sonaba intrigado.

―Así es ―continuó el pequeño acuariano―. Aquí había una rotura en el espacio-tiempo.

―Lo que estábamos viendo pertenecía en realidad a otra época ―agregó Milo―. Había que repararlo, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué? ―insistió Aiolia―¿Y cómo saben todo eso?

―No sé… ―admitió Camus, que parecía de pronto confundido por sus propias explicaciones.

―¡Oh, a Shaka le va a encantar esto! ―rió Milo.

―¿O sea que no vamos a pelear? ¿Ya está? ―Aiolia sonaba terriblemente decepcionado.

―Podemos ir a buscar dulces, si les parece ―sugirió Aioros.

―¡Carrera hasta la fuente de la plaza principal! ―gritó Milo, y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo. Aiolia lo siguió tan pronto como pudo.

―¡Eso es trampa!

―¡Esperen! ―exclamó Camus, lanzándose a correr detrás de ellos.

Aioros sonrió, y se volvió hacia Saga, que aún no se había apartado del lugar donde se había materializado minutos antes.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―respondió Saga. Al darle un último vistazo al salón vacío, notó algo caído en el suelo, y se agachó para recogerlo. Era una manzana.

Una vez que se alejaron de la casa, esta volvió a quedar solitaria y silenciosa, aunque luego algunos juraron que a veces se podía seguir escuchando una melodía, y otros dijeron que esa no fue la última vez que se vio a Saga rondando aquel lugar.

**Fin.**


	43. 2016: Algo más (Deathmask/Afrodita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña historia con Deathmask y Afrodita ambientada durante Soul of Gold

Deathmask no podía dejar de pensar. Las preguntas, recuerdos y especulaciones se apilaban uno sobre otro, como las máscaras en su viejo templo. En un rincón de la habitación, su armadura descansaba en una caja. En algún lugar del pueblo, Helena debía ya haber descubierto el dinero que le había dejado en la puerta. Y allí mismo, arriba, abajo y en todas partes, el perfume de Aphrodite impregnaba el aire. La puerta se abrió sin aviso, y el aroma floral se intensificó cuando Aphrodite entró.

−Parece que Aiolia se fue del pueblo esta mañana −dijo, mirando a Deathmask desde el umbral.

−¿No te sientes mal de no haber ido con él?

−Aún no estoy listo para irme de este lugar tan entretenido... −respondió Aphrodite, y a continuación se acercó a la cama donde Deathmask estaba recostado y subió a ella sin pedir permiso. A estas alturas ya no lo necesitaba, pero le molestó que Deathmask evitara verlo a los ojos. Era como si no estuviera realmente allí−. ¿En qué estás pensando?

−En muchas cosas. Demasiadas a la vez, quizás −concedió Deathmask.

−Creí que estábamos en la misma página.

−Sí, sí, excepto por la parte en que quieres contarle a todo el mundo que eres un santo de oro, aunque tenemos que intentar pasar desapercibidos.

−Eso no fue solamente mi culpa. Tú complicaste las cosas cuando le dijiste a la florista que no éramos amigos, ni compañeros de trabajo...

−¿Qué querías que dijera que somos? −preguntó Deathmask, molesto.

−¿Qué somos?

Deathmask no respondió. No era algo que le gustara poner en palabras. Las palabras ataban y encasillaban. Él prefería ser libre. El único lugar donde las ataduras podían ser divertidas era en la cama.

El colchón se hundió un poco bajo el peso de Aphrodite cuando este se acomodó sobre Deathmask y apoyó las manos sobre su pecho. No había escapatoria. Ya sabía cómo terminaría todo esto. Igual que siempre. Allí estaba Aphrodite, con su estúpidamente sedoso cabello cayendo en cascada hacia él. ¿Cómo podía ser real? Si bien era cierto que Aphrodite no estaba poniendo mucha voluntad en pasar desapercibido, Deathmask no estaba seguro de que esforzarse le hubiera ayudado a no llamar tanto la atención.

Era imposible mirar a otro lado cuando él estaba en los alrededores. A veces le enojaba descubrirse a sí mismo recorriéndolo con la mirada de arriba a abajo, imaginando el momento en que estuvieran solos, y era peor aún cuando Aphrodite notaba su interés y le devolvía la cortesía con una sonrisa, dejándolo en evidencia. Una sonrisa, un beso, y luego algo más.

Con un rápido gesto, Deathmask estiró la mano y deshizo el nudo del moño enlazado alrededor del cuello de su compañero. Sintió su cuerpo reaccionar de inmediato, palpitar con anticipación, y escuchó a Aphrodite reír para sus adentros. Cuando Deathmask se incorporó de repente, Aphrodite perdió el equilibrio, pero el otro pasó un brazo por su cintura para sostenerlo y mantenerlo cerca. Fue un gesto brusco, poco elegante, casi violento.

−Silencio −dijo Deathmask, sus dedos apoyándose sobre la boca de Aphrodite.

−Me parece que alguien necesita relajarse un poco −señaló Aphrodite con un suspiro.

_Tonterías_, pensó Deathmask, y gruñó algo ininteligible entre dientes. En ocasiones le molestaba lo bien que Aphrodite lo conocía, porque no estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a aquel punto. Aún así, controló las ansias de actuar y dejó que Aphrodite volviera a tomar las riendas, aunque fuera por unos momentos. Lo dejó volver a posicionarse mejor sobre la cama, y dejó que le quitara de las manos el lazo que había servido como moño hasta hacía unos momentos.

−¿Qué haces? −preguntó Deathmask cuando Aphrodite se colocó detrás de él.

−¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te preocupa?

Resignado, Deathmask se quedó callado, y entonces el mundo a su alrededor se oscureció, cuando Aphrodite le vendó los ojos. Después de unos segundos de tensión, sus músculos se aflojaron. Sintió una caricia en los labios. ¿Qué era? ¿Un beso? ¿Una rosa? Era difícil saber, tratándose de Aphrodite. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de pétalos. Buscó acercarlo hasta poder sentir la respiración del otro, agitada, contra su cuello.

−¿Y ahora? −preguntó Deathmask, descubriendo sus ojos, pero guardando el trozo de tela en su puño.

−Haz lo que quieras conmigo −murmuró Aphrodite−. No tengo miedo.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La inspiración para esta mini historia fue una combinación de haber terminado Soul of Gold y haber visto un fanart de Abyss no Ishi en tumblr


	44. 2016: Ataxia (Dégel/Kardia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kardia intenta ayudar a que Dégel se sienta mejor después de su misión en Francia, pero Kardia tiene una manera particular de hacer las cosas, y lo mismo ocurre con Dégel.

La misión de emergencia en Francia había dejado sus huellas en Dégel. Algunas eran más visibles que otras. Hacía un buen trabajo para disimularlo frente a otros, pero eso no era suficiente para engañarme. Probablemente él lo supiera también, y por eso llevaba un par de días evitándome. Debajo de su cuidadosa actitud de preparada tranquilidad, Dégel estaba librando una lucha consigo mismo.

Además de eso estaba el tema de los anteojos. Al parecer, como secuela de una pelea durante la misión, su vista había resultado dañada. En principio, Dégel dijo que no era importante y que la pérdida de visión era leve, pero cuando lo encontré en la biblioteca de Acuario, con la mirada fija durante largo rato en la misma página del libro que sostenía en sus manos, sin que siquiera se diera cuenta de que yo estaba observándolo, entendí que estaba mintiendo.

—No estás pudiendo leer eso, ¿verdad? —pregunté, sin hacer ningún tipo de preámbulo.

Él miró en dirección a mí y cerró el libro de inmediato.

—¿Kardia?

—¿Tienes planeado convertirte en un ermitaño como Asmita, o qué?

—Asmita no es... —comenzó a decir Dégel antes de detenerse en la mitad de la frase luego de decidir que no valía la pena continuar. Suspiró—. Tengo que conseguir cristales a medida. Los de estos anteojos ayudan un poco, pero no llegan a corregir el problema.

—¿Y aún así sigues insistiendo? Luego me criticas a mí.

Me acerqué a él y le quité el libro de las manos.

—Cuidado —advirtió él.

—No lo voy a romper —respondí, mientras echaba un vistazo al tomo—. Me estaba preguntando qué podría ser tan interesante de este libro como para que estés poniendo tanto empeño en intentar leerlo con los ojos en ese estado.

—Me había quedado en una parte interesante, y cerca del final.

—¿Quieres que te lo lea? —pregunté.

—No hace falta.

Dégel parecía incómodo. Siempre tenía problemas para aceptar ayuda de otros. Se adelantó para intentar recuperar el libro, aunque sin éxito. Mantenerlo fuera de su alcance fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Era dolorosamente evidente que no podía ver con claridad. Así no era nada divertido jugar con él.

—Entiendo que te moleste no poder hacerlo tú mismo, Dégel. Pero no seas tan terco.

—No es eso.

—No puedo soportar la idea de que sigas intentando leer cuando claramente no puedes. Me quedaré con tu libro hasta que busques otra solución. Si lo quieres, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Esperaba que me siguiera, pero no lo hizo más que con la mirada. Se veía cansado. Volví a Escorpio cargando con el libro, y al revisarlo con más cuidado encontré que tenía algunas páginas tenían ilustraciones, y que se veía menos serio de lo que hubiera imaginado. Al parecer en la historia había gigantes, o gente muy pequeña, una isla flotante, y un hombre que hablaba con caballos, entre otras cosas. Cerca del final encontré un marcador que señalaba la escena de una despedida junto a una playa. Luego empezaba algo sobre una travesía en el mar. En algún momento debí quedarme dormido.

Desperté sintiendo un escalofrío. La habitación estaba oscura, pero no necesitaba ver para saber que Dégel estaba allí. Lo sentí acercarse hasta la cama y acomodarse detrás de mí. Deslizó una de sus manos por mi cintura y la movió para apoyarla sobre mi pecho.

—No es solamente no poder leer el libro lo que me molesta —susurró en mi oído. Por supuesto que no. El libro era apenas la punta de la madeja—. Había un plan a seguir en la misión, pero todo se salió de control.

Así que al fin estaba hablando de lo que había ocurrido. Esperé, en el caso de que quisiera continuar, pero hasta allí llegó su confesión. Se quedó en silencio, su respiración contra mi nuca y sus brazos apretándome contra él como si temiera que fuera a escaparme en cualquier momento.

—Es hora de que te acostumbres a que no siempre puedes controlarlo todo, y que eso no tiene por qué ser algo malo.

—¿No? —dijo Dégel, y su voz se tiñó de un tono acusador—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado contigo si hubiera tardado un poco más en volver?

—Hubiera pasado lo que tuviera que pasar. Estás aquí ahora, y yo también, ¿o no? Así que no importa.

—¿No importa? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Volví la cabeza hacia Dégel, lo más que me lo permitía su tenso abrazo, y sonreí mirándolo de reojo.

—Tienes unas maneras muy retorcidas de decir que te preocupas por mí, Dégel.

Él no sonrió. Ni siquiera pareció enojarse. En lugar de eso, aflojó su agarre y permitió que me moviera hasta encontrar una nueva posición, acostado boca arriba sobre la cama. Él quedó sobre mí, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón, al costado de mi cuerpo.

—Ojalá todo fuera tan simple —dijo—. Pero ahora ni siquiera puedo terminar el libro que estaba leyendo. Ni siquiera puedo verte bien —agregó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Tan mal está tu vista? —pregunté, estirando una mano hacia él para tocar su rostro.

—Está mejor que el primer día. Pero tengo que estar cerca de alguien para poder verlo con claridad.

—Entonces quédate cerca —propuse.

Esta vez pude ver en su rostro la sombra de una sonrisa, aunque era melancólica al punto que a fuerza de tristeza hizo que la mía propia se deshiciera. No me gustaba ver a Dégel así.

—Lo haces sonar todo demasiado fácil, Kardia.

—O eres tú el que complica demasiado las cosas —respondí, señalándolo con mi uña.

—Quizás —admitió él.

—Ya podrás volver a tus libros cuando arregles los dichosos anteojos. Pero si cambias de opinión y no quieres esperar, te puedo contar el final de esa historia que estás leyendo.

—¡No me cuentes el final!

Reí porque el horror en su voz fue tan auténtico que parecía que yo acabara de proponer cometer algún tipo de herejía. Por un momento, dio la impresión de que nada importaba nada más que el final del tal libro.

—Es broma —aclaré. Dégel me miró con desconfianza—. Igual no llegué a leer el final, no te preocupes. Además, me tienes a mí, y si vamos a como son las cosas, tengo varias ventajas sobre cualquiera de tus libros. Por ejemplo, que creo que ya me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que verme claramente para saber adónde ir, ¿o no? —pregunté, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Dégel para guiarla hacia mis muslos.

—Cállate —dijo él, y soltó su mano de mi agarre apartándola, solo para replicar el gesto con la mano opuesta. Ah, Dégel. Siempre queriendo que las cosas sean a tu manera, ¿verdad?

—Cállame —murmuré, empujándolo hacia abajo.

Lo hizo, como de costumbre, con un beso. Guardé silencio al principio, mientras él recorría mi rostro primero, y luego mi cuerpo, con sus dedos helados, dejando en su camino una fina capa de hielo elástico que se derretía poco después, aunque no del todo, y que terminaba transformándose en una sustancia acuosa y espesa. Su piel se sintió resbaladiza cuando me aferré a él, y cuando él me atrajo contra sí sentí el frío envolverme de pies a cabeza, y abrirse paso en cada rincón hasta fusionarse conmigo.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:
> 
> Al final del Dégel gaiden, Dégel queda con problemas de visión, que a juzgar por lo que se ve allí, son bastante importantes.
> 
> Allí consigue también unos lentes que otro personaje le da, pero imagino que hasta que ajustó los lentes a su problema de visión, debió estar bastante incómodo porque realmente no podía ver bien. Y no es lo mismo dejar de ver gradualmente que pasar de ver bien a ver todo borroso de un momento a otro, que fue lo que le pasó a Dégel.
> 
> Dégel parece ser alguien que quiere tener todo bajo control (la gracia es que Teshi lo pone en situaciones donde eso es puesto a prueba). Imagino que debió molestarle mucho esa sensación de pérdida de control que debió provocarle el haber perdido parte de su visión de un momento a otro.
> 
> El libro mencionado en esta historia es "Los viajes de Gulliver".


	45. 2016: Mascarada (Manigoldo/Albafica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manigoldo y Albafica van en una misión de infiltración a Transilvania, donde Albafica tendrá que hacer algo que nunca imaginó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente esto fue un multichapter de 5 capítulos. Acá van todos los capítulos juntos.

**PARTE 1: TOSCANA**

**  
Región de Toscana, Italia**

Donde Grecia olía a mar, Toscana olía a miel. En las afueras de Florencia, el sol acariciaba las colinas cubiertas de flores. Manigoldo respiró hondo, deleitándose en los aromas del aire y disfrutando de la sensación de la hierba tierna contra su espalda. Un poco más lejos, la figura de Albafica de Piscis se levantaba sobre la pradera como una torre de marfil, hermosa e inalcanzable. Llevaba un buen tiempo en silencio.

Manigoldo podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Albafica prefería las misiones en solitario, pero el viejo Sage les había asignado esta a ambos, y no era la primera vez.

—No te aflijas, Albita. Hicimos un buen equipo la vez anterior, ¿o no?

—No se trata de eso. Sabes lo que significa que haya dos de nosotros. Esto no será tan simple como parece.

—No me quejo si eso significa pasar más tiempo contigo.

Manigoldo guiñó un ojo, y Albafica dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado.

El agente del santuario que acudió al punto de encuentro parecía ser tan joven como ellos, un muchacho de cabellos revueltos y enormes ojos curiosos. Su nombre era Agostino, y a pesar de su juventud trabajaba como médico. Como era de esperarse, la mirada de Agostino fue a parar a Albafica apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reparar en su presencia.

Manigoldo reclamó su atención con un chasquido de dedos, y el chico bajó la vista mientras balbuceaba una apresurada disculpa. La belleza de Albafica solía tener ese efecto en las personas, y Manigoldo empezaba a entender por qué a su compañero le resultaba tan fastidioso.

—Es un honor conocerlos —dijo Agostino, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar mirar a Albafica—. Pero me temo que es ya demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué? —preguntó Manigoldo.

—La persona que el santuario busca se fue de Florencia durante la noche.

—¿Cómo puede ser? ¿No era que mañana es el día de la boda y todas esas cosas?

La misión tenía relación con una boda de la alta sociedad a la que tendrían que asistir para evitar un posible desastre, y Manigoldo había pasado todo el viaje fantaseando con las delicias de Toscana que serían servidas en el banquete. De un momento a otro, la soñada imagen de los quesos y los vinos se deshizo en mil pedazos, dejando paso a una vacía decepción.

—La boda fue suspendida. Y la novia está muerta. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, excepto cortarle la cabeza, para evitar que regresara, como las otras...

Agostino apretó los puños, y al observarlo Manigoldo pudo jurar que por unos segundos la ráfaga de furia que lo consumía tomaba color y forma alrededor de ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres con que regresan? —intervino Albafica.

—Simplemente lo hacen. Incluso lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Personas a las que vi morir, y que fueron enterradas. Salen de sus tumbas, pero en general son apenas una sombra de lo que eran para entonces. Se convierten en otra cosa. Algo terrible, algo hambriento. Y estoy convencido de que ese hombre está involucrado.

—El novio, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Lord Ruthven —asintió Agostino—. Incluso ahora, nadie sospecha de él. Están ciegos. Sabe cómo manipular a la gente a su alrededor. Sabe lo que tiene que decir para tenerlos en la palma de su mano. Desde el primer momento sentí que él era diferente, y cuando investigué su procedencia me di cuenta de que su pasado estaba marcado por hechos inexplicables. Es mi culpa que se haya escapado esta vez...

—¿Tu culpa?

—Fui descuidado al seguirlo hasta Florencia. Quizás se haya ido porque se dio cuenta de que lo estaba espiando... Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso...

—Sí, probablemente haya sido tu culpa —dijo Manigoldo—. Deberías haber esperado por nosotros, como se te indicó desde un principio.

Esas palabras le robaron a Agostino la voz. Si la culpa pudiera tomar una forma física, en ese momento se hubiera convertido en una capa que lo cubría por completo. Aquel chico tenía las emociones tan a flor de piel que era doloroso observarlo.

—No creo que haya sido por ti, Agostino —dijo Albafica en un tono amable—. De ser así dudo que te hubiera dejado vivir.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo. En el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de Manigoldo, el caballero dorado notó el esfuerzo supremo del joven por contener las lágrimas.

—Sí, que crea que eres un mocoso descuidado no quita que esté de acuerdo con Alba. Y no importa adónde vaya, lo encontraremos.

—Tengo cierta idea de dónde pudo haber ido —dijo Agostino, y su voz sonó de pronto determinada y segura. El cambio de actitud fue repentino, y despertó el interés de los dos guerreros.

—¿Oh?

—El este de Europa. Transilvania.

* * *

**PARTE 2: TRANSILVANIA**

**Montes Cárpatos, Transilvania**

Transilvania era distinta de Toscana. Allí los bosques emergían de las entrañas de las montañas, amenazando con tragar a quienes se atrevieran a cruzar los difusos caminos que los atravesaban. Poseía una belleza antigua y misteriosamente perturbadora. Era fácil imaginar que algo observaba desde la espesura, incluso en pleno día. A veces, los paisajes se cubrían de niebla. En esta tierra las leyendas eran distintas a las de Italia. Hablaban de criaturas de la noche que enamoraban a los mortales. Manigoldo podía oler la muerte pisándoles los talones.

—Entonces, este Lord Ruthven tiene un viejo amigo que vive por aquí...

—Así es —respondió Agostino, quien había insistido en seguir actuando como su guía—. Y esa persona organiza anualmente un baile en su castillo. Estamos a pocos días de la fiesta. Lord Ruthven suele acudir a este evento, según lo que he podido averiguar.

El castillo en cuestión era visible desde la elevación donde se encontraban. Parecía formar parte de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, con su piedra añeja que se fundía con la ladera de la montaña.

—¿Qué te parece, Albafica? ¿Vas a bailar conmigo?

La mirada cortante de Albafica le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquier otro, pero Manigoldo estaba acostumbrándose a reconocer dónde estaba el límite de su tolerancia, y aún estaba lejos de llegar a él.

—No creo que sea apropiado que acuda a un lugar tan colmado de personas. Sería un peligro para todos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer entonces, esconderte? ¿Cuál es el plan exactamente? ¿Ir y esperar a que el tipo haga algo sospechoso? No podemos simplemente atacarlo sin motivos.

—Sage habló de detenerlo antes de que hiera a más gente, pero si no tenemos la seguridad de que él está realmente detrás de todo esto...

—Oye, Toscana —dijo Manigoldo, dirigiéndose a Agostino—. En tu experiencia, ¿qué dirías que podría sacar a este imbécil de su cascarón?

El joven doctor, que se había mantenido al margen durante la pequeña discusión, se tomó un tiempo para reflexionar.

—Una mujer. Una mujer hermosa. Lord Ruthven siempre va por ellas.

Manigoldo dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Ah, así que nuestro inglés es un galán. ¿Qué te parece entonces usar una carnada para atraer su atención, Albafica?

La idea no pareció agradarle demasiado a su compañero, que hizo una mueca de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Arriesgar a alguien de esa manera para atraer algo que no sabemos qué tipo de poderes tiene?

—Pues algo tenemos que hacer, porque si no hay carnada este tipo atacará a una inocente de todas maneras. ¿Por qué no hay mujeres entre los dorados? Sería mucho más fácil en un momento como este... si Sage hubiera previsto... ¿Cómo pudo no preverlo si el mocoso este le había mandado los reportes?

Agostino estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Albafica fue quien habló antes de que él pudiera emitir palabra alguna.

—Si Sage nos asignó este trabajo es porque cree que podemos hacerlo con el menor daño colateral posible. Me opongo a involucrar a una persona inocente en este problema. Tiene que haber una manera.

—Sí, tiene que haberlo pensado bien... Ahora que lo mencionas...

Sage no era ningún tonto. A la hora de asignar misiones, solía hacerlo de manera que los designados fueran los más adecuados para las mismas, incluso cuando no fuera evidente a primera vista. Albafica suspiró, aún cruzado de brazos. Los rayos de luz del atardecer se deslizaban perezosamente entre el follaje, proyectándose delicadamente sobre la piel del caballero dorado hasta fundirse con los pliegues de su ropa. Una imagen tomó forma ante Manigoldo con tal claridad que le llevó a preguntarse cómo pudo no verlo antes. Por el rabillo del ojo supo que Agostino estaba viendo lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Albafica al percatarse de que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre él—. ¿Qué miran?

—Viejo zorro... —masculló Manigoldo. Albafica no pareció entender, y su confusión fue en aumento cuando su compañero se acercó a él.

—Cuidado... —advirtió, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

—Acaso la carnada... ¿eres tú?

Los ojos de Albafica se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué fue lo que vio Manigoldo en ellos? ¿Sorpresa? No, no realmente... Algo peor. ¿Rabia? ¿Decepción? ¿Humillación?

—Podría funcionar —se atrevió a opinar Agostino—. Con unos ajustes y la ropa adecuada, no sería difícil hacer que pasara por una mujer...

—¡No! —exclamó Albafica.

Manigoldo entendía la ira de Albafica, aquel para quien su apariencia física era más una maldición que una bendición, quien detestaba la superficialidad por sobre todas las cosas, quien era tratado constantemente por otros como si fuera un adorno exquisito más que un guerrero. Manigoldo entendía, sí, y sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de su boca se apilaron una tras otra sin permiso, y solo consiguieron empeorarlo todo:

—¡No te enojes! ¡Ni que fuera tan duro! Si tanto problema tienes en pasar por mujer, estoy seguro de que por un poco de oro podríamos conseguir a alguna muchachita que acceda a ayudarnos, aunque que yo sepa las muchachas hermosas no crecen en los árboles, e incluso si así fuera... aunque no seas una chica, tú le ganas a cualquiera.

—¡Hay vidas en peligro y tú te burlas de mí! —bramó Albafica, perdiendo la compostura—. ¡Seguiré mi propio plan! —declaró antes de perderse entre la vegetación.

—No parece que la idea le haya caído bien... —murmuró Agostino.

—Mierda —Manigoldo gruñó entre dientes, frustrado ante su propia falta de cuidado, y decidido a arreglar su propio lío fue tras Albafica, siguiendo el rastro de su cosmos a través de los bosques.

Lo encontró no demasiado lejos, parado sobre una formación rocosa con vista a una pequeña cascada. Esta vez, Manigoldo decidió hacer lo posible para medir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Alba, sé que fui un bruto, y en realidad entiendo que tú...

—¿Crees que realmente podría funcionar? —interrumpió Albafica. La furia de su mirada se había suavizado, dejado lugar a una calma resignación. Manigoldo no estaba seguro de cuál era más inquietante.

—¿Qué?

—El plan del que hablaban.

—¿De verdad lo estás considerando?

—Si es para minimizar riesgos... es probable que sea efectivamente la manera más segura. Y tienes razón, es posible que Sage lo haya previsto. Desde un punto de vista estratégico, tiene sentido. Soy un guerrero, y este no es un rol que me agrade tomar. Pero no debería ser tan egoísta. Si este individuo es tan peligroso como para que Sage decida enviar a un caballero dorado a su encuentro, sería irresponsable que un civil tomara un lugar que puedo ocupar yo.

—Sage sabe el tipo de guerrero que eres. Tú eres mucho más que tu apariencia. Quien no puede ver eso está mal de la cabeza. Tampoco creas que me gusta mucho la idea de que seas usado como carnada... pero sé que si alguien sabe cómo defenderse, ese eres tú...

Albafica lo consideró con cuidado, y unos momentos después, Manigoldo creyó ver una pálida sonrisa asomarse en su rostro.

—No se lo vas a mencionar a nadie que no sea el Patriarca, ¿verdad?

—Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

**PARTE 3: FIESTA**

El disfraz de Albafica era perfecto. El vestido era de un azul delicado, con una capa que descendía por la espalda, y al ensancharse en las caderas el corte creaba la perfecta ilusión de una cintura estrecha. La tela envolvía sus antebrazos y la zona del pecho estaba cubierta por detalles blancos que ayudaban a disimular la falta de busto y se cerraban sobre su cuello. Llevaba el cabello recogido y parcialmente escondido en un sombrero. Albafica odiaba cada parte del atuendo, y había insistido cubrir la piel de su cuerpo lo máximo que fuera posible. Tenía terror de lastimar a alguien por accidente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Manigoldo.

—Hay demasiadas personas —susurró Albafica, apenas pudiendo ocultar un temblor en su voz. Apreciaba la manera en que Manigoldo estaba controlando sus comentarios, aunque por otra parte la actitud de fingido desinterés le generaba ansiedad. "Te ves bien", era todo lo que le había dicho al verlo aparecer con su traje de fiesta, y desde entonces había evitado mirarlo directamente.

—Recuerda que somos dos. No estás solo.

Manigoldo tomó la mano de su compañero y la apretó con suavidad.

—Cuidado —balbuceó Albafica.

—Estás usando guantes —le recordó Manigoldo, y con un resoplo dejó ir la mano enguantada que sostenía.

Inmediatamente Albafica echó de menos el contacto, que le servía de ancla en medio del caos. A su alrededor, todo y todos se movían de un lado a otro, como el mar sacudido por una tormenta. No había manera de mantenerse al margen de los movimientos de los concurrentes en el gran salón. Sonreían, se acercaban, saludaban, se rozaban contra su ropa. Demasiado cerca, demasiado...

—Oye, tú, cuidado —escuchó decir a Manigoldo—. ¿Qué te pasa? Mantén la distancia, idiota.

Le hablaba a algún invitado que se perdió en la multitud con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

—Esta es una idea terrible —dijo Albafica—. Todo esto es ridículo. No creo que vaya a funcionar.

Su mano había vuelto a buscar la de Manigoldo, que sonrió al percibir el gesto.

—Por lo que veo, ya está funcionando —señaló, haciendo un gesto disimulado hacia algunos de los invitados que seguían los movimientos de Albafica con interés—. Ahora solamente tenemos que ubicar al tipo este... Toscana sería útil en este momento.

—Permitir que Agostino viniera hubiera sido un despropósito. Ya se arriesgó lo suficiente.

—¿Qué tal si bailamos? La idea es llamar la atención del individuo después de todo, ¿verdad?

—No sé bailar.

—Es parecido a pelear... es cuestión de coordinar tus movimientos, y estar atentos a lo que está haciendo el otro también. Si sabes pelear, sabes bailar...

—Dudo que sea tan simple.

—Confía en mí.

Para sorpresa de Manigoldo, Albafica cedió y se dejó guiar hasta el centro de la pista, aunque el ceño fruncido delataba su tensión. Manigoldo susurró consejos y marcó el ritmo de los movimientos hasta conseguir que su compañero de baile bajara ligeramente la guardia, y poco después los ojos de todos estaban puestos sobre ellos. Había una mirada que pesaba más que el resto. Algo oscuro y antiguo que se movía entre el gentío.

Por momentos, Albafica creyó ver la sombra de una figura extraña por el rabillo del ojo, pero cada vez que creía haber identificado la fuente, la sensación se desvanecía. Manigoldo también lo sentía, con mucha más intensidad. Su rostro había quedado serio de un momento a otro.

—Lo encontré... —dijo el guardián de Cáncer en voz baja.

—¿Estás seguro?

La respuesta de Manigoldo vino en la forma de una sonrisa confiada. Se apartaron de la pista, y al llegar junto uno de los ventanales que daban al salón, Manigoldo arrinconó a Albafica contra la pared.

—Haz de cuenta que no me odias y mira detrás de mí, unos metros más atrás —indicó en un susurro—. Aquel hombre alto, de negro y violeta, que está con las tres mujeres... Está rodeado por almas en pena.

—¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que no te odio.

—¿De veras? —El comentario desarmó a Manigoldo, que se permitió por fin mirar a Albafica a los ojos, por primera vez desde que habían salido hacia la fiesta. Los encontró enormes y celestes, enmarcados por las suaves hebras del cerquillo que caía sobre su frente.

—Se está acercando...

Manigoldo se apartó de inmediato, y ocupó sus manos pasándolas entre su cabello para acomodar los mechones fuera de lugar, con poco éxito. El extraño pasó a su lado como si no lo viera. Era inusualmente alto, lo suficiente como para hacer que los caballeros dorados se vieran bajos en comparación.

—Disculpe, ¿señorita? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Albafica—. No creo haberla visto nunca antes. Permítame presentarme, soy Lord Ruthven.

Albafica apretó los labios, inquieto. No tenía claro cómo comportarse en ese tipo de situaciones, incluso a pesar de los consejos de Agostino. Tampoco había decidido qué hacer respecto a su voz, así que optó por hablar en un suave susurro. Si Lord Ruthven llegaba a preguntar sobre eso, inventaría una excusa.

—Un gusto.

El truco funcionó. El susurro iba bien con la ilusión de delicadeza. Lord Ruthven extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

—¿Me permitiría una danza?

Albafica asintió de mala gana, mientras agradecía internamente haber podido practicar un poco con Manigoldo. Y mientras Lord Ruthven guiaba la danza, las tres mujeres que antes lo habían rodeado a él se acercaron a Manigoldo y comenzaron a reclamar su atención. En otras circunstancias, Manigoldo quizás hubiera estado a gusto con la situación, pero ahora no quería perder de vista a Albafica.

—Eres de Italia, ¿verdad? —dijo una de las mujeres.

—¡Ah, siempre quise saber si es cierto lo que dicen de los italianos! —secundó otra de ellas.

—¡Es verdad! —rió la tercera.

Parecían hermanas y se volvían cada vez más intrusivas. Entre las tres bloqueaban el campo de visión de Manigoldo. Pronto, Albafica y Lord Ruthven desaparecieron entre el resto de los invitados. Poseído por un impulso irrefrenable, Manigoldo apartó de un manotazo a las hermanas, que se dispersaron entre risas.

—¡Ah, agresivo!

—Interesante.

—Es mío...

Estuvo seguro al ver los movimientos que hicieron al reagruparse como si nada hubiera ocurrido de que no eran humanas. Como definitivamente tampoco lo era Lord Ruthven, que había llevado a Albafica a un lugar más privado. Manigoldo maldijo por lo bajo mientras intentaba captar en vano un rastro del cosmos de su compañero que lo guiara hasta él.

El salón al que Albafica había sido conducido era más sencillo que el principal, y menos ruidoso.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó Lord Ruthven.

—Grecia —dijo Albafica, luego detenerse unos segundos a pensar en si decir la verdad o no.

—Ah, un lugar maravilloso. De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, tus ojos me recuerdan a los cielos de la costa del mar Egeo. Mirarte es casi como estar allí.

Albafica se preguntó si correspondía agradecer el comentario o no hacerlo, y al final se decidió por ignorarlo.

—¿Y tú de dónde eres...?

—Soy de Inglaterra, pero viajar es mi pasión. Creo que podría decir que soy de todas partes, a esta altura de mi vida. Pero si tengo que ser sincero, nunca había visto una belleza como la tuya. Es irreal.

Ah, de vuelta con ese tipo de comentarios. Albafica miró a su alrededor para hacer una revisión rápida de cuántas personas había cerca. Eran muchas menos que en el salón principal, pero seguían siendo demasiadas como para tomar acciones, más aún cuando Lord Ruthven no había hecho nada fuera de lo común. ¿Dónde estaba Manigoldo?

—La belleza no lo es todo en el mundo. Hay cosas mucho más importantes.

—Es cierto, pero es natural que llame la atención. Discúlpame si te he ofendido. Imagino que debe ser difícil para alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo?

—Hay quienes son vanidosos, están tan enamorados de sí mismos que no pueden ver más allá. Pero tú no pareces ser así —Lord Ruthven tomó la mano de Albafica, que sintió su corazón acelerarse. Era una sensación desagradable, al contrario de lo que había sentido antes con Manigoldo—. Hasta pareces avergonzada de tu propia belleza.

—No tiene sentido aferrarse a algo tan superficial y efímero.

—No tiene por qué ser efímero. Hay maneras de conservarla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Albafica con cautela. Lord Ruthven dio un rápido vistazo al salón y acercó su mano libre al rostro de Albafica, que intentó echarse hacia atrás. Por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo.

—No temas —dijo el noble, para quien la tensión de Albafica no pasaba desapercibida—. Durante mucho tiempo he estado buscando a alguien con quien compartir mi vida. Es una vida solitaria, lo creas o no.

—Entiendo.

—Ah... sí, me doy cuenta. A ti también te pesa la soledad, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

—¿Qué?

Lord Ruthven se inclinó sobre Albafica para poder acercar palabras a su oído, y las dejó caer allí con suavidad.

—Quiero contarte mi secreto.

No fue un secreto con palabras. Llegó en la forma de una puntada de dolor intenso en el cuello que lo paralizó y se llevó con él todo lo que lo rodeaba, hasta que no quedó nada.

* * *

**PARTE 4: SANGRE**

No podía haber pasado mucho tiempo, porque la noche era aún profunda. Ya no estaba en el salón, sino en una habitación iluminada por velas. Todavía llevaba puesto el estúpido vestido, pero su cabello estaba ahora suelto. La cama sobre la que yacía era enorme y lujosa, muy diferente a las del santuario. Sintió algo mojado en el cuello, y tuvo la intención de tocar el lugar para saber a qué se debía la humedad, pero apenas pudo mover el brazo. Se sentía terriblemente débil.

—Mira, ha despertado —dijo una voz femenina.

Albafica la reconoció como una de las hermanas que había visto antes. Estaban las tres sobre la cama, rodeándolo. Cuando intentó levantarse, las tres reaccionaron como fieras, y usaron sus manos cual garras, para inmovilizarlo.

—¡Aún a pesar de que perdió tanta sangre, es fuerte! —exclamó una de ellas.

—¿Y el italiano? —preguntó otra.

—Perdido en los pasillos, buscando el camino entre las almas en pena del castillo.

Albafica intentó hablar, pero sobre su garganta se cerraron los dedos de la primera mujer, que se volvió hacia él siseando como una serpiente mientras dejaba entrever sus colmillos afilados. Durante unos segundos apenas, su rostro se transformó en algo terrible, una visión salida del infierno, de ojos rojos y mandíbula desencajada.

—Apártense —intervino una voz masculina. Era la voz de Lord Ruthven, aunque sonaba carrasposa y cansada, casi irreconocible—. Vayan a ocuparse del otro. No quiero cabos sueltos.

—Tú fuiste el que no tuvo suficiente cuidado —señaló una de las hermanas.

—Y aún te ves terrible... —comentó la segunda—. ¿Crees que podrás manejar a tu "princesa" en ese estado?

—¡Silencio! —exigió el noble. Era cierto que se veía ojeroso, y más pálido que antes, pero su presencia seguía siendo imponente.

— Cuida tus modales. Eres un invitado, después de todo —dijo la mayor de las mujeres al tiempo que se ponía de pie y llamaba a las otras con un rápido ademán.

Aunque no estuvieran ya sobre él, Albafica podía aún sentir las uñas de las tres clavándose sobre su piel, y la sensación solamente se disolvió una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente como para perderse entre las tinieblas. Para entonces, Lord Ruthven era quien había ocupado su lugar, y la sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo sobre el de Albafica parecía tener un peso propio, que lo aplastaba hasta ahogarlo. ¿Era acaso un tipo de control mental?

—No mentiste sobre tu nombre, pero no eres una mujer —murmuró Lord Ruthven, deslizando una de sus manos bajo el vestido, y apartando las telas hasta dejar una de las piernas al descubierto—. Tampoco estoy seguro de que seas humano. Pero no importa, no puedo reclamar al respecto, dadas las circunstancias. Eres más hermoso que cualquier ser que haya conocido.

—Vas a morir —prometió Albafica. Su mirada furiosa se encontró con la de Lord Ruthven, que se mantenía calmada y segura, a pesar de estar ensombrecida por el agotamiento.

El noble ignoró las amenazas, y apoyó los dedos de su otra mano sobre la zona húmeda del cuello de Albafica.

—Tu sangre es extraña, me hizo pasar un mal trago al principio, tengo que admitir —comentó, como al pasar, y de la misma manera casual se llevó los dedos a la boca y lamió las gotas que los manchaban —. Dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo...

—¿Bebiste mi sangre?

—Ah, sí... Interesante, realmente. Como beber fuego. Llegué a creer que moriría. Qué ingenuo. No puedo morir. Supe cuando te vi que éramos parecidos, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto. Tú también eres una criatura maldita. Condenada al aislamiento...

La idea de que ese hombre hubiera bebido de su sangre y no estuviera aún muerto le parecía imposible a Albafica, pero explicaba la desesperante sensación de debilidad que sentía. Tenía que concentrarse en elevar su cosmos rápido si quería romper el hechizo antes de que todo se saliera más de control.

—¿Mataste a todas esas personas?

—No es tan simple —dijo Lord Ruthven en un suspiro—. Buscaba a alguien que me hiciera compañía. La soledad, como sabrás, puede ser algo terrible cuando no la eliges voluntariamente. Les di la oportunidad de convertirse en lo que soy, porque ellas así lo querían. Pero fueron débiles. Volvieron convertidas en cadáveres vivientes, porque sus mentes no sobrevivieron el proceso. Es difícil crear un vampiro, sabes...

—¿Vampiro..?

Así que ese era el nombre que se daba a sí mismo, como el animal conocido por alimentarse de sangre. Albafica recordó las historias de Agostino sobre las mujeres que volvían de la muerte, y estas le hicieron pensar en las leyendas de humanos malditos que devoraban a otros, que cambiaban de forma, de criaturas oscuras, de fantasmas corpóreos, pero las historias se contradecían entre sí.

—Lo que he estado intentando hacer no es distinto de lo que hizo tu maestro contigo. El proceso de crear un vampiro también implica un intercambio de sangre.

—¿Cómo sabes de mi...?

—¿Tu maestro? Lugonis, ¿verdad?

La mención a Lugonis hizo que el cuerpo de Albafica se tensara aún más, y el remolino de sentimientos comenzó a deshacer las ligaduras invisibles que lo mantenían inmóvil. Lord Ruthven debió responder con rapidez para mantenerlo a raya.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—No tienes por qué luchar contra mí —dijo Lord Ruthven, en lo que fue un ruego desesperado más que una orden—. Tu mente gritaba su nombre cuando bebí de ti. Lugonis. Él te convirtió en una máquina de matar al final de cuentas, ¿o no? Sería una lástima que el tiempo se llevara tu fuerza y tu belleza. Y si te unes a mí, dejarías de estar solo...

—No... —musitó Albafica. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse con esas odiosas lágrimas que siempre estaban al acecho, y contra las que no podía hacer nada cuando alguien mencionaba a su maestro.

—Oye, idiota —terció alguien más—. ¿Quién te dijo que él está solo?

La voz pertenecía a Manigoldo, que se materializó de lo que pareció ser la nada, y el instante de distracción que generó bastó para que Albafica consiguiera despejarse y empujar a Lord Ruthven hacia atrás, con tal fuerza que este se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

—¿Tú...? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Tengo mis contactos... Acubens! —exclamó Manigoldo, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el inglés.

No llegó a alcanzarlo, porque antes de que pudiera tocarlo, su objetivo desapareció ante sus propios ojos, dejando en su lugar mariposas que comenzaron a esparcirse por toda la habitación y a volar en patrones descontrolados, con tanta violencia que sus alas rasgaban la piel al rozarla.

—¿Mariposas? Cuidado con ellas... —advirtió Albafica.

—¡Maldito cobarde, eso es trampa! ¿Así que dividiste tu alma en varias partes? Me lo harás más fácil entonces... Sekishiki Kisouen!

Un fuego azul surgió de la palma de Manigoldo. Atraídas inevitablemente por la llama, las mariposas comenzaron a dar vueltas frenéticamente en dirección hacia ella. Incapaz de resistir la técnica, Lord Ruthven se vio forzado a abandonar esa forma fragmentada y volvió a su propio cuerpo, tan desgastado por el esfuerzo que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

—¡Ah, te dolió! —se jactó Manigoldo—. ¡Ahora voy a mandar tu alma al infierno!

—Es inútil que lo intentes... —respondió Lord Ruthven —. No puedo morir. Ya lo he intentado yo mismo de muchas maneras. Mi alma no puede ir a ninguna parte.

—No sé qué tan cierto sea eso —intervino Albafica. Su voz hizo eco en la habitación, agitada—. Puede que seas resistente a mi sangre, pero esa rosa va a quitarte toda la que tengas... Y no creo que puedas vivir así. Bloody Rose.

—¿Cuándo...? —dijo el vampiro. No pudo, por más que lo intentó, recordar en qué momento podría Albafica haberle clavado en el corazón la rosa que estaba consumiendo rápidamente su sangre.

El desenlace ineludible llegó poco después. Manigoldo se acercó al cadáver desangrado para examinarlo, e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Se ve bastante muerto desde aquí... Quizás tendría que hacer una de esas cosas que Toscana recomendó... ¿cortarle la cabeza? ¿Qué te parece, Alba? —preguntó—. ¿Alba...? —insistió, al no recibir respuesta de su compañero.

—Tenía razón —murmuró Albafica. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo —. Somos similares, él y yo...

—¿Similares? ¿Un tipo que va por la vida dejando un reguero de muertos vivientes tras él, porque sí, y tú, un caballero de Atenea? No me parece...

—No entiendes. Yo maté a mi maestro, con esta misma sangre.

La mención a la sangre hizo que Manigoldo reparara en la herida que Albafica tenía en el cuello, y en el camino escarlata que descendía desde ella hacia el pecho, manchando los encajes y la tela en su camino.

— Estás sangrando... ¿Qué te hizo?

—Aléjate. Es peligroso.

—Alba...

Las protestas de Albafica no fueron suficientes para mantener lejos a Manigoldo, que rasgó su capa para cubrir la herida con un retazo creado a partir de ella. Una vez que los reproches se calmaron, el guardián de Cáncer apretó contra sí a Albafica, y poco después lo sintió aflojarse en sus brazos.

* * *

**PARTE 5: IRREAL**

La habitación desaparecía y aparecía. Su cuerpo había decidido dejar de obedecerle. Manigoldo decía que todo estaría bien. Le pedía perdón. La voz se escuchaba inquieta, agitada incluso. Luego, sintió que se elevaba, como si hubiera ganado alas, y así, arrastrado por una ráfaga de otro mundo, fue llevado a otra parte.

El otro lugar era tibio, y olía a madera y fuego. Albafica buscó incorporarse, pero se encontró atrapado dentro de la propia ropa que estaba usando. Era pesada, húmeda y molesta, y estaba en todas partes: arriba, abajo, a los costados. Quiso decirle a Manigoldo, pero no hizo falta. Él sabía. Le pidió que se quedara quieto, y cortó a través de la tela para liberarlo. Alguien más se acercaba, pero Manigoldo no dejaría que nadie se aproximara. Era una promesa.

Su piel pasó a ser recorrida por una caricia acuosa que se fue llevando consigo los rastros de sangre y sudor. La sensación era íntima, familiar y al mismo tiempo lejana, como el escurridizo recuerdo de los labios de Manigoldo, que había experimentado alguna vez, antes del ritual de Piscis. O quizás hubiera sido incluso después. O quizás no. O quizás eso hubiera sido un sueño, aunque ahora se sentía real. Tenía que ser real, aunque en verdad no importaba, porque de a poco todo tomó la forma que tenía que tener, y cada pieza fue a parar en el lugar correcto. Ya no había miedo, ni ansiedad, ni dolor. No hacía falta elegir entre un camino u otro, porque era libre de ir adonde quisiera.

No quería ir a ninguna parte. Estaba en el lugar correcto, donde todos los senderos se encontraban. Manigoldo estaba allí también. Siempre estaba allí, esperando por él. Así que esta vez, Albafica fue quien le pidió que se acercara, invitándolo con una caricia tímida a compartir su espacio. El cuerpo de Manigoldo era caliente, firme, rugoso en algunas zonas. Su boca tenía un dejo del vino que habían servido en la fiesta. Albafica había evitado beber, pero el aroma tentador de las uvas despertaba ahora su sed. Quiso probarlo, saborearlo hasta que se volviera parte de él. Era más dulce y más intenso de lo que imaginaba. Pero no era real, al final de cuentas. Por supuesto que no.  
  
Despertó para encontrarse de vuelta preso de las limitaciones de su cuerpo real. En ese mundo Manigoldo no estaba sobre él, ni mucho menos era parte de él. Sin embargo, esa no era la primera vez que tenía sueños así. Últimamente se estaban volviendo más frecuentes. Un lamento, entre avergonzado y abatido, se le escapó antes de que pudiera silenciarlo.

—¿Albafica? —dijo Manigoldo. Estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, y vestía ropa de civil. Albafica desvió la mirada con rapidez al sentir un torbellino de calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

—¡Ah, señor Albafica, qué alivio que esté despierto!

Esa era la voz de Agostino, quien se había quedado esperando por ellos en la posada donde ahora se encontraban. El olor a madera quemada era definitivamente real. La estufa a leña estaba prendida.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí, Manigoldo? —preguntó Albafica—. ¿Me tocaste?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Manigoldo—. Tuve que traerte hasta aquí, y no podía dejarte esa ropa sucia que tenías puesta. No hice nada fuera de lo necesario. ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¡Tengo mis principios también!

Albafica respiró hondo y dedicó unos momentos a entender lo que podía haber ocurrido. Su piel ya no estaba sucia, y los lugares donde había recibido cortes estaban vendados. Llevaba puesta una camisa limpia que le quedaba un poco demasiado grande.

—Esto no es mío —comentó Albafica mientras examinaba la prenda.

—Ah, sí —dijo Manigoldo—. No quería perder tiempo buscando tu ropa, así que te puse algo mío... es lo mismo, ¿no? No tienes por qué devolvérmelo, te lo puedes quedar.

—Pero la sangre...

Manigoldo siguió el camino de la mirada de Albafica hasta la mesita sobre la que se veían algunos paños húmedos, todavía ensangrentados, y un cuenco con agua. La inquietud de Albafica endurecía los delicados rasgos de su rostro de una manera cruel.

—Tuve cuidado, no te preocupes tanto —se apresuró a explicar Manigoldo—. Soy un caballero dorado, después de todo. Tengo otras formas de protegerme. Y ya ves que estoy bien vivo ahora mismo. ¿O querías que dejara que Toscana te curara?

—¡No hubiera sido problema, hubiera tenido cuidado también! —secundó Agostino—. Tengo experiencia en tratar pacientes peligrosos. Soy médico, después de todo.

A pesar de que muchos otros se llamaban a sí mismos médicos, incluyendo a los barberos del pueblo con los que a veces debía competir por los pacientes, Agostino tomaba sus estudios y su profesión muy en serio. Manigoldo, sin embargo, no parecía creer que eso significara mucho.

—¿Experiencia de cuánto, tres meses? Me resulta difícil de creer que tengas más de 15 años.

—Y a mí me resulta difícil creer que el señor Albafica sea tan peligroso como para que no se me permitiera acercarme a ayudar

La pequeña discusión fue una distracción bienvenida para Albafica, que se sentó sobre la cama y habló por encima de los otros dos.

—Es mejor así. De hecho, lo más prudente hubiera sido que no se me acercara ninguno de los dos.

Las advertencias de Albafica no acababan de convencer a Agostino, pero eran suficientes como para que se diera cuenta de que no valía la pena llevarle la contra.

—No creo que hubiera podido mantener a Manigoldo lejos, porque se nota que él se preocupa por usted... —dijo el chico—. Estuvo a su lado casi todo este tiempo.

_¿Todo este tiempo?_ pensó Albafica. Afuera, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Cuántas horas? Manigoldo, que usualmente no escatimaba en palabras, y a veces hablaba demás, guardó silencio. Se veía cansado.

—¿Qué hicieron con mi otra ropa? —preguntó Albafica.

—Toscana sugirió que la quemáramos, así que eso hicimos. Estaba manchada de sangre.

—Con todo el dinero que salió ese vestido... —se lamentó Agostino.

Manigoldo meneó la cabeza con desdén.

—¡Sage se lo merece por tacaño, y por meternos en esto sin avisar! ¡Ahora estoy más convencido que nunca de que el viejo lo tenía todo planeado!

—Igual es una pena... —insistió Agostino—. Además, se veía muy hermoso... el vestido.

La clara incomodidad de Albafica hizo que el chico se arrepintiera inmediatamente de su comentario. Se preguntó si sería mejor salir antes de poder volver a decir algo inadecuado, o si tendría que pedir perdón, o si acaso el santuario cortaría lazos con él, o si la manera en que Manigoldo lo miraba significaba que pronto sabría qué tan poderoso era un caballero dorado, o si sería el mismo Albafica el que se encargaría de él.

—Bueno, basta —dijo Manigoldo, en un tono grave y calculadamente amenazador—. No le prestes atención, Alba. Te ves mejor al natural.

Aunque irritado, Albafica decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto, y cambió de tema.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Lord Ruthven? —preguntó.

—La rosa en el pecho parece haber sido suficiente.

—Me hubiera gustado poder ver eso… —dijo Agostino—. Una rosa asesina.

—Pero no era una rosa cualquiera —aclaró Manigoldo—. Ese tipo de rosas son afiladas como estacas, te aseguro. De todas maneras, me aseguré de cortarle la cabeza al cadáver, por las dudas. ¿Piensas que será suficiente, Toscana?

—Las veces en que lo probé parece haber funcionado. No sé realmente, soy médico de personas, no tengo mucha experiencia con... monstruos... o lo que fuera que fuera eso.

—Vampiro —murmuró Albafica—. Ese es el nombre que usó.

—¡"Vampiro"! Voy a tener una historia interesante que contarle a mis nietos, supongo...

—Sí, lo que sea —habló Manigoldo—. Ahora, si te parece, nosotros dos tenemos que discutir temas que no te incumben.

El pedido de privacidad fue amable, para los estándares de Manigoldo. Agostino asintió, y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación con premura.

—Estaré abajo —dijo, antes de retirarse—. Y, por cierto, perdió mucha sangre, señor Albafica. Cualquier otro tipo de persona hubiera muerto. Por favor, descanse y siga las indicaciones que le dejé a Manigoldo, ¿sí? Estaré al servicio del santuario siempre que me necesiten. Y perdón...

—Gracias por todo, Agostino —se despidió Albafica. Sonreía, y eso fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Manigoldo, que venía observándolo con disimulo en búsqueda de signos de mejoría.

—Sage seguramente sabía con qué tipo de criatura estaba lidiando desde el principio —dijo el caballero de Cáncer, una vez que quedaron solos—. Viejo zorro. Típico...

—Me tomó por sorpresa. Bajé la guardia.

—No te tortures. Está muerto, después de todo.

—¿Y las tres mujeres?

—Ah, ellas. Sí, me sorprendió su actitud. Digamos que yo estaba un poco... perdido en el castillo. Se me aparecieron cuando te buscaba y me guiaron hasta ti. Solamente tuve que usar el Sekishiki para entrar en la habitación. Ellas dijeron que el tal Lord Ruthven era ahora un invitado indeseado y que había sido rudo con ellas. Incluso me desearon suerte —explicó Manigoldo, ante la asombrada mirada de Albafica—. Pero suficiente de eso. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de cómo es eso de que no me odias?

—No seas tonto.

—¡Solo quiero saber, nada más! —exclamó Manigoldo, mientras se encogía dramáticamente de hombros.

—Manigoldo...

—Por ejemplo, estando dormido dijiste mi nombre varias veces. ¿Acaso aparecí en tus sueños?

La pregunta fue hecha en un tono travieso, pero dejó a Albafica lívido. Los recuerdos de las caricias del sueño volvieron a él, y se volvieron abrumadores cuando notó que la tela de la prenda que tenía puesta tenía rastros del cosmos de Manigoldo.

—No —alcanzó a mentir, apenas.

Manigoldo lo miró con desconfianza, y Albafica bajó la cabeza para evitar verlo a la cara. Era mejor dejar que se preocupara a que supiera la verdad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Pero tenemos que volver al santuario.

—No hasta que mejores un poco más.

—¡Dije que estoy bien! —protestó Albafica.

Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de picardía en Manigoldo, cuya actitud destilaba inquietud y preocupación.

—Siempre haces de cuenta que estás bien, pero... —comenzó a decir. Albafica no le permitió terminar.

—Cállate.

—Está bien, no te enojes —dijo Manigoldo. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda—. Si quieres estar solo, entiendo. Pero necesitas recuperarte un poco más antes de que volvamos.

Tenía la intención de salir del cuarto, pero cuando empezaba a alejarse, la voz de Albafica lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo más difícil de lo que es? —dijo el pisciano, y sus palabras casi se perdieron en un suspiro.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó Manigoldo, volviéndose hacia Albafica.

—Tú, Shion, los otros... No entienden por qué hago esto. No entienden que realmente es peligroso para ustedes, no importa cuántas veces lo repita. Lo mejor para todos es que me mantenga lejos del resto.

En su voz había frustración, tristeza, y la sombra de una rabia que Manigoldo no supo a quién iba dirigida.

—¿Para todos? No parece ser lo mejor para ti, si tengo que juzgar por lo que veo.

—Te equivocas porque no sabes de qué hablas —dijo Albafica. Apretaba en sus puños la tela de las sábanas, como buscando algo a lo que aferrarse—. Es mejor así.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, tu maestro? —preguntó Manigoldo. Albafica dio un respingo al escucharlo mencionar a Lugonis, y luego gruñó, enojado consigo mismo al comprender que ya no podría detener las lágrimas—. Ah, lo supuse...

—No sabes el tipo de persona que era mi maestro —espetó Albafica.

—Pero sé el tipo de persona que eres tú. Siempre estás preocupándote por los otros. Eres mucho mejor persona que yo, si vamos al caso.

—No, Manigoldo... —sollozó Albafica, al tiempo que escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Manigoldo se acercó y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, esta vez más cerca de la cabecera. Para su desconcierto, Albafica no le pidió que se apartara.

—¿No te digo? Hasta te hice llorar, ahora... Mira, si quieres desquitarte conmigo, adelante —dijo Manigoldo, señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar—. Me lo merezco. Pégame, o clávame una rosa, o lo que quieras.

—No seas ridículo.

Tardó un par de minutos en controlar las lágrimas, y terminó de secarlas con la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Definitivamente no podría devolverla. Manigoldo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Albafica levantó la cabeza. A pesar de sus ojos enrojecidos, seguía viéndose condenadamente hermoso.

—¿Ves? Eres demasiado gentil.

—No me hagas cambiar de opinión —advirtió Albafica.

—¡Ah, ese es el Albafica que conozco! —rió Manigoldo y acompañó esas palabras apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza del otro.

Lo había hecho sin pensar, y se arrepintió de inmediato. Sin querer importunar más a Albafica, comenzó a alejar el brazo. En una fracción de segundo, sus miradas se encontraron, y Albafica se sorprendió a sí mismo tomando a su compañero por la muñeca para evitar que se apartara. Manigoldo no supo cómo reaccionar, demasiado confundido por el cosquilleo que le producía la sensación de los sedosos dedos de Albafica cerrados alrededor de su muñeca. Ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que Albafica soltó a Manigoldo.

—Disculpa.

Sus manos estaban ahora apoyadas sobre su regazo, y temblaban ligeramente. Manigoldo las miró, y luego a Albafica, que se ruborizó un poco, pero mantuvo su mirada con altivez. Tuvo la sensación de que Albafica quería decir algo más, pero un nudo en la garganta detenía sus palabras antes de que estas pudieran salir.

Así que despacio, como tanteando el terreno, Manigoldo se arriesgó a tomar una de las manos del pisciano entre las suyas. Estaba preparado para retirarse ante el menor signo de rechazo, pero este nunca llegó. La mano estaba tibia y era delgada, como la había palpado a través del guante, solo que esta vez no había nada que lo separara del contacto directo con la piel.

—Lo que dije antes es verdad, Albafica. No estás solo.

Sabía que este momento no duraría mucho. Sospechaba que se escaparía como arena entre sus dedos en un día ventoso, y pasaría a ser un recuerdo de esos que empiezan a decolorarse hasta que cuestionas que realmente hayan existido. Pero por ahora era real, y era suyo.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:
> 
> Me sentiría mal de haber hecho llorar a Albafica dos veces sino fuera porque Shiori Teshirogi también lo hizo llorar mucho en su gaiden! Lugonis parece ser una especie de trigger de emociones para Alba.
> 
> Pero bueno, primero lo primero, volvamos a este fic:
> 
> ¿Fue el sueño de Albafica de aquí solo un sueño?
> 
> Sí, aunque queda abierta la posibilidad de que en el pasado haya pasado algo y en el futuro pueda pasar, esta vez en particular fue solo una fantasía. Lo soñó.
> 
> Lo imaginé como esas cosas que pasan cuando tu cerebro convierte elementos de tu alrededor cuando estás medio dormido en una parte de tu sueño. Por ejemplo, en el sueño alguien golpea la puerta insistentemente, y en la realidad es porque un vecino está clavando un clavo.
> 
> En este caso, Manigoldo sí limpió la sangre de Alba, pero no hizo nada sexual porque Alba no estaba en condiciones de elegir nada, y Alba transformó esa sensación en un sueño con contenido sensualoide. En los sueños uno no cuestiona, así que Alba estaba lo más tranquilo. A Mani le hubiera gustado saber de ese sueño.
> 
> Luego, como mencioné antes, Lord Ruthven es el vampiro de la que es considerada una de las primeras historias de vampiros moderna, llamada —AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA— "El Vampiro" de John Polidori.
> 
> Cuentan que Lord Ruthven estaba basado en el escritor Lord Byron, muy famoso por sus dotes de seducción, entre otras cosas. John Polidori era el médico de Lord Byron. El abuelo de Polidori fue a su vez Agostino Polidori (1714—1778), que también era médico y poeta.
> 
> A Agostino, que fue una persona real, lo tomé prestado también para esta historia y lo convertí en agente del santuario porque encajaba en la línea de tiempo y me parecía divertido incluir a alguien que tuviera alguna relación con Polidori. Así que ya saben, quizás dentro de 300 años alguien vaya, los Googlee a ustedes y los incluya de secundarios en una historia.
> 
> En mi imaginación, Agostino crece, y tiene un hijo al que le cuenta esta historia. Ese hijo a su vez se la cuenta a su propio hijo, que termina escribiendo "El Vampiro", inspirándose en algunos elementos de la misma XD
> 
> En el cuento El Vampiro, Lord Ruthven se enamora de una hermosa chica griega y mata a una novia. Si hay algo que le gusta a Lord Ruthven en el cuento son las mujeres... cuando decidí que lo usaría a él, me encontré ante el problema de cómo llamar su atención, y ahí fue que terminé llegando a la conclusión de que tendría que hacer algo como lo que hice con Albafica.
> 
> Podría haber utilizado a Drácula como el vampiro, pero quería usar a uno menos obvio. Pero la idea es que ese castillo es de Drácula, por eso están las "tres hermanas", que pertenecen al universo de Bram Stoker. Otro vampiro que llegué a considerar fue Carmilla (de Sheridan LeFanu), aunque Carmilla es lesbiana, por lo que como a Lord Ruthven, también le gustan las mujeres. Así que Alba hubiera tenido que pasar por lo mismo (?).
> 
> Por último, espero que se entienda por qué querría Sage mandar a dos y no a uno, si quería un enfoque más cuidadoso. Albafica era el más adecuado por el tema de la sangre. Él solo hubiera podido, pero se le hubiera complicado tomar la iniciativa a la hora de infiltrarse en los contextos sociales y llenos de gente donde a Lord Ruthven le gustaba moverse. Para eso necesitaba un empujón.
> 
> Tampoco hubiera nunca llegado a la conclusión de disfrazarse sin tener a Manigoldo ahí para que se diera cuenta y lo presionara un poco. Y además, que fueran dos servía de backup para emergencias. Aunque en la realidad no se precisa una excusa. En el gaiden de Manigoldo, Sage mandó a Mani con Alba a la misión. Mani se entiende, pero ¿por qué Alba? ¿Porque uno de los villanos era muy lindo también, acaso, y quería ganarle a Albafica el puesto de El Más Lindo del Mundo (#LCgaidens)?
> 
> En fin. Este, a pesar de detalles que me gustaría arreglar, es de los fics que más disfruté haciendo. Parte de mi inspiración fue un viaje que hice donde pasé por Toscana y las montañas de Transilvania.


	46. 2016: Lección de botánica (Dégel, Kardia, Manigoldo/Albafica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usualmente Kardia se aburre en las lecciones a las que debe acompañar a Dégel, pero en esta en particular va a descubrir algo sobre Albafica que hará que valga la pena el esfuerzo.

Kardia bostezó. Los minutos pasaban, y ya no quedaba duda de que llegarían tarde a la lección. Dégel no podía encontrar el libro que se suponía que tendrían que usar como referencia durante la clase. Llevaba ya un buen tiempo revolviendo cada rincón de la zona residencial de la Casa de Acuario en su búsqueda, mientras Kardia jugueteaba con la cola de su casco y se divertía al ver a Dégel ir de un lado a otro.

Dégel estaba seguro de que lo había dejado sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, y en realidad tenía razón. Allí lo había encontrado Kardia, y de allí lo había hecho desaparecer. Tenía la certeza de que Dégel no descansaría hasta hallar el condenado libro, y estaba convencido de que la búsqueda hubiera continuado eternamente, de no haber sido porque luego de un rato a Kardia se le escapó una risita que hizo a Dégel sospechar que él estaba detrás de aquello. Así que, después de tener que soportar un pequeño sermón, Kardia devolvió el libro de mala gana, y juntos se pusieron en camino hacia Star Hill.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación donde habían acordado reunirse con el patriarca, Kardia supo que esta vez algo era diferente. Usualmente el lugar olía a libros viejos, pero hoy no era así. Al principio, el sutil aroma le hizo pensar en comida, una de esas pequeñas delicias dulces de color pastel que muy cada tanto tenía la oportunidad de probar, y se le hizo agua a la boca.

¿Podría ser que por una vez el patriarca se hubiera apiadado y hubiera preparado algo especial como compensación por tener aguantar sus soporíferas clases? Dégel también notó el cambio en el aire, y se esforzó en identificar el origen del perfume, que resultó no ser producto de ningún dulce, sino de la persona que los esperaba junto al patriarca Sage en la sala de estudio. A Kardia le sorprendió verlo allí. Vestía ropas de aprendiz, sencillas y holgadas, y los rumores decían que pronto se convertiría en el nuevo santo de Piscis. Su nombre era Albafica.

Lugonis, el actual portador de la armadura, solía guardar distancia del resto de los habitantes del santuario, y por eso tampoco era común cruzarse con su discípulo, a quien Lugonis protegía como si fuera un tesoro. Tenía que admitir que Albafica se veía ciertamente precioso. No era solamente su belleza física, sino la elegancia innata que irradiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. En eso le recordaba un poco a Dégel, con la diferencia de que Albafica era tan delicado que era fácil confundirlo a primera vista con una muchacha.

—Disculpe la tardanza —dijo Dégel, escondiendo la sorpresa que le causaba ver allí al invitado.

El patriarca sonrió, y señaló las sillas colocadas alrededor de una mesa sobre la cual había algunos libros y distintos tipos de flores.

—Está bien, tomen asiento. Albafica nos acompañará hoy. Ya que es una lección de botánica, sus experiencias serán de utilidad. Su maestro, Lugonis de Piscis, está fuera del santuario en una misión.

El rostro de Dégel se iluminó con ese brillo especial que usualmente surgía en momentos en los que alguien hablaba sobre ciencia o historia, o una teoría novedosa, o algún libro realmente antiguo.

—Ah, es cierto que los santos de Piscis son famosos por sus conocimientos de botánica.

Kardia se cruzó de brazos. ¿Botánica? ¿Qué clase de utilidad podría llegar a tener eso para el futuro? Miró al techo y resopló con toda la intención de hacer público su fastidio. Dégel se mordió la lengua para no hablar, simplemente porque no quería comenzar a discutir frente al patriarca, pero su molestia se exteriorizó a través de un aura helada que hizo que a Kardia se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Albafica, en cambio, no parecía demasiado ofendido, e incluso le dedicó una suave sonrisa a Kardia, cuando este se sentó a su lado. La lección comenzó con una lista de ejemplos de venenos encontrados en plantas. O algo así. Kardia tenía la impresión de que en otro contexto, esto podría haber llegado a ser interesante, pero lo único que lo mantenía despierto eran los codazos disimulados que recibía de parte de Dégel cada vez que comenzaba a cabecear de sueño. Mientras dormitaba soñó con pasteles decorados con flores de azúcar. "No comas eso", decía Dégel en su sueño. "Es venenoso".

—¿Eh? —preguntó Kardia al despertar, con voz somnolienta—. ¿Cómo que es venenoso?

—Si prestaras atención te darías cuenta de que es un tema fascinante —respondió Dégel por lo bajo.

—Bueno, está bien, pero ¿por qué no podemos tener una sesión práctica o algo así? Eso sería más útil.

—Es verdad que la teoría es esencial para el aprendizaje —intervino el patriarca—, pero estoy de acuerdo con que una lección práctica también aportaría mucho. ¿Qué te parece, Albafica?

—Si mi maestro está de acuerdo y lo permite…

—Hablaré con él apenas regrese —prometió Sage.

Así fue como terminó la sesión de estudio, y poco después todos se dispersaron. Una vez que Albafica quedó solo en la habitación, ordenando los materiales que había traído para la lección, Manigoldo salió de su escondite entre las sombras de la biblioteca.

—¿Cómo te fue con el viejo y los enanos?

—Escorpio es peor que tú para las clases teóricas.

—¿Kardia? —rió Manigolo—. Ah, pero yo nunca me hubiera dormido teniéndote al lado. ¿Estás libre ahora? —preguntó, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cintura de Albafica.

—Debería ir a entrenar. Le prometí a mi maestro que respetaría los tiempos asignados.

—Justamente tenemos que aprovechar que él no está. Si fuera por tu maestro, no saldrías nunca del territorio de Piscis. Nunca. Es como si no te quisiera compartir con el resto del mundo, no es justo. Si vieras cómo me mira cada vez que me ve conversando contigo…

—Es solo porque no quiere me distraiga. Además, soy lo único que tiene…

—¡No debería acapararte de esa forma! ¡En algún momento tendrás que salir al mundo! Las batallas no se pelean solamente dentro del santuario. Sin mencionar que estoy bastante seguro de que estás más que listo para la armadura.

—Solo mi maestro puede decidir eso.

—Maestro esto, maestro aquello —se burló Manigoldo, y solamente se detuvo cuando Albafica le dio un empujón que lo hizo retroceder.

—No —dijo Albafica, mirándolo con una seriedad que hizo que a Manigoldo se le helara la sangre.

—Él no está aquí hoy, Alba. ¿Podríamos dejarlo de lado por un rato?

Si había algo que Manigoldo detestaba era enojar a Albafica, así que esperó a que este le diera el visto bueno para volver a acercarse, a través de una sonrisa que se hizo desear por lo que pareció una eternidad, y solo entonces se aproximó lo suficiente como para poder acomodarle un rizo de pelo que estaba fuera de lugar tras la oreja. Albafica no se resistió al avance cuando Manigoldo se adelantó unos pasos más, aunque terminó viéndose obligado a sentarse sobre la mesa. Manigoldo continuó su camino hacia él hasta encontrarse con su boca. Albafica aceptó el beso y lo devolvió, aunque con la delicadeza de una mariposa posándose sobre un pétalo.

—Cuidado con las flores —murmuró Albafica, sus labios aún tocando los de Manigoldo.

—¡Ah, perdón! —se disculpó Manigoldo, que estaba demasiado distraído como para notar que había estado a punto de aplastar algunas de las que habían sido usadas en la lección. Albafica las alejó un poco del borde de la mesa, y mientras lo hacía señaló un detalle importante.

—El patriarca podría volver en cualquier momento.

La idea de que el viejo los descubriera no era tan aterradora como la de que lo hiciera Lugonis, pero la posibilidad tampoco le entusiasmaba, aún cuando en ocasiones había llegado a sospechar que Sage sabía algo, y que incluso lo animaba a seguir adelante. Quizás fuera porque le preocupaba que Albafica terminara tan aislado del mundo como su maestro. Tenía buenas razones para creerlo.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi templo, o al tuyo? —propuso Manigoldo—. Además, está frío aquí.

Frío. Era la primera vez que era consciente de que la temperatura de la habitación no era normal. Albafica se lo quedó mirando con cierta alarma. Más específicamente, al ver el vapor que salió de la boca de Manigoldo cuando este habló.

—No estamos solos… —murmuró Albafica.

Antes de que Manigoldo pudiera reaccionar, Albafica arrojó una rosa en dirección hacia la entrada de la habitación, donde los pétalos se desprendieron de ella. Instantes después se escuchó un estornudo, y Kardia y Dégel aparecieron en el umbral.

—¿Eh? ¿Ustedes dos de nuevo? —exclamó Manigoldo— ¿Cuánto llevan ahí?

—No vimos nada —respondió Dégel—, solo vinimos porque olvidé un libro.

El que aclarara que no había visto nada dejaba en claro que estaba mintiendo, a pesar de su expresión seria y calmada. Un error de cálculo de su parte. Manigoldo se acercó a él de un salto, dando rienda suelta a su costado más amenazante, y habló con una voz que parecía salida de ultratumba.

—Bien, porque no había nada que ver. ¿Quieren que los envíe al infierno ahora mismo?

—¡Ja, inténtalo! —dijo Kardia, adelantándose para hacerle frente a Manigoldo—. ¡Podría ser interesante!

Dégel lo detuvo, poniéndose en medio de los dos.

—¡No! ¡Solo vinimos por el libro, ya nos íbamos!

—Manigoldo —intercedió Albafica para llamar la atención del guardián de Cáncer. Él también estaba molesto, pero hacía un mejor trabajo que el resto para disimularlo.

El libro pasó de las manos de Albafica a las de Manigoldo, y luego voló por los aires hacia las de Dégel, que se apresuró a asegurarse de que no hubiera sido dañado en el proceso.

—¡Desaparezcan! —gritó Manigoldo.

La mirada hostil que Dégel le dirigió mientras se retiraba, arrastrando a Kardia consigo, inquietó a Manigoldo lo suficiente como para que se preguntara si tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso con el libro.

—No esperaba eso de Albafica y Manigoldo. En especial de Albafica —comentó Kardia, mientras bajaba las escaleras de las Doce Casas junto a Dégel.

—Sí, hubiera pensado que tendrían más respeto por un objeto tan delicado como este —respondió Dégel, apretando el libro contra sí.

—No me refería a eso.

—¿No? —preguntó Dégel, como si no pudiera imaginar que existiera algo más importante.

Como al parecer por el momento no había espacio en la mente de Dégel más que para su preciado libro, Kardia decidió no volver a insistir hasta más tarde. Pero tenía que admitir que la lección había terminado por ser más productiva que de costumbre.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales: 
> 
> Después de escribir Mascarada me quedé con ganas de más Manigoldo y Albafica. También extrañaba a Kardia y Dégel. Así que se me ocurrió esta idea sencilla para juntarlos a los cuatro en una historia.
> 
> Por la línea de tiempo del manga, es probable que Kardia y Dégel hayan conseguido la armadura antes de Albafica, aunque Albafica es un poco mayor que ellos. Quería hacer algo que no fuera muy angst esta vez. En su gaiden, Albafica parece ser alguien bastante normal antes del ritual de Piscis, aunque viviera bastante aislado del mundo con Lugonis.
> 
> Me da la impresión de que el trauma del "NO ME TOQUES" empezó luego de la muerte de su maestro a causa de su sangre. Entonces, imaginé que era posible que antes de ese ritual Albafica no tuviera tantos problemas con eso, a pesar de que no fuera muy sociable porque Lugonis lo mantenía lejos del resto. Hay cosas que el maestro no le contó hasta último momento. En fin.


	47. 2016: Mentira blanca (Manigoldo/Albafica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albafica destruyó la pared de una posada en el gaiden de Manigoldo. ¿Quién paga por eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue una drabble para Tumblr. No la puse en ninguna otra parte porque meeeh.

—De acuerdo al informe, las peleas se dieron lejos de la posada donde se hospedaron. ¿A qué se debe el gasto por “reparación de infraestructura” en ese lugar? —preguntó Sage, su mirada yendo de Albafica a Manigoldo.  
  
Estaban frente al patriarca para reportar el resultado de su misión en Venecia, y ahora tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias de una acción que no habían considerado. Probablemente el patriarca pensara que las roturas eran obra de Manigoldo, pero se equivocaba. Quien había destruido aquella pared había sido Albafica. Ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que Albafica abrió la boca para hablar, pero Manigoldo se le adelantó antes de que pudiera emitir palabra.  
  
—Fue un accidente —dijo.  
  
—¿Qué tipo de accidente? —insistió Sage.  
  
—En realidad… —comenzó a decir Albafica, dando un paso hacia adelante. Una vez más, Manigoldo no lo dejó terminar.  
  
—Sí, Alba tiene razón, tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso.   
  
—Pero, Manigoldo…  
  
—Sí, ya sé. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no? Tú fuiste quien se dio cuenta de que nos estaban siguiendo, mientras yo estaba distraído por otras cosas. En resumen, lo del muro fue mi culpa —dijo Manigoldo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
El patriarca observó a los dos caballeros, pensativo. Algo no cerraba. Albafica se veía confundido, y Manigoldo meneaba la cabeza y se rascaba la nuca. Sage conocía ese gesto. Estaba mintiendo.   
  
—Está bien, solamente intenten ajustarse mejor al presupuesto la próxima vez. Pueden regresar a sus puestos.  
  
La sesión fue dada por terminada, y ninguno de los dos tuvo oportunidad de agregar más.  
  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Albafica mientras se alejaban de la sala del patriarca.  
  
—¡No sé por qué lo hice! —exclamó Manigoldo, que había hablado sin pensar, y estaba comenzando a arrepentirse—. Supongo que porque estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con el viejo y sus regaños, y me da igual a estas alturas…  
  
—No había necesidad de que asumieras la culpa de nada. Ahora lo volviste más complicado de lo que era originalmente.  
  
—No es complicado.  
  
—No me gusta sentir que te debo algo.  
  
—No me debes nada. Aunque no me negaría si quisieras pagarme con un beso —rió Manigoldo.  
  
—No es gracioso —musitó Albafica.  
  
—No era una broma —aclaró Manigoldo.  
  
A veces, la imaginación corre más rápido que la razón. Y por eso, cuando Albafica miró a su compañero de reojo, no pudo hacer nada para evitar ver ese beso con tanta claridad en su mente que casi pudo sentir un cosquilleo en los labios.

**Fin.**


	48. 2018: Invitación (Kanon/Sorrento)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quería escribir sobre Sorrento, y aunque mi OTP para él es Julian, terminé haciendo esto (???)

Con su esplendoroso verde adornado por las flores de la primavera, el lugar indicado por la invitación que había recibido le resultaba extraño. Durante años, su vida había transcurrido entre sombras: la sombra de su hermano, la del rencor, la de una ambición que había estado a punto de destruirlo. Los vestigios de ese pasado impregnaban su presente, aferrándose a él como criaturas rabiosas que convertían todos sus sueños en pesadillas.

Casi podía olvidar esos terrores ahora, cuando las horas de la noche se sentían lejanas. No había oscuridad en el camino que se abría ante él, sino un sol suave que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles frutales, invitándolo a avanzar. Creyó escuchar voces alegres al acercarse a la mansión donde se celebraba la fiesta, y luego llegó la melodía, dolorosamente dulce y familiar. La música lo atravesó sin darle tiempo a defenderse de los recuerdos que traía con ella, obligándolo a detenerse.

"Sorrento, por supuesto", pensó, mientras apretaba la misteriosa invitación en su puño. La música de Sorrento estaba cargada de un poder que podía ser tan sanador como letal. ¿Qué buscaba Sorrento, convocándolo allí? ¿Reconciliación, o venganza?

La celebración se realizaba en un jardín, en el centro del cual se levantaba una fuente coronada por la estatua de un dragón. Un mayordomo le dio la bienvenida, ofreciéndole un trago que Kanon rechazó. Su llegada pasó desapercibida para los invitados, cuya atención estaba centrada en el escenario del cual llegaba el hechizante sonido de la flauta. La melodía estaba cargada de melancolía. No era la primera vez que Kanon la escuchaba.

Sorrento levantó la vista, y su mirada se encontró con la de Kanon, quien la sostuvo con firmeza. La canción llegó a su fin poco después. Sorrento apartó la boca de la embocadura de la flauta, y sus labios se cerraron con un suave chasquido. Desviando la vista de Kanon, sonrió, y agradeció con una leve reverencia el aplauso del público.

Kanon, por su parte, se alejó de la pequeña multitud, y buscó refugio bajo la sombra de una estatua de Poseidón que se levantaba en uno de los rincones del jardín. Sorrento, como imaginaba, no tardó en llegar.

—Espero que no vayas a irte sin saludarme, luego de que me tomara la molestia de invitarte —dijo.

—Claro que no. No me culpes por alejarme, tú encajas mejor con este tipo de ambiente elegante que yo —respondió Kanon. Sorrento meneó la cabeza, aunque aquello fuera verdad—. ¿Qué quieres conmigo, entonces? ¿Matarme? —preguntó.

—No, ¿por qué querría eso? —preguntó Sorrento—. ¿Y por qué vendrías si crees eso?

—Imaginé que no sería una mala manera de morir. Siempre has sido virtuoso, en todo sentido. Pensé que de todas las personas a las que he decepcionado, nadie me odiaría tanto como tú.

—Te equivocas.

Kanon respiró hondo. No podía distinguir si el aroma que le llegaba pertenecía a las flores del jardín o a Sorrento, que se había acercado a él hasta que la frontera entre ambos se había vuelto mínima. Si aquello era una trampa, era la más dulce de las todas. Si era una ilusión, era una tan delicada y detallada como para poder engañarlo incluso a él. Si era un sueño, se sentía tan real como cualquier momento de vigilia. Quizás Morfeo se había apiadado, y había decidido dejarlo descansar de las pesadillas.

Cuando Sorrento sonrió, Kanon se preguntó qué estaría viendo en él que le resultaba tan divertido. Pero si aquello era un sueño, no habría problema en ir un poco más allá. Buscó sus labios con delicadeza, deteniéndose a esperar si su avance era bienvenido. La respuesta llegó trayendo consigo la resolución de la duda acerca del origen del aroma agradable de momentos antes. Provenía de Sorrento, que respondió a su beso con un suave gemido y una caricia que descolocó a Kanon lo suficiente como para hacer que se apartara.

A su alrededor, la brisa movía las copas de los árboles, el agua de la fuente fluía entre los recovecos de las piedras, los pájaros cantaban, y a lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de los invitados, enfrascados en sus conversaciones triviales. Sorrento lo observaba con la misma expresión intrigada de antes, excepto que ahora sus mejillas estaban rojas, y su cabello un poco alborotado. Kanon bajó la vista y vio que la mano de Sorrento apretaba la suya. La sintió suave, a diferencia de la suya propia.

—No es un sueño —dijo Kanon.

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué me pediste que viniera? —preguntó Kanon, extendiendo hacia Sorrento la arrugada tarjeta de invitación que le había sido enviada.

—Quería verte, y saber qué es lo que hay realmente en tu corazón.

—¿Y obtuviste tu respuesta?

—Tú dime.

Kanon no estaba preparado para aquella pregunta, y se quedó callado mientras Sorrento tomaba la tarjeta de su mano y la guardaba en su bolsillo. Lo observó mientras alisaba el traje que llevaba puesto, y acomodaba su cabello hasta devolverlo a su estado original.

—Sorrento… —dijo, cuando el flautista comenzaba a alejarse.

—No te preocupes. No tiene por qué ser ahora mismo.

Esa noche, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kanon no tuvo pesadillas. Soñó con la melodía de Sorrento, armoniosa y envolvente, llena de una compasión infinita. Despertó con el sol sobre los ojos, y una nueva invitación bajo su puerta.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto me redimo por haber hecho a Kanon tan creepy en Vestigios de Veneno, lmao


	49. 2011-19: Irresistible (Dégel/Kardia, El Cid/Sísifo, Aldebarán, Aspros, Krest, y más)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un raro fenómeno provoca que los dorados no puedan controlar sus deseos. El Cid&Sísifo, Dégel&Kardia, Aspros, otros personajes de LC y cosas raras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente, publicado en capítulos entre el 2011 y el 2019 porque me inspiré en el ritmo de publicación de Masami Kurumada (???). Así que dejo una advertencia de que son 20 MIL palabras. 
> 
> Por eso, estoy 100% segura de que debe haber cosas para arreglarle. Pero no pasará hoy.

**PARTE 1: El templo olvidado**

Perdida en lo más profundo del bosque se encontraba una antigua construcción devorada por la vegetación. Su rancia magnificencia estaba escondida bajo las densas capas de verdura que habían tomado posesión de ella, al punto de que en el pasado algún explorador había tenido la entrada justo frente a sus ojos y aún así no lo había notado.

El bosque tenía mala reputación. Los habitantes de las aldeas cercanas no se atrevían a entrar en él. Decían que se tragaba a los niños. Contaban también las leyendas que los animales domésticos que se perdían allí nunca volvían a ser los mismos, en el caso de que encontraran la salida.

El Cid de Capricornio escuchó estas historias en una posada apostada junto al camino que lo llevaba de regreso al santuario, luego de una misión. Prestó atención a la descripción que hacían los aldeanos de aquel lugar tenebroso, aunque se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, de espaldas a los participantes, fingiendo estar ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Algo le hacía sospechar que los temores de los aldeanos no derivaban de simples supersticiones. Miró por la ventana hacia afuera, donde podía distinguirse entre las sombras de la noche la silueta de los árboles, y se bebió el último trago del vaso que tenía entre las manos.

Al día siguiente, El Cid dio el primer paso dentro de la zona prohibida, apenas se asomó el sol. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera una estrella maligna ocultándose allí, pero una vez adentro, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la frondosidad de la flora. No había senderos marcados en el suelo, el territorio parecía ser virgen.

Por eso, cuando escuchó una risa a sus espaldas se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Vio por el rabillo del ojo la sombra de una figura moviéndose entre los arbustos y la siguió, preparando su filo para el ataque en el caso de que fuera necesario, hasta que se encontró frente a un muro de enredaderas que obstruía el camino. Cortó a través del follaje, movido por una certeza, y ante él quedó al descubierto la entrada de un templo abandonado.

Los rayos de luz de la mañana se colaron entre las columnas, perezosos, y avanzaron hacia el interior entibiando el suelo de piedra. Luego de hacer una rápida inspección, El Cid se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala principal, donde se levantaba lo que parecía ser una especie de altar. Con un rápido movimiento, dejó parcialmente al descubierto lo que se ocultaba debajo de las plantas que lo recubrían. Era la estatua de un extraño ídolo de proporciones deformes. La figura le resultaba familiar, pero no tuvo tiempo de estudiarla por demasiado tiempo. La risa volvió a escucharse, y al darse la vuelta El Cid se encontró frente a frente con un sátiro, una criatura mitad cabra y mitad hombre.

Estaba encorvado y sonreía, mostrando sus dientes sucios. Los cuernos que adornaban su cabeza se veían gastados, al igual que las pezuñas de sus patas. Tenía una barba blanca y larga, y la piel arrugada como un pergamino. Avanzó hacia El Cid con una rapidez inesperada, descolocándolo por un momento. Su apariencia avejentada no se correspondía con el nivel de su fuerza.

El Cid debió adaptarse con presteza a la situación para repeler el ataque. El sátiro retrocedió al percibir el cambio en el aura de combate que rodeaba a su oponente, y al sentirse superado huyó hacia el bosque. El Cid fue tras él, pero lo perdió de vista poco después, y al darse la vuelta tampoco pudo hallar el camino de vuelta al antiguo templo, que parecía haberse esfumado.

Aunque los sátiros no fueran generalmente criaturas extremadamente peligrosas, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este en particular. Lo que le hizo desistir de su búsqueda fue una sensación extraña de urgencia que lo incomodó. Llegó de la nada, asaltándolo de repente como una punzada. Tenía que ver con Sísifo. No era capaz de identificar de qué se trataba, solamente sabía que tenía que volver al santuario de inmediato. Era demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorada. Algo estaba mal, y se trataba de un asunto que no podía esperar.

Dejó atrás el bosque y se puso en marcha. El sol estaba alto en el cielo cuando las Doce Casas aparecieron en el horizonte. Durante el viaje no había logrado desprenderse del nerviosismo que lo carcomía, por más que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por controlarlo. Le molestaba no poder entender de dónde provenía, pero se trataba de algo que podía sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando Sísifo salió a su encuentro poco después de que llegara al fin el templo de Sagitario, El Cid se sintió tan aliviado como desconcertado. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común en su compañero, como había llegado a creer que sugería su inusual ansiedad de ir a verlo. Una parte de él se sintió burlada, pero Sísifo, que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente del otro, lo recibió con su acostumbrada sonrisa amigable.

―¡El Cid! No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto ―dijo mientras se acercaba a su amigo, entrecerrando sus ojos claros para evitar que el sol del mediodía le diera de lleno. Su piel estaba ligeramente tostada por el sol, y contrastaba con el tono rubio de su cabello, que se acentuaba durante el verano.

El período estival solía otorgarle un resplandor especial a Sísifo, pero pocas veces El Cid lo había visto brillar como aquel día. Al tenerlo frente a sí tuvo la seguridad de que realmente no ocurría nada malo con él. Al contrario, se veía más esplendoroso que nunca. Confundido, estiró el brazo con la intención apartar un poco al arquero, pero al entrar en contacto con él, algo en su interior se salió de lugar. No pudo apartar la mano, ni pudo mirar hacia otra parte, ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Empujó a Sísifo hacia las sombras del interior del templo sin mediar palabra, y una vez allí su boca buscó la de él, que no se resistió pero dejó escapar un gemido de asombro. El mismo español estaba sorprendido por sus acciones, pero no podía detenerlas. Su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad. Estaba siendo controlado por sus propios deseos.

* * *

**PARTE 2: El herrero que forja la espada**

Lo que ocurrió a continuación se sintió como un sueño. El Cid tenía conciencia de lo que ocurría, pero no era capaz de controlar sus acciones. Era un actor obligado a seguir un libreto escrito por otra persona, sin poder tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque sintiendo en carne propia las consecuencias de las mismas. Hasta el más mínimo roce tenía el efecto de una daga afilada clavándose en su interior, excitándolo y destrozando sin piedad lo poco que quedaba en pie de su habitual reserva.

A pesar de la sorpresa, o quizás a causa de ella, Sísifo no opuso resistencia, y se dejó llevar por los gestos decididos y precisos de su compañero. El Cid encontró el cuerpo del otro caluroso y flexible, como una pieza de metal lista para ser moldeada en la forma de una espada. Sus manos amasaron la piel de Sísifo mientras se desprendían de la ropa que se atravesaba en su camino y despejaban el espacio que llevaba hasta sus muslos.

"¿Por qué no te resistes?", pensó con molestia, sin poder quitar los ojos de la boca entreabierta y temblorosa de un Sísifo que respiraba agitadamente. Aquella visión solamente servía para intensificar el deseo que lo consumía.

Se sentía afilado, hirviente, listo para atacar, a pesar de que sabía que esa no era la manera de correcta de comportarse, esa no era la forma en que él acostumbraba a actuar. Susurró con dificultad el nombre de Sísifo, buscando desesperadamente anclarse a la realidad de algún modo, pero entonces llegó el momento de internarse en él, y todo se volvió borroso.

En ese lugar donde el placer se volvió tan intenso que causó que la realidad se resquebrajara, El Cid pasó a verse a sí mismo en la piel de un herrero trabajando ante la fragua para conseguir un resultado perfecto. El sonido de la respiración de Sísifo se confundía en su mente nebulosa con el del fuelle que avivaba el fuego.

En un esfuerzo por retomar las riendas, El Cid entendió que primero debía dejar de oponerse a la fuerza que lo controlaba para luego conseguir analizar de manera fría lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo. Estaba perdiéndose en el deseo, y si no lograba detenerse, este lo iba a absorber por completo.

Había una sola manera de proceder. Dirigió un ataque a sí mismo que sustituyó por un segundo la sensación de placer por un dolor agudo, y ese instante le bastó para lograr apartarse de Sísifo.

—No te acerques... —advirtió El Cid, buscando con qué cubrirse.

No contestó ninguna pregunta ni le hizo caso a las protestas de Sísifo, que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Lo que El Cid necesitaba era salir de allí, y eso hizo. Bajó las escalinatas con un andar errático, ignorando a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Escuchó murmullos a sus espaldas, pero siguió adelante, con la certeza de que debía alejarse lo más posible del templo de Sagitario, hasta que de pronto, alguien lo detuvo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Aldebarán, que puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿El Cid? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Apártate —masculló El Cid.

—Quizás pueda ayudarte —insistió Aldebarán—, ¿tiene que ver con la misión?

—No es nada.

Aldebarán continuó diciendo cosas sin sentido, y El Cid comenzó a sentir que las enormes manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros le quemaban la piel. Quiso retroceder, pero el otro lo retuvo, y de alguna manera misteriosa, el forcejeo los llevó a terminar cara a cara.

Separado por una mínima distancia, El Cid pudo oler en el aliento del mayor un leve rastro de vino. El aroma dulzón le resultó insólitamente cautivante, y su cuerpo reaccionó a su estímulo disparando ráfagas de ansiedad que hicieron arder su sangre. Un impulso irrefrenable lo llevó a abalanzarse sobre la boca de Aldebarán para probar el sabor del néctar desde sus mismos labios.

En el momento en que el extraño beso se concretó, el calor se disipó y El Cid recobró el dominio sobre su propia voluntad. Retrocedió al instante, espantado por lo que había hecho, preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiera haber ocurrido. Aldebarán estaba boquiabierto, y sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo vivo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer a continuación.

—No te preocupes —dijo finalmente el toro—. ¿Estuviste bebiendo, también? No diré nada. Yo también he hecho algunas cosas raras con alcohol de por medio. Así que no es que vaya a juzgarte. ¡Aunque no voy a negar que me sorprendiste! ¡Buena manera de mandarme a callar! ¡Entendí, entendí! ¡No me meteré en tus asuntos!

El Cid no respondió. Aunque se sintiera por fin en control de sí mismo, no le encontraba ninguna lógica a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin importar lo que hubiera sido, el efecto se había desvanecido de un momento a otro. El patriarca no estaba en el santuario, por lo que no hacía falta que reportara inmediatamente el resultado de su misión. Eso le daría tiempo de ir a entrenar para poner en orden sus ideas.

Con una enorme sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro, Aldebarán observó a su compañero alejarse. Se rió solo al pensar en lo que había pasado, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer. Meneó la cabeza para despejarse y se puso en camino hacia el pueblo. El insólito incidente le había despertado el apetito, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que se le antojaba.

En las afueras del templo de Aries, a la entrada de las Doce Casas, el joven Shion reparaba armaduras. Estaba inclinado sobre una de ellas, concentrado en devolverle la forma a un casco abollado. El centelleo del metal se reflejaba curiosamente sobre su rostro, acariciando sus facciones. Shion estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta. A Aldebarán, en cambio, le llamó la atención.

Se acercó al muchacho y lo saludó de manera casual. Shion dio un respingo de sorpresa, y se disculpó sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie para recibirlo. Aldebarán dijo que no quería interrumpir su trabajo. Había bastantes armaduras por reparar, y cada una de ellas irradiaba un resplandor diferente, bañando a Shion con una luz que lo hacía verse especial.

Hasta ese momento, Aldebarán no había notado que el día estaba especialmente caluroso. La piel de Shion se veía sudorosa. Tuvo la intención de estirar la mano para sentirla, fascinado por el brillo que desprendía, pero se contuvo cuando vio al chico apartarse, mirándolo con extrañeza. Estaba preguntándole algo, pero Aldebarán no lograba escucharlo con claridad. Confundido, se despidió con torpeza y continuó su ruta hacia las afueras del santuario. Tenía la boca seca. Necesitaba un trago.

* * *

**PARTE 3: El semental**

Esa noche Aldebarán no regresó al santuario, y al día siguiente comenzaron a llegar rumores desde el pueblo cercano. Durante las primeras horas eran solamente susurros tímidos acerca de un santo dorado que había tomado de más, pero poco a poco fueron evolucionando hasta terminar tomando matices ridículos. Y por más increíble que fuera lo que se decía, todos los murmullos apuntaban a Aldebarán, que continuaba desaparecido.

Aspros era, junto con Sísifo y el propio Aldebarán, uno de los mayores del santuario. En ellos recaía la responsabilidad de la supervisión de los otros, en ausencia del patriarca. Cuando los rumores que llegaban del pueblo crecieron a tal punto que ya no podían seguir siendo ignorados, Aspros decidió que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Iría él mismo a hacerse cargo de lo que estuviera ocurriendo y a controlar personalmente el problema.

Una vez en el pueblo le fue fácil encontrar el lugar donde estaba Aldebarán. Todos parecían saberlo. Decían que llevaba allí encerrado más de un día, pero Aspros no podía creer que fuera verdad. No tenía sentido. Se paró frente a la puerta de entrada del local y allí se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos, preguntándose si acaso alguien se habría atrevido a jugarle una broma, y qué medidas debería tomar contra tal persona en el caso de que así fuera. Se trataba de un burdel.

Al entrar fue atacado por una ola de vaho infernal que se impregnó en su piel, una desagradable mezcla de calor, olor a alcohol, sudor y otro tipo de fluidos. La iluminación en el interior era pobre y el lugar laberíntico, pero las risas le indicaban el camino. Reconoció la voz de Aldebarán al instante. Era grave pero alegre, y poseía un tono inconfundible. Entonces lo vio por fin, recostado en un gran colchón, rodeado por varias botellas vacías, y mujeres tan desnudas como él.

—¡Aldebarán...! —exclamó Aspros, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. La muchacha que estaba encima de Aldebarán en aquel momento apenas se dio vuelta al notar que alguien más había entrado, pero no pareció sorprendida ni avergonzada por el visitante.

—¿Vienes a divertirte también? —preguntó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Qué...? —dijo Aspros, incrédulo.

—¡Aspros, amigo mío! —rió Aldebarán, que tampoco demostraba ningún tipo de pudor—. ¡Ven, ven!

Solamente allí fue que Aspros se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeado por varias mujeres. Las había de diferentes edades y tipos, pero por su manera de comportarse quedaba claro que todas trabajaban en el burdel.

—No seas tímido... —susurró una de ellas sonriendo, mientras se prendía de su cintura. Se veía demasiado joven como para llevar ese tipo de vida, pero su actitud no era de principiante.

Una segunda apareció de improviso. Aspros sintió primero una mano pequeña pero habilidosa que se metía sin permiso bajo su armadura, y luego escuchó la voz a sus espaldas:

—Debe de ser duro ser un caballero dorado, tienes que relajarte un poco. Te vamos a ayudar.

—¡Atrás! —ordenó Aspros, haciendo un movimiento para apartarlas.

—¡No seas rudo con ellas, mira lo amables que son ellas con nosotros! —lo reprendió alegremente Aldebarán—. Aunque a veces venga gente del santuario, ellas siempre han fantaseado con un dorado... —agregó, y la chica que estaba sobre él dejó escapar una risita traviesa, que la hizo parecer inocente como una niña durante una milésima de segundo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Aspros—. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No, querido Aspros... Pero me iba a volver loco si no probaba a una mujer —respondió Aldebarán, apretando con su mano derecha uno de los pechos generosos de su acompañante.

Aspros meneó la cabeza, estupefacto. Sus puños apretados reflejaban el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no dejarse ganar por el enojo. Se prometió a sí mismo que mantendría la calma en ese caos, por más difícil que le resultara.

—Estás completamente ebrio, Aldebarán... —dijo entre dientes, mientras paseaba su mirada por el mar de botellas y copas desparramadas por el suelo. El piso se veía húmedo y se sentía pegajoso, aunque Aspros no estaba seguro de que eso fuera únicamente consecuencia del vino—. Estás deshonrando al santuario... No puedo entender cómo pudiste llegar a este punto... las reglas existen por una razón, y tú lo tienes muy claro...

—¡Claro que lo tengo claro!

—Debemos servir como ejemplo para otros, en especial nosotros los mayores... —continuó Aspros—. Nuestra prioridad es dedicar nuestra vida a una causa mayor... esto es inconcebible...

—¿Qué hay de malo con un poco de vino y un poco de placer?

—Sage ha sido bastante generoso contigo en cuanto al tema del vino, pero es porque nunca llegaste a un extremo como este... Esto... es demasiado...

—¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a estas bellezas? ¡No todos pueden conformarse con estar solamente con otros hombres, aunque esa sea la salida más fácil! ¡Y no pongas esa cara de no saber las cosas que pasan en la trastienda del santuario!

Las mejillas de Aspros se tiñeron de un matiz escarlata. En parte porque el comentario de Aldebarán era cierto, y el santuario no era un lugar ideal donde todos se dedicaran únicamente a la preservación de la justicia y la paz, pero mayormente porque cada vez era más difícil controlar la rabia que le provocaba toda la situación. Había una gran diferencia entre darse ciertos gustos con cautela y armar una orgía en un prostíbulo.

—Aldebarán, si alguna de estas mujeres quedara embarazada, ¿cómo le explicaría a ese niño el destino de un padre al que quizás nunca llegue a conocer...? —preguntó Aspros, en un último intento de hacer razonar a su compañero. La estrategia no funcionó, porque el otro pareció encontrar la idea muy entretenida.

—¡Un niño! ¡Con lo que me gustan!

—¿Estás tan ebrio que no ves el problema? Sabes que va contra las reglas... no puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo...

—No, mi amigo, el problema es que tú estás demasiado sobrio —respondió Aldebarán, señalándolo con el dedo, o eso supuso Aspros, porque en realidad estaba apuntando hacia una zona donde no había nadie—. Ven aquí, vamos a remediarlo.

—¿Cómo vas a explicarle todo esto a tus alumnos? —susurró Aspros por lo bajo.

Por primera vez, la sonrisa del rostro de Aldebarán se borró, y en sus ojos apareció un dejo de confusión. Fue el turno de Aspros de sonreír, satisfecho por haber conseguido al fin algún tipo de reacción lógica. El toro dorado se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó hacia Aspros a los tumbos, señalándolo con el mismo dedo tembloroso con que antes lo había invitado a acercarse.

—No metas a mis alumnos...

—Los rumores corren rápido. Vine a buscarte porque estaban saliéndose de control.

El olor a alcohol que provenía de Aldebarán era tan imponente que Aspros retrocedió un poco cuando él se acercó. Aldebarán lo escudriñó con la mirada largamente, y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera que nadie más que su interlocutor lo escuchara:

—¿Sabes qué? Tú también eres bastante bien parecido.

Visiblemente tenso, Aspros colocó una mano sobre el pecho del otro para mantener la distancia entre los dos, y habló con firmeza.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, porque va a ser muy difícil defenderte. Y si no la tienes, no esperes que me ponga de tu lado.

—Ya veo, ya veo... —dijo Aldebarán con voz pastosa—. Así que quieres una explicación... en ese caso te la daré ahora mismo...

Aspros no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar lo que ocurrió a continuación. Aldebarán se vino sobre él, lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó en la boca, transmitiéndole en un segundo el sabor de todo el alcohol y todas las mujeres que había estado probando durante las últimas horas. Asqueado, Aspros empujó al gigantesco toro hacia atrás con fuerza, y este provocó un gran estrépito al darse contra una estantería que cedió bajo su peso.

—¡Vístete y nos vamos! —gritó Aspros limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, furioso.

—Pero, ¿qué...? —balbuceó Aldebarán, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño—. No entiendo lo que está pasando... Aspros, no fue mi intención...

—Tus explicaciones tendrás que darlas en el santuario —dijo Aspros en tono cortante—. Ahora lo que quiero es simplemente que terminemos con esto de una vez.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí...? —repetía Aldebarán, mirando a su alrededor con desconcierto—. No, es imposible...

—Al menos al fin te das cuenta de que esto es una locura. Es un avance.

Las mujeres del burdel observaban la escena desde un rincón. Las risitas del principio habían dejado paso a un silencio fúnebre. Aldebarán se levantó del suelo y las miró como si fueran un montón de extrañas a las que veía por primera vez.

—¿Ya te vas...? ¿Volverás? —se atrevió a preguntar una de ellas, la que estaba sobre él cuando Aspros había llegado.

—No, no... —respondió el toro, intentando destrabar su lengua, todavía enredada en vino—. Todo fue una equivocación...

Cruzado de brazos, Aspros esperó con impaciencia a que Aldebarán se cubriera, para poder salir de una buena vez. Estaba ansioso por volver al santuario. El espacio en que estaban comenzaba a parecerle demasiado pequeño y caluroso. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la sintió cubierta de sudor.

* * *

**PARTE 4: La semilla de un deseo**

—Lo que hice fue inexcusable —murmuró Aldebarán con voz apagada. Estaba ya completamente despejado, aunque sus recuerdos de lo que lo había llevado hasta el burdel y lo que había ocurrido después no eran del todo claros.

Ante él estaba Sísifo, que lo observaba con aire apesadumbrado y se veía tan dolido por la situación como el propio caballero de Tauro.

—Hace mucho que nos conocemos y sé que te gusta beber, pero también sé que sabes dónde trazar los límites —dijo Sísifo, envolviendo sus palabras en un tono de afecto y respeto, y subrayándolas con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Pero todos somos humanos después de todo, y podemos equivocarnos alguna vez... ¿No lo crees tú también? —agregó, dirigiéndose a Aspros, que también estaba presente en la pequeña reunión, aunque se había mantenido bastante callado.

—¿Eh...? ¿Cómo? —preguntó el aludido, levantando la cabeza.

—Que estoy seguro de que tú estás de acuerdo con que esto fue una excepción, ¿verdad, Aspros?

—Ah, sí, claro... —respondió Aspros. Le costaba mantenerse atento. Su mente estaba en varios lados a la vez. En cierto modo lamentaba el incidente con Aldebarán, pero por otra parte, no podía evitar pensar que aquello le dejaría en claro a Sage, cuando regresara, que el taurino no estaba preparado para el patriarcado. Eso jugaba a su favor, porque significaba un rival menos en su camino. Imaginaba que eso era lo que lo hacía sentir ansioso, aunque no justificaba el calor que venía sintiendo.

Miró a Sísifo y este le sonrió, probablemente para agradecerle silenciosamente por su apoyo. Había veces en que Aspros llegaba a encontrar irritante aquella sonrisilla eternamente amable que tan habitualmente surgía de los labios del arquero, pero esta vez no fue así. Aún cuando Sísifo se volvió para continuar su plática con Aldebarán, Aspros se quedó observando su perfil, estudiando la manera armoniosa en que estaba esculpido, entreteniéndose en cada una de sus formas.

—Aún así, no entiendo cómo pudo pasar... —escuchó decir a Aldebarán—. Fue como si no pudiera controlar mis acciones...

—¿A qué te refieres, exactamente? —preguntó Sísifo, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo.

Aspros miró a uno y luego a otro, y de pronto se sintió en la obligación de intervenir. Las palabras brotaron de su boca con firmeza y convicción. Cualquiera podría haber jurado que había estado siguiendo con atención cada detalle de la conversación, aunque no era así.

—Eso es lo que provoca el alcohol, hace perder el control cuando es ingerido sin la mesura correspondiente. Esa es la razón por la que es peligroso. Y es por eso que debemos ser moderados en todo sentido. Dada nuestra posición, tenemos que tener cuidado con las consecuencias de nuestras acciones.

Al terminar con su discurso, él mismo se sintió sorprendido por la claridad con la que había hablado. Era como si hubiera recibido una inyección de energía que lo había hecho despertar de un momento a otro para decir lo justo. Aldebarán pareció avergonzado, pero no había nada que pudiera decir para refutar las palabras de Aspros.

—Es cierto —admitió Sísifo—, pero Aldebarán siempre sabe cuándo detenerse, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, yo siempre tengo cuidado... pero a partir de ahora seré aún más cuidadoso.

—Entonces quedamos en eso, ¿sí? —dijo Sísifo, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Aldebarán—. Tú eres muy valioso para nosotros, sé el tipo de persona eres, y sé que esto no volverá a pasar... Lo que me preocupa es qué fue lo que te llevó a beber tanto...

—En todo caso —terció Aspros—, estoy de acuerdo con que el tema debe manejarse de manera discreta. No creo que esto vuelva a repetirse, entonces no hace falta que le demos mayor importancia. El patriarca decidirá alguna medida disciplinaria cuando regrese, en el caso de que lo considere necesario.

—Supongo que es lo mejor. Pero Aldebarán, no te preocupes. Confío en ti, como siempre. Pero podemos hablar sobre si precisas algo... Quizás pueda ayudarte de alguna manera...

—Sísifo, no hace falta que...

Las voces de Sísifo y Aldebarán comenzaron a confundirse hasta desaparecer dentro de la cabeza de Aspros, que de pronto tuvo la visión de que todo a su alrededor era cubierto por sombras, y que las paredes de la sala patriarcal se cerraban sobre él, encerrándolo. Durante unos segundos que se sintieron eternos, no pudo moverse. Se convirtió en prisionero de su propio cuerpo, hasta que la voz de Sísifo lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Aspros...?

En cuanto pudo recuperar el dominio de sus movimientos, el geminiano sintió que su cuerpo entero palpitaba violentamente, y que le faltaba el aire.

—Tengo un asunto importante que atender, me retiro —anunció sin mayores explicaciones, dejando atrás a un perplejo Sísifo.

En su precipitado camino escaleras abajo, se llevó algo por delante. El impacto lo hizo detenerse por unos instantes, lo suficiente como para ver que aquello contra lo que había chocado era el santo de Acuario, que lo miró con aprensión mientras se ponía a recoger los libros que habían quedado regados por el suelo.

—Disculpa... —balbuceó Aspros. Quiso retomar la marcha de inmediato, pero algo se lo impidió. En el medio de la confusión se dio cuenta de que Sísifo, que había venido tras él, lo había alcanzado y estaba tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Aspros! ¿Pasa algo...? —preguntó.

La mano de Sísifo lo sujetaba con seguridad. Molesto, Aspros la tomó por la muñeca para quitársela de encima, pero al entrar en contacto con la piel fue asaltado por otra visión.

Fue diferente a lo que había visto antes. No tenía el formato de una pesadilla sino el de un recuerdo, aunque no era algo que él hubiera vivido. Vio con claridad el cuerpo de Sísifo, desnudo y sudoroso, recibiendo a alguien más dentro de sí. Lo sintió disfrutar, adaptarse al ritmo del otro, dilatarse y contraerse, y finalmente, en la superficie brillante de la armadura dorada que reposaba en las cercanías, vio el reflejo del acompañante: El Cid.

La visión se cortó de repente cuando Sísifo apartó la mano y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Aspros lo vio sonrojarse, y pudo ver un atisbo de pánico en sus ojos. Sin decir una palabra intercambiaron una mirada de estupor, cada uno preguntándose si acaso el otro habría visto lo mismo que ellos.

A poca distancia, Dégel terminaba de recoger el último de sus libros. Aunque el acuariano aparentara estar en su propio mundo, Aspros se dio cuenta de que los estaba observando con atención. Sísifo también lo había notado.

—Estoy bien —dijo Aspros, esforzándose por hacer que su voz agitada sonara normal—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Con permiso.

Esta vez Sísifo no lo siguió. Aspros se alejó sin rumbo, intentando huir de la sensación de calor y aturdimiento que lo ahogaba, y del recuerdo de la voluptuosa visión que amenazaba con despertar en él un deseo perturbador.

* * *

**PARTE 5: El portador del caos**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene una parte de non-con**

En el templo de Géminis, Defteros supo que algo estaba mal con su hermano apenas lo vio llegar. Caminaba encorvado, como si cargara un peso enorme sobre sus espalda, y se apoyaba contra las paredes para ayudarse a avanzar.

—¡¿Hermano...? —preguntó Defteros alarmado, al salir de su escondite.

—Tú... —dijo Aspros, con una voz rasposa y avejentada, que no tenía ningún parecido con la suya. Defteros se paró en seco, presa de un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre...?

—Hay algo mal —respondió Aspros—. Hay algo muy mal con este cuerpo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No puedo controlarlo bien.

—¿Qué?

Al ver que Aspros caía de rodillas agobiado por el peso invisible que soportaba, Defteros corrió hacia él, pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sintió que la mano de su hermano se cerraba sobre su garganta y lo empujaba contra la pared con violencia.

—Necesito recuperar energía —murmuró Aspros, y Defteros pudo ver que no solo su voz era diferente, sino también su mirada, ahora totalmente desencajada—. Tú me la vas a dar.

* * *

—Es curioso... —dijo Dégel, mientras daba vuelta la página del libro que estaba consultando.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar con eso...? —preguntó Kardia, mirando con impaciencia por sobre el hombro de Dégel—. ¿Qué es curioso?

La mesa sobre la que estaba inclinado Dégel era un caos de libros viejos y papeles con notas que se había formado de un instante a otro. Comparándola con cómo se veía cinco minutos antes, daba la impresión de que por allí hubiera pasado un huracán. Este tipo de panorama no era inusual en el templo de Acuario, pero a Kardia le irritaba cuando los libros se interponían entre él y Dégel.

—Lo que ocurrió con Aldebarán... —explicó Dégel, sin quitar la vista del texto que tenía ante sí—. Está siendo tratado como un simple desliz con el alcohol, pero al intentar poner en orden la secuencia de eventos, hay ciertos elementos llamativos...

—A mí me parece muy divertido. ¡De solo imaginarlo me dan ganas de reírme!

—Hay algo en todo esto que me recuerda a una cosa que me contó mi maestro... Si pudiera encontrar más datos al respecto en alguno de estos libros... podría tener una mejor idea.

—¿Por qué tienes que complicar tanto algo tan simple como que Aldebarán se pasó de raya con el vino? Y más aún, conociéndolo...

—Porque a veces, la respuesta más obvia no es la correcta... —señaló Dégel.

—¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo con eso...? —protestó Kardia, y comenzó a trenzar el largo cabello de Dégel, esperando que eso provocara en él alguna otra reacción que lo distrajera de las teorías rebuscadas que lo tenían tan ocupado. La táctica no funcionó, porque Dégel continuó concentrado en su trabajo.

—Hay ocasiones en que las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen.

—Y también hay veces en que te complicas por nada y la respuesta correcta era la más sencilla —respondió Kardia. La trenza no se veía demasiado prolija, pero por el momento le estaba resultando más o menos entretenido intentar armarla, así que siguió adelante.

—Es cierto —admitió Dégel—. Pero dudo que este sea el caso.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace sospechar?

—Intenté armar una línea de tiempo con los datos disponibles. Aldebarán dijo haberse encontrado con El Cid cuando bajaba al pueblo. El Cid ha estado entrenando desde que llegó de su misión. No ha querido hablar con nadie. Incluso Sísifo no supo decirme nada...

—¿El Cid entrenando? —rió Kardia—. Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado —agregó con ironía.

—Algunos criados dicen haberlo visto actuar extraño al llegar. No pude evitar pensar que hoy, cuando me crucé con Aspros... algo estaba mal con él.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan enredado para todo?

Dégel se quitó los lentes y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara ante Kardia, que aprovechó la ocasión para robarle un beso.

—Aspros fue quien fue a buscar a Aldebarán al pueblo... —continuó Dégel, pensativo. Kardia resopló de frustración. Una vez que a Dégel se le metía algo en la cabeza, era difícil que le prestara atención a otra cosa hasta que lograra resolver el problema en cuestión.

—¿Estás diciendo que podría haber una conexión entre ellos tres, porque los tres actuaban raro? ¿De qué manera? ¿No podría ser que coincidiera que todos estuvieran en un mal día? Además, el único que hizo algo realmente extraño fue Aldebarán. En serio creo que estás complicándote.

—No lo sé... —dijo Dégel—. Creo que deberíamos estar alerta.

—¿Alerta a qué, exactamente...?

—Para saberlo es que estoy investigando.

—Bueno, yo también tengo cosas que hacer —anunció Kardia, desperezándose—. Así que hasta luego —se despidió. No se estaba dando por vencido. Regresaría más tarde.

Mientras Kardia se dirigía a la salida, Dégel se dispuso a retomar a su trabajo, cuando de pronto se percató de que su cabello estaba atado con una trenza. La tomó en su mano y se la quedó mirando, un poco desorientado.

—¿Cuándo...? —murmuró.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Kardia se volvió hacia él y le guiñó un ojo. Dégel meneó la cabeza y suspiró, pero aún así le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero antes de volver a enfrascarse en su investigación.

* * *

Ese no era su hermano, pensó Defteros. Su máscara había sido arrancada, su ropa hecha trizas. No había podido defenderse del avance de esa cosa, que era más fuerte que Aspros y que él mismo. Tenía la voracidad de una fiera hambrienta, pero una fuerza que iba más allá de lo humano. El extraño lo había forzado a someterse sexualmente a él, y al terminar lo había arrojado a una pequeña celda en un rincón oculto del templo. Defteros se sentía asqueado, abrumado por la rabia, el dolor y la vergüenza.

—Claro que no soy tu hermano —dijo esa persona que se veía como Aspros, leyendo sus pensamientos. Lo miraba desde el otro lado de los barrotes—. Pero no creas que él es tan diferente a mí. Esto no fue lo ideal, pero es culpa de tu hermano. Es difícil controlar a alguien que está tan mal de la cabeza. Así es, está muy mal, y ni siquiera es consciente de eso. Algún día lo entenderás, cuando la oscuridad se apodere de él por completo. Esa oscuridad interfiere conmigo. Si no fuera por eso, créeme que habrías disfrutado de esto. Para mí tampoco fue placentero.

—¡¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?

—No te preocupes. Voy a salirme de este cuerpo pronto. Es una lástima que tú no me sirvas. Tu cosmos es muy poderoso... —observó el falso Aspros—. Me has ayudado a recobrar parte de mi energía. Ahora sí podré volver a intentar un nuevo cambio de cuerpos. Tú eres una sombra. Todos desconfían de ti. Si estuviera en tu cuerpo, no podría pasar desapercibido. Te encerrarían a la menor sospecha.

—¿Qué eres...? —preguntó Defteros, sin entender.

Lo que obtuvo no fue una respuesta. El otro ya no estaba prestándole ninguna atención. Se miraba las manos, como estudiándolas. Los dedos le temblaban.

—Necesito un cuerpo más limpio y más dispuesto a disfrutar del placer. El alma de esta persona está sucia. Si encuentro el cuerpo adecuado, lograré recuperar la totalidad de mis poderes.

—Recuperar... poderes...

—Sé que nadie te creería si fueras a contar lo que ocurrió. Pero no voy a arriesgarme. Te quedarás aquí.

El intruso había sellado la celda con una barrera energética. Eso bastaría para detener a Defteros por un tiempo. Pero tendría que apurarse a buscar un nuevo cuerpo al que migrar. La energía que había ganado a través de la cópula se le agotaría pronto, si Aspros seguía oponiéndose a él.

Cuando salía del templo de Géminis, una criada se sonrojó al cruzarse con su mirada lasciva. Ella tenía un cuerpo amplio, sensual y generoso en curvas, pero no era adecuada. Ahora que tenía más fuerza que antes, elegiría a alguien que le conviniera de verdad. Necesitaba a una persona con un cosmos poderoso, otro caballero dorado. Solo así podría seguir volviéndose más fuerte. Alguien menos rígido que Capricornio y más puro que Géminis, alguien de cuyo cuerpo pudiera apoderarse sin tener que enfrentar tanta resistencia, y despertando menos sospechas.

Buscó en los recuerdos de Aspros. Descartó rápidamente a Virgo y Piscis. Por tratarse de dos personas que solían mantenerse alejadas del resto, tomar a cualquiera de ellos para cumplir con sus propósitos despertaría demasiadas sospechas. La manera de actuar de ambos estaba demasiado alejada de la suya.

Así fue considerando a cada uno de los candidatos que estuvieran en ese momento en el santuario, analizando los posibles pros y contras, hasta reducir las opciones a dos. Fue difícil, pero finalmente tomó una decisión. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, inició su camino hacia el templo de Escorpio.

* * *

**PARTE 6: El eco del pasado**

El cuerpo de Aspros se resistía demasiado, y el control temporal que el intruso tenía sobre él se deterioró rápidamente. Necesitaba realizar el cambio en cuanto fuera posible, pero debía tener cuidado. Para cuando llegó al templo de Escorpio, su apariencia era tan desmejorada que Kardia notó que había algo extraño en él apenas lo vio llegar.

—Aspros... ¿estás bien? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Sí. Necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de algo.

—Te ves horrible —señaló Kardia. No utilizó un tono acusador; sonaba genuinamente preocupado. Incluso se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su frente—. Tienes fiebre.

—No es importante...

—Ven —dijo Kardia, tomando del brazo al recién llegado para guiarlo hasta una pequeña habitación lateral cuyo mobiliario se reducía a una cama y varias cajas de manzanas—. Recuéstate.

La situación se había vuelto de pronto bastante conveniente para el intruso, que se dio cuenta de que sería fácil sacar provecho de aquello. Tendría que seguirle la corriente al dueño de casa. Se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró.

—Tienes razón —murmuró—. Quizás sí estoy necesitando descansar un poco.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentirte mal?

—No sé, hace ya un rato. Pero no es importante.

—Ya veo —susurró Kardia, con aire meditabundo—. Eso explica lo que dijo Dégel.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que te veías raro.

—Puedo explicar eso... —aclaró el intruso, tomando la mano de Kardia para intentar atraerlo hacia sí. No consiguió su cometido, porque Kardia se apartó.

—Quédate tranquilo. Voy a buscarte agua. Tú acuéstate un rato aquí. Es divertido ser el que cuida, para variar. Tú cuidaste de mí varias veces cuando yo era niño después de todo, ¿no? —dijo Kardia, dirigiéndose a la puerta con una sonrisa.

Así era, al parecer. Estaba en las memorias de Aspros. Había ocurrido muchos años atrás, cuando Kardia aún no era caballero y Dégel, así como muchos otros de los santos actuales, aún no estaba en el santuario. En aquella época, poco después de conseguir su armadura dorada, Aspros había regresado un cierto día al lugar al que solía ir por las noches a entrenar cuando era un aprendiz. Era una zona de ruinas apartada del coliseo principal, un lugar solitario donde pocas veces había sido interrumpido.

Esperaba encontrarlo vacío, como de costumbre, pero no había sido así. Esa madrugada había alguien más allí. Lo primero que percibió Aspros fue la huella de una explosión de cosmos, y luego la brisa trajo consigo el polvillo de lo que había sido probablemente una roca, ahora desintegrada. Al acercarse, Aspros vio que había un aprendiz yaciendo sobre el suelo. Era indudable que trataba de un principiante, aunque su cosmos era bastante llamativo. No era más que un niño. Sus dedos sangraban y respiraba con dificultad, pero Aspros tuvo la impresión de que su condición no era consecuencia únicamente de la extenuación provocada por el entrenamiento. Se veía enfermo. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

—¿Lo hice...? ¿La destruí? —preguntó el pequeño, cuando Aspros se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano sobre su frente.

—Estás hirviendo...

—Es normal. Siempre me pasa. Pero no importa. Tengo que seguir. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte —susurró el chico, poniéndose de pie.

—Espera... —dijo Aspros, dispuesto a ir tras él para detenerlo. Pero de todas maneras, el chico estaba demasiado agotado como para ir muy lejos. Aspros alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que se desplomara.

El muchachito dijo llamarse Kardia, aunque ese no fuera probablemente su nombre real. No llevaba mucho tiempo en el santuario. Había nacido con un problema en el corazón que le había impedido tener una infancia normal.

Durante mucho tiempo había escuchado a sus mayores, intentando obedecer cuando estos le pedían ser cuidadoso para no agitarse, porque eso podía desembocar en una crisis. Era difícil, e incluso teniendo cuidado, a veces despertaba sin saber lo que había pasado, en la cama de un hospital, o en la calle, rodeado por niños que lo miraban con curiosidad, o solo y confundido en algún lugar al que no recordaba haber ido. No podía decidir cuál de las opciones era más frustrante.

Finalmente, un día, escuchó decir que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Escapó del hospital al que lo habían llevado, decidido a aprovechar esos últimos momentos, cuando en su camino se cruzó alguien que lo llevó al santuario. Esa persona le enseñó una técnica que le permitiría vivir más tiempo, aunque olvidó mencionarle que el camino que tendría que recorrer para dominarla no sería fácil. A Kardia no le importaba, mientras pudiera vivir intensamente. Siempre había convivido con el dolor. Era parte de su vida.

La técnica había fortalecido su corazón, pero le provocaba fiebres violentas, y no era raro que sucumbiera a ellas. El entrenamiento era duro de por sí, pero Kardia estaba dispuesto a dedicarse completamente a él para poder volverse más fuerte. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad que había recibido, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo extra ganaría gracias a ella. Entrenaba fuera de hora para avanzar más rápido. Se exigía a sí mismo hasta que su cuerpo se rendía.

Aspros se asombró al escuchar a ese pequeño hablar con tal franqueza acerca de temas tan oscuros, y supo que no habría manera de lograr que desistiera. Aspros también había tenido sus propias razones para trabajar duro. Sus motivaciones eran muy diferentes de las de Kardia, pero aún así podía entender la urgencia que él sentía.

Sabiendo que Kardia continuaría con sus sesiones de entrenamiento fuera de hora con su aprobación o sin ella, algo había llevado a Aspros a ofrecerse a supervisarlo, dentro de lo que fuera posible. De esa manera podría aconsejarlo y vigilarlo al mismo tiempo. Para su sorpresa, Kardia había aceptado de buen grado. Sería un secreto entre ellos dos.

Su primera sugerencia había sido la de buscar un lugar cercano a un lago o arroyo para realizar los entrenamientos. Era muy difícil controlar la temperatura de Kardia, y por el momento, el agua era lo único que podía brindarle un poco de alivio, por más mínimo que fuera.

Por más que la fiebre no parecía dispuesta a retroceder y a veces atacaba con una violencia rabiosa que lo dejaba fuera de juego, Kardia continuó desafiándola, entrenando con entusiasmo a pesar de las dificultades. El tiempo lo recompensó, y a medida que fue creciendo fue también haciéndose más fuerte. Tenía claramente el potencial para convertirse en un caballero dorado.

—¿Crees que pueda llegar a brillar tanto como Antares, Aspros? —murmuró cierta vez Kardia, después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento. Estaba acostado boca arriba, a la orilla del riachuelo. Aspros, que lo había creído inconsciente y estaba colocando un paño empapado sobre su pecho, dio un respingo. Siguió la mirada de Kardia hacia el cielo y se encontró con la estrella roja, que brillaba en lo alto, por encima de ellos.

—¿Cómo...? —dijo Aspros, inclinándose sobre él, sin estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría hacer antes de morir.

Era un comentario hecho al pasar, pero a Aspros le hacía sentir incómodo ver a alguien tan joven hablar de la muerte con tanta ligereza, aún cuando él mismo había crecido en un ambiente de violencia e injusticia.

—Tendrás tiempo —respondió Aspros. Kardia rió para sus adentros y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Si te pidiera que me dieras algo, ¿lo harías?

—¿Qué cosa?

Kardia sonrió y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se acercara. Aspros así lo hizo, creyendo que le diría algo al oído, pero se equivocaba. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sintió los labios del chico rozar los suyos. Retrocedió antes de que Kardia pudiera besarlo en la boca. Al alejarse fue de pronto consciente de cuánto había crecido desde la primera vez en que se habían encontrado. Ya no era un realmente un niño, aunque a sus ojos aún lo fuera.

—Solamente quería saber cómo se sentía —explicó Kardia, al notar la incomodidad de Aspros—. ¿Está mal?

—Ese tipo de cosas deberían ser reservadas para una persona especial —respondió Aspros, tartamudeando. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo ni de que fuera correcto decirle algo así a Kardia, que entrenaba para convertirse en un guerrero, pero fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para salir del paso.

—¿Tú no crees que yo sea especial? —preguntó Kardia, confundido.

—Claro, pero eres como un hermano. Me refiero a otro tipo de "especial".

—¿Qué tipo?

—Te darás cuenta cuando llegue el momento.

Mientras meditaba sobre lo que Aspros le había dicho, Kardia guardó silencio. Poco después, cuando consiguiera la armadura de Escorpio, se encontraría con la persona que le haría comprender aquellas palabras, que esa noche sonaban tan extrañas y lejanas. Pero esa era ya una historia diferente.

Los recuerdos del pasado Aspros le resultaron interesantes al intruso, que se dio cuenta de que podría utilizarlos a su favor en el presente. Cuando Kardia regresó trayendo una jarra y un vaso, encontró al falso Aspros recostado en la cama.

—Toma —dijo Kardia, ofreciéndole un poco de agua—. Y cómete alguna manzana, también. Son buenas para la salud, nunca están de más. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Dégel.

—No tengo que preguntarle a nadie más. Te creo.

El intruso se acabó el agua en un solo trago, aunque lo que le apetecía en realidad era vino. Su primera prioridad, sin embargo, era salir del cuerpo de Aspros, que se volvía cada vez más incómodo. Luego tendría tiempo de otras cosas.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —preguntó Kardia, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Recordaba cuando llegaste al santuario y eras solamente un niño —dijo el falso Aspros, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Kardia—. Pensaba en cuánto has crecido desde entonces.

—¿Eh...? —murmuró Kardia.

—Es hora de que te revele un viejo secreto —susurró el intruso.

Su intención era despertar la curiosidad en el más joven, ya que ese parecía ser uno de sus puntos débiles, y la táctica funcionó. Kardia estaba demasiado intrigado y desconcertado como para oponer resistencia cuando fue empujado suavemente hacia abajo, hasta quedar acostado boca arriba sobre el colchón. Esos segundos de desorientación fueron suficientes para permitir que el otro se colocara sobre él, en una posición de poder.

Desde allí, la mirada del intruso fue hacia la boca entreabierta de Kardia. Dado lo fácil que había sido llegar a ese punto, creyó que no tendría dificultades en seguir adelante, pero al acercarse más, sintió que finalmente el cuerpo del escorpión se tensaba, rechazándolo.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Kardia entre dientes, mientras hacía a un lado la cabeza para evitar el beso. De un instante a otro, su actitud había pasado de dócil a defensiva.

—Compórtate, niño —gruñó el intruso, cerrando sus manos sobre las muñecas de Kardia para procurar mantenerlo quieto, cosa que de repente estaba resultándole difícil. Tendría que pensar en una estrategia diferente a la inicial, y no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Tú no eres Aspros.

—Qué lástima que digas eso. Hubiera sido más fácil para ti si no te hubieras resistido.

* * *

**PARTE 7: El juego del gato y el ratón**

Aplastado bajo el peso de su oponente, Kardia apenas podía moverse. Estaba atrapado. Tenía dificultades para recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan impotente. Podía percibir en el otro la sombra de un cosmos con un poder avasallador. Tendría que encontrar la forma de superarlo. Al menos era una situación bastante interesante, eso no lo podía negar.

—Será más fácil si no te resistes —insistió el extraño que habitaba el cuerpo de Aspros.

—Más fácil para ti, querrás decir —acotó Kardia, arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa al notar que su adversario era sacudido por un espasmo.

—Calor... —murmuró, jadeando. Su mirada estaba inyectada de sangre.

—Ah, ¿estás sintiéndolo? —preguntó Kardia—. Debe ser porque dejé mi sello personal en ti apenas noté que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Por unos instantes hubo una ráfaga de furia en la mirada del otro, pero pronto esta fue reemplazada por una sonrisa exaltada.

—Ya veo. Interesante. Eres rápido. Me gusta eso. Lo malo es que no tendrás oportunidad de continuar con lo que empezaste. No dejaré que vuelvas a usar tu veneno en mí, escorpión.

El veneno no parecía haber sido suficiente como para afectarlo demasiado. Kardia observó que además, aquel falso Aspros había notado desde un principio que él podía utilizar las dos manos como armas, y por eso había buscado inmovilizar ambas al comienzo de su enfrentamiento.

A pesar de encontrarse con una resistencia feroz, el intruso consiguió mover los brazos de Kardia hasta juntar las muñecas por encima de su cabeza de manera de poder mantenerlo a raya rodeando ambas con una sola mano. Una vez que se aseguró de tenerlo bajo control, colocó la mano que había quedado libre sobre la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Kardia, apretando los dedos sobre sus mejillas para impedirle mover la cabeza a un lado.

Necesitaba entrar en la boca de Kardia para realizar la transferencia, pero un sorpresivo segundo pinchazo de dolor hizo que el atacante perdiera la concentración. Ese momento fue suficiente para que el escorpión se escabullera.

—No habrás creído que aquel pellizco era todo lo que ibas a sentir. Se pondrá peor, créeme. Va por etapas. No me subestimes —dijo Kardia, señalándolo con su larga uña roja.

Kardia era ciertamente rápido, pero la velocidad a la que se movió a continuación el falso Aspros llegó a hacerlo sentir por momentos como un principiante con mucho que aprender enfrentándose a un maestro experimentado. Apenas podía seguirle el ritmo y evitar sus ataques. Fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que terminó siendo arrinconado por él nuevamente. La pared contra la que fue estrellado se rajó a sus espaldas. El sabor metálico de la sangre llenó el interior de su boca, contrastando con el dulce aroma que despedían las manzanas destrozadas durante la pelea.

—Y tú no me subestimes a mí —contestó el aludido—. Cuento con mi propio poder y experiencia, y con el conocimiento y las técnicas del dueño de este cuerpo.

Tenía razón. La diferencia de niveles estaba volviéndose más evidente. Kardia tuvo que luchar por no perder el sentido. Tenía que elevar su cosmos. Al buscar hacer arder las llamas de su calor interior fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía frío. Entreabrió los ojos y vio que todo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de escarcha. Su piel sudorosa, sus labios, incluso sus mismas pestañas. No necesitó mirar hacia la puerta para saber que Dégel estaba parado allí.

—¿A esto le llamas ataque...? —preguntó el falso Aspros con desdén. Kardia pudo ver que había recibido una de las técnicas de hielo de Dégel de lleno, aunque no se veía muy afectado por ella.

—Sé quién eres —dijo Dégel—. No te queda mucho tiempo.

—Entonces sabes que él no tiene fuerza suficiente como para defenderse, y tú no tienes fuerza suficiente como para atacarme. Sin mencionar que la vida de tu compañero está en mis manos. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Al tiempo que hacía su pregunta, el intruso cerró su mano sobre la garganta de Kardia. Dégel lo vio intentar tomar aire en vano, y cuando los dedos de Aspros se enterraron tanto en la piel que pareció que esta iba a ser atravesada por ellos, se escuchó el sonido de algo que se rompía. Dégel se quedó en blanco al entender que el chasquido, seco y cortante, había venido del cuello de Kardia. Verlo caer al suelo, muerto, fue como sentir que él mismo caía a las profundidades de un abismo. No había vuelta atrás.

—No... —susurró, en un hilo de voz. En el momento exacto en que dio instintivamente un paso hacia adelante, aquel que se veía como Aspros apareció frente a él.

—Las técnicas de Géminis son útiles —dijo— Y tú te distraes fácil.

Sin dar tiempo a reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho, el intruso buscó los labios de Dégel. Eran fríos, pero muy suaves. Necesitaría unos pocos segundos para completar el proceso. Había sido fácil llegar a ellos, porque el aguador estaba aún tan sacudido por lo que creía haber visto que sus reflejos estaban atrofiados.

El momento del encuentro fue demasiado breve. Dégel apartó a Aspros de un golpe helado, y fue directo hacia Kardia, con la mente nublada producto de la conmoción. Al acercarse pudo comprobar que estaba vivo. Allí entendió que lo que había visto había sido parte de una ilusión creada para distraerlo. Estaba tan aliviado que podía pasar por alto la molestia que le generaba haber caído en un truco tan bajo.

—Kardia... —murmuró Dégel, sin estar seguro de si estaba siendo escuchado.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Kardia, levantando un poco la cabeza. Primero miró a Dégel, que estaba consumido por la angustia, y luego vio a Aspros, que tenía la vista clavada en ellos dos. Su actitud era diferente a la de antes. Se veía perdido. Estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una especie de jaula de hielo, evidentemente creada por Dégel, pero Kardia tuvo la impresión de que no era eso lo que lo mantenía en el lugar, sino su propia confusión con respecto a lo que había pasado—. Así que tenías razón, Dégel —continuó—. Las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían...

—Escucha, tenemos que... —comenzó a decir Dégel. No pudo terminar la idea. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kardia.

—Sí —respondió Dégel. Se tomó un tiempo para respirar hondo, y luego volvió a abrir los ojos—. Tengo sospechas de qué es lo que puede haberle ocurrido, pero lo primero que hay que hacer es poner a Aspros bajo custodia antes de que vuelva a descontrolarse.

Las argumentaciones desesperadas de Aspros no sirvieron de nada. Todos los dorados presentes en el santuario acordaron que el guardián de la tercera casa debía ser encerrado en una celda especial apartada, preparada para suprimir el cosmos de sus prisioneros, como medida preventiva. Nadie podía entender lo que había pasado.

Para Aspros era una pesadilla. Todo por lo que había trabajado sería hecho trizas, si no podía probar su inocencia. Pero en su interior sabía que era culpable. Por más que recordaba poco de las horas anteriores, los retazos de memorias que brotaban cada tanto lo hacían sentir asqueado. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera hecho eso? No podía ser verdad.

—Debería darte vergüenza lo que hiciste, Aspros.

Era la voz de un visitante la que interrumpía sus pensamientos. Lo miraba desde el otro lado de los barrotes, parcialmente iluminado por la luz de las estrellas. Se trataba de Dégel.

—No estaba actuando por mi propia voluntad, estaba siendo controlado por algo más —dijo Aspros, enmascarando como podía la ira que sentía.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Eso fue lo que les dije. Es por eso que recomendé que por tu seguridad y la del resto, te quedes aquí hasta que se aclare la naturaleza del fenómeno.

—¿Entonces tienes idea de qué se trata? —preguntó Aspros con cierto recelo. Algo no le cerraba acerca de la manera en que Dégel se había presentado ante él.

—El resto está bastante confundido, debo decir —respondió el acuariano—. Pero no es mi caso. Yo sé bien lo que ocurrió. Mejor que nadie.

Entonces, al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Dégel, Aspros entendió, y todo tuvo sentido. Se precipitó hacia los barrotes con la intención de atacar, olvidando que estaban allí, y fue detenido por ellos.

—Tú no eres Dégel, eres él...

El otro no pareció incomodado por haber sido descubierto. Al contrario, esa parecía haber sido su intención al mostrarse allí.

—Afortunadamente para mí, a los ojos del resto, fue Aspros el que atacó a dos de sus compañeros, no esta persona. No es de Dégel de quien sospechan. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Acusarme? ¿Con qué evidencia? Aún creen que estoy adentro de ti, no tienen cómo saber que no es así. Acúsame si quieres, tienes todas las de perder. Primero porque nadie te creería, y segundo porque yo podría revelar tu pequeño secreto, y tú no podrías negarlo... Tú ya tenías un lado oscuro desde antes, eso fue lo que interfirió conmigo y creó este caos. Las cosas no habrían sido tan violentas si no hubiera sido porque tú estás fallado. Este cuerpo es más cómodo que el tuyo, conseguir una posesión completa fue mucho más fácil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres? —gruñó Aspros.

—Quiero recuperar lo que es mío, Aspros —explicó pacientemente el visitante—. Lo que me quitaron tus antepasados cuando me sellaron, lo que me corresponde por derecho. La totalidad de mis poderes, mi libertad. Dégel descubrió mi identidad, esa fue una de las razones por las que tuve que saltar a él. Sería inconveniente que todos estuvieran al tanto. Te diría que le preguntaras a él sobre tus dudas, si no fuera porque no puede responderte. Puedo asegurarte que él te daría las explicaciones correspondientes. Es una lástima que no llegara a contárselo a nadie, ¿verdad?

Aspros se aferró a los barrotes con rabia. El maldito tenía razón. Después de lo que había pasado, nadie creería en él si acusaba a Dégel, pensarían que estaba mintiendo para salvarse. Nada sería resuelto y él mismo se encontraría en una situación aún peor. Era un callejón sin salida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Saberlo no hará la diferencia, porque no vas a poder evitarlo. Tú eres un humano y yo un dios.

—¿Un dios...? —repitió Aspros, atónito.

—Cuando recupere la totalidad de mis poderes les recordaré de lo que soy capaz —dijo el extraño, despidiéndose sin perder la sonrisa.

* * *

**PARTE 8: El imitador**

Kardia permaneció bajo el agua hasta que esta se llevó todos los restos de manzana que habían quedado enredados en su melena. Al salir del baño, aún podía percibirse el débil resto de un aroma frutal que impregnaba su piel, pero nadie se daría cuenta de eso a no ser que se acercara hasta poder apoyar su nariz contra ella, así que no importaba. Además, no era realmente desagradable.

El templo de Acuario estaba silencioso. Dégel había insistido en que Kardia fuera para allí, mientras los destrozos en Escorpio eran reparados. Kardia fingió creer la excusa, sabiendo que probablemente Dégel quisiera tenerlo vigilado. No importaba. Podría sacar provecho de eso. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, seguro de que allí encontraría al dueño de casa, y tenía razón. Lo vio revolviendo nuevamente sus notas, aunque esta vez se veía ansioso, más que preocupado. Estaba arrugando varios de aquellos papeles, y poniéndolos a un lado. Y había algo más en él que llamaba la atención.

—¿Dónde están tus lentes? —preguntó Kardia, sin grandes preámbulos. Dégel lo miró con sorpresa, y luego se llevó una mano a la cara, como para ajustar unas gafas invisibles que en realidad no estaban allí.

—No sé dónde están —respondió.

La habitación estaba incluso más desordenada que la última vez. Era un caos controlado, pero aún así no era delirante imaginar que un objeto pudiera perderse en ese lugar. De todas maneras, a Kardia le bastó apenas un vistazo para encontrar los anteojos, lo que le hizo preguntarse cómo podía Dégel no haberlos visto.

—¿No te parece que es hora de dejar de lado un poco esos papeles y hacer otra cosa?

—Quizás tienes razón —concedió Dégel—. Quizás estoy demasiado cansado.

La rapidez con que Dégel aceptó el consejo descolocó a Kardia, que ya se había preparado para comenzar a discutir. No hizo falta decir nada más para convencerlo. Dégel se alejó de la mesa y fue hacia él. Luego puso una mano sobre su mejilla y un beso sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa exactamente con Aspros, entonces? —preguntó Kardia.

—Creí que querías que dejara de lado ese tema por un tiempo —respondió Dégel, utilizando cierto tono de reproche. Kardia desvió la vista. No iba a admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado.

—Sí, pero...

—Creo que tú también necesitas descansar.

Eso sonaba más como él, pensó Kardia distraídamente, y Dégel sonrió como si lo hubiera escuchado. Se encaminaron hacia un cuarto contiguo, y allí una pequeña cama que daba la impresión de estar siempre a punto de derrumbarse los recibió a ambos. A Kardia le divertía la incertidumbre de no saber hasta cuándo aguantaría. Mientras buscaba el sitio perfecto donde colocarse, la cama se tambaleó. Encontró su lugar sobre Dégel, que estaba acostado boca arriba, y que lo atrajo contra sí con ansiedad, para besarlo con una intensidad desesperada, profunda, absorbente. Lo dejó ir cuando no hubo más remedio.

—Esto no es suficiente —susurró Dégel, frunciendo el ceño—. Necesito poseerte.

—Cuánta formalidad, señor —respondió Kardia, riendo—. Cambiemos lugares, entonces —agregó, y buscó la manera de acostarse boca abajo sobre el colchón. Esto obligó a Dégel a incorporarse, ya que no había suficiente espacio para que ambos yacieran allí.

Estando de espaldas a Dégel, Kardia sintió que este retiraba la ropa que estaba en su camino y estudiaba su cuerpo con las manos antes de proceder a cualquier otra cosa. Esto no era raro en él, pero el cuidado con que lo hizo le recordó a la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

—Eres muy hermoso —comentó Dégel, mientras se apoyaba sobre sus muslos y luego iba más arriba, en busca del punto justo desde donde partir. Kardia estuvo a punto de reír de nuevo al escucharlo decir aquello, pero una ola de placentero calor le nubló los sentidos. Podía sentir la firmeza de Dégel contra su piel, y también la suya propia. Su ingle estaba siendo devorada por el fuego.

Quiso aliviarse utilizando sus propias manos, pero Dégel notó sus intenciones y se lo impidió. Kardia sintió que su compañero tomaba sus manos, acariciaba la punta de sus dedos, y luego los lamía, como si estuvieran embadurnados de algo delicioso. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, lo tomó por las muñecas y cruzó estas sobre su espalda. Allí se detuvo durante un tiempo, como dudando sobre qué sería lo correcto.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Decídete. No tengo todo el día —dijo Kardia en tono burlón, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

En realidad le agradaba bastante el suspenso de la incertidumbre. Por ahora no tenía pensado resistirse, aunque a veces era divertido. Aguardaba con ansias lo que fuera a venir a continuación, así que dejó a su compañero experimentar, como solía hacer usualmente. Después de probar varias posiciones restrictivas, Dégel le soltó las muñecas, y le hizo colocar los brazos al costado del cuerpo, flexionándolos un poco, hasta que las manos quedaron descansando a la altura de los hombros. Entonces las cubrió con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kardia. Para Kardia era una posición cómoda, pero pronto descubriría que le dejaba muy poco margen de movimiento.

—Son muchas las cosas que quiero hacer contigo —murmuró Dégel en su oído, al tiempo que internaba en él.

El cuerpo de Kardia reaccionó de manera inusual. No fue una impresión agradable, sino una que se asemejó a la de un cuchillo hundiéndose en su carne. Se sintió asqueado por unos instantes, hasta que la sensación se disipó y dejó lugar a un extraño placer atontado que lo hizo sentirse mareado, aunque sus músculos continuaron tensos. Por alguna razón, su cuerpo no reconocía al de Dégel y lo rechazaba.

—Espera un poco —jadeó Kardia. En una situación normal, Dégel se hubiera detenido de inmediato, pero esta vez el pedido fue en vano. El ritmo se volvió más intenso, al igual que la contradictoria sensación de placer e incomodidad que venía con él. Kardia tuvo la certeza entonces de que aquel no era Dégel, y esto fue confirmado por lo que escuchó a continuación.

—No te resistas, si te resistes será peor —dijo Dégel, con una voz ronca y poco pulida, parecida a la que había salido de Aspros antes.

Cuando Kardia intentó moverse fue cuando se dio cuenta de que simplemente no había manera de hacerlo. Sus movimientos estaban trabados por la manera en que esa cosa que usaba el cuerpo de Dégel se había colocado encima de él y tenía apresadas sus manos. Su Aguja Escarlata estaba neutralizada, por esa misma razón. Ese ser había aprendido que era conveniente evitarla, y se había encargado de buscar una manera de impedirle utilizarla desde un principio. Kardia gruñó de rabia, enojado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Tenía que pensar en una estrategia; se negaba a dejarse pasar por encima por aquella cosa.

De repente, la ventana de una oportunidad se abrió cuando la presión que estaba siendo ejercida sobre él se aflojó un poco de un momento a otro.

—Kardia —susurró lo que sonaba nuevamente como la voz de Dégel. Kardia volvió la cabeza para mirarlo como pudo, y lo que vio fueron lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Dégel...

—Apártate —dijo Dégel con esfuerzo. Kardia obedeció, y al alejarse le pareció que Dégel, que permaneció de rodillas sobre la cama, apoyándose en sus manos a duras penas, estaba soportando un peso terrible sobre sus espaldas—. No te acerques, Kardia. No podré detenerlo por mucho tiempo. Está dentro de mí. No dejes que pase a tu cuerpo.

—¿Pero quién es? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Es un dios antiguo. Príapo. Se alimenta de energía sexual. Debe ser sellado, utilizando... —alcanzó a decir, antes de que su voluntad volviera a ser anulada—. ¿Sellado? —chilló Príapo, de nuevo en control de Dégel. Ahora que había sido descubierto ya no tenía que seguir guardando las apariencias, y su mirada se volvió rabiosa y desafiante—. Jamás dejaré que me sellen de nuevo. Maldita Atenea. Egoísta, hipócrita, manipuladora, arrogante desde siempre, se cree la única con el derecho de vivir sobre la tierra, la única que puede decidir lo que es bueno para los humanos. Se declara protectora de los hombres, y los envía a morir en guerras sangrientas. ¿Desde cuándo las guerras son mejores que el sexo? Yo no tengo intenciones de matar a nadie, después de todo. En su nombre, en cambio, han muerto miles de personas. ¿Te parece justo?

A decir verdad, Kardia podía entender las razones del enojo de aquel dios, por más que sus métodos de reclamar justicia llegaran a ser bastante repulsivos. Pero no era una buena idea darle la razón al enemigo en plena crisis, así que convocó su armadura y se preparó para pelear.

* * *

**PARTE 9: Intercambio equivalente**

La habitación se volvió helada. Por más que aquel ser que tenía en frente no fuera realmente Dégel, sino un intruso dentro de su cuerpo, estaba poniendo en uso los poderes de Acuario de forma efectiva. Kardia mantuvo los ojos fijos en él. ¡Un dios! Por más que Dégel se esforzara en detenerlo, no iba a poder mantenerlo a raya durante mucho tiempo. La idea le revolvía el estómago, y aún así no podía apagar la llama de excitación que se había encendido en su corazón ante la revelación de quién era su enemigo. Los sentimientos contradictorios chocaban dentro de él como dos bandos enemigos que acabaran de encontrarse en un campo de batalla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Escorpio? —la voz era de Dégel, pero las palabras le pertenecían a Príapo—. ¿Pelear contra mí? Lo que hagas no va a lastimarme, va a lastimar este cuerpo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¿Qué quieres tú?

—A ti, de hecho. Es tan simple como eso. Déjame entrar y me iré de este cuerpo.

—¿A mí?

—Imagina lo que podríamos hacer juntos, tú y yo. Tú tienes la energía ardiente que me dejaría florecer por fin en este mundo. Yo tengo la facultad de curar tu corazón y darte el poder para que puedas enfrentarte a quien quieras. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

—Ese es tu error. ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero curar mi corazón? Y no me gusta la idea de compartir mi cuerpo con cualquiera. Soy bastante egoísta en eso, ¿sabes?

Príapo sonrió, y Kardia sintió un escalofrío. No porque el aire a su alrededor estuviera tan congelado que una escarcha estaba comenzando a cubrir las superficies visibles, sino porque esa sonrisa siniestra era distinta de cualquier expresión que jamás hubiera visto en Dégel. Había visto a Dégel enojado muchas veces, preocupado por tonterías o por cosas serias, o dirigiéndose a otros con la fría pero encantadora cortesía con que seducía en esos eventos formales en los que tanto se lucía, y que Kardia detestaba. Pero nunca había visto nada que se acercara a la sonrisa cruel que torcía sus labios en esos momentos.

Kardia sintió que su propio cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse por los efectos del intenso frío, y retrocedió hasta la ventana. Afuera, el verano estallaba en todo su abrasador esplendor. Saltó hacia afuera sin pensarlo, sabiendo que Príapo lo seguiría. La habitación era una trampa, y Kardia no tenía pensado dejarse atrapar.

Príapo aterrizó frente a él con la gracia de una gacela. Al contrario del episodio de la sonrisa, Kardia pudo reconocer a Dégel en esos movimientos, lo que lo desarmó por unos instantes. Se preguntó qué tanto había llegado a aprender Dégel sobre Príapo antes de haber sido invadido por él. ¿Acaso la solución estaba atrapada dentro de su mente? ¿Podría haber dejado notas?

Una ráfaga de cristales de nieve le nubló la vista. Kardia reaccionó elevando su cosmos hasta crear un área de ardiente calor a su alrededor. Pensó en utilizar la técnica Restricción, y se detuvo. Apenas funcionaba con Dégel, y esta entidad era mucho más implacable que él. Una batalla entre dos santos de oro podía volverse eterna, pero esto no era exactamente eso. Esta cosa no era humana. Kardia debió esforzarse para resistir los ataques helados de Príapo, que se volvían cada vez más fuertes, y los devolvió con el ímpetu del fuego que corría por sus venas. No era suficiente. En cualquier otra situación, hubiera podido disfrutar de la batalla y del desafío que presentaba. Pero era distinto cuando la victoria podía significar la muerte de Dégel. Tenía que encontrar otra manera.

El aire, una mezcla extraña de corrientes de calor y frío que se entremezclaban unas con otras con la misma furia del mar embravecido, fue cortado de repente por un filo invisible. Kardia se volvió hacia el lugar de origen de la energía, y vio a El Cid, con sus ojos severos puestos sobre Príapo, que sonrió al verlo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Príapo, devolviéndole la mirada—. ¡Mira quién ha venido a visitar! ¡Y no está solo!

Detrás de El Cid estaba Sísifo, apuntando con su arco hacia Príapo, sus mejillas rojas y su cabello dorado desordenado. También Aldebarán se había hecho presente, enorme y de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó El Cid, sin bajar la guardia.

—"¿Qué está pasando?" —repitió Príapo, imitando la voz grave de El Cid—. ¿No te diste cuenta? Si fuiste tú quien me despertó en el bosque, cuando traspasaste mi templo. Tantos deseos reprimidos, tanta intensidad sepultada bajo ese frágil autocontrol tuyo. Deliciosa y burbujeante, como el magma dentro de un volcán dormido...

—No —dijo El Cid, y la palabra cortó el flujo de las de Príapo, que comenzó a reír.

—¿De qué está hablando? —intervino Sísifo.

—Ah, tú también deberías haberlo notado —dijo Príapo, volviéndose hacia él—. La manera en que El Cid te buscó y se te acercó, la caída de la máscara. Él quería mantenerlo bajo control, y tú te dejaste llevar, lo invitaste... Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido, estar en tu interior.

Silencio, por lo que pareció una eternidad. Sísifo estaba inmóvil, como si acabara de mirar a los ojos de Medusa.

—Eso no es Dégel —dijo Aldebarán.

Kardia soltó una carcajada.

—No me digas.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sísifo, su voz casi ahogada.

—El sátiro del bosque... —respondió El Cid, sin mirar a su compañero.

—Más que eso —terció Kardia—. Un dios buscando una nueva casa.

Debieron reaccionar rápido para evitar el impacto mayor del ataque que cayó de sorpresa, una masa de aire congelado que enlenteció sus movimientos, incluso cuando no llegó a darles de lleno. El frío amenazaba con petrificarlos. El verano se había convertido en invierno.

Príapo se acercó a Kardia, trayendo consigo un helado torbellino de cristales de hielo afilados que creó una cárcel que los separaba de los otros. El resto del mundo desapareció. De pronto, todo lo que existía era un espacio reducido, blanco y brillante, que los rodeaba.

—Veo que dudan en enfrentarse a mí. Incluso tú, que rara vez te detienes a pensar en las consecuencias, según Dégel —dijo Príapo, colocando una mano helada sobre la nuca de Kardia. No era una caricia. Tenía la ternura de una garra cerrándose sobre su presa—. Pero te veo dudar ahora. Veo que este cuerpo es valioso para ti. No te quedan muchas opciones.

El sonido de la voz de Dégel, deformado por la crudeza en la de Príapo, se entremezclaba con el silbido de la tormenta de hielo artificial que giraba alrededor de ellos. El poder de Príapo se llevaba bien con las habilidades de Dégel, potenciadas por la unión obligada de los dos. Kardia sintió sus extremidades adormecerse, y sabiendo que no podía seguir aplazando el momento de la verdad, clavó su mirada en la de Príapo, antes de decir:

—He tomado una decisión.

La mirada de Príapo recorrió el rostro de Kardia, como estudiándolo. Kardia lo dejó acercase, y no se apartó aun cuando el pulgar de Dégel, controlado por Príapo, se movió sobre su mejilla y se posó sobre la comisura de sus labios. Luego vino el beso. El gesto era familiar, pero la sensación era la de recibir el beso de un extraño. No había rastro de Dégel en él, o al menos no al principio.

De pronto, algo cambió. Lo sintió, sutil y tímido, como hierba abriéndose paso en el suelo duro después del invierno, bajo la nieve derretida. Los ojos de Dégel ya no se veían brutales y hambrientos, sino confundidos y horrorizados.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le susurró Dégel, ya dueño de sí mismo.

Kardia, a su vez, podía sentir que perdía poco a poco el control de sus pensamientos, de sus decisiones, de sus movimientos, y luchó por hacer que la claridad no se apagara del todo.

—Lo dejé entrar —respondió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres quien sabe cómo detenerlo. Tú eres el que hizo la investigación, el de las cosas complicadas. Tenías razón esta vez.

—Idiota.

—Apúrate.

Apenas alcanzó a ver a Dégel sacudir la cabeza, y la palabra "no" que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios, antes de que una voluntad poderosa sofocara la suya. La prisión de hielo se deshizo, y Kardia quedó libre. Excepto que ya no era Kardia quien estaba al mando, sino Príapo.

* * *

—¡Kardia! —exclamó Dégel.

Sísifo, Aldebarán y El Cid fijaron su mirada en él. Dégel vio en ellos el enojo y la confusión que imaginó que estaba presente en sus propios ojos. Se sentía pesado, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño oscuro lleno de pesadillas en las que se había visto participar, pero que no había tenido la facultad de detener.

—Tal como pensaba, este cuerpo es muy interesante —dijo Príapo—. Este corazón late con la fuerza de sangre divina. Él no puede manejarla porque es solo un mortal. Pero yo puedo balancearla. Podría vivir para siempre aquí.

Dégel envió sus anillos de hielo en dirección a Príapo, quien los derritió con poco esfuerzo.

—Tenemos que detenerlo.

—¿Estaba en ti antes, y ahora...? —balbuceó Aldebarán.

—No me voy a quedar a jugar más con ustedes —dijo Príapo, que había saltado a lo alto de una columna y los miraba como un gato satisfecho desde las alturas—. Ya jugué suficiente, no sean egoístas. Hay un mundo entero esperando por mí. ¡Pero siéntanse libres de explorar sus deseos en mi ausencia! Aldebarán, no me digas que no disfrutaste de esa tarde en el burdel. Creo que una de las muchachas te va a extrañar si no vuelves... ¿Piensas dejarla sola? —preguntó. Y cuando el rostro de Aldebarán se volvió carmesí, agregó—. Sí, esa misma... La de los ojos color miel.

Las manos de Aldebarán se cerraron en un puño, y Dégel se dirigió a él:

—¡No te dejes afectar por lo que dice! Es un dios antiguo que amplifica los deseos de los otros para poder alimentarse de ellos.

—¡Terrible! —exclamó Príapo— ¡Mucho peor que su preciosa diosa de la guerra a la que sirven con tanta dedicación, quien envía niños a enfrentarse a criaturas del inframundo!

Sísifo fue quien actuó entonces, enviando un aplastante impulso de luz que obligó a Príapo a volver al suelo y lo inmovilizó por unos instantes. La tierra tembló, obra de Aldebarán, o quizás de El Cid, o ambos, y Dégel aprovechó la oportunidad para congelar el aire alrededor de Príapo, en un intento por restringir sus movimientos. Funcionó, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

—Si lo dejamos salir del santuario se volverá más fuerte. Se llevará el cuerpo de Kardia, y se apoderará de él hasta que no quede nada. Ha estado fortaleciéndose desde que fue liberado.

Príapo rio, a pesar del hielo que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, y de la luminosa fuerza invisible que lo aplastaba.

—¿Tanto miedo tienen de dar rienda suelta sus deseos? Y sin embargo, cuando tienen la oportunidad de experimentarlos sin ataduras, se dejan llevar por ellos, como desesperados. Esto es lo que causa servir a una diosa tan estricta como Atenea, que no entiende las necesidades naturales de sus propios soldados. Siempre con sus reglas ridículas. Tu maestro era un niño cuando lo conocí, Dégel. Tenía 13 años, aunque hiciera todo lo posible por fingir que era uno más entre los adultos. ¿Te parece justo arrastrar a alguien así a sacrificarse por el mundo? ¿Quieres que te cuente de Krest, Dégel?

—No —dijo Dégel, adelantándose. Príapo no se detuvo.

—La armadura le quedaba grande, aunque se adaptara a su cuerpo. Él era demasiado pequeño, demasiado delicado. Sin ella, su figura era hasta frágil en apariencia. Estaba en esa edad donde los niños y las niñas se parecen bastante, ese momento justo antes de que todo cambie. Y ¿sabes qué? A algunos les gusta ese tipo de edad. Algunos lo deseaban.

—¡Basta!

Intentó sin éxito congelar las cuerdas vocales de Príapo, para evitar que continuara. El calor que venía del interior del cuerpo de Kardia, amplificado por el poder de Príapo, se lo impidió.

—Y también estaban los propios deseos de Krest —continuó Príapo—, esa curiosidad natural de cualquier niño que crece. ¡Ah, Itia de Libra! ¡Tan fuerte, tan valiente! Él soñaba con Itia a veces, y luego intentaba olvidarlo, sin suerte. Itia era demasiado caballero, demasiado honrado como para esas depravaciones. Incluso cuando estuvo bajo mi influencia, no quiso tocar a Krest. Quizás si Krest hubiera tenido unos años más, todo habría sido distinto. Luego supe cuando me lo encontré de nuevo unos 300 años después de aquella primera vez, que él no crecería, ni tendría demasiadas oportunidades para experimentar los tantos placeres que la vida ofrece. Sería por siempre un esclavo de Atenea. Todo por el bien de su diosa, y de su misión, porque sin dudas, algún día algo cambiaría, ¿verdad? Algún día dejarían de ser necesarias las guerras. ¿No es lo que creen todos ustedes? Y no, nada cambió. Atenea sigue reclutando niños para su cruzada eterna. Hablamos de eso, Krest y yo, esa última vez que nos encontramos, él atrapado en ese limbo infernal, con su mente vieja y su cuerpo joven, y yo, débil y cansado, apenas liberado de mi encierro. Krest estaba de acuerdo en algunas cosas conmigo, y en otras no. Era interesante, tu maestro. Y fue dulce cuando se entregó a mí. Tan desinhibido, tan desvergonzado. Supongo que 300 años habían surtido su efecto...

Dégel apenas escuchaba ya las palabras de Príapo. Oyó voces que llamaban su nombre. Eran las voces de los otros tres santos de oro que estaban con él. Las ignoró como al sonido de un insecto molesto, y percibió con el mismo calmado desapego el frío que se levantaba desde el suelo, frente a él. Él mismo era la fuente de ese frío. Era más que eso, era una ola de hielo que congelaba sin piedad todo lo que estuviera a su paso. La voz de Príapo se detuvo por fin, y Dégel dio un paso atrás. Frente a él estaba ahora el cuerpo de Kardia, encerrado en un ataúd de hielo que él mismo había creado.

—¡Dégel! —escuchó la voz de Sísifo— ¡Vas a matarlo!

—No. No está muerto. Tenía que hacer que se detuviera. Era la única manera. Creo.

—Bueno, funcionó —dijo Aldebarán, aunque una sombra de duda teñía su voz—. Pero esa cosa sigue en el cuerpo de Kardia... ¿cómo vamos a sacarlo de adentro de ahí, y cómo vamos a separarlos?

Dégel, comenzando a comprender las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer, se acercó al ataúd de hielo y apoyó su frente sobre la superficie helada.

—No lo sé —confesó.

* * *

**PARTE 10: Las memorias de Acuario**

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué siento que me perdí de algo interesante? —dijo una voz agitada que irrumpió en la escena. El recién llegado era el dueño de la armadura de Cáncer, Manigoldo—. Voy a suponer que a esto se refería Shion cuando me dijo que tuviera cuidado porque sentía que algo "extraño" estaba ocurriendo.

—Vuelve a tu templo —dijo Sísifo—. Shion hizo lo correcto en permanecer en su puesto. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Manigoldo se tomó unos momentos para estudiar la inusual combinación de santos de oro que se desplegaba ante él: Tauro, Capricornio, Sagitario, Acuario. Lo que hasta unos momentos atrás era caos había dejado lugar a una tensa calma. Nadie devolvió la mirada de Manigoldo, con excepción de Sísifo, que la mantuvo con firmeza.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Manigoldo—. ¿Es esto algún tipo de reunión de los santos más aburridos del santuario? Porque eso explicaría mucho, excepto ese ataúd de hielo...

—Esto es serio —respondió Sísifo—. Estamos lidiando con un dios antiguo, Príapo.

—¿Qué relación tiene eso con congelar a Kardia?

—Es una medida de contención temporal —dijo Dégel, con voz apagada—. Este dios está usando a Kardia como recipiente.

—Voy a asumir que sabes cómo deshacer esto eventualmente... —comentó Manigoldo, golpeando el hielo que se mantenía sólido a pesar del pesado calor del verano—. ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Dégel calló por un buen rato antes de responder.

—Príapo ha sido sellado antes, utilizando el poder de Atenea, pero cuando busqué información apenas pude encontrar referencias vagas.

—¿El poder de Atenea? Buena suerte con eso, por algo el viejo se la llevó con él para entrenarla en no sé qué cosa. Es demasiado joven, todavía no puede controlar bien su poder.

—Además, si fuera posible preferiría no involucrarla en esto... —intervino Sísifo.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto tardará en volver el patriarca? —preguntó Dégel, dirigiéndose a Manigoldo, que apoyó la espalda contra la pared de hielo y se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé, nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar cuando el viejo arma esos planes "confidenciales" —respondió él, imitando la voz de Sage.

—No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada —dijo Dégel—. Aunque se trate de un dios menor, sigue siendo un dios, y una amenaza para el santuario. ¿Quién sabe cuánto podamos mantenerlo bajo control? Si Príapo sí conoció a Itia de Libra y a mi maestro de jóvenes, eso significa que tuvo que tener contacto con el santuario en el siglo XIII. Sería más fácil si mi maestro no estuviera... —_muerto_, era la palabra, aunque esta quedó atascada en su garganta y nunca llegó a salir a la luz—. Tiene que haber algún manuscrito con más detalles al respecto que nos ayude.

Las palabras de Príapo sobre su maestro Krest lo perseguían, negándose a darle tregua. ¿Habría tomado algunos de esos elementos de sus recuerdos para provocarlo? Su maestro solo había recuperado su cuerpo joven en este siglo, después de 500 años, no antes. Príapo había mentido sobre eso, y podría haber mentido sobre otras cosas. ¿Cómo saber con seguridad?

—Quizás no hayan querido dejar registros, dadas las circunstancias —dijo Aldebarán, carraspeando—. ¿No dijiste que no habías encontrado más que referencias vagas?

Una incómoda quietud volvió a apoderarse de la tarde. Aldebarán sacudió la cabeza y se alejó del grupo. Sísifo hizo lo mismo, buscando la sombra de un árbol. El Cid, que poco se había movido desde la llegada de Manigoldo, siguió con la vista sus pasos.

Junto al ataúd de hielo quedaron Dégel y Manigoldo, que respiró hondo antes de hablar en voz baja:

—Es posible que haya otra manera de saber lo que ocurrió antes.

—¿Qué manera? —preguntó Dégel, con cierta suspicacia.

—Shion.

—¿Shion?

—Ah, es complicado de explicar —dijo Manigoldo, pasando la mano por su cabello, que quedó más desordenado que antes—, pero... creo que él quizás podría hacer algo para averiguar lo que pudo haber pasado. Él puede "hablar" con las armaduras, si se le puede decir así. Quizás pueda acceder a recuerdos relacionados con tu amigo Prepucio, o como se llame. Si tu maestro estuvo involucrado, entonces la armadura de Acuario podría tener información. No sé qué tanto aprecie Shion que te cuente esto, preferiría que quedara entre nosotros por ahora.

* * *

La armadura de Acuario esperaba, apoyada sobre el piso de piedra del templo de Aries. Para otros era una herramienta noble, mientras que para Shion era más que eso: estaba viva. La escuchó vibrar al acercarse, reconociéndolo, saludándolo en su lenguaje privado, ese que solo él podía escuchar.

Manigoldo había tenido razón, Shion no compartía abiertamente todo lo que conllevaba el proceso de reparación de armaduras, ni el punto al cual podía conectarse con ellas. No todos entenderían, y había habido una época en que su habilidad había puesto en peligro su integridad. La tentación de ir más allá a la hora de ver y sentir lo que las armaduras habían experimentado podía ser peligrosa. Ver llegar a Manigoldo acompañado de Dégel y escuchar su pedido le había provocado un nudo en la garganta, pero al conocer más detalles del porqué, su actitud se había suavizado.

—Entonces quieres que le pregunte sobre Krest de Acuario y ese "Príapo", ¿verdad? —preguntó Shion—. Siglo XIII.

Dégel asintió. Llevaba el cabello recogido y vestimenta sencilla. Aunque sin su armadura se veía menos imponente, su porte seguía siendo impecable.

—Tiene que haber alguna pista de cómo derrotar a Prepucio enterrada en esa armadura —dijo Manigoldo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Shion.

—No puedo asegurar que encuentre una respuesta, va a depender de lo que ella quiera mostrarme.

—Si no encuentras nada no te vamos a culpar —intervino Dégel—. Es solo que tenemos que intentarlo.

Shion suspiró y acercó una mano a la armadura pidiendo su colaboración. La respuesta fue inmediata y avasallante. Al tocar la superficie, su cuerpo fue consumido por un fuego bestial, y luego una negrura voraz devoró todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Las columnas del templo desaparecieron, y el aire fue substituido por las heladas aguas de un océano infinito y azul. No se sintió ahogarse, ni tampoco sintió frío. Una ola de calma adormeció su cuerpo, y justo cuando estaba por entregarse por completo a ella, un remolino lo impulsó hacia arriba, elevándolo por fuera del océano hacia alturas imposibles.

Cuando se detuvo, el mundo a su alrededor había cambiado. Estaba en un fastuoso palacio blanco, y la mano de un extraño rodeaba su cintura. Era un hombre atlético de mediana edad y altura sobrenatural, que le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa cuando sintió sus ojos sobre él.

—¿Dónde estamos? —se escuchó Shion decir a sí mismo. Su voz no era su voz, sino la de otra persona. Lo mismo ocurría con su cuerpo. Estaba viendo a través de los ojos de otro. No sintió miedo, sino curiosidad, incluso cuando el hombre gigante lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo atrajo contra sí.

—¿Acaso no dije que te traería conmigo —dijo el padre de los dioses—, Ganimedes? Tu belleza pertenece al Olimpo. No voy a dejar que se desperdicie entre los mortales.

_No_, pensó Shion, entendiendo de pronto que estaba en el lugar incorrecto. Intentó enfocarse y resistir la fascinación que le provocaba la escena a la que había sido arrastrado. _Siglo XIII. Siglo XIII._

—Zeus… —dijo Ganimedes.

Shion conocía los lazos de la armadura de Acuario con la leyenda de Ganimedes, pero nunca había experimentado una visión como aquella. La presencia de Zeus era monumental, y desprenderse de su abrazo era difícil.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su misión: las memorias de Acuario. Así sintió que el palacio celestial comenzaba a desmoronarse, y pronto el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, convirtiéndose en un abismo.

Cayó por lo que pudo haber sido siglos hasta detenerse sobre un lugar mullido, que al recuperarse del impacto reconoció como un colchón. Esta vez el escenario era más familiar, y con una textura similar a la de las memorias de armadura a las que Shion estaba acostumbrado. Pero la época no era el siglo XIII, y Krest de Acuario no era el protagonista.

Frente a él estaba Kardia, como nunca lo había visto en la vida real: ojos hambrientos, cabello salvaje, piel sudorosa. El recuerdo pertenecía a Dégel, que solo llevaba puesta parte de la armadura.

—¿Estás seguro de que no duele demasiado? —preguntó Dégel, toda su atención puesta en su compañero.

—Duele de la manera correcta —respondió Kardia, acomodándose debajo hasta encontrar una mejor posición. Shion fue sofocado por una repentina ola de calor que pasó a ser contrarrestada por otra de frío proveniente de Dégel.

—Nadie puede saber de esto —susurró Dégel—. Nadie.

Kardia contuvo una carcajada.

—Sí, señor, por supuesto.

Apartarse de este recuerdo resultó ser aún más difícil que de la visión anterior. Saber que no tenía que estar allí solo hacía que fuera más duro despegarse de ese momento secreto, aunque sus ansias de permanecer le hicieran avergonzarse de sí mismo.

_Quiero saber_, decía una voz dentro de sí. _Solo un poco más._

Le tomó toda su voluntad poner distancia entre él y el recuerdo lo suficiente como para soltarlo. Una vez que lo hizo imagen se distorsionó, y Dégel y Kardia pasaron a ser solo sombras. Otra serie de figuras difusas comenzaron a surgir de entre la oscuridad, recuerdos caóticos de distintas épocas y distintas personas manifestándose al mismo tiempo, multiplicándose hasta abrumarlo, hablando distintos idiomas, todas a la vez.

—¡Krest! —gritó Shion, en un intento por detener la marea de imágenes.

De entre la multitud, una silueta empezó a tomar forma y destacarse de las demás. Las voces del resto disminuyeron poco a poco hasta que no fueron más que un murmullo, y luego silencio. Solo algo quedó frente a Shion cuando el resto desapareció, o, mejor dicho, alguien: portaba la armadura de Acuario, pero era más joven que cualquier caballero de oro que Shion hubiera conocido nunca. Shion supo que se trataba de Krest, a pesar de que fuera difícil reconciliar la imagen de aquel chico que se veía demasiado pequeño para cargar tanta responsabilidad con la de las leyendas que había escuchado.

Aunque supiera que solo estaba viendo una proyección del pasado, Shion se sintió observado. Los ojos de Krest estaban clavados en él, si es que eso era posible. Su mirada estaba cargada de una preocupación agobiante, desesperada.

—Señor Itia —dijo Krest, dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

Shion comprendió entonces que Krest no estaba viéndolo a él, sino más allá, a lo que había detrás. Estaban cerca de la entrada al templo de Libra. Krest avanzó, atravesando a Shion, y este lo siguió de cerca en su ascenso por las familiares escaleras y por entre el laberinto interior que llevaba a los cuartos privados.

Cuando Krest se detuvo frente a una puerta entreabierta, que Shion reconoció como la que correspondía al dormitorio principal, una voz sonó como un trueno desde el interior, antes de que el acuariano tuviera oportunidad de entrar.

—¡Aléjate! —ordenó Itia, caballero de Libra, desde una de las esquinas de la habitación. Era mucho más alto que no solamente Krest, sino también que Shion. Se veía agotado: una torre a punto de derrumbarse.

—Déjeme ayudarle —suplicó Krest, apoyando una mano sobre el umbral, sin atreverse a entrar—. Sé que está pasando algo, no sé qué es, pero también lo he estado sintiendo…

—Siempre tan terco. Si lo has estado sintiendo deberías saber que tienes que hacerme caso.

—¿Usted también ha tenido sueños extraños…? —preguntó Krest, arriesgándose a avanzar.

Itia fue a su encuentro, y extendió hacia Krest una mano temblorosa que nunca llegó a tocarlo. Su altura hacía que Krest se viera aún más joven.

—Sal de aquí ahora mismo. Mantente lejos de mí y de todos. Algo está muy mal. No dudes en enfrentarte a mí si llega a ser necesario.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? Yo nunca podría...

Una fuerza invisible empujó a Krest hacia atrás, arrojándolo hacia afuera de la habitación. Shion sintió el mundo entero oscilar, amenazando con apagarse. Una oleada de miedo y confusión le hizo tambalearse. Cuando volvió a la normalidad, estaba en los brazos de alguien.

—¡Perdón! ¡Debes estar tan cansado! —dijo la voz de una mujer, cálida y reconfortante. La voz pertenecía a Atenea. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, desarmado por el abrazo, profundo y reparador. Le tomó apartarse para entender que estaba viendo otra parte de las memorias de la armadura. Era Krest quien estaba en los brazos de la diosa. Frente a ella yacía una grotesca estatuilla fálica sobre la cual había un sello.

Itia estaba arrodillado ante Atenea, una vez más dueño de sí mismo.

—No hay excusas. Que usted tuviera que involucrarse, aunque no se ha recuperado de la batalla anterior, que no pudiéramos solucionarlo nosotros...

—No, Itia. Venir a mí fue lo correcto. Ustedes tampoco estaban en condiciones de enfrentarse a este enemigo, por más que se tratara de un dios menor. No hubieran podido controlarlo. Han sufrido suficiente. Este ciclo ha sido especialmente violento. Cuando el caos se apodera del mundo, portales que deberían permanecer cerrados se rompen. Es así cuando entidades como esta son liberadas.

—¿Qué dios es? —preguntó Krest, poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en recuperar la compostura.

—Príapo, dios de la fertilidad —respondió Atenea—. Es un dios menor en poder e importancia en comparación a Ares, o Poseidón, o Hades, y con un objetivo distinto al de ellos, mucho más a pequeña escala. Cuando está fuera de control, intensifica y deforma los deseos de las personas, de los cuales se alimenta. Imagino que debió ser duro para ustedes, tener que lidiar esto estando heridos después de una batalla tan cruel...

Shion reparó entonces en los vendajes que se asomaban bajo los pliegues de las armaduras de Acuario y Libra. Así que en esta época, Príapo se había presentado en un momento muy vulnerable, cuando el santuario acababa de enfrentarse a una fuerza mayor, pero había podido ser contenido por Atenea.

—Si fuéramos más fuertes su intervención podría haberse evitado —dijo Itia.

—Podemos ser fuertes juntos. No tienen que tomar toda la carga sobre sus hombros —agregó la diosa, acariciando la cabeza de Krest, que pareció estar a punto de volver a quebrarse. Shion intentó adivinar cuántos años tenía. Todavía era un niño.

Aquel momento fue solo uno de una larga sucesión de conflictos en un ciclo demencial que se extendió hasta una batalla decisiva que trajo el final de la guerra.

Las fuerzas oscuras se sumieron en un sueño del que no despertarían hasta siglos después. Itia se convirtió en el patriarca, y habiendo recibido el don de Atenea que lo mantenía vivo más allá de lo natural, Krest continuó estando a cargo de la armadura de Acuario, y anticipando la llegada del nuevo despertar de los dioses tenebrosos. Poco a poco aprendió a separarse de su cuerpo anciano, para proyectarse más allá con la misma forma juvenil que había tenido al recibir la armadura, y así poder moverse con más libertad.

El recuerdo de Príapo se mantuvo vivo en él durante esos años. La estatuilla que lo contenía estaba en un viejo templo en el bosque, escondido y sellado por el poder de Atenea. Krest no estaba seguro de cuándo se había decidido a volver a buscar el lugar hasta dar con él. Quizás fue con la llegada de los sueños, cargados de imágenes coloridas y seductoras, de un prado fértil donde crecían los frutos más deliciosos, de cuerpos que bailaban y se encontraban en un lugar donde no llegaba la guerra. Era entonces el siglo XV, y el nuevo ciclo de destrucción había comenzado.

No le había sorprendido encontrar una parte del templo de Príapo derrumbada. Una grieta se había abierto en la tierra como consecuencia de un terremoto, una de las tantas anomalías que estaban surgiendo desde el despertar de las estrellas malignas, tal como había explicado la Atenea de su época.

Al entrar al templo escuchó por primera vez en siglos una voz que recordaba de sus sueños. Era la voz de Príapo:

—Krest de Acuario —dijo, resonando en su cabeza—. ¿Cómo es que sigues en este mundo?

—Por la voluntad de Atenea —respondió Krest.

—Ah, por supuesto. No me sorprende. Estás igual, pero distinto. Me doy cuenta de que ya no eres un niño. Mejor así. No me gustan los niños.

—¿Por qué has estado llamándome? —interrumpió Krest, cortante.

—¿Llamándote?

—Esos sueños vienen de ti. Imaginé que el sello se estaría debilitando cuando supe que había habido un terremoto en esta región. Vigilar el dormitar de los dioses es uno de los trabajos que me fue encomendado.

La risa de Príapo pasó a estar en todas partes. Suave, pícara, relajada.

—¿Así que vienes a vigilarme? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Qué hice hace doscientos años, más que darles unos cuantos sueños placenteros?

—Aunque fallaras, intentaste controlar a Itia de Libra. Atenea dijo que estabas buscando fortalecerte. Fuiste detenido a tiempo por ella. Dudo que lo único que hubieras hecho si ella no hubiera actuado hubiera sido infiltrarte en nuestros sueños.

—Mi objetivo es mucho más noble que el de los dioses guerreros. Yo no busco la muerte de nadie. ¿No te da un poco de curiosidad saber lo que hubiera hecho?

—Cuéntame —dijo Krest, mientras se abría paso entre los escombros, siguiendo el rastro de la fuente de energía.

Llegó a la sala principal del templo, donde el ídolo sellado por Atenea había sido colocado. El sello estaba adherido a la superficie con firmeza, pero una parte del material estaba rajada.

—No tienes por qué romper el sello —dijo Príapo—. No tienes que liberarme. Solo tócame y déjame mostrarte. Puedo hacértelo sentir. Puedes sentir, aun siendo como eres ahora, ¿verdad? Atenea no sería tan cruel de quitártelo todo. Es suficiente con que te haya condenado a vivir tu vida en este limbo…

Krest se mantuvo impasible ante la provocación, aunque un aura helada comenzó a rodearlo. Shion, observándolo todo desde sus espaldas, sintió que su piel se erizaba cuando lo escuchó volver a hablar:

—No estamos solos.

—Nadie más se atreve a visitar este lugar olvidado. Somos tú y yo, Krest.

—No. Mi armadura me lo dice. Hay alguien más aquí. Un intruso —dijo Krest, volviéndose en dirección hacia Shion.

Esta vez Shion estuvo seguro de que Krest sí podía verlo, de alguna manera misteriosa. Lo vio en los ojos de Krest, que se agrandaron al encontrarse con los suyos. ¿Podía ser que las corrientes del tiempo los hubieran conectado a través de la armadura? La mano de Krest se levantó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y una fuerza helada lo expulsó del recuerdo.

* * *

**PARTE 11: Punto final**

Al ser expulsado de la memoria, Shion esperaba aparecer en el templo de Aries, donde Dégel y Manigoldo lo esperaban. En lugar de eso, pasó a ser parte de un torbellino caótico conformado por fragmentos de imágenes desconectadas que se presentaban ante él, un lugar sin arriba ni abajo. Santos que no conocía pasaron frente a él y desaparecieron, y el mundo fue devorado de nuevo por una sombra que lo cubría llenándolo de terror.

Cuando la tormenta de imágenes se detuvo, Shion se encontró solo, en una estructura helada similar al templo de Acuario, un castillo de hielo con un techo que se elevaba tan alto que era imposible distinguir hasta dónde llegaba. Las palmas de sus manos estaban pegadas al piso. El hielo actuaba como una telaraña: su piel entera estaba cubierta por una fina escarcha que le adormecía el cuerpo y lo mantenía arrodillado.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a él haciendo eco, y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse ante Krest, que desde abajo se veía colosal, a pesar de su apariencia joven. El paso del tiempo había endurecido más su mirada, ya desvestida de la inocencia de la primera vez, y más severa que en su cruce en las ruinas del templo.

—Al fin consigo atraparte —dijo Krest—. El intruso, después de tantos años.

—¿Años? —preguntó Shion, para quien no habían pasado más que segundos.

—Era el siglo XV cuando noté tu presencia. Eso quedó muy atrás. Eres escurridizo. ¿De dónde vienes?

—De otra época. Le pedí ayuda a la armadura de Acuario, y ella me guio hasta sus memorias.

—Ah, por supuesto, eres uno de esos expertos de Jamir, como los gemelos. Conozco de cómo conversan con armaduras, aunque no esperaba este nivel de habilidad de alguien tan joven...

Shion intentó despegarse del suelo, sin éxito. Krest acababa de elogiar su destreza, pero en comparación con él, Shion se sentía frágil como un recién nacido.

—Vine buscando información sobre el dios Príapo. El santuario está en peligro.

—¿Cuándo no está el santuario en peligro? —repitió Krest, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Es un ciclo infernal, después de todo.

—Tengo que volver.

—Vienes del futuro, supongo. Un futuro en que ya no soy parte del santuario, por eso no pudieron preguntarme directamente.

Krest se veía pensativo. Shion lo vio dirigirse hacia un ventanal y sentarse en el alféizar, mirando hacia afuera, donde el cielo brillaba con varios colores al mismo tiempo sobre un paisaje nevado. ¿Era de noche o de día? Esta vez, al intentar moverse, Shion notó que la fuerza que restringía sus movimientos había cedido, y que una vez más era dueño de su voluntad. Tiritando, se puso de pie. Krest le dedicó apenas un vistazo lánguido.

Al avanzar a hacia la ventana, el frío fue desapareciendo. Desde ella pudo ver debajo un lago sereno, a orillas del cual había una figura que Shion reconoció como Ganimedes. Una sirena se asomó entre las aguas, y frunció el ceño al ver a Shion, que dio un paso atrás. Aquello no se veía como el santuario, ni como la Tierra misma.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó Shion.

—Un lugar al margen del tiempo —respondió Krest—. Podríamos decir que es la manifestación del alma de la armadura de Acuario.

_El alma de Acuario_, pensó Shion. Al prestar atención podía incluso escuchar el eco de una canción serena, traída desde la distancia por una brisa fresca.

—¿Cómo es que pudo verme?

—Por lo que puedo deducir, dejaste tu cuerpo atrás y te proyectaste astralmente para ver el pasado. Yo tampoco estaba en mi cuerpo cuando te vi en el templo, ni lo estoy en estos momentos. Lo prefiero así, considerando el estado en que está ahora. El tiempo corre distinto para mí. No es tan extraño que nos hayamos cruzado, tú y yo, dos viajeros inmateriales.

La hostilidad inicial de Krest parecía haber quedado atrás, ahora reemplazada por un vago interés.

—¿Cómo podemos lidiar con Príapo?

—Depende de qué tanta fuerza haya sido capaz de ganar en tu era. En el siglo XIII era bastante débil, y su influencia se limitó mayormente a sueños. Atenea pudo sellarlo antes de que pudiera alimentarse y crecer. En el siglo XV fue otra historia. Las circunstancias fueron distintas, y Príapo se volvió mucho más fuerte.

—Entonces el sello sí fue roto en el siglo XV… aunque no quedaran registros.

—Probablemente todavía existan, escondidos en alguna parte. No es el tipo de cosas que al santuario le guste admitir que ocurren. ¿Qué tipo de estrategia está utilizando Príapo en tu era?

—Posesión. Está alojado en uno de nosotros.

—Interesante, es lo que intentó con Itia…—dijo Krest. Su expresión cambió de repente, como si su rostro hubiera sido cubierto por una sombra—. Príapo llegó a manifestarse en forma física en el siglo XV también. Si logran detenerlo a tiempo quizás puedan interrumpir su evolución.

—¿Evolución?

—Tengo la teoría de que, en una primera etapa, antes de que encuentre conseguir un recipiente, un par de santos de oro con las habilidades adecuadas podrían enfrentarse a él. Cuanto más avanza, más difícil es resistirse a su influencia. Una vez que crece demasiado se necesita un sello divino. Ese parece ser el caso al que ustedes están enfrentándose. Es demasiado tarde para que un santo de oro lo detenga.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente en el siglo XV? —aventuró Shion.

No tardó en arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir. Krest se puso de pie, y una fuerza helada obligó a Shion a arrodillarse.

—Además de que disfrutas fisgoneando en las memorias de otros, eres atrevido.

—¡No era mi intención…! —respondió Shion, abrumado por una ola de vergüenza. Quería creer que tenía bajo control el ansia que tiempo atrás le había hecho ir demasiado lejos al dejarse seducir por el llamado de las armaduras. Lo ocurrido le recordaba que esa curiosidad extrema podía volver a llevarlo por mal camino.

—Vuelve con los tuyos —dijo Krest—. Todos los santos dejan una parte de sí en su armadura. Quizás la de Acuario haga que nos encontremos otra vez en algún momento.

Esta vez, al ser desterrado, Shion volvió al mundo real, donde el santuario se veía como debía verse, el año era el correcto, y la armadura de Acuario estaba frente a él y no alrededor de él. Le costó acostumbrarse a la sensación de volver a formar parte de un universo material.

Manigoldo estaba arrodillado a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Shion! —exclamó. Shion miró en su dirección, y Manigoldo suspiró, aliviado—. Menos mal. Creí que habías vuelto a entrar en el rollo aquel de tu problemita con las armaduras. Ya me imaginaba a tu viejo mandándome al infierno. Literalmente.

—¿Descubriste algo? —preguntó Dégel, expectante.

Shion asintió. Tomó aire para recuperarse y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco.

—Se necesita un sello divino. A estas alturas no hay otra manera.

—El patriarca —dijo Dégel.

—Si podemos contener a Príapo hasta que regrese, no debería ser un problema —intervino Manigoldo.

Dégel no pareció escucharlo; volvió de pronto su atención hacia otra parte, como si acabara de percibir algo a lo lejos.

—Se está rompiendo.

—¿Eh?

—El hielo.

* * *

Shion quedó atrás protegiendo el primer templo cuando Manigoldo y Dégel volvieron al lugar donde Príapo había sido contenido en el ataúd de hielo, excepto que esta vez no se veía igual que la última. La estructura empezaba a mostrar grietas, y dentro de ella, el prisionero comenzaba a moverse.

—No va a resistir mucho más —dijo Aldebarán, al verlos llegar.

Sísifo y El Cid estaban en guardia, listos para atacar en el momento en que fuera necesario.

—¿De qué hiciste ese cubo gigante, de helado de crema? —preguntó Manigoldo.

—¡No quería lastimar a Kardia! —exclamó Dégel—. No podía arriesgarme a hacer algo que fuera irreversible.

—Bueno, ahora él va a lastimarnos a nosotros, felicidades.

—Vamos a tener que tomar una decisión —dijo Sísifo, levantando su flecha y apuntándola hacia el objetivo.

—A menos que pueda separarlos…

Manigoldo levantó un dedo, preparándose para disparar sus ondas infernales, pero fue detenido por Dégel, que tomó su muñeca con firmeza.

—Cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer.

—Si utilizo el _Sekishiki Meikai Ha_, quizás pueda separar el alma de Prepucio del cuerpo de Kardia.

—¿Y qué pasaría con Kardia?

—¡No sé! ¡Voy a intentar apuntar solo al alma del dios! ¡No soy un novato!

—No sé si sea suficiente. Serviría tener a alguien enfocado en técnicas mentales para evitar un daño físico, pero Asmita no está en el santuario.

—¿Y dónde está Aspros? —preguntó Manigoldo—. Ah, espera, a él fue que lo encerraron por un problema que hubo, ¿no?

—Ahora sabemos que eso también debió ser obra de Príapo —terció Sísifo—. Alguien debería ir a liberarlo. ¡Aldebarán! —dijo, dirigiéndose a su compañero, que respondió asintiendo y poniéndose en marcha escaleras abajo—. Y tú —agregó, hablándole a Dégel—, intenta enlentecerlo lo más que puedas. Si se libera por completo no tendremos opción más que atacar.

—No sé cuánto más pueda detenerlo sin causar un daño importante —dijo Dégel.

A pesar de la escarcha que lo cubría, Príapo continuó moviéndose. El calor proveniente del interior de Kardia, en combinación con la energía divina de su interior, era aterrador. El hielo comenzaba a derretirse al mismo tiempo que Dégel enviaba una onda fría, y cada vez con más facilidad.

La situación estaba saliéndose de control. Manigoldo resopló, apretó los puños mientras hacía arder su cosmos y finalmente se adelantó a atacar, desplegando su técnica sin reservas:

_—Sekishiki Meikai Ha!_

La energía enviada por el ataque se concentró en Príapo, y trabajó en desenredar el lazo que unía su alma con la de Kardia. El dios retrocedió y se tambaleó, pero volvió a incorporarse con rapidez, entero, amenazante.

—No eres suficiente —dijo Príapo, plantándose frente a Manigoldo—. Estamos demasiado integrados para que tu truco surta efecto.

Una onda expansiva surgió desde Príapo y se extendió hacia los que lo rodeaban sin dejarlos reaccionar, paralizando todo a su paso.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Manigoldo—. Casi no me puedo mover.

—Una variante de _Restricción,_ a mayor escala —explicó Dégel—. Una técnica de Escorpio.

—¡Así es! —dijo Príapo—. Combinando mi fuerza con la de mi anfitrión, más la energía que obtuve de todos ustedes, se pueden hacer cosas interesantes. Así ya no van a molestarme.

Desde las escaleras, Aldebarán apareció entonces de regreso, cortando la ruta de escape a la cual Príapo comenzaba a dirigirse. Quien le seguía no era Aspros, sino otras dos personas con quienes el guardián de Tauro se había cruzado en su camino hacia abajo. El trío se paró en seco al verse cara a cara con el dios.

—¡Kardia! —exclamó Sasha. Llevaba el báculo en mano, mucho más alto que ella misma.

—¿Atenea? —preguntó Príapo—. Todavía eres una niña. No vas a tenerla tan fácil esta vez.

Sasha contuvo el aliento y buscó la mirada de su acompañante, que dio un paso adelante con decisión:

—No está sola —dijo el patriarca Sage.

—Ah… tú sigues aquí —observó Príapo—, aunque estás viejo. No importa. ¿Cuál de los dos eres, el de plata o el de oro? No importa. Tengo buenos recuerdos de ustedes. ¿Verdad que nos divertimos mucho?

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Aldebarán.

El patriarca Sage ignoró la pregunta. La sombra de su casco sirvió apenas para ocultar el rojo repentino que corrió a sus mejillas. Sin dejarse estar, sacó de entre su vestimenta una serie de sellos antiguos que arrojó hacia Príapo.

—_Talisman Cage!_

Los sellos formaron un círculo alrededor del dios, del que surgieron barrotes de energía. El efecto de la técnica de restricción que Príapo estaba utilizando para controlar a los otros caballeros se disipó de inmediato, y quienes habían sido atrapados en ella recuperaron los movimientos.

—¡Cuidado! —imploró Sasha—. ¿Qué va a pasar con Kardia?

—No pude separarlo de Príapo con el Sekishiki —dijo Manigoldo, entre dientes—. Estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

—Quizás no tú solo —respondió el patriarca—, pero ahora está contenido por la jaula de talismanes, y somos dos.

—¿Y después qué? —preguntó Dégel.

El patriarca no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, porque Sasha fue quien se adelantó a hacerlo:

—Yo… creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Está segura?

Sasha asintió y tomó el cetro con decisión, usando sus dos manos.

—Estoy segura.

Combinando su fuerza, Sage y Manigoldo ejecutaron su técnica, enfocándose solo en desprender el alma de Príapo del cuerpo de Kardia.

—_Sekishiki Meikai Ha!_

Esta vez, a pesar de la resistencia del dios, que se manifestó en terribles espasmos, la esencia de Príapo se despegó por fin, dejando a la vista una silueta humanoide grotesca con un miembro de dimensiones desproporcionadas.

Sin inmutarse, Sasha utilizó el báculo para canalizar su energía divina, que envolvió a Príapo y lo atrapó, cerrándose sobre él. La luz cobró fuerza, se amplió y se volvió enceguecedora. Una vez que mermó, dejó atrás la estatuilla de una especie de duende grotesco con un enorme falo en el lugar donde Príapo había estado.

Kardia, de vuelta él mismo, levantó apenas la mirada desde el suelo, y murmuró algo ininteligible.

—¡Kardia! —dijo Sasha, corriendo hacia él.

—¿Tú…? —alcanzó a decir Kardia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dégel, arrodillándose a su lado para asistirlo con su aire frío. Iba a necesitar más que eso, pero esa era la prioridad.

La respuesta de Kardia fue un gruñido malhumorado que lo tranquilizó. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

Por su parte, Manigoldo se acercó a la zona de la batalla para tomar la recién creada estatuilla y la examinó con atención, arqueando las cejas al descubrir lo detallada que era la representación del exagerado órgano masculino.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sasha.

—Un pe… queño ídolo de piedra —respondió Manigoldo.

—¡Ten cuidado! —dijo Sísifo, quitándoselo de las manos.

—La energía del dios quedó contenida en un nuevo recipiente creado a partir de la voluntad de Atenea —explicó el patriarca.

—Si esa es la manifestación del dios, entiendo por qué no me quieren contar nada… —murmuró Manigoldo—. En fin, me sorprende que ustedes dos hayan regresado en el momento justo.

—Sentí que algo estaba mal en el santuario —explicó Sasha, poniéndose de pie—. Le dije al señor Sage que teníamos que volver con urgencia. No estaba segura de por qué, solo supe que tenía que hacer algo importante.

A pesar de su poca experiencia, Sasha crecía en su rol de diosa a pasos agigantados. Su aura de poder la había hecho parecer durante la batalla más como la deidad guerrera de los mitos que como la niña todavía era. Sísifo se postró ante ella, en una muestra de respeto. El Cid, que se había mantenido callado, hizo lo mismo. Manigoldo miró a un lado y a otro, como preguntándose qué correspondía hacer, y al final se cruzó de brazos.

—Las circunstancias se salieron fuera de control… —dijo Sísifo—. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier medida que imponga como castigo por nuestra irresponsabilidad.

—¿Qué? —replicó Sasha—. ¡No, no! —exclamó, acompañando sus palabras de un ademán de negación, y de nuevo buscó el apoyo de Sage.

—No hace falta —dijo el patriarca—. Algunas cosas son inevitables. Este dios encuentra formas de infiltrarse que lo vuelven extremadamente peligroso.

—¿Qué formas? —preguntó Sasha.

—Formas —respondió Sage.

Manigoldo entró en la conversación para insistir en una respuesta más clara:

—Espera, vamos a hablar de las formas, porque yo me perdí de varias cosas que todos ustedes parecen estar entendiendo y yo no. Tengo derecho a saber.

—No es el momento, Manigoldo.

—¿O sea que después, en algún momento, sí nos va a contar cómo es que se conocían de antes?

—No —dijo el patriarca, terminante—. Eso es confidencial. En el ciclo anterior, Príapo también fue sellado a través de la intervención de Atenea. Imagino que la huella de esa memoria es lo que activó su instinto divino ahora.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con la estatuilla? —preguntó Manigoldo, señalando la figura que estaba junto a Sísifo.

—Guardarla en un lugar seguro —respondió Sage—. Fue un error no haber diseñado un protocolo de acción con tiempo. Esconder la presencia de este dios no es el camino, y el registro de su aparición anterior no debería haber estado tan oculto. El reporte que creemos a partir de esto debería ser más fácilmente accesible para una futura generación.

—Aunque no tenemos que incluir detalles específicos de _todo_ en ese reporte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Aldebarán. Sísifo y El Cid también prestaron de pronto especial atención.

—No —lo tranquilizó Sage, carraspeando—, vamos a ver lo que podemos hacer al respecto. Entiendo que la influencia de este dios puede llevar a situaciones incómodas.

—¡Ahora quiero leer ese reporte de la vez anterior! —exclamó Manigoldo.

Sasha se unió al pedido, hablando con gravedad:

—Yo también, para estar preparada.

—¡No! —dijo Sage, dirigiéndose a Manigoldo. Y luego, con suavidad, a Sasha—: No. Y no —agregó, mirando al resto.

Sasha meneó la cabeza, confundida. Manigoldo dejó escapar un lamento de decepción, y Sísifo respiró hondo.

—¿Por qué no? Usted siempre dice que es importante que conozca sobre la historia del santuario —dijo Sasha.

—Sí —concedió Sage—, pero Atenea… _usted_ era una mujer adulta cuando se enfrentó a Príapo en el siglo XV. Las circunstancias eran distintas.

La explicación pareció satisfacer a Sasha de momento, aunque una chispa de curiosidad encendía sus ojos. Quizás no pasaría mucho antes de que volviera a sacar el tema a relucir, por más que el resto tuviera como meta olvidarlo.

* * *

Esa noche, en los aposentos del patriarca, Sage comenzó a redactar un nuevo reporte sobre Príapo, que se sumaría al del antiguo ciclo, y mientras lo hacía consideraba posibles opciones para mantenerlo a salvo de ojos extraños hasta que volviera a ser necesario. Su esperanza era que ese día nunca llegara, y que esta hubiera sido la última vez que el dios escapaba. La estatuilla había sido asegurada con un sello de Atenea y yacía sobre la mesa, esperando su lugar de descanso final.

En el templo de Aries, Manigoldo intentaba que Shion le contara más sobre lo que había visto al tocar la armadura de Acuario, y estaba a punto de ganarle por cansancio.

En Tauro, Aldebarán seguía recordando partes de su aventura en el pueblo que hubiera preferido olvidar. No quería pensar en posibles consecuencias. Aquella no había sido la primera vez, pero él siempre se aseguraba de ser muy discreto y cuidadoso. ¿Cuántos estarían al tanto ahora?

En Géminis, Aspros se arrodillaba pidiendo perdón ante su hermano, que luchaba por encontrar palabras para responder. El silencio que se interpuso entre ellos era desolador. Las huellas de lo que había pasado eran todavía demasiado recientes y dolorosas.

En Capricornio, El Cid, que había buscado refugio en lo más profundo de su templo, percibió la energía de alguien que se acercaba a la puerta. Al salir al cruce del visitante, se halló frente a frente con la persona a la que venía evitando: Sísifo. El arquero había llegado para hablar, y ya no había manera de evadirlo, así que después de unos breves instantes de consideración, El Cid abrió el paso para dejarlo adentrarse en su territorio. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

En el templo de Escorpio, Dégel encontró a Kardia en su habitación, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre los pies de una cama muy desarreglada. Acababa de terminar de comer algo, y estaba relamiéndose los dedos.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Dégel.

—He tenido días peores —respondió Kardia, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es gracioso, nunca había venido tanta gente diferente a preguntarme lo mismo. Lo esperaba de ti y de Sasha, pero los otros…

—¿Cuáles otros?

—Vino Aspros y me trajo pastel de manzana —dijo, señalando una tarta ya empezada que estaba apoyada sobre una mesita en un rincón. Dégel la reconoció como una especialidad del pueblo cercano—. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿No es ridículo? Se veía terrible. Dijo que lamentaba lo que había pasado y me preguntó cuánto recordaba.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que recuerdo poco. El Cid me preguntó lo mismo. Todos parecen preocupados por eso, excepto Manigoldo, que solo me dijo que me perdí de ver sonrojarse al patriarca Sage. ¿Pasó eso de verdad? Creo que estaba haciendo una broma.

—¿Entonces de verdad no recuerdas? —preguntó Dégel.

Kardia se llevó una mano al mentón. Miró hacia abajo, arriba, y luego a Dégel.

—No —respondió—. Hay un punto en que todo se vuelve confuso, incluso antes de que lo dejara entrar en mi cuerpo, hay cosas que no sé si las soñé o qué. Es como haber despertado de una noche en que tuviste demasiados sueños, y solo recuerdas retazos. Había un chico con tu armadura. Me preguntó por mi corazón. No era mucho mayor que Sasha. Me resultó familiar… —Kardia se detuvo al ver la expresión de Dégel, que se había oscurecido al escuchar aquello—. ¿Dégel?

Esto último había tocado un nervio en Dégel, que intentó ocultar toda evidencia y cambió de tema:

—Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón —dijo, sentándose junto a Kardia—. Hice algo malo.

—Ah, eso. Eso sí lo recuerdo. No eras tú. Si vamos a culparnos entre nosotros por lo que hizo ese sátiro, estamos todos en problemas.

Las palabras proveían cierto consuelo, a pesar de que parte de Dégel se sintiera responsable.

—Después, también… —continuó Dégel—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de arrojarte a situaciones suicidas sin pensarlo? Creí que habíamos hablado de esto.

Kardia, que había estado acercándose a él a medida que conversaban, se echó hacia atrás de repente y lo señaló con su uña, que se alargó, acusadora.

—¡Sí lo pensé! Sabía que iban a poder hacer algo al respecto. Lo suponía, al menos. Y salió bien al final, ¿o no?

—Sí, por poco.

—No voy a pedir perdón por haber tenido razón —dijo Kardia, volviendo a arrimarse a Dégel, que tomó su mano. La uña escarlata volvió a su tamaño original al tiempo que los dedos de uno se entrelazaban con los del otro.

—En este caso.

—Blah, blah, blah —respondió Kardia, y buscó los labios de su compañero, que lo recibieron ya sin más rezongos. Ahora sí todo volvía a la normalidad. Esta vez se sentía correcto.

Desde la puerta que había quedado entreabierta, Sasha, que estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, se detuvo antes de que ninguno de los dos notara su presencia. Había bajado a visitar desde lo más alto del santuario, pero eso podía esperar. Con todo cuidado, cerró la puerta detrás de sí sin hacer ruido, y se retiró con una sonrisa.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto me doy cuenta de que AO3 no tiene límite de caracteres por capítulo, lol. Podría traer Fiebre y meterlo acá también. En fin.
> 
> Notas originales del último capítulo:
> 
> Algunos puntos:
> 
> Krest: Inicialmente, Shion iba a ser expulsado de la memoria hacia el presente directamente. El problema fue que le agarré el gusto a Krest y no lo pude dejar ir tan fácilmente. Me volví como Shion queriendo ver más y más en las armaduras. Disfruté mucho manejando a Krest, porque además terminaron siendo 3 Krests distintos: siglo XIII (de unos 12-13 años), siglo XV (más de 200), y el último Krest era probablemente uno cercano a la era de LC (más de 500), cuando ya estaba considerando alejarse del santuario. Que se sepa que amo a Krest. Me costó muchísimo soltarlo. Lo bueno (?) de demorar tanto fue que pude incluir cosas que no hubiera podido incluir antes. Hace 8 años Itia no había aparecido en el manga, y Krest solo había aparecido en el gaiden de Dégel.
> 
> Shion y las memorias de las armaduras: Tuve que releer varias partes del manga para no meter la pata, y una de ellas fue la relacionada a Shion y su relación con las armaduras, algo que tiene mucho potencial. En el tomo 14, Sísifo se sorprende cuando Shion le habla sobre las voces de las armaduras, por eso calculo que no todos deben saber de esa parte de él. Pero Manigoldo sabe bien, como queda claro en el gaiden de Shion, donde su capacidad de ser caballero es cuestionada por el tema de ver memorias. Luego de eso aprende a manejar su poder, pero esa sombra del gustito por ver más allá debe haber quedado. Defteros también sabe del talento de Shion. Si no hubiera sido porque lo había dejado fuera de juego, que él interviniera otra posibilidad.
> 
> Helado de crema: ¿Existía eso en la época de Lost Canvas? SÍ, HICE UNA INVESTIGACIÓN ESPECÍFICA AL RESPECTO. No era muy común, pero existía.
> 
> Restricción: Esta técnica nunca es usada por Kardia en el manga, pero imagino que sabe manejarla. Milo la usa, y también el Escorpio de Next Dimension. Quizás a Kardia le parezca aburrida porque implica dejar fuera de juego a su adversario. Quizás crea que no tiene gracia si no se pueden defender de él.
> 
> ¿Qué pasó cuando apareció Príapo en la época de Sage y Hakurei? ¿Cómo se terminó de romper el sello? NO va a haber fic al respecto, pero mi idea siempre fue que Príapo se va adaptando y tomando diferentes estrategias. 
> 
> Talisman Cage: Sage usa esta técnica en Lost Canvas contra Alone y también contra Thanatos. Contra este último FALLA. Pero bueno, Príapo no es Thanatos (ni Hades). Seguro ni se precisan tantos sellos.
> 
> Doble Sekishiki Meikai Ha (Sage+Mani): Usado contra Thanatos en el tomo 8 de Lost Canvas, con menor efectividad. Tuve que volver y fijarme cómo era exactamente la escena, porque con mi obsesión de hacer que las cosas encajen con la cronología, si en el manga hacían mención a que esa era la primera vez que hacían un doble Sekishiki, yo iba a tener que cambiar mi estrategia. Pero lo hicieron por instinto y sin comentar que fuera algo especial, así que me sirvió para mis propósitos egoístas. Asumiré que no era especial porque ya lo habían hecho antes. ¡Gracias, maestra Teshirogi!
> 
> Sobre Sasha: Quizás tenga unos 11 años aquí. Originalmente, quien sellaba a Príapo eran Sage y Hakurei. Al final me decidí por que fuera Sasha porque está bueno que muestre sus poderes de diosa y el contraste de que acá fuera una niña me parecía interesante.
> 
> La estatuilla de Príapo: Uno de los posibles orígenes reales de los enanos de jardín viene de cuando en épocas antiguas se colocaban estatuillas bien feas de Príapo (representando sus atributos) para proteger jardines y huertas. 
> 
> Esta historia siempre tuvo un aire de humor/parodia de fondo, por más que pasen varias cosas objetivamente horribles y NO graciosas en ella. Pero qué voy a hacer, imaginar a Sísifo cargando la estatuilla de Príapo SÍ es gracioso (si googlean cómo se ven las estatuas de Príapo háganlo cuando no haya nadie atrás de ustedes). También las intervenciones de Manigoldo, a quien me encantó tener a la mano en estos dos últimos capítulos, para suavizar las cosas.
> 
> En este último capítulo va un recuerdo para mi amiga chilena Fran, que fue durante años mi mejor amiga del fandom, quien me prestó con toda paciencia sus orejas y su apoyo cuando yo hacía brainstorming para historias, y es la responsable a motivarme para seguir adelante con muchas de ellas (aunque dando palos también, lol) cuando yo no estaba segura de que valiera la pena. Cuando perdí algunas de mis notas tuve que volver a chats del 2012 para rescatar mis planes de esas viejas conversaciones. Con ella nos reímos charlando de distintas posibilidades para esta historia. En su momento ella sugirió un spin-off con El Cid y Sísifo (sus favoritos), o mostrar lo que pasó con Príapo en el siglo XV, jajaja.


	50. 2019: ¿Es cierto que puedes ver fantasmas? (Manigoldo/Albafica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la muerte de Lugonis, Manigoldo tiene que revisar su relación con Albafica.

Lugonis de Piscis había muerto.  
  
Se lo había informado su maestro, el patriarca Sage, usando un tono lúgubre y solemne que le había puesto los pelos de punta. Como era previsible, Albafica tomaría su lugar, y según Sage eso significaba que Manigoldo debía esperar que ciertas cosas cambiaran en el santuario. Manigoldo, que había creído haber sido más discreto con el tema de Albafica, le había dado la espalda y refunfuñado algo sobre cómo todo eso no tenía nada que ver con él. Sabía que él no era el favorito de Lugonis: los favoritos de Lugonis eran los que se mantenían lejos de Albafica, y él no había puesto demasiada voluntad en eso.

Aunque nunca se lo admitiría a Albafica, tenía esperanzas de que quizás ahora pudiera tener que dejar de estar andando a escondidas para poder rasguñar momentos donde encontrarse con él, por más que esos pensamientos eran seguidos por la imagen de Lugonis volviendo del más allá para clavarle una rosa en el corazón por siquiera estar considerándolo como posibilidad.  
  
Pensándolo bien, sin embargo, entendía que lo que su maestro había dicho parecía implicar algo oscuro. El cambio no sería para bien. Desde la noticia, Manigoldo no había sabido nada de Albafica, y la expectativa lo estaba enloqueciendo. Se preguntaba si tendría que ir él mismo a buscarlo adonde fuera que se estaba ocultando, aunque no supiera qué decirle, y quizás terminara diciendo lo equivocado. "¡Tu maestro está muerto! ¡Felicidades por convertirte en Santo de Oro!"  
  
En los más optimistas de sus escenarios hipotéticos, Albafica buscaba consuelo en sus brazos y Manigoldo decía por obra de algún milagro exactamente lo que él quería escuchar, y a eso le seguía un beso íntimo e intenso. En la realidad, los labios de Albafica le dejaban un gusto amargo y la lengua dormida, pero en su fantasía nada de eso ocurría.

En otras versiones, Albafica lo llevaba a una habitación secreta que había descubierto en su nuevo hogar en el templo de Piscis, y le decía que esta vez no habría reglas de ningún tipo. Y lo que seguía, ¡ah! Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero eso no lo detenía a la hora de imaginar cada detalle. Después estaban los escenarios desastrosos, en que Sage lo mandaba al infierno por andar deshonrando el santuario de Atenea con sus andanzas, o peor aún, en que Albafica le decía que al fin se había dado cuenta de que el olor a muerte de Manigoldo no iba con la fragancia de las rosas de Piscis.

La espera por novedades, alargada por la ansiedad, se acabó esa noche, cuando Albafica apareció en la puerta de su templo, cabeza baja y cabello cayendo como las ramas de un sauce sobre su rostro. Vestía ropas sencillas y arrugadas. Ni rastro aún de la armadura dorada que acababa de heredar.

—¡Alba! —dijo Manigoldo, yendo hacia él.  
  
Sin alzar la cabeza, Albafica levantó la mano, indicándole que se detuviera.  
  
—No te me acerques —susurró, con voz temblorosa.

Manigoldo no supo qué hacer con los brazos que iban directo por un abrazo, así que apoyó una mano sobre la cintura y con la otra se rascó la cabeza.

—Escuché de tu maestro —dijo, resoplando—. Una mierda.  
  
Dar vueltas no serviría de nada, y tampoco era su estilo. Que fuera lo que fuera. Bastante estaba esforzándose en no hablar mal de Lugonis, ya con eso se merecía un aplauso. Albafica no mostró reacción alguna a sus palabras. Todavía sin mirarlo, murmuró:  
  
—Lo maté.  
  
—¿Eh?  
  
—Soy veneno.  
  
Su cara podía estar oculta por la melena, pero su voz dejaba en claro que estaba llorando. Clavado donde estaba para respetar la distancia que Albafica había puesto entre los dos, Manigoldo se sintió inservible.  
  
—A ver —comenzó a decir—, tengo entendido que la sangre de Piscis es venenosa, pero tampoco es para…  
  
—Mi maestro me dijo —lo interrumpió Albafica—, que tenía que elegir entre el mundo de los hombres y el mundo de Piscis. No quería dejarlo solo, y por eso acepté el ritual de intercambio de sangre. Y ahora mi veneno es demasiado fuerte, y él está muerto por eso. ¿Cómo iba a saber que esta sería la consecuencia? Que él moriría por mi culpa, y yo quedaría solo también... ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto?  
  
—No estás solo —dijo Manigoldo, probando dar un paso adelante para acercarse.  
  
—¡No! Maté a mi maestro, que tenía resistencia al veneno, ¿qué podría pasar contigo? ¿Vas a morirte también?  
  
—No tengo planeado hacer ningún intercambio de sangre contigo. No tengo ese fetiche en particular, así que no debería ser un problema.  
  
Albafica levantó la cabeza y cuando Manigoldo vio por fin su rostro, devastado por la angustia, se arrepintió de cada palabra que acababa de salir de su boca.  
  
—¡Sí es un problema! —sollozó Albafica—. ¿Quién dice que sea solo mi sangre? A estas alturas, podría ser todo el resto de mí, mi sudor, mi saliva, mis... —con el dorso de su mano intentó secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlas.  
  
—¿No estás asumiendo mucho? —replicó Manigoldo, sin medir el volumen de su voz, que empezó a escalar—. ¿Y entonces qué, no vas a dejar que vuelva a tocarte nunca más? Porque eso me parece una porquería. Para mí, para ti, para todos. ¿Qué manera de vivir es esa?  
  
—¿Y qué se supone que vaya a hacer? —exclamó Albafica—. No quiero lastimarte —agregó, mordiendo su labio inferior.  
  
La imagen desarmó a Manigoldo. Maldito, precioso, estúpido Albafica. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Odiaba verlo llorar, aunque incluso así se viera hermoso.  
  
—Alba, no... Tu maestro murió y es tremenda cagada. No es el mejor momento para hablarlo, supongo. Olvida todo lo que dije. Después lo vemos bien.  
  
Albafica asintió y se llevó una mano a la boca, como si esperara con eso poder detener su propio llanto. Manigoldo decidió tomar el gesto como una señal de progreso y se acercó un poco más a él, aunque sin animarse a tocarlo. Estaba bastante seguro de que hacerlo significaría recibir un puñetazo que lo mandaría escaleras abajo hasta las puertas del templo de Aries, por más que Albafica dijera no querer herirlo.  
  
—¿Es cierto que puedes ver fantasmas? —preguntó de pronto Albafica en un susurro.  
  
La pregunta tomó a Manigoldo por sorpresa.  
  
—Es un poco más complicado que eso. Digamos que a veces.  
  
—¿Crees que podrías tratar de hablar con mi maestro?

Por supuesto que tenía que ver con eso. Manigoldo se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—No sé si se podría a estas alturas —explicó—. No sé si deba ni intentarlo. El tema con las almas a las que puedo invocar es diferente. Y a no ser que se presenten voluntariamente, son almas en pena. Con Lugonis es distinto. E incluso si por un milagro pudiera llamarlo, no creo que fuera una situación agradable para nadie. Y creo que me odiaba un poquito, o mucho. En especial después de aquella vez, ya sabes.  
  
“Aquella vez” había sido una vez en que Albafica acordado que sí, sí quería saber cómo se sentía un beso, después de todo. Manigoldo había estado más que dispuesto a mostrarle, prometiendo respetar las instrucciones de Albafica a rajatabla (“solo en los labios, no me toques, sé breve”). Al separarse, Albafica sonreía un poco, y cuando Manigoldo le preguntó qué le había parecido, la respuesta había sido que no estaba seguro, así que deberían volver a intentarlo. Las reglas se volvieron más laxas la segunda vez, así que Manigoldo pudo sentir un poco más de su compañero. Lo recordaba tibio y suave, un poco tembloroso. Esa fue también su primera probada de la inusual sensación de hormigueo que acompañaba los besos de Albafica.

El hormigueo, sin embargo, terminó siendo la menor de sus preocupaciones. Como invocado por un poder divino, Lugonis se había materializado de la nada. O quizás llevara un buen rato viéndolos, y Manigoldo no lo había notado, tan concentrado como estaba en asuntos más interesantes. Lo que sí era seguro era que Lugonis no encontraba su pequeño experimento para nada productivo, y cuando hizo notar su presencia lo hizo con furia, haciendo que Manigoldo volara por los aires.

—¡Maestro, perdón! —había escuchado hablar a Albafica, mientras intentaba recuperarse de la sacudida.

—Estoy muy decepcionado, Albafica —había sentenciado Lugonis—. Creí que entendías la gravedad de lo que implica este compromiso con el camino de Piscis.  
  
Al final, Manigoldo tenía que aceptar que Lugonis lo había asustado más de lo estaba dispuesto a admitir. Al llegar a sus aposentos había vomitado.

—Esto nunca puede volver a pasar —le había dicho Albafica cuando volvieron a encontrarse.

—Me da igual, y además tu maestro es peor que el viejo —había respondido Manigoldo, fingiendo desinterés, pero todavía un poco perturbado por el incidente.

Como era de esperarse, las palabras habían sido solo palabras. Sus encuentros clandestinos se volverían a repetir, y cada tanto Albafica prometería de nuevo que esa vez, de verdad, en serio, sería la última, y haría de cuenta que nada había pasado al cruzárselo en otras partes, hasta volver a caer en lo mismo. Resultaba que Albafica era dedicado, y estudioso, y obediente, pero también era humano, y curioso, y arriesgado cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban.  
  
Ahora, carcomido por el dolor, de su característica distinción y orgullo quedaba poco rastro.  
  
—Solo quería hablar con él una vez más —dijo Albafica, entre lágrimas—. Qué idiota.

—No, no, no —intentó consolarlo Manigoldo, con poco éxito.

En el fondo estaba agradecido de que Albafica hubiera desistido de intentar invocar a Lugonis. Además de que no creía que fuera posible, si se hubiera dado el milagro de poder llamarlo, Manigoldo hubiera terminado queriendo mandarlo al inframundo de vuelta por haber hecho llorar a Albafica de esa manera.

—No sé lo que vaya a pasar ahora conmigo. Pero tengo que honrar el legado de mi maestro y recorrer el mismo camino solitario.  
  
—Bueno, espera, tampoco te apresures tanto.  
  
—No quiero que te mueras —insistió Albafica, como si creyera que esa era una posibilidad real—. Sería inconveniente —añadió, en lo que sonó como un intento poco creíble de restarle importancia a su confesión.  
  
_“No jodas, que no estoy hecho de manteca”_, fueron las primeras palabras que vinieron a la mente de Manigoldo. Fue por muy poco que pudo detenerlas antes de que se le escaparan, atropelladas y toscas. ¡Ah, las cosas que hacía por Albafica!  
  
—No va a pasar —dijo finalmente. Siguiendo un relámpago de inspiración, desprendió la capa de su armadura y la puso sobre Albafica, que dio un respingo al entender cuál era su intención—. ¿Al menos esto debería estar bien? —preguntó, apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza del otro, ahora protegida por la tela.  
  
Albafica se arropó en la capa con cuidado y dejó que Manigoldo se acercara a él hasta rodearlo en un abrazo. Manigoldo lo apretó contra sí y, sin saber lo que le esperaba en el futuro, volvió a creer que había esperanza de que las más optimistas de sus fantasías se cumplieran.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de terminar Irresistible y andar releyendo gaidens, terminé haciendo esta historia. Me la guardé sin publicar porque no sabía qué hacer con ella a estas alturas. No he decidido su destino.


	51. 2019: La llamada del hielo (Camus/Milo, Itia/Krest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Del prompt de la miloshipfest "entrega a domicilio". Combinando pizzas, Camus, Milo, Itia y Krest pero todo dentro del universo de Saint Seiya, no AU. Es un poco humorístico y otro poco drama serio y angst porque así se dio.

Cuando se piensa en Caballeros de Oro, lo que suele venir a la mente son batallas épicas en escenarios exóticos contra enemigos inimaginables. Y a pesar de saber de primera mano que no siempre era así, cuando Milo se encontró frente al lugar donde comenzaría esta nueva misión, arrugó la nariz. No era lo que esperaba.

De acuerdo a las instrucciones, la misión consistía en asistir a dos importantes aliados del santuario en Francia. ¿Sería posible que esos aliados estuvieran vinculados a ese lugar, o acaso había habido una equivocación?

—¿Estás seguro de que esta es la dirección correcta? —preguntó Milo, sus ojos yendo del papel que sostenía en la mano a la fachada del negocio frente al que estaban.

—Así es —respondió Camus, quien lo acompañaba, y a quien no parecía sorprenderle dónde habían terminado—. El contacto que pidió nuestra ayuda se apoda "el Jefe".

—¿Y es el "Jefe" de una pizzería? "La Era de Acuario".

—El patriarca dijo que forma parte de la red de informantes del santuario. Muchos negocios con referencias zodiacales en su nombre son parte de esa red mundial.

—Creí que había un estándar mínimo para el tipo de negocio con el que el santuario se asociaba. Bueno, al menos huele bien.

Entró aún con dudas, a pesar de recibir como bienvenida un aroma a delicias varias que se combinaban dentro del horno de piedra. El interior era caluroso, pero tener a Camus a su lado lo mantenía fresco. Milo le dedicó una rápida mirada cómplice a su compañero, quien se la devolvió con una sonrisa discreta.

A su encuentro salió un hombre joven, alto y en buena forma, que al ver a los recién llegados agrandó los ojos. Milo vio en ellos un chispazo de reconocimiento. No era porque se hubieran visto antes, sino porque ese hombre había entendido de inmediato que ellos eran los enviados del santuario. No era una persona cualquiera. Había en él un rastro de cosmos, durmiente pero poderoso.

—¿Es usted "el Jefe"? —preguntó Camus.

—Sí, así es como me conocen todos. Buenas tardes, agradezco que hayan venido —los saludó, con expresión afable—. Soy uno de los dueños de este local. Cuando pedí ayuda no esperaba que vinieran dos caballeros.

Camus carraspeó. Dadas las circunstancias, Milo consideraba que era a él a quien le correspondía hablar.

—Yo soy Camus, el caballero asignado a esta misión. Él es Milo, mi… él también estaba disponible para servir apoyo en esta ocasión.

Era verdad, la misión le había sido asignada originalmente solo a Camus, a quien se le había pedido que viniera desde Siberia para encargarse de ella. Cuando Milo se había enterado, había insistido en acompañarlo. Francia estaba más cerca que Siberia, y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para compartir tiempo con él sin tener que alejarse tanto del santuario. El tiempo lo habían aprovechado bien la noche anterior, pero eso era otra historia.

—Entonces, ¿es tu socio quien desapareció? ¿El otro dueño? —preguntó Milo.

—Sí —respondió el Jefe—. No seremos caballeros, pero los dos servimos al santuario, a nuestra manera—agregó, y su mirada fue directo hacia una foto que colgaba en una de las paredes, donde aparecía él y otro chico de pelo oscuro, sonriendo.

—¿Es él? Se ve muy joven.

—Ah, siempre se vio más joven de lo que parece. No te dejes engañar, tenemos la misma edad. Pero sí, es él. Hace un par de días fue como si se lo tragara la tierra. No tiene sentido. No supe nada más de él desde la última dirección a la que fue a hacer una entrega.

—¿Entrega pizza, aunque sea uno de los dueños? —dijo Milo, a quien le resultaba difícil imaginar a cualquiera de esos dos en esa situación, y que todavía estaba luchando por reconciliar la idea de que el personal de un local de pizza fuera importante para el santuario.

—No siempre, pero ¿por qué no? La atención personalizada es uno de los atractivos de nuestro negocio…

Por el vidrio de la ventana, Milo vio pasar un par de chicas que miraron hacia adentro desde la calle y saludaron con efusividad al Jefe, que respondió sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza. Con personal tan llamativo como estos dos socios, Milo entendió que, así como ellas, debía haber muchos otros que visitaban el local con intenciones que iban más allá de disfrutar de la pizza, aunque era probable que tuviera que ver menos con la atención personalizada y más con la apariencia de ellos.

—¿Ocurrió algo llamativo antes del día de la desaparición? —preguntó Camus.

El rostro amigable del Jefe se tensó.

—Sí —dijo. Entonces, se volvió hacia uno de los empleados y le habló—. Tengo que ocuparme del asunto que te comenté. Te dejo a cargo.

—Entendido, Jefe.

Por la forma de responder del empleado, uno hubiera pensado que no había trabajo más noble y solemne que asegurarse de que esas pizzas salieran a punto.

El Jefe se quitó el delantal con un rápido gesto elegante y se dirigió a un pasillo que conducía a otra parte de la edificación, haciendo un gesto para indicarle a Camus y Milo que lo siguieran. El camino llevaba a un patio interior decorado con una fuente, desde el cual se accedía a un área residencial. Atrás había quedado el aroma a comida, reemplazado ahora por el del jardín donde crecían flores y hierbas aromáticas.

Atravesando el patio llegaron a una casa acogedora y silenciosa, regada de semillas de domesticidad: más retratos, algunas monedas, una libreta abierta con una lista de compras ("No olvides el aceite"), una receta de galletas, un vaso medio lleno (o medio vacío).

—No he movido nada desde que él desapareció —dijo el Jefe, y apoyó un dedo sobre el borde del vaso—. Me preguntaste si había pasado algo fuera de lo común con él, y así es. Llevaba un tiempo teniendo problemas para dormir, y cuando lo conseguía despertaba tiritando. Estaba convencido de que había algo malo con su corazón, pero los médicos no encontraron nada. Y también empezó a hablar de cosas extrañas. Me dijo que tenía pesadillas.

—¿Qué tipo de pesadillas? —preguntó Milo.

—No quiso explicar demasiado... Tenía miedo de estar perdiendo la cabeza. Me llamó por otro nombre algunas veces. Dijo que yo también había aparecido en sus sueños.

—¿Otro nombre? ¿Qué nombre?

—"Itia". También dijo que su nombre en esos sueños era "Krest".

—¡Krest! —exclamó Camus—. Ahora entiendo por qué me fue asignada esta misión.

Milo encontraba el nombre familiar, pero no llegaba a ubicarlo con certeza dentro de sus recuerdos.

—¿Por qué?

—Era el nombre de un antiguo caballero de Acuario. Vivió entre los siglos XIII y XVIII.

—Un momento, ¿cinco siglos?

—Sí, él fue un recipiente del Misophetamenos, y el maestro de Dégel de Acuario. Itia también es el nombre de alguien que sirvió como caballero entre el siglo XIII y XV. Itia de Libra. Incluso llegó a ser patriarca.

—Libra es mi signo... —dijo el Jefe—. ¿Qué creen que signifique todo esto?

—Es posible que estuviera recordando una vida pasada y eso le afectara negativamente. Ha habido casos. Si estaba siendo asediado por recuerdos dolorosos al punto de que eso le provocaba consecuencias físicas, imagino que debió llegar a ser muy abrumador.

Que esos dos fueran reencarnaciones de antiguos caballeros explicaba que la vida los hubiera llevado a cruzarse con el santuario en esta época también, por más que no vivieran como guerreros. También explicaba los rastros de cosmos que venía percibiendo en el Jefe. Había un algo majestuoso en él, más allá de que no vistiera más que ropas civiles.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Camus?

—Hay un par de pistas —intervino el Jefe—. Vengan conmigo.

Después de atravesar algunos ambientes llegaron a un dormitorio colmado de detalles que confirmaron las sospechas de Milo de que esos dos eran más que socios comerciales. A uno de los lados de una cama doble se apilaba una montaña de libros sobre una mesita de luz.

—Mira, me recuerda a cierta persona —comentó Milo, señalando los libros y dándole un codazo a Camus.

El Jefe sonrió al ver el intercambio.

—Ah, sí —dijo—. Le gusta mucho leer, y escribir también. Tiene alma de poeta. Un día de estos lo convenceré de publicar alguna de sus cosas.

Hablaba del futuro como si fuera seguro, pero la situación no pintaba nada bien. Milo se guardó su opinión de que debería ir buscando una funeraria en lugar de una editorial. Los humanos eran capaces de llegar a niveles sobrenaturales de negación, y por más tentador que fuera, él no iba a ser quien pinchara esa burbuja de fantasía.

—¿Cuáles son las pistas que mencionaste antes? —preguntó Camus.

—Tiene un diario de sueños —respondió el Jefe, tomando el cuaderno que estaba en lo más alto de la pila de libros y entregándoselo a Camus—. No es algo que yo vería sin su permiso, pero creo que en este caso es necesario.

El cuaderno era grueso y de tapa dura. Para poder verlo mejor, Milo se acomodó detrás de Camus, que manipuló el tomo con gran cuidado, y tuvo que apartar un mechón de cabello de Milo, que cayó sobre las hojas mientras intentaba leer.

_Noviembre 13:  
_ _En el sueño estoy bajo un árbol cuyas raíces se extienden al centro de la tierra, y cuyas ramas crecen hasta el cielo. Mi corazón pesa. No me puedo mover, aunque quiera. No debo._

_Noviembre 15:  
_ _Estoy rodeado de gigantes. Caen uno tras otro, son árboles arrancados por una tormenta. Solo queda Itia. Dice que no me abandonará, pero al final él también es arrastrado por las mareas del tiempo. Soy el último._

_Noviembre 18:  
_ _Un jardín. No debería estar allí, pero estoy. Un muchacho se acerca a mí, preocupado. Se ve como un ángel. Está sorprendido de verme en ese lugar prohibido. ¿Por qué no me afecta el veneno de las rosas?_

—¿Un jardín de rosas venenosas? ¿Está hablando de Piscis? —dijo Milo.

—Es probable —respondió Camus, adelantando las páginas hasta encontrar una en blanco. La última entrada era de hacía dos días atrás, y no describía un sueño. Era una simple palabra: "Frío"—. Usted mencionó otra pista —dijo, hablándole al Jefe—. ¿Cuál es?

—El lugar al que fue para la última entrega. Dejó anotada la dirección en un papel sobre el mostrador. Fue el primer lugar que revisé, y resultó ser una mansión abandonada. No pude encontrar nada allí, pero quizás ustedes, con sus habilidades...

—Sí, creo que deberíamos echarle un vistazo.

—Iré también —dijo el Jefe.

De nada sirvieron las protestas y advertencias. Para el Jefe aquello no era negociable. Los guio hasta el depósito, donde ofreció a cada uno una bicicleta y un uniforme, y se preparó él mismo para acompañarlos. Resultó que las cajas para transportar los pedidos tenían una forma y tamaño muy similar al de las cajas de las armaduras, así que era una buena manera de disimular su verdadera naturaleza, aunque a Milo no le resultaba muy digno.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó.

—Se nos pide discreción extrema —explicó Camus, cubriendo la caja de la armadura con el forro que contenía el logo de la pizzería—. Cuantas menos sospechas despertemos con nuestra presencia, mejor.

—¿Y tenemos que usar bicicletas? ¿No pueden ser motos, al menos?

—¿Cuál es el problema? Las bicicletas son un vehículo adecuado.

—Dos. Caballeros. De. Oro —dijo Milo entre dientes.

—¿Tú no tuviste una misión en un sex shop, una vez? No seas irrespetuoso y deja de quejarte.

—¡No me recuerdes eso! —exclamó Milo, que prefería hacer de cuenta que la misión del sex shop nunca había existido.

Camus no se veía para nada incómodo. Se había adaptado a su nuevo rol con total profesionalismo, y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que ahora asomaba desde la parte trasera de la gorra de su uniforme. Milo decidió seguir su ejemplo. Tenía que aceptar que el maldito uniforme se veía mejor de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

oOo

La mansión de la dirección era casi un palacio. Debía haber sido fabulosa en el pasado, antes de que el tiempo la arruinara. Ahora era solo un cadáver hermoso. Dejaron las bicicletas en la parte externa de la reja, y treparon por ella para lanzarse al patio frontal. Milo no pudo dejar de notar la facilidad con la que el Jefe les seguía el paso, sin dar muestras de cansancio o esfuerzo.

La hora de invocar las armaduras había llegado, aunque Milo no estaba seguro de que fuera necesario. Lo lamentaba por el Jefe, que tan convencido estaba de que podría persuadir a su compañero, el poeta encubierto, de publicar un libro en el futuro, pero tenía la sospecha de que lo único que encontrarían sería los restos del chico. Lo más seguro es que no hubiera habido ningún "último pedido", y que el chico hubiera dejado atrás la dirección solo para que supieran dónde buscar su cuerpo. Esto iba a ser un desperdicio del tiempo de dos Caballeros de Oro.

La puerta de la mansión estaba destrancada. Bastó apenas un empujón suave para abrirla de par en par. Lo primero que notaron al atravesarla fue que el aire del interior estaba helado, tanto que a Milo le recordó a las ráfagas de energía glacial que rodeaban a Camus durante sus peleas.

—Esto no es normal —dijo Camus—. Este frío no es natural, fue creado por alguien.

Ese no era el único signo extraordinario. Al bajar la vista, Milo notó que el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo. Y no solo el suelo. También las paredes, y el techo. Cuanto más se adentraban, más espesa se volvía la escarcha.

—¿Estaba así la primera vez que viniste? —le preguntó Milo al Jefe.

—¡No! Ahora está todo cubierto por esta helada... ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Siguiendo la dirección hacia la que el hielo se volvía más grueso, llegaron ante una puerta que había quedado cubierta por completo por una capa gélida.

—Viene de allí —dijo Camus.

—Recuerdo esta puerta. Estaba trancada, era imposible abrirla. Creí que era una puerta tapiada. Pero no se veía así.

—Debe haberla trancado desde adentro —explicó Camus, acercando la mano al hielo.

—¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta? —murmuró el Jefe. La consternación se estaba apoderando de su rostro.

—No te culpes. Por lo que nos has dicho, nada de esto era perceptible cuando viniste por primera vez.

—¿Puedes abrirla?

Camus asintió. Bajo su mano, el hielo se rajó y no tardó en desintegrarse. La puerta cedió, dejando paso a una escalera que iba hacia una zona subterránea que se había convertido en una caverna formada por enormes cristales de hielo.

Milo fue el primero en adentrarse en el túnel, que terminó llevándolo a una gran sala, de techos altos y paredes imponentes. Fue él quien lo vio antes que nadie, y trató de retroceder para advertirle a Camus lo que les esperaba, pero no llegó a tiempo.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Milo, tratando de cortar el avance de los otros dos.

Era demasiado tarde. Ya lo habían visto: en el medio de la sala había un gigantesco ataúd de hielo. Dentro de él estaba el chico de pelo oscuro de la foto, rasgos finos, ojos cerrados, rostro sereno. La escena era tan escalofriante como perturbadoramente hermosa. Sin la protección de una armadura, no había manera de que estuviera vivo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

—¡No! —gritó el Jefe, abalanzándose hacia la estructura congelada, que resistió el golpe, inamovible—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Este hielo fue generado por él mismo —explicó Camus, acercándose—. Un cosmos poderoso y una habilidad latente que explotó de forma descontrolada. El nivel de poder tuvo que ser increíble. No sé qué tan consciente pudo haber sido de lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. Quizás no supo manejarlo, o quizás esto es lo que quería desde el principio.

—¿No puedes hacer nada? —preguntó el Jefe con desespero.

—Puedo... recobrar su cuerpo. Lo siento.

—Por favor.

Milo desvió la vista para no verlo llorar, aunque nada podía hacer para evitar escucharlo.

Camus, por su parte, enfocó su cosmos en el ataúd de hielo, que comenzó a romperse, no sin oponer resistencia. El hielo se abrió poco a poco, y Milo se adelantó para acercarse a recuperar el cuerpo del chico. "¡No tan chico, no te dejes engañar!" resonó la alegre voz del Jefe en sus recuerdos, y a Milo se le revolvió el estómago. Había estado en misiones con bajas antes, pero estaba seguro de que esta en particular le traería pesadillas. Atajó al chico justo a tiempo cuando este se desprendió del hielo, empapado y helado, y le murmuró unas palabras de perdón.

Estaba acomodándolo mejor en sus brazos cuando algo le llamó la atención. Primero creyó que debía ser un error, y sin embargo…

—Hey, Camus —dijo—. No sé cómo es posible, pero... puedo sentir un rastro de cosmos...

Camus se apresuró a ir a su lado.

—No está muerto —susurró, luego de una rápida inspección.

El Jefe también se acercó a ellos, en un estado de confusión pura. Las lágrimas de antes seguían allí, pero ahora iluminadas por un rayo de esperanza. Camus tuvo que detenerlo para evitar que arrancara a su compañero de los brazos de Milo.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital! —les exigió, demandante.

—¡Esto es más complicado que eso, en un hospital no sabrían qué hacer! —vociferó Milo—. Se me ocurre algo para hacerlo reaccionar —dijo. Con cuidado, dejó al chico sobre el suelo e hizo crecer su uña escarlata. Camus, entendiendo cuál era su intención, asintió con la cabeza y le mostró su apoyo con una sonrisa—. Solo un pequeño pinchazo, para que tu corazón recuerde. Perdóname, poeta...

Milo sintió el cuerpo del chico tensarse al recibir el golpe de energía controlada que el Caballero de Oro descargó sobre su pecho. A continuación, sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se clavaron en los de Milo, que de pronto se sintió muy pequeño.

—¿Señor...? —dijo Milo, sin entender por qué estaba refiriéndose a él en esos términos.

—¿Estás bien? No te esfuerces —secundó el Jefe, extendiendo una mano hacia el chico, que se aferró a ella y habló con voz débil.

—Itia... No, disculpa...

—No te disculpes. Llámame como quieras.

—No. Está mal. Todo está mal —dijo el chico. El aire que lo rodeaba se congeló.

—No tema —dijo Camus—. Lo que está experimentando le ha ocurrido a otros antes. Está recordando una vida anterior. Estos poderes de hielo tienen que ver con eso también.

La explicación no pareció tranquilizar al chico, que se puso de pie sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Pero no quiero! ¿Cómo hago para olvidarlo? Hay una razón por la que no recordamos lo que fuimos. Dégel... —dijo, hablándole a Camus—, sé que no eres él, pero en parte sí. Tú no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Camus.

—Me alegro. Quizás me odiarías si me recordaras. No quiero tener todos estos recuerdos. Vienen en olas, no puedo detenerlos, ya no sé qué hacer, no los entiendo...

Esta vez estaban ahí para ver cómo funcionaba el proceso que lo había llevado a terminar encerrado en el hielo. Cuanto más se agitaba, más helado se volvía todo el aire a su alrededor. El cosmos que generaba era tan fuerte como el de un Caballero de Oro, y era eso lo que lo había mantenido vivo, pero estaba desenfrenado.

—¡_Restricción_! —dijo Milo, dirigiéndole al chico su técnica paralizante—. ¡Cálmate!

—¿Qué estás haciéndole? —le gritó el Jefe—. ¡Vas a lastimarlo!

—¡No! ¡Trato de ayudarlo! ¡Y si no te mantienes a un lado te va a lastimar a ti!

—Es cierto —terció Camus—. Lo mejor es que te apartes.

_Restricción_ debería haber bastado para contener al chico, y sin embargo, Milo no se sorprendió cuando no fue suficiente. Le molestó, hirió su orgullo y le enfureció. Pero no le sorprendió. La fuerza que nacía de él era tan avasallante que Milo vio en su mente un futuro posible en el que la casa entera, con ellos adentro, terminaría siendo devorada por un gigantesco iceberg.

No fue lo que ocurrió. En lugar de eso, el chico se miró las manos, cubiertas ahora por cristales helados, y luego a ellos, aterrado. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No quiero lastimar a nadie —dijo, dejándose caer de rodillas. El hielo siguió multiplicándose a su alrededor, hasta comenzar a envolver sus pies y sus piernas. Parecía tener mente propia.

El Jefe desoyó las advertencias de Milo y Camus, y corrió a arrodillarse frente a su compañero. Milo tuvo la intención de detenerlo, pero Camus lo tomó del brazo y le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio.

—Te estás lastimando a ti mismo —dijo el Jefe, colocando una mano sobre la escarcha que estaba alcanzando la parte superior del cuerpo del otro.

—No sé cuál es el sentido de todo esto —murmuró el chico—. Al final todos mueren, y todos somos insignificantes ante el tiempo. Todo pasa, todo se olvida…

—Yo no creo que lo que compartimos sea insignificante.

—En esa vida pasada, Itia… tú dijiste que no me abandonarías, pero al final te fuiste antes que yo. No quiero volver a quedar solo.

—No estás solo. Ahora nos encontramos de nuevo, ¿o no? Y podemos ver una manera de lidiar con este poder tuyo, también… ¿verdad? —preguntó el Jefe, dirigiéndose ahora a Camus y Milo.

—Con la guía necesaria, no debería ser un problema controlarlo —respondió Camus.

—De repente siento que estamos un poco de más aquí —dijo Milo en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No todo tiene que ser sobre ti! —lo regañó Camus por lo bajo.

Milo estuvo seguro por un instante de que el Jefe iría por un beso, pero en lugar de eso envolvió a su compañero en un abrazo estrecho. Fuera como fuera, aquello funcionó. Poco a poco el hielo comenzó a derretirse hasta desaparecer, dejando detrás solo agua.

oOo

Al día siguiente, Milo volvió con Camus a la pizzería. El Jefe estaba de vuelta junto al horno, y tras el mostrador estaba el chico del hielo, de vuelta de pie, que los recibió con una sonrisa, la primera que les dedicaba.

—Te das cuenta de que no le preguntamos su nombre real —susurró Milo al oído de Camus—, ahora queda mal preguntar cómo demonios es que se llama, es demasiado tarde.

—Es cierto. Pero no lo necesitamos para el reporte, podemos usar su nombre clave de informante.

—¿Que es…?

—"Koh-i-Noor".

—Uh, ¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de nombre…?

Un golpe debajo de la mesa proveniente de Camus hizo que Milo se callara. El chico se estaba acercando a su mesa.

—Bienvenidos —los saludó, dejando un menú frente a cada uno.

—¿Ya estás arriba? —le preguntó Milo—. ¿No deberías descansar?

—Él piensa lo mismo —respondió él, señalando al Jefe, que meneó la cabeza en desaprobación—. Pero quería venir aunque fuera por un rato. No quería estar todo el día en la cama. Como sea, la casa invita, en compensación por todas las molestias…

—¡No! —dijo Camus—. No fue ninguna molestia, más bien un honor… Ustedes son aliados valiosos del santuario, y aunque no recuerde cómo fue en el pasado entre nosotros sí quería decirle que he leído sobre la historia de Krest. Probablemente ya lo haya entendido a estas alturas, pero nunca podría… odiarlo. Igualmente, usted es su propia persona ahora. Todos lo somos. Eso también es importante.

—Bueno, bueno, pero no me trates de usted. Ahí sí me haces sentir de 500 años. Avísennos cuando sepan lo que van a comer, ¿sí?

Milo creyó ver sus ojos brillar un poco mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

—A propósito, pueden quedarse con las gorras que les di ayer, como recuerdo —les hizo saber el Jefe a la distancia.

—Menos mal, porque olvidé traer la mía —le dijo Milo a Camus, que sonrió—. Por cierto, podríamos quedarnos algún día más en esta ciudad, ¿no? —agregó, guiñando un ojo.

—Supongo que eso nos permitiría asegurarnos de que tenemos todos los datos necesarios para el reporte. Además, sería conveniente darle algunas pautas básicas a esos dos para que puedan dominar un poco mejor su cosmos, y evitar problemas en el futuro…

Milo sabía que aquella sugerencia podría haber ido muy mal o muy bien, dependiendo de qué tan dispuesto a relajarse estuviera Camus, pero al final había ido de la mejor manera. Eso les haría ganar una noche más juntos, o quizás incluso dos, o tres.

—También —dijo Milo, bajando la voz—, hablando de esos dos… ¿no es un desperdicio que estén aquí, teniendo tanto poder? ¿No hay manera de convencerlos de que vayan al santuario? Ese enano tiene el nivel de un Caballero de Oro.

—No me parece que debamos convencerlos de nada —respondió Camus—. Ellos ya están ayudando al santuario, a su manera. Los informantes recolectan información y crean conexiones que son vitales para nuestras misiones. Además, más allá de eso, el mundo no necesita solamente de guerreros. Que no peleen no los hace menos importantes. No solo se precisan soldados o científicos o grandes doctores, sino también obreros, mozos, gente de servicio, cocineros, ¡poetas! Si todos hiciéramos lo mismo no tendría sentido, ¿no te parece?

—Es cierto. Y ellos parecen llevar una buena vida. Supongo que me dan un poco de envidia.

Camus miró a su alrededor, y al encontrar que nadie estaba prestándoles atención, movió su mano hacia la de Milo, hasta que sus dedos se tocaron.

—En un futuro, quizás…

Milo sonrió. Sin importar lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, lo importante era que ahora estaban juntos.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ver a la gente de PedidosYa/Rappi/etc (a quienes siempre les deseo que consigan un mejor trabajo porque se ve duro) con sus enormes cajas del tamaño de las armaduras de Saint Seiya hizo que se me ocurriera algo hace tiempo, pero no lo cristalicé hasta que vi el prompt que compartió Ale-dono.
> 
> Originalmente, Krest iba a ser el que recibía a Milo y Camus, e Itia el desaparecido, pero luego me di cuenta de que quedaba mejor al revés.
> 
> Escribir historias de "van a una misión donde pasa esto y aquello" (como Mascarada, La frontera sagrada, o Zona prohibida) me divierte mucho, así que bueno. También quería que a pesar de la falta de cosas explícitas quedara implícito lo romántico en la dinámica de los personajes (lol).
> 
> Itia y Krest: No los puedo shippear en el siglo XIII por la diferencia de edad, así que antes solo lo usé solo como crush vago y unilateral no correspondido de parte de Krest porque Itia would nevaaaaaah, pero quién no tendría un crush en Itia??? Quería imaginar un contexto en el que tuvieran la misma edad para que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones, así que PUM, REENCARNACIÓN EN DISTINTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS, HECHO.


End file.
